Accepting Responsibility
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: A tragedy forces Tony to take on a major and life changing responsibility. Luckily an old friend comes back just in time to help him navigate his new life. Warning this is a Tiva story! If you don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

Tony was up before the sun rose. He never anticipated that packing his apartment would be so hard. It would be easier if he could just take a day or two off of work but taking time off would raise questions. Questions he wasn't quite sure how to answer just yet. Jimmy knew because he was trustworthy and somehow he always knew what to say. He knew that he would have to tell the others eventually but he was hoping to put it off until after. Well after everything that was going to happen, happened. He just hoped that the others believed him and didn't think that it was a crazy scheme to get more time off. He did love his vacation days but not enough to use something like this as a lie. Even with getting up before the sun. He was still running late. So late that the "search party" was called in. It didn't help that he had accidentally packed his charger the night before. Leaving his phone dead and him in unintentional violation of rule number three. He grabbed his keys, wallet, badge, and dead phone and shoved them into his pockets. Before rushing over and swinging his door open.

"What the hell are you doing? You are over an hour late. Gibbs is pissed." McGee questioned.

"Seriously pissed." Bishop added.

"Sorry I uh I overslept." Tony lied.

"Well you need to leave now!" McGee warned.

"On my way." Tony replied coming out the door.

"Are you moving?" McGee asked.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You had boxes on the floor, are you moving?" McGee asked.

"Oh no just moving some junk to storage." Tony lied hastily.

"Most of your stuff?" Bishop asked.

"Fine you got me. I am moving." Tony replied.

"Where to?" McGee asked.

"New place on Sycamore not too far from where Jimmy lives." Tony replied.

"I didn't know there were apartments around there." Bishop commented.

"I am buying a house." Tony replied.

"You're buying a house?" McGee gasped.

"Yeah since I broke up with Zoe. I don't know. I need a change and I thought I would have a house by now. So yeah." Tony explained.

"You and Zoe broke up?" Bishop asked.

"It's a long story. We should get to work before Gibbs kills us all." Tony replied hoping to drop the subject.

* * *

Tony breathed a sigh of relief that McGee and Bishop hadn't prodded the truth out of him. Well he had admitted that Zoe and him had broken up. Of course a breakup was a hell of a lot easier to explain than well what he was going to be doing.

* * *

Tony found himself challenging Gibbs's driving to get to NCIS. Ironically he was speeding to at least soften the wrath of Gibbs. He thought briefly about telling his boss about the situation he was about to be in but he didn't want to use it as an excuse. So he sped down the road to NCIS.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Didn't McGee tell you I overslept?" Tony asked.

"McGee did call me but he didn't say why you were late. Just that you were moving." Gibbs replied.

"I was up late last night packing and I accidentally overslept today." Tony explained.

"Well you better not do it again." Gibbs warned.

"That's it? I just get a warning?" Tony asked amazed.

"Oh no I am just trying to decide what to do with you. I just wanted to remind you. That you do not show up late! You do not over sleep! And rule number three! You are NEVER unreachable!" Gibbs yelled.

"I know boss. I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"Rule six DiNozzo! Now sit down and try not do piss me off anymore!" Gibbs snapped.

"Yes sir" Tony replied sliding into his desk.

* * *

Part of Tony's punishment was that he had to get lunch for the team for the next two weeks. Not exactly fire and brimstone but certainly not a task that most people wanted to do for an entire two weeks. Especially since Gibbs had told McGee and Bishop to go as hard on him as he wanted. As he stood in line at the sandwich place. He had two horrible thought's occur to him. One how would he explain that Bishop wanted the gluten free bread on her sandwich but regular croutons in her soup and two. He had left his phone on his travel charger back at the office. What if the call came?

"May I help you sir?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"Yes I will have a turkey club on gluten free bread with tomato soup and extra croutons on the side, An Asian Chicken Salad but instead of the chicken I would like the chopped turkey, and can I get the bourbon pork sandwich with extra bourbon or is the sauce already made?" Tony asked.

"Sir did you lose some kind of bet?" The girl asked,.

"Worse I pissed off my boss. If your boss is a retired Marine, don't ever show up late." Tony explained.

"Don't feel too bad. Last year I forgot to wash the dye out of my hair after Halloween and my manager made me stand outside of my college dressed as a foot long, handing out coupons." The girl explained.

"Ouch" Tony laughed.

* * *

McGee sat with his feet on his desk. He was starving and hoping that Tony would get back soon. In a way he felt bad for being so hard on Tony but then again it was pretty rare for the golden boy to slip up and incur the wrath of Gibbs. He was surprised to hear Tony's phone ringing. Figuring that it would serve Tony right if he answered his phone for once.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Tony's friend McGee."

"Seriously? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Oh I see. Hold on I think he's coming in right now."

* * *

"Probie! What are you doing?!" Tony demanded storming into the room.

"Your phone was ringing. So I answered it." McGee replied.

"Well who is it?" Tony asked.

"Tony it's social services. They said that you need to get to St. Andrews hospital right away." McGee replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Why is social services calling Tony and what does it have to do with his sudden move? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Tony's Terrible Secret

Even though it was just McGee, Gibbs, and Bishop staring at him. To Tony it felt like every eye in the world was on him. How the hell did he get out of this one? This was the type of secret that had to come out at some point but he was seriously hoping that he could have time to figure out how to explain what was going on.

"What the hell is going on with you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Look they said that I needed to get to the hospital right away. I will explain everything later. I promise" Tony replied.

"You better" Gibbs grunted.

* * *

Tony was feeling a wide array of emotions. Relief that he had gotten out of explaining what was going on but terrified of when he would have to tell the truth. His biggest feeling though, was of sadness and fear about what exactly was going on at the hospital. If he was needed right away that meant that somebody must be dying and he was terrified of who it was. Suddenly he wished that he had told the others the truth. Because he wanted somebody to hold his hand and Jimmy was out sick today. Slowly he made his way to his car and drove away from NCIS. It was a two hour drive from NCIS to St. Andrew's but he managed to make it in an hour forty-five. He felt a little guilty about speeding because speeding was why he was in this mess. He shouldn't call it a mess. It was well a situation.

"Hello Tony" Joyce the receptionist greeted, he had gotten to know the staff quiet well over the past week and a half. Coming in at all hours of the day, dealing with different incidents.

"Hi Joyce" Tony replied.

"Guess you got the news, huh?" Joyce asked solemnly.

"Yeah I was at work." Tony replied.

"OK, I will page the Dr. Nichols." Joyce replied.

* * *

Tony sat on the edge of one of the hard hospital couches. He knew that the news was not going to be good. He had known all a long just how this would play out but now that he was really facing it. It was breaking his heart.

"I am glad that you arrived here safely Tony." Dr. Nichols replied entering the waiting room.

"I'm too late aren't I?" Tony asked.

"I am afraid so. Jason passed away right after we called you and I actually just called it on Marry Ellen. I am so sorry." Dr. Nichols explained.

"Did you turn off the machines?" Tony asked.

"No we followed your wishes and were keeping the machines on until you arrived. Jason's heart gave out and Mary Ellen suddenly spiked a fever and gave in pretty quickly. We figured that Jason would likely end up passing on today. His heart had been giving out for a while but it was just before we called you that he took such a drastic turn. Mary Ellen on the other hand was starting to improve today. We were actually going to take her for a brain-scan to see if we were incorrect on her being brain-dead. Of course considering the severity of her brain injury. She still would have been a vegetable." Dr. Nichols explained.

"Do the kids know?" Tony asked.

"We thought it would be best coming from you." Dr. Nichols replied.

"Speaking of the kids, how are they?" Tony asked.

"As we discussed the baby will have to remain in the NICU until her lungs are fully developed and she weighs at least five pounds but she is doing great and we expect her to come home in two or three months. Of course she is still at risk. So please remain cautiously optimistic. The good news is that Jake and Lily are ready to be released today." Dr. Nichols explained.

"OK are they still in the same room?" Tony asked.

"P228" Dr. Nichols confirmed.

"OK... OK... I can do this." Tony breathed.

"Are you going to need assistance breaking the news? Our pediatric grief specialist can do it if you are not comfortable." Dr. Nichols asked.

"No I can do it. I have had to do it before. I just need to gather myself." Tony explained.

"I understand. Well I have other patients I need to tend to but if you need anything at all just let me know." Dr. Nichols replied.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony sat on the hospital couch. In his years in law enforcement he had told children that their parents had died, more times than he cared to recall. It never got any easier but this was vastly different. Because this time it was the children of his very good friends. He could not believe that his friends were gone. Even though he had been expecting it since the day of the accident. Finally he had his composure and he slowly made his way to the Pediatrics Ward. Where Jake and Lily were patients. By the Grace of God. Both of the older Dallas children had been spared horrific injuries. They had both been hospitalized for a week and a half but none of their injuries were life altering. He took one last deep breath before entering the children's room. Lily was in the bed closest to the door. She was sitting up watching cartoons. Her blue eyes were sparkling with wonder and excitement. At only three years old. She was too young to have any idea what was going on. Jake on the other hand was lying on his hospital bed. His arm was wrapped in a cast and sling. He had a look of grief on his face. At thirteen he was much more aware of the world than his sister.

"Jake? Lily?" Tony called.

"Uncle Tony!" Lily cried excitedly.

"Shut up Lily! Can't you tell he has bad news!" Jake snapped.

"Bad news! Bad news!" Lily cried, it was going to kill him to destroy her innocence.

"Jake, Lily do you remember how we talked about your parents being badly hurt in the accident and how they were not going to have to go to heaven soon?" Tony asked.

"I am not three! You can be blunt with me!" Jake snapped.

"I know but I need to do it for Lily." Tony explained.

"Mommy and Daddy OK?" Lily asked.

"I am sorry you guys but they died this afternoon." Tony replied trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

"They come back?" Lily asked.

"No Lily, I am sorry but they are not going to come back to us." Tony explained before Jake could say anything hurtful.

"Nooo!" Lily cried.

"Go away... just go away." Jake replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Now you know Tony's secret anyway. How will he break the news to the others? How will him and the children deal with their loss? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. What Do I Do

Tony had no idea what he was going to do. He had only had a week and a half to prepare for his new life and he was not any where near ready. He wasn't anywhere near done packing and he had just gotten the keys to the new place that morning. The house wasn't even his biggest concern. How the hell was he going to raise three kids? A toddler, an angsty teenager, and most terrifyingly of all a severely premature baby. He had enough trouble keeping his goldfish alive. Poor Kate was Kate number three. Kate one had died of fin rot but he shuddered at the memory of what had happened to poor Kate number two. Her demise was nearly as gruesome as her namesake's. He could not believe how selfish he was being. Yes, his life had suddenly been changed but not near as much as the Dallas children's lives had. Losing their parents so young, in such a tragic way. The poor baby was fighting for her life before it even had a chance to really begin. He hadn't even named her yet but maybe that was for the best. Naming meant getting attached and getting attached would make it even worse if she died.

"So when do I get out of here?" Jake asked after several minutes.

"You guys can actually come home today." Tony replied.

"Home? What home?" Jake asked.

"You will be staying with me." Tony replied.

"That isn't home! Your crappy apartment is not home!" Jake snapped.

* * *

Jake was right, Tony's tiny apartment was not home to those kids. It was fine for him but it was way too small for an adult and three kids to sleep in, even for one night. Having only a twin bed and his uncomfortable and broken couch. He had used most of his available cash buying the house and he wanted to save his credit card for emergencies. So checking into a hotel was out of the question. He had the keys to the new house but he wouldn't be able to get electricity and water hooked up right away and bringing the kids to their old house may be too traumatic for them. Since they had a week to vacate. A fact that infuriated him. Jimmy lived close to where they would be living. Maybe they could stay there. It didn't hurt to try. He thought as he dialed Jimmy's number from the waiting room

"Hello?"

"Jesus, Palmer you sound terrible."

"I feel terrible. It's a nasty virus that's going around. We all have it. Thank God, Tori is doing better but we had to take her to the ER."

"But she's OK now?"

"Yes, Ed has her. Because Breena and I can barely get out of bed. Sorry I am complaining. What's going on? Is everything OK?"

"No it's not. Jason and Mary both died today."

"Oh Tony, I am so sorry."

"Thanks but I am more worried for the kids than for myself."

"How are they?"

"The baby is doing better but it's still going to be touch and go for a while. As for Jake and Lily. Well Jake is really devastated and Lily doesn't really understand."

"That's to be expected."

"I should let you go."

"Again I am so sorry. Do you at least have the new place squared away?"

"Not yet. I was going to ask to stay with you guys but if you are that sick. It would be way over the line."

"Not to mention if you get sick you can't go into the NICU."

"That's right, feel better Jimmy."

"I'll try and hug those kids for me."

"Will do."

* * *

With Jimmy unable to take them in for the night. The only other option Tony had was to stay with Gibbs. Ducky, McGee, and Bishop all had limited space and in he didn't see Abby's emotional, hugging, and crying in the face of a tragedy mixing well with Jake's anger over the loss of his parents.

"So where are you taking us?" Jake asked as they drove down the road.

"My boss's house. He will let us stay the night." Tony explained.

"You don't have the new house ready?" Jake asked.

"Well it's bought but I wasn't counting on you guys getting out today. So I don't have anything hooked up yet and I can't get that done until morning." Tony explained.

"Can't we go home? Like to my home?" Jake asked.

"No your landlord won't let us." Tony replied.

"Bitch" Jake whispered.

"Language, Jacob." Tony warned.

"Whatever" Jake sighed.

* * *

Lily remained quiet the rest of the drive to Gibbs's house but Tony heard a couple of light sobs that had to be coming from Jake. He felt for that kid. It was bad enough losing his mom to cancer at eight but to lose both parents in a car accident. When you were in the car with them. Especially at the awkward age of thirteen. When you needed them most of all. His heart broke for that kid. Upon arrival to Gibbs's house; Tony got Lily out of the car, took her hand, and walked up to the door with Jake following close behind. Once they were on the porch Tony knocked on the door and waited for Gibbs to answer.

"Hello?" Gibbs greeted.

"Hey Boss" Tony replied.

"Oh hi Tony, who are your friends?" Gibbs asked.

"That's Jake and this is Lily. Jake, Lily this is my boss, Gibbs." Tony introduced.

"Good to meet you Jake and Lily." Gibbs replied.

"Hi Gibbs!" Lily cried.

"Hi" Jake muttered.

"So what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Can we stay with you, tonight?" Tony asked.

"Yeah of course. Uh kids go on up to the guest room. It's the third door on your right." Gibbs instructed.

"Thanks Boss." Tony replied gratefully.

* * *

Tony helped Jake and Lily upstairs and made sure they got to the right room. Once they were settled he walked back downstairs. It sounded to him like Gibbs wanted the kids upstairs. So that the adults could talk in private. So Tony was not surprised to be quickly ushered into the kitchen and have the door shut quickly behind him. Two cups of coffee sat across from each other at the table. Tony sat in front of one and Gibbs took the other seat at the head of the table.

"So what's going on?" Gibbs asked once they were situated.

"What do you mean?" Tony questioned.

"Well lets see. First you show up over an hour late, then you get a call that you need to get to the hospital right away, and then you show up at my house six hours later. With two kids in tow and all of you look like hell. What is going on?" Gibbs asked again.

"It's a long story." Tony replied.

"I figured as much. To start out. Who the hell are those kids and why do they look so depressed and scared?" Gibbs asked.

"Jake and Lily are two of the children of my best friend from boarding school, Jason Dallas." Tony explained.

"OK, where is Jason?" Gibbs asked.

"Jason and his wife Mary Ellen Higgins-Dallas died today." Tony explained.

"That's horrible, Tony. What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"A week and a half ago the kids and them were involved in a horrific car accident. Jason and Mary both had severe head and internal injuries. Jason was declared brain dead pretty much right away but Mary was still conscious and talking when she was brought in." Tony explained.

"She have a stroke or something?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"OK so what happened to the kids?" Gibbs asked.

"They were just released. Jake has a broken arm obviously but he also injured his spleen. They didn't have to remove it. They didn't want to stress his body any further but they did have to observe him for several days." Tony explained.

"What about the little girl? Lily?" Gibbs asked.

"Concussion and a bruised lung" Tony replied.

"Scary but it could have been so much worse." Gibbs replied.

"Oh believe me it could have." Tony replied.

"I feel like there's something that you are not telling me." Gibbs said.

"When the accident happened, Mary was pregnant." Tony admitted.

"Did the baby survive?" Gibbs asked, bracing for the worst.

"Yes but they had to deliver the baby early. Mary had placental tearing. They had to do an emergency Cesarean and that's when she had her complications. She had a brain bleed but if they had checked for that she would have bled out from the placenta." Tony explained.

"How is the baby?" Gibbs asked.

"She is doing pretty well but it's going to be touch and go for a while. Mary was only about twenty-nine or thirty weeks." Tony explained.

"Well keep a good thought." Gibbs replied.

"I am trying to but it's hard." Tony replied.

"So what's going to happen to the kids?" Gibbs asked.

"They are my God children." Tony replied.

"Where is there God mother?" Gibbs asked.

"Jake's God mother is dead and Lily's didn't want the responsibility." Tony explained.

"Those poor kids. They are lucky to have you though." Gibbs replied.

"I hope so." Tony replied.

"So if the kids are in your custody then why can't you stay at their house?" Gibbs asked.

"Their fucking landlord. I call her and tell her that Jason and Mary were gravely wounded in a car accident and the kids were all hospitalized too. I told her I would have custody of the kids and asked to get the lease put in my name and she said no. Because they have a waiting list! She threw orphaned children out of the only home they have ever known because of a fucking waiting list!" Tony snapped.

"Have you considered suing?" Gibbs asked.

"It was stated in the lease that Jason and Mary signed that they could not transfer the lease. She offered to let me buy the unit but I could not afford what she is asking. If it were just me fine but I have kids to take care of and the baby's bills may not be covered by insurance. Besides I don't know what problems she will have and the condo isn't very accessible. So I bought a place down the street from Jimmy. It was a foreclosure. So I got a great deal." Tony explained.

"Good so you and the kids are safe?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Tony asked, before totally breaking down.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony has a lot of challenges coming his way but at least he has Gibbs and the others by his side. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Doing This Alone

Tony was sure that Gibbs was disappointed in him for breaking down the way that he did. How pathetic was he? The kids were the ones who had endured a tragic loss and should be breaking down. He was an adult. He was supposed to be strong for them. Hell he was breaking his dad's rule. DiNozzo men weren't supposed to cry. They were supposed to be strong, to just suck it up and deal with it. Now here he was breaking down in front of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The man who had lost his only child and would give just about anything to have his little girl back.

"Tony? Come on. You are OK." Gibbs assured.

"I know. I know. I am weak." Tony sniffed.

"No you are not. The past few days have been hard on you. Everybody has their breaking point and you reached yours." Gibbs explained.

"What about the kids? They are the ones who lost their parents." Tony asked.

"Well while it is no where near as tragic as losing both parents at such an early age. You were clearly a very important part of Jason and Mary's lives if they selected you as God Father and if is perfectly acceptable to breakdown when somebody important to you dies." Gibbs explained.

"I know but I shouldn't be crying and afraid to raise kids around you." Tony replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you lost Kelly and would give anything to have her back." Tony explained.

"And is one of those kids Kelly reincarnated and is your intention to neglect them or toss them off a bridge?" Gibbs questioned.

"Of course not!" Tony cried out defensively.

"Then why is that an issue?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you aren't afraid." Tony replied.

"And you don't think, I w as when Kelly was born?" Gibbs asked.

"Well your Gibbs so no." Tony replied.

"Sometimes DiNozzo, I swear that you are short a couple of screws short in your brain." Gibbs laughed.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Tony asked.

"Stupid no, incredibly gullible yes." Gibbs replied.

"So you were scared, when Kelly was born?" Tony asked.

"Everybody is afraid when they become a parent for the first time. I was lucky and Kelly was a baby and me and Shannon's child. Not an older child who endured a tragedy and came with her own emotional baggage." Gibbs explained.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Tony asked.

"Well first of all stop acting like a jackass and thinking that is is wrong to be afraid. Secondly you have to tell the others. They well step up to help you. Thirdly use ME as an example a father. Not the loser who raised you." Gibbs explained.

"I can do the first two but I don't know about the third. I mean I have Senior's DNA." Tony replied.

"You have your father's genes but he is a jackass business man who I am amazed doesn't see wiping his own ass as too much physical labor. You are a cop who isn't afraid to of hard work." Gibbs explained.

"I was like that before I knew you." Tony commented.

"Exactly because you are Tony and he is Anthony DiNozzo Senior." Gibbs explained.

"I will tell the others tomorrow but what do I do now?" Tony asked.

"Go take care of the kids upstairs. The clearly need you." Gibbs replied.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony felt better after his talk with Gibbs but far from OK. He was still scared to death about the changes in his life. Things would be easier if he still had Zoe in his life. At least then the kids would have a mother figure but kids had never been in her plans. When Tony found out that he would be raising the three Dallas children. He told Zoe immediately. Thinking that she would step up and help him. They had been together almost a year now and in his opinion it was reasonable to ask her to step up and help him. That did not go over well at all.

* * *

 _Tony left the hospital with a heavy heart. The doctors had just told_ _him that neither Jason nor Mary had any chance of long-term survival. Even if they pulled through. They wouldn't live full lives and they certainly wouldn't be able to raise three children. While discussing the living will with the lawyer. He was informed that he would be the one to care for the children. He was God Father to all three children, and the woman who was to be the girls God Mother had been contacted but declined the responsibility. Saying she only did it so that Mary would not ask anyone else. Jake had a different God Mother but she was dead. So she couldn't exactly do anything. Meaning that Tony would care for the children. Once they were out of the hospital that is. He was scared to death but at least he had Zoe. She would make a great mother to the children. They were about to move in together after all. Knowing that it would be best if she got the news right away. He headed straight from the hospital to her apartment. He knocked on her door and she answered moments later. Already in her pajamas._

" _You missed our date." Zoe commented._

" _I am sorry, I was at the hospital." Tony replied._

" _The hospital?" Zoe asked._

" _I am fine but my friends were in a car accident yesterday. The kids are hurt pretty bad but they will be OK but the parents are severely injured and neither are expected to make it." Tony explained._

" _Oh Tony I am so sorry." Zoe apologized._

" _Thank you but there is something that I need to tell you." Tony replied._

" _You just told me something spider." Zoe reminded._

" _No...no not that. It's just Jason and Mary Ellen asked me to be God Father and well neither God Mother is up for the job. So I am going to be raising their three kids." Tony explained._

" _Oh OK" Zoe replied._

" _The oldest two are OK but the youngest was born severely premature and they do not know if she will survive." Tony explained._

" _Jeez Tony I am so sorry" Zoe apologized,_

" _Thanks" Tony replied._

" _Uh I hate to ask this but are you really the only one willing to raise the kids?" Zoe asked._

" _Yes, why?" Tony asked._

" _It's just, well kids were never in my plan and if you are going to be raising kids. I just don't know if I can commit to that and I would hate to be in the kids lives and then realize I can't handle it an leave. After everything they have been through. I would just feel terrible." Zoe explained._

" _Zoe" Tony started._

" _No, Tony it is over. I am sorry but I am not going to do that to you or them. It would be wrong. I am sorry." Zoe argued._

* * *

 **A/N: Tony's break up with Zoe is explained. Hopefully she didn't come across as too bitchy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Frustration

The breakup with Zoe had frustrated Tony but didn't devastate him. He had the kids to worry about now. He couldn't spend his time wallowing in self pity over a bad breakup. In his opinion Zoe was the one who should be feeling bad for herself. Not because he was such a great lover and amazing boyfriend but because she was losing out on a great family. Jake and Lily were amazing children. He just hoped that he could be as amazing of a father as Jason was. He came to the guest bedroom and opened the door.

"Tony!" Lily squealed jumping into his arms.

"Careful Lily-Pad. You are not supposed to run around for a few more days.

"OK" Lily replied.

"Well maybe don't leave her up here for an hour!" Jake snapped.

"Sorry I had to talk to Gibbs about what was going on." Tony apologized.

"So why are we staying with your boss anyway? My dad only went to his boss's house for his Christmas Party." Jake questioned.

"Because Gibbs is the only person who I could just dump this on." Tony replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked.

"My other co-workers tend to get a little crazy in certain situations." Tony explained.

"Co-workers?! Do you have any friends?!" Jake asked.

"A few but I trust Gibbs." Tony replied.

* * *

By the time bedtime came, Tony was exhausted and that was with Gibbs's help. He had no idea how he was going to handle it when he had to do this all on his own. Gibbs had said that he would help and he knew that he could count on the others too but Tony had taken on a lot. A lot more than he ever thought he would have to take on from a friend. Until now the biggest favor he had done for a friend was watch his friend Dwayne's pet rat Count Ratula back in Philly. His fear of rats was actually a life long fear. The only advantage to having the plague was when he screamed like a girl at the sight of a rat. He was a "poor guy" instead of a "pussy". Back to the children. Kids were so much more terrifying than rats and they carried even more disease. Then there were the teen years. Praying to God that they wouldn't get brought home by the cops after a party, fearing that they would use drugs or get pregnant or in Jake's case get their girlfriend pregnant. Jake, Jake was on the cusp on the teen years. What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

Jake and Lily were sharing the guest room and Tony was sleeping in Gibbs's room across the hall. Lily's bedtime was at eight and Jake's was at ten. At eight o'clock Tony tucked a sleepy Lily into bed and went to turn off the light. Grateful that no more questions had been raised about the whereabouts of her mom and dad but Tony was bracing for a long few days. Even though Lily was a very precocious child. Death was a tough concept to grasp. He would have to look into books designed to properly explain death to toddlers because he was sure that he had royally fucked it up. He switched off the light and started to leave the room.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"She's scared of the dark you idiot!" Jake snapped.

"I am sorry. I didn't know. I will turn it back on." Tony apologized.

"Well next time ask!" Jake snapped.

"Sleep with Tony?" Lily asked.

"Yeah you can stay with me." Tony replied picking her up and carrying her into the next bedroom.

"Don't roll over her and crush her you fat-ass!" Jake hollered.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"I said that you were fat." Jake repeated.

"Jacob Nathan Dallas, put the video game down and get into bed. You are grounded for the rest of the night." Tony ordered.

"Oh did I hurt Miss. DiNozzo's feelings?" Jake asked.

"Jake!" Tony snapped.

"Just get out!" Jake barked.

* * *

Tony was furious with Jake and he felt terrible for feeling that way. The kid had just lost both of his parents and had been through a horrific trauma. He shouldn't be punishing him. He should be comforting him. The kid was just afraid and angry at the world. What if punishing him was the wrong thing to do? On the other hand if he let him get away with calling him rude names. What else would he let slide? His guilt driven leniency could be the downfall of the child. Jake could end up in prison because of that behavior being allowed.

"You did the right thing." Gibbs commented.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Punishing Jake, that was the right thing." Gibbs explained.

"He just went through a tragedy." Tony reminded.

"I know but kids Jake's age. They need punishment to feel secure and right now Jake is scared to death. He needs to know that you care about him." Gibbs explained.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes I am." Gibbs replied.

"How?" Tony asked.

"I have a lot of experience dealing with hard-headed, boys." Gibbs explained.

"Probie?" Tony asked.

"Yeah sure let's go with that." Gibbs laughed.

"Boosss!" Tony whined.

* * *

Ziva sat in the center of her friends in the corner table of the local cafe. Today was supposed to be a fun day. The first one since Esther had, had her baby three months earlier but Ziva was feeling something she could not place. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only one of her friends to not be married or have kids. No that wasn't it. It was gut feeling. Just like Gibbs always got. Tony, her Tony needed her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully Ziva will listen to her gut because Gibbs needs her. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. P.S. Did anyone else watch Jon Stewart's last Daily Show? Are you holding up OK? I am better than I thought I would be but I am pretty sad. Hope this chapter didn't suffer for it.**


	6. The Second Day

The next morning brought a new set of challenges for Tony. He would have to move into his news house and get the kids situated but that was not the thing that scared him most. No what scared him most was having to tell the others. He wasn't sure how they would react. He expected McGee to accuse him of making up the story to get attention. He was sure that Abby would melt into a puddle, Ducky would start spouting off facts about children who lost parents, and he had no idea what Bishop would do. At least Gibbs and Jimmy knew. Vance knew vague details but not the whole story. At least he would be understanding.

"Breakfast!" Gibbs called from downstairs.

"Did you hear that Lily. It's time to get up." Tony instructed.

"OK" Lily replied, perkily.

* * *

Tony carried Lily across the hall to and knocked on the door. Seconds later Jake flung the door open. Tony could tell that the teen had been crying. He was really starting to worry about Jake. Jason and Mary were very modern in the sense that crying was perfectly acceptable. Even for big boys and girls but Jake seemed to be shutting himself off. Something that he tended to do but unlike Jake. Tony had been raised to believe that as soon as you could ask for what you wanted. Crying was babyish and grounds for punishment.

"Jake?" Tony asked.

"I need to get dressed! I will be down in ten minutes!" Jake snapped.

"I was just going to tell you that breakfast is ready. Take your time but I do have some business to attend to today." Tony explained.

"Finally going to have our house ready?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I just need to finish packing at my place and call the movers. We can go over to your house and get your things too but before I do anything I need to get the utilities turned on." Tony explained.

"Your an idiot! And I am not ready!" Jake snapped before slamming the door in Tony's face.

* * *

Feeling frustrated Tony walked downstairs with Lily. He entered the kitchen and was amazed by the breakfast that Gibbs had prepared; bacon, eggs, sausage, french-toast, pancakes. It had been a long time since he had had such an amazing breakfast. Most mornings it was whatever he could grab and a cup of coffee. He actually was a very good cook but it was hard and often times wasteful to cook just for him. Now that he had kids, he would have to get back in the habit of cooking and keeping the house organized.

"Where's Jake?" Gibbs asked entering the room.

"Getting ready." Tony replied.

"Well don't let him take too long. I have to get to the office and I am sure that you have business as well." Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah" Tony replied.

"Help yourself just clean up when you are done." Gibbs replied.

"You worked hard on this. Aren't you going to eat?" Tony asked.

"Already did, behave yourself and call me if you need anything." Gibbs instructed.

"I will and thank you." Tony replied.

* * *

Even though he still had a lot to pack. Tony called called the movers to his apartment anyway. They could not make it until the next morning and anything that didn't get packed. He could very easily transport. He loaded the kids into the car. Jake proved to be a challenge but he finally manged to force him into the passenger seat. Before going into his apartment, he called and arranged to have the utilities switched on in the news house. The first thing he did in his apartment was separate out what he was going to take the the new house, what was going to storage and what was going to charity. Only his movie collection, books, piano, and his favorite clothes were going with him. He had purchased a king sized mattress for himself. Since his new bedroom actually had room for more than a double.

"Where Tony toys?" Lily asked.

"I got rid of most of my toys years ago but I sill have a teddy bear, somewhere." Tony explained, hiding the fact that Senior had thrown all of his toys away the day of his mother's funeral. The butler had managed to rescue his teddy bear from the trash.

Tony ended up being able to get his apartment completely packed and organized. It turned out that he had done more than he thought. He looked at his watch. It was almost four o'clock. He just had to check out the new place and make sure that everything was on. He could get cable and internet hooked up later but water and electricity needed to be up and running ASAP. Just as he was finishing checking the house. He got a call from Gibbs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tony, I just wanted to let you know. That the others are coming over to my place for dinner. So that you can break the news."

"Oh"

"Too soon, because I can postpone?"

"No it's fine. We are on our way now."

"Great, get it out of the way. That's my boy. Oh by the way you can stay at my place again tonight."

"Well the new house is ready."

"Have you got furniture and everything?"

"No just utilities."

"Then stay here. It will be more comfortable and I can help you move tomorrow."

"Thanks but the truck is coming at nine."

"What about the kids' house?"

"I will take them by tomorrow. Jake refused today and my place ate up enough time."

"I will help there then."

"Thanks"

* * *

Tony was actually fairly relieved that Gibbs had offered to let him stay at his place again. As much as he wanted to move into the new place. Just to finally set them into something normal but he was exhausted and the kids had nothing over their. Just the two changes of clothes that had been donated by the family's church. What he was not so sure about was having to break the news to the others. He had promised Gibbs that he would tell them that day but now that he was actually facing it. He was not so sure. Still it was better that they found out sooner rather than later. Upon arriving at Gibbs's house Jake ran upstairs, shouting something about needing privacy. Tony stepped into the living room and was shocked to see that everybody had already arrived.

"So what's the news?" McGee asked.

"Aw? Who is that?!" Abby cried.

"Go ahead Tony." Gibbs instructed.

"I just want to let you know that I am going to be taking a couple of weeks off from NCIS." Tony explained.

"Why?" Bishop asked.

"You aren't going on spring break again, right?" McGee questioned.

"Please tell me that you aren't sick!" Abby cried.

"You do not have to go into detail but at least assure us that all is well." Ducky instructed.

"I am fine and no Probie, I am not going on spring break. It's well, a week and a half ago my friends Jason and Mary were in a car accident and they did not survive." Tony started to explained.

"So you are taking some sort of bereavement leave?" McGee asked.

"No they uh left me their kids. Jake is upstairs and he is thirteen and this is Lily, she is three. They also have a newborn but she was premature and has to be in the NICU for a while." Tony explained.

"Wow Tony I am sorry about your friends but that is amazing you taking on their kids like that. A lot of people would bolt." Bishop replied.

"That is intense but you will be an amazing father." McGee added.

"Oh that is so sad about your friends and the baby but I am sure that you will be an amazing father and of course we will help you out the whole way!" Abby cried.

"Well that is certainly not what I expected to hear when you said that you would be taking time off nor is it ever a situation I would expect you to be in but I am super proud of you for stepping up to the plate and of course I will be there for you whenever you need me." Ducky explained.

"Thanks a lot guys. It means a lot." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and the kids finally move into their new house in the next chapter and Gibbs gives the baby his standard orders to live. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Need For Assurance

By his third day with the Dallas children, Tony could stall no longer. It was time to move Jake and Lily into the new house and that meant getting Jake and Lily's belongings from their old home. It also occurred to him that he had not been to visit the baby in days. Not since the day before Jason and Mary died. He knew that any respectable parent, guardian, or whatever the hell he was supposed to be called. Would spend as much time as possible with their newborn in the NICU but he could not bring himself to go there. He hated hospitals, he hated being sick but more than anything he hated seeing people he cared about fighting for their lives. He needed to toughen up if he was going to raise kids alone. He couldn't let his fears get the best of him anymore. Just like the previous day, Gibbs had prepared breakfast. Unlike the previous day, it was Lily who gave him trouble.

"Come on Lily, let's get you breakfast." Tony said.

"No! Want mommy! Want daddy!" Lily cried.

"I know you do but do you remember how we talked about your mommy and daddy going to live with Jesus?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Lily replied.

"Well I am sorry but they can't come back. They will always be in your heart but they will always be in your heart." Tony explained.

"No! Want mommy! Want daddy! No mommy, daddy!" Lily cried.

"Oh Lily I am so sorry." Tony apologized.

"No! Tony! Mommy and daddy!" Lily cried.

"It will be OK, Lily. I promise." Tony assured.

* * *

Tony got Lily ready and then left her on the floor of the bedroom, while he got dressed. He studied himself in the mirror. He had dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he had gotten in the past week and a half. His wrinkles were deeper and his hair seemed not thinner but more grayer. He was grateful that he was not going bald, that was his biggest fear but he wasn't so crazy about looking older. Sure he was in his forties but he was not ready to let go of his youth just yet. Especially since he was going to be raising three kids. Two of whom were just little and deep down he did want a couple of kids of his own. He heard somebody knocking on the door.

"What?" Tony called.

"Are you about ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah!" Tony called back.

"Good, the moving truck will be to your apartment in an hour." Gibbs replied.

"An hour?" Tony asked.

"McGee and Abby are waiting at your place but you may need to sign forms. After that you and me are going to get the kids moved. I just need their address." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks boss but won't McGee and Abby get in trouble for missing work?" Tony asked.

"It's Saturday, DiNozzo." Gibbs reminded.

"It is? I have lost track of days." Tony remarked.

"Yeah that will happen, now let's get moving!" Gibbs called.

* * *

It took a lot of fight to get Jake out to the car. It became even more complicated when Lily decided that she did not want to go either. Tony wondered if things would ever get easier for him or if his life would only get harder. He finally managed to get the kids out to the car. He drove to his apartment and met with the movers. Once everything was squared away, he left Abby and McGee to supervise the moving. He then led Gibbs to the Dallas's house the last time he had been there, Jason and Marry had been alive and well. He carried Lily inside and instructed Jake to go up to his room and organize his things. Somebody from Jason and Mary's church had brought over boxes so that he could pack. Most of Jason and Mary's stuff could go to charity. He only saved heirlooms and things that he thought the kids may want but clothes and other run of the mill house-hold items would better serve people in need then a teenager, toddler, and newborn. It was nearly lunch time and Tony was starving. He walked upstairs and found Jake sitting on the bed. Only a few things had been packed.

"Jake? You need to hurry. We have to be cleared out by tomorrow at five and I want to go to the hospital to see your sister." Tony explained.

"I don't want to leave." Jake admitted.

"I know you don't. I really did try to save this place for you but the landlord wants more than the house is worth to buy it and she won't make any repairs if I buy it out from her. I just can't afford that right now and a legal battle would be drawn out and expensive. Besides if your new sister needs special care when she comes home. Well there isn't room for that." Tony explained.

"So I have to lose everything?" Jake asked.

"I know it's not your parents or the house you grew up in but you have photographs and you have your memories." Tony reminded.

"It's not the same! Nothing is the same!" Jake snapped.

"I know Jake and I am sorry." Tony apologized.

* * *

Since little kids were not allowed in the NICU or even in the maternity ward. Tony dropped Lily off with Abby and McGee. Jake was too young to go into the NICU but he was old enough to be allowed onto the maternity floor without special permission. Gibbs surprised Tony by agreeing to tag along on the trip. Tony was grateful to have moral support and backup in case Jake decided to start acting up again. He just hoped that he could keep himself calm in front of Gibbs. Gibbs had said that it was OK for him to freak out but he still hated freaking out in front of his boss. He always felt so weak and pathetic.

"Which one is yours?" Gibbs asked Tony as they stood in front of the NICU window.

"That one there, the third from the back in the second to last row." Tony replied.

"Can't really see her. What does she look like?" Gibbs asked.

"She is so small, and still a little red. She has that transparency that preemies get and I really can't tell what color her eyes are but she is really cute." Tony explained.

"I bet she is, how big is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Eleven inches two point nine pounds at birth. Still about the same length but she is up to two point ten. At least she was. She fluctuates." Tony explained.

"That happens to preemies." Gibbs assured.

"I know and the doctors are optimistic but I am still really scared." Tony admitted.

"That she won't make it?" Gibbs asked.

"She is really tiny" Tony replied.

"Stay here" Gibbs instructed.

* * *

Confused Tony stood at the window and watched as Gibbs walked away from him, said something to the receptionist and then made his way into the main floor of the NICU. He made his way straight to "Baby Girl Dallas's" incubator. He watched as his boss knelt down and said something to the wall of the incubator. He wondered what his boss had said and how he had gotten into the NICU so easily. Gibbs was a mystery alright.

* * *

Gibbs left Tony standing outside of the NICU. He told the receptionist outside the room that he was Baby Girl Dallas's grandpa and was immediately allowed into the room. For a moment he just stood in the room and studied the rows of incubators. All the tiny and sick babies. It caught his breath, he wondered how many of them would survive and of the ones who lived how many would live normal lives. He hated the idea of a child dying or suffering. So children's hospitals and wards were always tough for him but especially the NICU. It brought back painful memories for him. Even though Kelly was only in the NICU for a few hours, due to complications with her birth and was perfectly fine after that. He always wondered what could have happened. Poor Tony was dealing with a child that would be in the NICU much longer than that and had a far greater chance of not beating the odds or not getting by without further complications. He took a deep breath and walked over to her crib. He slipped his hands into the gloves but quickly withdrew them, fearing that Baby Girl was too small to be touched and that he would hurt her more than he would help her. He leaned down and put his mouth near the opening. Getting up close he could see just how tiny she was and why exactly Tony was so concerned for her health and well being. He took several deep breathes before finding the courage to speak. He prayed that his order would carry through as clearly to the little one as it had to Tony all those years ago. Because this baby needed to be OK. The last thing he wanted was for Tony to lose a child and Jake and Lily had already lost enough in the past week. They did not need to lose their sister too.

"You will not die. Got that? You will not die. My boy needs you and so do your siblings." Gibbs whispered forcefully.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully "Baby Girl" will follow Gibbs's order. Don't worry she will have a name soon enough and I will reveal who Jake's, God Mother was. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Tony's Girls

Tony sat in the small chair across from his daughter's crib. It was strange to him, to be calling Jason's kids his children. He had always felt like a second father to Jake and Lily but being a real father was much different than the fun uncle role. Which was all his previous title had been. He showed up whenever he could get a weekend off and would take the kids to the park and play games with them. Now he had to be responsible for everything. The only thing that brought him any comfort at all was the fact that Lily as not the teenager. Teenage girls were the most terrifying things on the face of the Earth. He was worse than Palmer when it came to putting his foot in his mouth around woman. It seemed like no matter what he did, he said the wrong thing. It was bad enough around grown woman but teenager. He had ten years to either learn to think before he spoke or save up for therapy. Then again he would have a teenage girl. He may end up being the one in need of therapy.

* * *

The NICU had somewhat more lenient visiting hours than the adult Intensive Care Unit. Like the regular ICU visiting hours were limited to between eight in the morning and eight at night. Unless of course a patient were in their final hours but in those cases the patient was moved to a more private area for the family's sake. Unlike the adult ICU however in most cases visitors could remain with their loved one all day, rather than having limited times. Tony felt oddly out of place among the traditional families visiting with sick babies. Other parents would see him sitting alone and offer him a pitiful look. Assuming that the baby's mother had died in child birth, was upstairs fighting for her own life, or was simply too emotionally fragile to handle seeing her child in such a poor state. He was prepared to have to answer all kinds of questions but prayed that he would not have to.

"Excuse me, Mr. DiNozzo. We need to run a few tests on Baby Girl. Would you mind stepping into the waiting room for an hour or so?" Nurse Hill asked.

"I need to get going actually. I need to get home to Lily and put dinner on." Tony replied.,

"OK then, we will call you if there is anything that you need to know or if her condition takes a bad turn but everything should be OK. Have a good night, get some rest and get back here tomorrow." Nurse Hill instructed.

"I will be back, it's just hard. I need to get the older kids settled in and get cleared out of the old places." Tony explained.

"I understand believe me." Nurse Hill assured.

* * *

The drive home from the hospital was fairly quiet. Gibbs had followed behind in his truck. So it was just Tony and Jake. Who was thankfully in one of his quiet somber moods. Which was good opposed to his other mood lately. A rage filled meltdown.

"How is she?" Jake asked.

"Holding her own. Your little sister is one tough girl." Tony replied.

"Good" Jake replied.

"There is something to be thankful for." Tony agreed.

"So does she have a name, yet?" Jake asked.

"Not yet but I am trying to come up with one." Tony explained.

"Just see that you do." Jake ordered before putting his ear buds in and going back to staring reflectively out the passenger side window.

* * *

Tony really wished that Jake hadn't of asked about his baby sister's name but was relieved that it didn't lead to another argument. He actually did feel really bad about not having a name picked out but he just could not seem to think of anything. He had prayed that he would find a list of possible names among Jason and Mary's personal affects but no such luck. Turns out they were just as stumped on picking a name for their newborn as he was. It didn't help that they had opted out of learning the sex of the baby before birth. They had found out with Jake but only because they were new parents and just had to know every detail. With Lily they had chosen to wait but had the doctor write down the sex and leave it in an envelope just in case but with the new baby. They had refused even a hint. Jake had been named for his grandfather, Jason's father who had died of cancer shortly before Mary learned she was pregnant. Lily on the other hand was named after the character on How I Met Your Mother. Having been born with fiery red hair and striking her parents as the artistic type. Of course it helped that Mary's, great aunt was also named Lily. He remembered how much trouble Jimmy and Breena had naming Victoria. Until she was born and it came to them that they should name her for Ducky's mother. Jimmy had said that a boy would be Edward William for Breena's father.

* * *

Ziva held her little red address book in her hands, praying that Gibbs hadn't changed his number. It had been over a year since she had any contact with anyone from NCIS. When she first moved back to Israel she had meant to keep in regular contact with her old friends but it didn't work that way. Abby was furious at her for leaving and refused to say even one word to her. McGee was more willing to talk to her but he always mentioned how much she had hurt Tony when she left and Ducky was the same way. Vance was always busy with his kids, thanks to her he was doing it alone. Jimmy was about the only person she could talk to but he was busy being a dad now. The last time they had spoken was when he told her that Jackson Gibbs had died and that was eighteen months ago. She talked to Tony but he always sounded so depressed and McGee said that the feeling lasted for days. As for Gibbs until now she was afraid to speak with him. Fearing that he would kill her through the phone for leaving Tony like that but now she needed to contact somebody and Gibbs seemed like the best bet. She needed to know how Tony was. She had been worrying about him for days and she could not assure herself that he was just fine and she was just feeling homesick again.

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs, it's me Ziva."

"Ziver? I never thought I would hear her voice again."

"Yes I am sorry it was best just to leave the past behind. At least for a while."

"I understand, believe me. Does this mean that you are doing better these days?"

"A little yes."

"Good, because I missed you, we all do."

"I missed you all too but especially Tony. How is he?"

"He is having a hard time."

"Oh no, is he sick?"

"No, two of his friends died in a car crash and on top of all that Tony inherited the kids."

"Oh no! Not Jason and Mary!"

"Yeah that was their names."

"No! They were so wonderful. Oh poor Tony, the poor kids."

"The kids are having a hard time and Tony is really struggling."

"That is so sad. Oh poor Tony, poor Jake and Lily. I need to get home to them."

"You knew them?"

"Yes they were very close friends. Tony introduced us and it was almost instant that we were best friends. I need to help Tony."

* * *

 **A/N: No Ziva is not anybody's God Mo** **ther but she is going to step up as a mother figure. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Double Funeral

Tony had always hated funerals but this one was going to be especially difficult. Jason and Mary's deaths would be so official, so final, so real. Until now he could tell himself that he was just babysitting the kids for a few days while Jason and Mary were out of town. Once they were in the ground. They were really, truly, officially dead. Tony wondered how the kids would take the funeral. Jake was still fluctuating between acting out completely furious at the world and depressed closing himself off to the world. As for Lily she was still struggling to understand that her parents were gone forever. Ducky had told him that was normal and that all he could do was be there for her. Same went for Jake. Tony was up and dressed in the suit that he had dubbed the funeral suit. He had bought it just before he got sick and wore it for the first time to Kate's funeral. The next time was Jenny's and after that it was not until Mike's. After that it was to Jack's funeral. He wished that Jack was still around. He would love having some kids around to spoil and if they made Leroy happy. Well that would have bonded them to Jack Gibbs for life. He was gone though just like Jason and Mary and too many other people in his life but at least Tony had people in his life to help him out with the kids. He had dressed Lily in a black dress and was waiting for Jake to get dressed.

"Everything OK, in there?" Tony called knocking on the door to Jake's room

"Gee excuse me for not rushing to go to my parent's funeral." Jake replied as he opened his door.

"Do you not want to go? Breena is staying home with Victoria and if you can't handle it. You can stay with her." Tony offered.

"No I need to go. I...I just needed a few minutes to think but I am OK now." Jake replied.

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes! I am sure! Stop being such a stupid fucking idiot!" Jake snapped.

"Language Jake" Tony warned.

"Whatever, grounding me won't do anything." Jake scoffed.

* * *

It felt was weird to Tony that Jason Dallas's funeral was being held at a Catholic church. When they were at Rhode Island Military Academy and Ohio State Jason was an atheist who wanted to be cremated at mixed with the glitter at a strip club. Jason had always lived a fast life style and started down a bad road during their senior year of college. Tony spent far more nights than he cared to recall with him at the hospital. After an overdose, alcohol poisoning, and various other stupid acts. He followed Tony to Philadelphia and they had a falling out after Tony arrested him for possession of marijuana. Tony did not hear from his best friend for years after that and was sure that he was dead. Until one day Kate drug him to the gym...

* * *

 _Tony did not understand how Kate could do it. They had mandatory fitness training that day at head quarters. Half the day in the gym working out and sparing and the other half doing field training. He could barely move, McGee had collapsed right at his desk and had to be carried down to Abby's lab, even Gibbs looked rough, but Kate had hijacked him to the gym. She had been going on the treadmill for an hour. As her cool down exercise. It was like she was part hamster or something. It took all his strength to sit on the bench and wait for Kate to drive him home. Tony slumped over exhaustively his gym bag falling hard onto the floor._

" _Tony!" Somebody called._

" _Huh?" Tony asked._

" _It's me Jason Dallas!" Jason replied._

" _Jason? Man how are you? It's been five years." Tony asked._

" _Great, thanks to you anyway. That drug bust saved my life. My dad got me a bulldog of a lawyer but told me that if I screwed up again. I was on my own. I got away with two years probation and mandatory drug counseling. I went back to school and just graduated. I am a therapist now and I am going to specialize in addiction therapy." Jason explained._

" _I am so happy to hear that. I was worried for you." Tony replied._

" _As you should have been. I was a dead man walking. I am just lucky I had ditched the pills before you pulled me or I may still be locked up." Jason explained._

" _No dude that was all you. You made the choice to get clean. I just busted you." Tony corrected._

" _Always modest Tony. Anyway it was not all you. I owe a lot to my wife and of course my little man Jake." Jason explained._

" _You're married?" Tony asked._

" _A year and a half now. Mary come over here!" Jason replied._

" _What is it, honey?" A tall woman with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes asked_

" _This is Tony! My buddy from school. Tony this is the love of my life..." Jason introduced._

" _Mary Ellen Higgins!" Kate gasped._

" _Well it's Dallas now but yes." Jason replied._

 _"Little Katie Todd! You are married to the legendary Tony?!" Mary cried._

" _No we are colleagues and I am trying to save his heart from exploding and his lungs from just giving up and hanging like Christmas tree ornaments." Kate explained._

" _My lungs are fine and always will be!" Tony snapped._

 _"OK so you two know each other?" Tony asked Kate regarding Mary._

" _We have known each other since we were in diapers. Our families are founding members of Sister Margret's Catholic." Mary explained._

" _That is crazy!" Jake gasped._

" _It really is." Tony replied._

" _Tony I know that this is a lot to ask somebody you haven't seen in five years and the last time you saw him, you were being tazed by him and drug into a cop car but we are having our son Jacob's baptism next month and the man I had chosen for God father relapsed. Would you like the honor?" Jason asked._

" _Well I am sorry about your original God Father but I am not sure I am up for the responsibility." Tony replied._

" _Oh grow up, Tony! I am Jake's, God Mother! All you have to do is stand by the baptismal font and be there for major events." Kate assured._

" _But what if they die?" Tony whispered._

" _Don't worry Tony! I am going to outlive you by a thousand year! You will not have to worry about raising their kids." Kate assured._

" _I will think about it." Tony replied._

* * *

And that's how Tony ended up being the kids God Father. That's how he ended up a single father to what was now three kids but he did not regret his decision. His only regret was that Kate was not alive to help him raise the kids. He missed her enough on a good day, but a day like today was impossible.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think about Jake's, God Mother? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Helping Tony

The funeral was even worse than Tony could have imagined. Jake disappeared to the bathroom at the start and when he finally came out in time for the reception. His eyes were red and puffy and it was painfully clear that he had been crying. When the time came to go up to the caskets and see the bodies. Lily started crying for her mommy and daddy and practically leaped out of his arms to be with her mommy in the casket. Needless to say there was not a dry eye in the church after that. Even Gibbs who stood behind Tony, offering moral support. Had tears in his blue eyes. The reception had just ended and Tony was sitting on the floor of the church's perish hall with Lily crying into his chest. Jake was wondering around the church. Remaining painfully silent, but he kept studying the piano. Jason had been a talented pianist and Mary too. They had always encouraged Jake to take lessons but Jake was always against the idea. He said that piano was for girls and nerds.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray." Tony sang to his God daughter.

"Mommy used ta sing." Lily sniffed.

"I know and this was her favorite." Tony replied.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I have a recording of her singing that in a concert a long time ago. Back when she was a little girl. Right around Jake's age." Tony explained.

"Where you get it?" Lily asked.

"A friend gave it to me." Tony explained.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Just an old friend." Tony replied.

"Can I meet her?" Lily asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"She is with your mommy and daddy." Tony explained.

"Oh" Lily whispered sadly.

* * *

Jake watched as Tony interacted with his sister. He was slightly jealous of her. He wished that he could be little and innocent like that. She didn't even seem to remember the crash. He on the other-hand was haunted by it day and night. The paramedics said that everything would be OK. He was so stupid for believing them. His dad was not moving at all and his mom crying out in pain. Poor Lily was screaming out in fear and pain. Jake just lay on the stretcher and tried to be strong. Tony was the one to tell him that both his parents were brain-dead and that he had a baby sister. Who was fighting for her life in the NICU. At least Lily was OK. Hurt really bad but she was going to be OK. That first night in the hospital. They promised each other that they would be there for each other. No matter what. He wondered if Lily remembered or understood that at all.

"Hey kid are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine" Jake lied.

"You've been around the piano a lot. Do you play?" Gibbs asked.

"No... not well anyway. I was taking lessons at summer school when..." Jake replied.

"Oh well I know that Tony has a piano and I am sure he will teach you if you want." Gibbs offered.

"I don't want to play around him." Jake replied.

"Alright but if you ever want to play, I have one at my place. I can't play worth crap. So you are more than welcome to use it." Gibbs explained.

"Why would you have a piano if you can't play?" Jake asked.

"Long story" Gibbs replied.

"Some chick you were nailing play or something?" Jake asked.

"I have a feeling that nailing means something very different than what I grew up hear." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah it means having sex with." Jake replied.

"That's a little crass for a boy your age." Gibbs observed.

"I am thirteen!" Jake snapped, storming off.

* * *

Tony was shocked to see Gibbs stop and talk with Jake. They talked for a what was considered a long time for the two of them. Tony could not make out what they were saying but he was shocked to see Jake remain civil for that long. Unfortunately the peace did not last long. Because the next thing he knew, Jake threw his arms up in the air and stormed off. Moments later, Gibbs came over and sat down beside Tony and Lily, who was now sleeping in Tony's arms.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"I think she is feeling better. She fell asleep at least." Tony explained.

"That's good anyway," Gibbs replied.

"Hey, what were you and Jake talking about?" Tony asked.

"I don't think he would want me to say." Gibbs replied.

"But he's alright?" Tony asked.

"I would tell ya if he weren't." Gibbs assured.

"I know but I still worry." Tony replied.

"All good parents do." Gibbs assured.

"I hope that I really am doing a good job." Tony sighed.

"You are doing a great job. This would be hard for anyone." Gibbs assured.

"That's good to hear coming from you." Tony replied.

"Are you going to the hospital after this?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Jimmy is keeping the older two and I am going to spend the rest of the afternoon with the baby. Hopefully they will have good news today." Tony explained.

"Was yesterday, bad?" Gibbs asked.

"She didn't seem well last night and they were watching her but I haven't had any calls. So that is good news at leas." Tony explained.

"It's a roller coaster ride when they are that small but like I said. She will be just fine." Gibbs assured.

"I hope so." Tony sighed.

"They all will." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Ziva clutched her ticket and boarding pass close to her chest. It was weird for her to think about flying back to America after being gone for almost two years now. She was grateful that she had not gone with her original plans and renounced her citizenship. Only stayed in Israel on a visa. Because she was needed back in America. Her Tony needed her and she could not ignore him. She was sure that he would be fine on his own. That he would move on without her and he just fine. That was before, before his friends died and he was left to raise their kids by himself. Tony was a great guy but raising kids was a challenge and they would need a mother figure. Sure Abby and Breena were around but the kids did not know Abby and Breena was already busy with Victoria and her job. Work that was something Ziva wondered about. She would need a job but she was not sure that she wanted to go back to NCIS but that was something to worry about later. Tony and the children were her main and only concern for the time being.

* * *

 **A/N: Ziva is on her way to Tony and Jake may just have a friend in Gibbs. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. New Day

With the funeral out of the way, Tony could focus on the kids. The Palmer's nanny didn't mind taking on Lily as well and promised to look in on Jake. Who insisted that he was too old for a baby-sitter. The Palmer's only lived two blocks away, so Tony didn't see problem. As long as Jake behaved himself and answered the phone whenever Shirley called. One slip up and he would lose the privilege to stay alone. Tony was going to start back to work once baby girl was moved to the step down unit in the NICU. She had been doing well and the doctors believed that she would be able to be transferred very soon. Tony was glad she was improving but also a little nervous. Once she was out of the NICU, she was home and he had no idea how to care for a baby and he really did need to name her. The morning after the funeral Jake and Lily were in the living room watching cartoons. Maybe they would be able to help him pick out a name.

"Jake, Lily I need your help with something." Tony said.

"I did the damn dishes!" Jake snapped.

"Jake, one more outburst and you are staying with the Shirley." Tony warned.

"Fine I am sorry but I did everything I am supposed to do in the mornings." Jake reminded.

"I know. I was wondering if you and Lily would like to name your baby sister." Tony explained.

"Why the hell would I want to name a baby I haven't met yet?" Jake asked.

"Well your parents named you before you were born." Tony reminded.

"I am not a parent! I don't want to name her!" Jake cried.

"If you are sure." Tony replied.

"Oh I am." Jake scoffed, standing to leave the room.

"Lily do you have any ideas?" Tony asked.

"Baby sister?" Lily suggested.

"Yes she is a baby sister." Tony replied.

"No! Name her baby sister!" Lily cried.

"That might get confusing at the park." Tony replied gently.

"OK how about Little Lily?" Lily suggested.

"That would definitely be confusing for me." Tony replied.

"Pee Pee!" Lily cried.

"Well that certainly would get her teased in school." Tony laughed.

"No! Hafta Pee Pee! NOW!" Lily cried, grabbing herself between the legs and squirming.

"Oh!" Tony cried picking up Lily and running with her towards the bathroom.

* * *

With Lily safely at the Palmer's and Jake promising not to cause too much trouble. Tony made his way to the hospital to see the baby. The doctors were talking about doing her hearing and vision tests some time next week. She had, had a hearing test the day after she was born and she had failed. The doctors assured him that it may not mean anything. `She had, had a stressful birth and there had been a little meconium in her ears as well as some after birth that was not fully cleared out for a few days post-delivery. Tony tried not to worry too much. It probably was just because her ears were dirty and if not well she would be OK, because he would expect nothing less than for her to have as normal of a life as possible.

"Good morning Tony, going to see baby girl?" Nurse Estelle asked.

"Yes mam" Tony replied.

"She had a bit of a rough night but not enough to call you away from the other children. No fever, no rash, no weight-loss. Just not quite herself." Estelle explained.

"She OK, now?" Tony asked.

"Still a little off but all of us have rough days and again no serious symptoms." Estelle assured.

"So I can just go see her?" Tony asked.

"Of course" Estelle replied.

* * *

A slow day with no bodies and no extra work to be done. Allowed for Jimmy to be sent home a little bit early. He loved days when he got home early and could go and be with his girls. Breena was almost always home by five-thirty and sweet little Victoria had usually awakened from her afternoon nap and was up to for some special daddy/daughter bonding time. He got home by five thirty-two and saw a text from Breena that she was going to be a little late and that Shirley had taken Victoria to drop Lily back off at Tony's place. He had been home about half an hour when a knocking on the door. Expecting it to be Shirley having forgotten her keys or something. He got up and walked over to the door. He nearly fainted when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Ziva?" Jimmy gasped.

"Yes, Jimmy it is me." Ziva replied.

"It's been almost two years. How are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I am fine, how are you?" Ziva asked.

"Good Victoria is about seven months old and Breena and I are talking about trying for number two when she is a year old." Jimmy explained.

"Wonderful, the birth announcement was so cute. She looks just like Breena." Ziva replied.

"That she does." Jimmy agreed.

"Anything else going on?" Ziva asked.

"Not too much. What brings you back here?" Jimmy asked.

"I am here for Tony. Gibbs told me that Jason and Mary died and that Tony was raising their children. I thought I would come and help him out. Gibbs said that he lived around here." Ziva explained.

"Do you absolutely swear not to up and leave again?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course not. I would not do that to the kids." Ziva assured.

"I am not worried about the kids. You hurt Tony... badly when you left. He was depressed for months. I cannot watch him go through that again." Jimmy explained.

"I had no idea but no I am not leaving. I am ready for a relationship. I put in applications at a few stores and restaurants around town. I only have a basic degree for university. I only got NCIS because Jenny pulled strings." Ziva explained.

"Just don't hurt Tony again or I will hurt you." Jimmy warned.

* * *

 **A/N: I will reveal the name in the next chapter. As well as Tony's big reunion with Ziva. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and and thanks for reading.**


	12. Adult Decisions

Tony was surprised and thrilled to learn that Jake had made it through the day without any trouble. At least none that Shirley had caught and that meant that he could continue staying home alone. School started in three weeks and he would be spending six hours a day at Hamilton Middle School. Where Tony prayed that he would stay out of trouble. He worried that the principal or whoever handled discipline at the middle school, would accuse him of being a poor father. If Jake caused as much trouble at school as he did at home. It was becoming more and more obvious to Tony that Jake needed more professional help than what he could give him. He made a mental note to call Rachel in the morning and ask her if she knew of any good child psychologists. He knew that there was a teen and preteen grief support group that the Vance children had attended and Emily Fornell had been going for a few months. Maybe that could help Jake. He looked at his watch it was only eight fifteen. Director Vance should still be up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Leon it's me Tony."

"Everything OK, Tony?"

"I was wondering if you could give me information on that youth support group that Jared and Kayla were in after Jackie died."

"It was called Joseph Episcopal Grieving Youth League. They still meet on Monday evenings from five until six."

"Is it a limited course or can you stay as long as you want?"

"As long as you want but there are four leaders who will work in six week increments. I know all four and they are great."

"Are there any fees?"

"The group is free and so is the camp they hold during the summer."

"Great thanks"

"If Jake ever needs a ride let me know. Kayla got her license last week and if she wants to use the car she has to run errands for me from time to time."

"I can probably get Breena or Shirley to do it. They are the ones who take care of the kids when I am not around."

"Oh OK and Tony good luck."

"Thanks I am going to need it and thanks for the information."

* * *

Knowing that Jake would be getting at least group support was a huge weight off of Tony's shoulders. After talking to Vance it occurred to him that he should look into support for Lily. She was only three and really didn't understand but she did really miss her mommy and daddy and it couldn't hurt to get her help as well. Another thing that he would have to inquire with Rachel about. He thought briefly about calling her but figured that she would be asleep. She always went to bed about eight unless she was working and it was eight thirty. Which meant that it was bed time for Lily. She was already bathed, fed and had her pajamas on. Tony just had to make sure that she went to the bathroom and put on her GoodNites. She didn't have an issue with bed wetting but it had happened twice since she had been staying with him. So he went ahead and put them on her just in case. He walked upstairs go Lily ready for bed and tucked her in.

"Night Tony" Lily yawned.

"Good night Lily girl." Tony replied.

"I see baby tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Not yet, she has to get a little bigger first." Tony explained.

"Don't let her get too big." Lily begged.

"Don't worry she won't be too big for a while." Tony assured.

"When hold her?" Lily asked.

"When she is home with us which will be when she is just a little bigger and a little stronger but she will still be small enough for you to hold. As long as I am around to help you hold her." Tony explained.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because babies are really fragile and need to be handled very delicately." Tony explained.

"OK" Lily replied, nodding.

* * *

Knowing that Jake and Lily were taken care of. That Jake would be getting the help that he needed and and that Lily was safe in bed. Was a huge load off of Tony's mind. Jake was sitting in his room playing video games on his computer. Tony poked his head through the opened door and knocked on the frame but Jake didn't even look up. Not wanting to start a fight he walked downstairs and was surprised to see Jimmy sitting on the couch.

"Palmer, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Sorry to break in but the door was unlocked and I figured that you wouldn't mind." Jimmy replied.

"Everything OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it is fine. So anything interesting happen today?" Jimmy asked.

"Not really, why?" Tony questioned.

"Oh no reason." Jimmy replied smiling.

"Please tell me that you didn't kill the dude who bullied me in high school." Tony pleaded.

"Do you really think I could take on somebody who bullied a jock?" Jimmy asked.

"Actually it was a nerd but that's not important. So what's up? You in the doghouse?" Tony asked.

"I just came by to check on you and the kids." Jimmy replied.

"We are good. I am sending Jake to the a youth grief support group and a therapist and I am going to look into help for Lily. So that maybe she can understand what is happening." Tony explained.

"That will be really good for them." Jimmy replied.

"I hope so they need some help, especially Jake." Tony replied.

"What about baby girl? Does she have a name yet?" Jimmy asked.

"No, I asked the kids but Jake wouldn't be part of it and Lily didn't have any good ideas. So I guess it is up to me." Tony explained.

"Do you at least have ideas?" Jimmy asked.

"One but it's stupid." Tony replied.

"Really? What is it? I am sure it's not that bad." Jimmy asked.

"Katelyn Grace Dallas-DiNozzo." Tony replied, he had to use the last name DiNozzo for the children if he wanted them on his insurance.

"That is a nice name, Tony. It is far from stupid." Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"No I really like it. We actually thought of Katelyn for Victoria but then she was born so close to Mrs. Mallard's birthday. That we knew Victoria was the perfect name." Jimmy explained.

"Great I will fill out the paperwork tomorrow." Tony replied happily.

* * *

 **A/N: So does everybody like the name I chose? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Reunion

Tony tossed on his OSU t-shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. He briefly studied his suits that hung in the closet. The funeral was the last time he wore a suit and he didn't see himself dressing up much over the next eighteen years. He remembered a few years ago, Vance organized a suit drive for a charity that gave suits to men getting back into the work force. He made a mental note to look up the name of the foundation. He figured he could clothe a dozen men and still have more than enough suits for himself.

* * *

He got the kids up and helped Lily get dressed. He was running a little late. So he just grabbed a few boxes of cereal, three bananas, and a box of pop-tarts, for the family's breakfast. He cut Lily's banana and poured her a bowl of lucky charms. For himself he settled on the twig like bran cereal that Ducky had made him start eating. Jake came down five minutes later and poured himself some fruit loops and grabbed a packet of pop-tarts.

"Jake I want you to eat a banana." Tony said.

"I don't need a banana. I am having fruit-loops." Jake argued.

"That has no fruit in it. Either eat a banana now or you will get fruit for desert." Tony ordered.

"I'm allergic to banana's." Jake retorted.

"I know for a fact that is not true." Tony countered.

"I'm not a homosexual." Jake scoffed.

"I know that but eating a banana doesn't mean you are gay. It means that you are healthy." Tony corrected.

"They look like dicks." Jake commented.

"What's a dick?" Lily asked.

"A nickname for Richard." Tony replied.

"Why do people named Richard look like bananas?" Lily asked.

"Because your brother is being rude and needs to adjust his attitude and eat his breakfast." Tony explained.

* * *

Breakfast was far more complicated than it should have been. Jake finally forced down his banana down his throat, when Tony threatened to take away his TV privileges for the rest of summer. He had called Rachel's office, but she was with a patient. So he just left a message, asking her to call him back at her earliest convenience. Further complicating the morning was the fact that Shirley's was having car trouble and Tony ended up having to baby-sit for Victoria. Luckily Breena had fed her before leaving. So she fell asleep not long after Tony put her into the playpen. He heard a knock on the door and got up, expecting it to be Shirley. Instead he was shocked to see Ziva, standing on the other-side.

"Ziva?!" Tony gasped.

"Yes, Tony it is me." Ziva replied.

"What? When did you get back here?" Tony asked.

"The other day." Ziva replied.

"What brought you back? Is everything alright?" Tony asked.

"I am fine, Gibbs told me about Jason and Mary and I moved back to see if I could help you." Ziva explained.

"You didn't have to do that." Tony replied.

"I knew it. You are angry with me." Ziva sighed.

"No, I am not mad at you. Confused but not mad. I just meant that you did not have to come back just to help me. It is a challenge but I am handling well on my own." Tony explained.

"I did not come back just for you. Things got complicated in Israel." Ziva replied.

"That is why you left here. I do not want you moving back and forth on me. I cannot take that." Tony explained.

"No I am here to stay. After my father died. I thought that I would be happier back in Israel but I was not. I mean I was for a while. It was nice to be in my home, I begun to reconnect with all my old friends but after a while. They lost interest in me. They didn't abandon me or anything but they all had families and it had been years since we spoke. On top of that, I had trouble finding and keeping a job. I thought that I wanted to go back to Mossad but I did not want to go back to that life. I did not want to be a heartless killer. When Gibbs told me about Jason and Mary and how you were raising their children. I realized that all I wanted to do was come home." Ziva explained.

"So you are here to stay?" Tony asked.

"I am here to stay." Ziva replied.

"Welcome back Ziva, I love you and I am glad that we are getting a second chance." Tony explained.

"I am too." Ziva replied embracing Tony.

* * *

Breena texted Tony and told him that Shirley would be picking up the girls in about fifteen or twenty minutes. So Tony decided to invite Ziva inside to meet the kids. She was supposed to look at an apartment that afternoon but promised to come to the hospital as soon as she was done. When he got inside he saw that Jake and Lily had finished their breakfasts and moved into the living room.

"Tony? Who's that? Is she a stranger?" Lily asked.

"Yes Tony, who is the broad?" Jake asked.

"Jake please do not use the term broad, Lily this is Ziva. She is a friend of mine and she is going to be helping me out." Tony explained.

"Oh right, well don't keep me up with your..." Jake started.

"JAKE!" Tony barked.

"Whatever, have fun with your girlfriend. I am going to go play video games." Jake scoffed.

"Did you wash your dishes?" Tony asked.

"No, but it was just cereal." Jake replied.

"I don't care! At least rinse out the bowl!" Tony ordered..

"And what if I don't?" Jake asked.

"Then you will have to go over to the Palmer's with Lily." Tony replied.

"Fine" Jake sighed.

"I would be more respectful to Tony. He changed his whole life up to take you and your sisters in." Ziva said.

"Whatever, you are just his girlfriend. I bet that you will be gone in a matter of days." Jake smirked.

"I am not going anywhere." Ziva vowed.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ziva are finally reunited but how will the team react? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Officially Together

Tony still could not believe that Ziva was back. When she first left, he would dream about her coming back and asking him to marry her but he quickly realized that, that would never happen. It took a lot of work but eventually he gave up and moved on. He went on a few dates with Leia but quickly realized that they were not meant to be and then he reconnected with Zoe. They were together for almost a year and he really thought that she was the one and then she dumped him. Right when he found out about the kids and needed her most. Now after all that heartache, his dreams had come true and he was back with Ziva. Well they weren't back together because to do that they would have had to have been together before. He wasn't even sure if they were officially together now but at least she was back in his life, back in America where she belonged. Where he could be sure that she was safe. Where in time they could become a family.

* * *

Not long after Ziva left, Shirley finally arrived and managed to apologize about a hundred times in the few minutes it took Tony to get out of the house. Even though he assured her that it was fine and he was just happy that she had gotten her car fixed and arrived to work safely. He texted Ziva and reminded her that Katie was at St. Andrews. Before putting his car in drive and heading for the hospital. He knew that he was running late because about fifty people asked him if he was OK, before he even got up to the Maternity and Infancy floor and when he finally got there. Gibbs was pacing back and forth on the waiting room floor.

"Jake giving your trouble or did you oversleep?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Jake did give me some trouble but that's not why I'm late." Tony replied.

"OK, then why exactly are you late?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva came back this morning." Tony replied.

"Really? Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, she said that you told her about the kids and she wanted to help." Tony replied.

"And she's back for good?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"I did call her and she said something about coming back but I was sure that it was just temporary or that she would get cold feet. I am so happy that she is back for good." Gibbs replied.

"Me too, I love her." Tony replied.

"I know you do and you have my permission to date her." Gibbs replied.

"Even if she comes back to NCIS?" Tony asked.

"Unless Bishop agrees to go to another team, you won't be teammates anymore. So yes, there is no issue. I just don't want teammates dating. Too much risk." Gibbs replied.

"I get that." Tony replied.

"Just be good to her and make this one last." Gibbs replied.

"I will, trust me. This is all I have wanted for a long time." Tony assured.

* * *

A dead Marine forced Gibbs to go back to the office. Leaving Tony alone with Katie. She was doing well and he had told a nurse the name he decided. So her little card now read "Katelyn Grace Dallas-DiNozzo" rather than simply "Baby Girl Dallas-DiNozzo". He had taken to calling her Katie almost right away. It would make for a good nickname and that way he wouldn't have to worry about the others calling her Kate. She was named for Kate but he didn't think that he wanted her to be called that. He wanted to honor the person who gave him the courage to be a God Father. Not give an empty tribute to a woman he had loved and lost years before. Ziva showed up around three in the afternoon.

"I am sorry it took me so long but I think I found an apartment. Rent is cheap and It has a large storage room that can easily be made into a bedroom in case I need to keep the kids overnight or I could always stay at your place but if you are entertaining a lady..." Ziva explained.

"No Ziva, I will not be entertaining any ladies." Tony replied.

"So you are gay?" Ziva asked.

"No I am not gay. Ziva, I am in love with you. I want to be with you. I wanted that before you came back, before you left, for a long time." Tony replied.

"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ziva asked.

"If you'll have me?" Tony asked.

"Of course, so what is the baby's name? Jimmy and Gibbs said that you had not decided yet but I see a name on the card." Ziva asked.

"Katelyn Grace Dallas DiNozzo." Tony replied.

"After, Kate?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, she is the reason I agreed to be the children's God Father." Tony replied.

"That is lovely and I am sure that Kate would be honored and that Jason and Mary would love it as well. I know that the four of you were close." Ziva replied.

* * *

Tony and Ziva left the hospital just before dinner time. Tony went back to his children and Ziva went to her hotel. They parted ways with a hug and kiss outside the NICU. Tony's heart was fluttering as he drove home. In a way he felt bad that his life was the way it was because of the tragic deaths of his friends. Then again maybe Jason and Mary had told Ziva to come back to him. Maybe they new that while he could do it on his own. He deserved to have somebody who cared for him and would help him out. He pulled onto his new street, it was still strange to be living in a place where children were playing in the street and couples walked along the sidewalks holding hands. It was like something out of an old movie or TV show. The life that he was giving his adoptive children was the one that he had dreamt of when he was growing up in Senior's strict and abusive household. Speak of the devil, the car parked on the street looked so much like Senior's custom Ferrari. Tony wondered how many people his dad screwed to get that car. He said that he was a business man and not a con artist but Tony knew the truth. He turned into his driveway and his fears were confirmed. His father was sitting on the porch.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"You always gave the warmest greetings Junior. I hope you treat your kids better." Senior replied.]

"Sorry I am just taken by surprise, I just got back from the hospital. The baby is in the NICU." Tony apologized.

"So speaking of these kids, don't you remember the condoms I gave you when you were fourteen and the talk I gave you on USING THEM?!" Senior demanded.

"They are not my kids, they are the children of my friend Jason in his wife Mary. They were killed in a car crash a few weeks back." Tony explained.

"Oh well good for you." Senior smirked.

"Again? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Can't a father just come by in visit his son?" Senior asked.

"Not when said father has been unreachable for weeks and thus unable to get his son's new address. Also when have you ever just came to visit me?" Tony asked.

"OK you got me. I was thinking, you have this nice big house and I am not getting any younger maybe I should move in with you." Senior replied.

"How the hell did you know about this place and what happened to your penthouse?" Tony demanded.

"So you just take in a few orphans but you would put your old man on the street?" Senior asked.

"I never said that! I was just wondering how you found my address and what happened to the penthouse you just bought!" Tony snapped.

"I should have smacked you more! Maybe you wouldn't have turned into such an asshole!" Senior snapped, grabbing Tony and punching him hard in the gut. Tony's eyes grew wide and he crumpled to the ground. Senior stormed off muttering about the ungrateful prick he had raised and how he wished that he had just left him in that hotel in Hawaii. Tony coughed and blood spattered out of mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior had to show up at some point but just wait until Gibbs finds Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Weakness

Even though the Major Case Response Team, was working a case. Gibbs had taken a break and left the office. He had claimed that he was going for a cup of coffee and maybe a bite to eat but in reality he was going to check on Tony. His gut was telling him that his Senior Field Agent was trouble and Tony not picking up his phone was enough to make him want to go out and track his son down. Worrying that something had happened to Katie, he had called the hospital and they had said that Tony had left an hour ago. He was going to check Tony's house and if Tony wasn't there or at the Palmer's. He was going to begin calling other area hospitals and checking accident reports. He pulled into Tony's driveway and saw Tony's car parked, with the driver's door opened. He parked his car on the street and got out. He could hear Lily whimpering in the backseat of Tony's car. He opened the backdoor to let the small girl out and saw that she had wet herself, fairly recently. He picked her up and looked around for Tony. Wondering where on Earth Tony was and why he had left his daughter sitting in the car. It didn't take long to find his answer. He turned and saw Tony lying on the grass, doubled over in pain. He held Lily close to his chest and went to inspect the damage done to his boy. There was a small trickle of blood, drying on Tony's chin. Tony was conscious but clearly in a great deal of pain. His first thought upon seeing the blood, was that the plague had returned. Gibbs got down on his knees and shook Tony's shoulders.

"Tony?' Gibbs called.

"Boss?" Tony asked weakly.

"What happened to you?" Gibbs questioned.

"Senior" Tony moaned.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"Hit me in the stomach." Tony replied.

"Shit, you have blood coming out of your mouth. I am calling 911." Gibbs replied, stroking Tony's cheek.

* * *

Gibbs withdrew his phone and informed them of Tony's condition. They were sending an ambulance just to be safe but he was not sure that he would be able to ride with his son, because he had Lily with him. He called Shirley and found out that Jake hadn't answered her calls, when she went to check on him, and caught him with a pack of cigarettes. So she had brought him back to the Palmer's but had also agreed to come and pick Lily up. His last call was to McGee, to let him know that an emergency had come up and he would not be back for a while. He hung up the phone for the last time and placed both of his hands on Tony's trembling body. Wondering just how much damage Senior had done. The why would have to come later and once Tony was stable. Then Senior would be in his time of reckoning. Punching a federal agent was a felony in it's self but pissing off a federal agent was one of the greatest offenses that you could commit. Punishable only by a good old fashioned ass kicking. Shirley arrived and took Lily inside to be changed and tossed her clothes and the car-seat cover in the laundry. Gibbs made a mental note to come by and clean that stuff, once he had answers on Tony. When the ambulance came he climbed into the back with his son. By now Tony was crying out in pain, which was completely unlike him.

"It's OK, Tony. You are going to be at the hospital soon." Gibbs assured.

"I'm sorry, I'm so weak." Tony apologized.

"You are not weak. It hurts go get sucker punched in the gut." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Tony sat up in his hospital bed. He had gotten lucky, in the sense that he only had minimal damage to his stomach. He would be monitored at least overnight and he would be on a bland, liquid diet for a few days but at least he had survived and he hadn't permanently lost the ability to eat. In the sense that he had beat up by his father and been found writhing in pain on his front lawn by his boss. He was extremely unlucky. At least Gibbs had kept Lily from seeing him in that state and Jake was off with Shirley. The last thing he needed was for his adoptive children to have been witness to his pain. He was sure that it would have frightened poor Lily and made Jake see weakness in him. Which was the last thing he needed right now. The door to his room opened, Gibbs walked in, and took the seat next to his bed.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad punched me in the stomach." Tony reminded.

"I know that much but why did he do it? Why did that asshole hurt you?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. He was waiting for me when I got home and decided that he wanted to move in with me. Since I had just moved into that big house." Tony explained.

"So you finally got a hold of him to tell him your new address and that is how he acted?" Gibbs asked.

"Here's the thing, I never told him my address. I could never reach him. He just showed up to my place and told me that he was moving in." Tony explained.

"Didn't he just buy a penthouse in Manhattan, after Linda left him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah but he wouldn't tell me what happened and when I told him that I didn't feel comfortable with him living with me. He told me that I was a monster." Tony explained.

"Did you tell him about the kids?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes and he said that it was horrible that I would take in random orphans but leave his father out on the streets." Tony explained.

"And that's when he punched you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Did you see where he went?" Gibbs asked.

"He got in his car and drove away but I can't even remember which way he was going. I was hurting too badly to really be aware. God, you must think that I am so weak." Tony explained.

"You know what I think? I think that you were sucker punched by your life long bully. I think that Senior has fucked you up badly with the way he treated you when you were growing up. That you deserved far better than what you had and that you are going to treat your kids the way that Senior should have treated you. I do not think that you are weak. I think that you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. To have the childhood you did and to become a top federal agent and upstanding member of society. When so many others become miserable failures. I think that it is amazing that you took in three orphaned children. Even though your childhood was horrible and your examples for parents were far from perfect. I also think that you are a complete idiot for assuming that I would see you as weak. I don't let weak people on to my team." Gibbs explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs confronts Senior and Ziva learns about Tony's injuries in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Cruel Intentions

Tony was glad when Gibbs left. Logically he knew that when Gibbs said that he didn't let weak people onto his team. It meant that he did not hire weak agents and that meant that Tony was strong and qualified but when Senior came around. It always destroyed his self esteem and he was convinced that it meant that Gibbs did not want him on his team anymore. If he couldn't stand up to his father. How was he supposed to stand up to a criminal? Gibbs claimed that Senior was Tony's life long bully but weren't most killers, kidnappers, robbers, and rapists just overgrown bullies? How could he stand up to them? People that were for the most part in their prime. Often younger and sometimes even in better shape than he was. Even after he slimmed down last year and built a little more muscle. When he couldn't even take down his father. A man in his late seventies. A man who had barely done any physical labor in his life? That settled it, he was weak and Gibbs was not going to welcome him back onto his team. Rumor was that Gibbs had found a probie he actually liked. If that were true, by the time Katie was well enough for Tony to feel comfortable returning to work. The new Probie would be part of the team and Tony would be left out in the cold. If he got lucky he could get a job fit for a weak willed man like himself. Maybe working in a pillow factory as a tester of course. He would probably cry like an idiot if he pricked his finger with a needle. Part of him wished that Senior's punch had killed him. At least then he would be free. He would feel for the children, losing another guardian so soon after they lost their parents but they needed to be raised by a man. Not some weak jackass who couldn't fight his father and cried in front of his boss. Hoping to forger his problems for at least a short period. He rolled over, closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Ziva was shocked when she pulled onto Tony's street and saw that there was no car in his driveway. He had to be home by now, didn't he? They had left the hospital around the same time. He had left a little later than she did but no more than half an hour. Surely he would have been back by now. He had mentioned having to pick up Lily by seven and it was almost eight. Maybe he had taken the kids to get ice-cream or decided to just get dinner out that night. She decided to wait on the porch and call Tony to see what was up. She had just taken a seat on the porch and was getting ready to dial Tony's number. When a cop car stopped in front of the house and one of the officer's got out of the car and approached her.

"Evening mam" The officer greeted.

"May I help you officer?" Ziva asked.

"What is your name?" The officer asked.

"Ziva David" Ziva replied.

"I am officer Travis Woods. Is their a reason you are at this residence?" Officer Woods asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend lives here." Ziva replied.

"And his name is?" Officer Woods asked.

"Tony DiNozzo" Ziva replied.

"Junior or Senior?" Officer Woods asked.

"Uh Junior, why did something happen?" Ziva asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior was assaulted by his father. This evening, legally I cannot disclose his condition to you but I can say that he was transported to a local hospital. You can call them and they will patch you through to Tony's room." Officer Woods explained.

"OK" Ziva replied, trying to control her anger.

* * *

Gibbs swung by NCIS and picked up his badge, gun, and a set of handcuffs and trading his truck for one of the sedans. There was a warrant out for Senior's arrest. He had attacked a federal agent and every law enforcement agency in the country was looking for him but Gibbs was hoping to be the one to bring him in He wanted to show that old man what it felt like to be punched by a real man. While he was back at NCIS, McGee had offered to track Senior's phone but he had a pretty good idea of where that old bastard was. Senior stuck to a few standard locations when he was in town; Adams House, a few fancy restaurants, and and wealthy man's pub. He did worry a little that Senior would go back to Tony's house but Shirley had agreed to keep the kids at the Palmer's place and a couple of LEO's were circling the neighborhood, just in case. Gibbs decided to check Senior's top three locations first and then move on to the lesser known places. Adams House was most likely, then the bar, if he wasn't at either of those locations. He would likely be at a local Italian restaurant that served meals half price at the bar and most of the waitresses would practically put their underwear in with the bill if they saw that a wealthy, older man was dining in the establishment. He chose the Adams House to be the first location he checked. He figured that Senior would be laying low in his hotel room. Hoping that what he had done to Tony would just blow over. He grabbed his gear out of the car and started towards the hotel he was nearly run over by a speeding red mini cooper. The car parked in the spot beside his and Ziva climbed out, muttering curse words in Israeli in between cursing DiNozzo Senior. Gibbs nodded at her and the two of them walked into the hotel. Gibbs flashed his badge at the manager and asked if an Anthony DiNozzo Senior had checked in. The manager nodded and gave them, Senior's room number. Gibbs and Ziva didn't waste time waiting for the elevator. They took the stairs two at a time to Senior's room on the top floor. Gibbs pounded on the door until Senior answered stumbling over the air.

"What?" Senior asked, slurring slightly.

"You know damn well what this is!" Gibbs snapped.

"No actually I don't." Senior replied.

"You assaulted Tony! He is in the hospital!" Gibbs snapped.

"He had it coming. He wouldn't help me." Senior argued.

"Wouldn't help you with what?" Ziva asked.

"He wouldn't let me stay with him. He took in his friend's kids but he was going to leave me out in the cold." Senior explained.

"Didn't you just buy a pent house a few months back?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but there were some issues." Senior replied.

"What sort of issues?" Gibbs asked.

"If you must know, I pissed off one of my associates and he is out to kill me! I thought that Junior would help me but he just sent me away." Senior explained.

"So let me get this straight. You piss off an associate to the point where he wants you dead and instead of calling the authorities, you track your son down and come to his house. Potentially leading a psycho behind you. You didn't say anything to him you just argued with him and then got angry when he sent you away. Then you punched him in the stomach and left him lying in pain. Again with the psycho after you." Gibbs questioned.

"Yes and he wouldn't even listen." Senior replied.

"Why didn't you just tell Tony? He could have helped you?" Ziva asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I was hoping that Junior would distract Harvey enough for me to get out of dodge and with Junior being a federal agent. Harvey would be locked up for sure and I would be able to go back to normal." Senior explained.

"What do you mean with Junior being a federal agent?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I was hoping that he would take the bullet for me." Senior explained.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" Gibbs snapped, punching Senior so hard in the face he fell hard to the floor.

"How the hell could you do such a horrible thing to your son?!" Ziva demanded, kicking Senior hard in the legs.

* * *

Senior tried to stand up and tried to run but Gibbs and Ziva quickly put a stop to that. Gibbs grabbed him and forced him to the ground. Ziva forced Senior's arms behind his back, Gibbs snapped the handcuffs onto his wrists as hard as he could. Both Gibbs and Ziva pulled Senior up and drug him kicking and screaming out of the hotel. Gibbs forced Senior into the back of his car and sped off towards NCIS. He knew that his treatment of Senior could end his career but he did not care. That bastard had sold his son out to cover his own ass. He deserved to be roughed up.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior got off easy, IMO? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Nothing Right

Gibbs and Ziva brought DiNozzo Senior into NCIS at eight thirty on the dot. Gibbs could not wait to get that old bastard out of his sight. After this ordeal Gibbs was looking forward to spending the rest of the night down in his basement. Just him, his boat, and a bottle of bourbon. Unfortunately there was still a case to be worked and he had been gone long enough. He sighed and drug Senior's sorry ass into the building. Leon was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Director! I want this man arrested! He assaulted me! Him and Ziva shoved me down and kicked me while I was down!" Senior snapped.

"I could smell the booze on you before you were in the building, you also assaulted a federal agent. I am sure that Gibbs was only using enough force to get you under control and Ziva David is no longer an agent of mine. So it is not my jurisdiction." Vance explained.

"It is still inexcusable!" Senior spat.

"Deal with it!" Vance snapped.

"Take him out of my sight, Leon." Gibbs ordered.

"Of course, how is Tony by the way?" Vance asked.

"Good, no permanent damage but he is going to have to eat light and take it easy for a few days." Gibbs explained.

"That's a relief but will Tony be able to handle the kids on his own? If he has to take it easy?" Vance asked.

"Well Ziva is around if he needs any help." Gibbs commented.

"Ziva's still getting settled in. Heck she's leaving in a hotel room. Tony needs somebody who is a little more adjusted. I am handing your case over to Agent Perez's team and ordering you to go and take care of your boy." Vance explained.

"You don't have to do that, Leon." Gibbs said.

"Trust me it is no trouble." Vance assured.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, Tony could not seem to fall asleep. He sat up in bed and instantly regretted it. His stomach was killing him. He reached for the pink basin beside his bed and emptied the contents of his stomach. Just his luck he missed the basin and ended up puking all over himself.

"I can't do anything right!" Tony snapped, throwing the empty basin against the wall and kicking his sheets.

* * *

Gibbs was semi relieved that Leon had handed the case over to Perez's team. Deep down he did want to take off and spend time with his boy. He knew that if the tables were turned, Tony would do the same for him. He really did owe it to his boy and besides Tony deserved to be cared by a real father. By the time he got done with Senior. It was too late to go back to the hospital and be with Tony but he could go get the kids and bring them home. He wasn't sure about Jake but he figured that Lily would be a lot happier sleeping in her own bed. He knew that Shirley had brought Lily back to the Palmer's house. Jake stayed back at the Palmer's for some reason but Gibbs never had time to get an answer out of Tony. He parked his truck behind Breena's mini van and walked up to the Palmer's front door. After a few minutes of knocking a tired looking Jimmy opened the door. Tori was screaming in one arm and Lily was fussing in the other.

"Hello?" Jimmy asked tiredly.

"Hey kid" Gibbs replied.

"It's late Gibbs, is everything OK with Tony?" Jimmy asked voice filled with concern.

"Tony's fine but he is going to be in the hospital overnight and need a little help for a few days. So Vance gave me off and I figured I would come and get the kids." Gibbs explained.

"That's a relief." Jimmy replied.

"Really, Tony could have been killed the way Senior it him." Gibbs replied.

"Oh that is good too but I am so glad you can take Jake and Lily. Don't get me wrong I love both of them but it's been a long night. Poor little Tori here is teething, I guess Lily is nervous or something, and Jake has been arguing with Breena and me all night." Jimmy explained.

"Here give me the girl." Gibbs replied.

"Uh OK" Jimmy replied handing Tori to Gibbs.

"I meant, Lily." Gibbs replied.

"Oh sorry Gibbs and again I am glad Tony is OK. It's just, I don't remember the last time I slept through the night. It starts with the end of pregnancy and then that leads to the first months with the baby and trying to get them sleeping, then that leads into teething. When does it end?" Jimmy rambled.

"When your dead." Gibbs replied.

"And I feel so bad complaining about Tori when poor Katie is fighting for her life in the hospital. I should be lucky my kid is healthy but I am so tired." Jimmy ranted.

"Here give me Tori and you go get a little sleep." Gibbs replied.

"But she's been screaming all night and you have he other kids." Jimmy commented.

"I learned a trick from Jack when Kelly was going through this." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Gibbs but I am sure that you are exhausted." Jimmy replied.

"Tony is in the hospital. I don't care if he is going to be fine. You don't sleep when your kid is in the hospital. You just don't." Gibbs explained.

"If your sure." Jimmy yawned.

"Get some sleep." Gibbs replied.

* * *

The sun shining through his window forced Tony to pull his blanket over his face. The last thing he wanted was for it to be morning. Morning meant going home and he feared that he would get home to find Senior waiting for him. He would give anything to overcome his fear of that man but he was just so evil and he had hurt his son so many times. Too many times...

* * *

 **A/N: We may not have seen the last of DiNozzo Senior. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Saturday

In a way Tony was relieved when he was cleared to go home. For one thing he absolutely hated hospitals. For another thing he did not want to be apart from his children any longer. On the other hand his stomach still hurt like hell and the idea of facing the real world after his attack only made him hurt worse. He wondered how much ridicule he would end up receiving from Jake and his teammates. If they even were still his teammates. Gibbs was acting nice to him but that didn't mean anything. He was in the hospital and even Gibbs wasn't that much of a bastard. He knew that once he was home. The truth would come out. That Gibbs thought that he was weak and inform him that he was off the team. Getting home that was another issue he had to face. He had come to the hospital in an ambulance and there wasn't anyone he could call. The nurse brought his discharge papers and he signed himself out. He changed into the fresh clothes Gibbs had brought for him the day before. Somebody gave him his wallet, keys, and watch and he rolled himself out of the hospital. He was shocked to see Gibbs's truck parked in front of the main entrance.

"Get in this is technically for ambulances." Gibbs instructed opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Isn't it perfectly clear?" Gibbs asked.

"I am just surprised you came to pick me up. That's all." Tony replied, climbing into the truck.

"And why would that be?" Gibbs asked.

"I figured that you thought I was weak." Tony replied.

"I told you last night that I did not think that you were weak. Did you whack your head when you fell or something?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I just figured that you had told me that because I was in the hospital." Tony replied.

"I may be a hard-ass boss but I am NOT a grade A bastard like DiNozzo Senior. I would never tell you I was on your side and then go back on it. Unless you had done something wrong." Gibbs explained.

"It's hard you know. I want to trust but I have been burned so many times." Tony replied.

"I get it, kid." Gibbs assured.

"Hey this isn't the way to my place." Tony replied.

"I figured that you'd want to see Katie." Gibbs replied.

"What about Katie and Jake?" Tony asked.

"Jimmy and Breena took Lily to the zoo and Leon took Jake somewhere. Said something about teaching him some manners." Gibbs explained.

"Shit, I feel bad that the Palmer's had to take Lily to the zoo." Tony replied.

"They don't mind. Breena's brother has a girl about her age and they thought it would be more fun if she had a friend instead of just a little baby." Gibbs explained.

"I guess it works out then. I just hope that Jake doesn't teach Jared and Kayla any bad habits." Tony replied.

"Jared and Kayla are on some kind of school trip. So Leon figured he'd deal with Jake." Gibbs replied.

"And they really don't mind taking the kids?" Tony asked.

"Neither one of them would have agreed to do it if they didn't want to." Gibbs replied.

"Right" Tony replied.

* * *

Jimmy tightly gripped Lily's hand in his own. He was more than happy to take her off of Tony's hands for a day. She was a delight to be around and it would give Breena and him practice for when Tori was a toddler. Even better though was that Chloe would have somebody to play with this time. They had gone to the park the weekend before and she was so lonely and bored the whole time. Her older sister was at a sleepover and her younger sister was only a few weeks younger than Tori. Leaving poor Chloe to play by herself. There were a few other kids in the park but Breena's brother Mark and sister in law Linda had just moved to the area and the their middle daughter was having a difficult time adjusting and fitting in. Lily had just moved too and Jimmy didn't think she had any friends her age yet. Jimmy, Breena, Lily and, Tori walked to the covered patio area just outside the zoo's gift shop and cafeteria. Mark and the oldest Slater daughter Nora were sharing a plate of nachos. A black girl with short curly hair sat beside her eating a salad. While Chloe followed Linda around as she pushed Bonnie the youngest child around in her stroller.

"Hi Mark, hello Linda. Hey kids." Jimmy greeted.

"Uncle Jimmy!" Nora and Chloe cried.

"Hi Jimmy and Breena." Mark replied.

"Sorry where late. It took us a while to get out of the house." Breena apologized.

"Don't worry we get it." Linda assured.

"Aw who's this little cutie?" Mark asked pointing to Lily.

"This is Lily. My friend Tony just adopted her." Jimmy explained.

"Well this is Marcy, she is in Nora's class." Mark replied.

"I figured it would be more fun for Chloe if she had a friend her age. Lily is a few months younger but they are pretty close and I think that Tony is putting her in the same school." Jimmy replied.

"Thank you, Jimmy. Chloe's been really down about bot having any friends." Linda replied.

"Well I hope that this helps." Breena replied.

"Hey Chloe get over here." Mark called.

"OK!" Chloe cried running to her father.

"Chloe this is Lily DiNozzo, she is my friend Tony's daughter and she is about your age. Lily this is my niece Chloe." Jimmy introduced.

"Hi Lily" Chloe greeted.

"Hi Chloe" Lily greeted.

"Chloe? Why do you have those sticks on your arms? Are you a robot?" Lily asked.

"Yes I am." Chloe replied.

"Are you nice?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Chloe asked.

"Some robots are mean to people." Lily replied.

"Well I am not." Chloe replied.

"What's your favorite animal?" Lily asked.

"I like zebras." Chloe replied.

"Me too!" Lily cried.

* * *

Director Vance stood outside the gym locker room while Jake changed into his workout clothes. The previous day's incident where Jake had been caught smoking. Made it clear to him that the young man needed some discipline. Tony was a good guy and adored the kids but he had no idea how to deal with a child like Jake. He knew exactly what to do. Because he was just like Jake, when he was a teenager. Until he was taught a few life lessons. The locker room door opened and Vance signaled for Jake to follow him. The two walked to the boxing ring, Leon climbed in and instructed Jake to do the same. Jake sighed and grumbled as he climbed into the ring.

"What the hell am I doing in this thing?" Jake asked.

"It's called a boxing ring." Vance replied.

"I know that stupid! Why am I here?" Jake asked.

"I want to tell you a little story." Vance replied.

"You brought me to the gym and made me dress up like a dork and stand in a boxing ring, just to tell me a story?!" Jake demanded.

"No we are going to workout but I want you to know something first." Vance replied.

"Go ahead I guess. The sooner I get out of here the better." Jake scoffed.

"My mom got pregnant with me when she was barely fifteen. My biological father was gone before the pregnancy test dried. I was two when my mom got sick. She was seventeen years old, alone with a toddler, and dying of cervical cancer. That's when she met my step-dad. He seemed nice and doted on the two of us when she was alive but the second she died. He started abusing me. He beat me on a daily basis, verbally abused me, and treated me like his slave. That was my life for nine years. Until my biological father died and his mom, my grandmother found me. She saw the conditions I was living in and sued my step-father for custody. She took me in and treated me right but she was old and sick. I had been hurt so many times that I lashed out. At first it was just screwing around and not caring in school. Then I met some older boys who took care of me. I now know that they were a gang. That's when the real trouble started. I started smoking, drinking, staying out all night and stealing. One day I was told to rob the local boxing gym and being the stupid kid I was, I did. Unfortunately the owner caught me. He gave me two choices; either he call the cops and have me arrested or take boxing lessons. My grandma chose for me, boxing lessons. At first I hated them and did anything I could to get out of them. Then one day I realized that it had been months since I got in trouble and I was doing a hell of a lot better in school. Plus I had developed some great muscles and for a fifteen year old. That was a great way to get ladies." Vance explained.

"And your point is?" Jake asked."My point is that it worked for me and with any luck it will work with you too." Vance replied.

"Why do I need help?" Jake asked.

"You are acting out and Tony has helped me so much. I owe it to him to help with you." Vance replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Vance's boxing lessons help, Jake? As for Lily hopefully she has a new friend in Chloe. Gibbs shares a secret with Tony in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Offered Hope

A week had passed since the hit and Tony was recovering really well. He had, had a follow up check on Thursday and he was cleared to start eating softer, bland solid foods and begin doing light physical labor. Gibbs was still staying over to help out. Since Tony was still limited in what he could do around the house. The emotional recovery was not coming along so well. He had gotten over being attacked in the line of duty. Faster than he was getting over Senior's latest attack. No matter how many times Gibbs told him. That he was not weak and that he was a real man. He still struggled to believe it and accept that he really could be loved. He found himself breaking down, crying more times then he cared to count. Whenever he broke down, Gibbs would just sit with him and tell him that he was loved.

* * *

Even though Tony was allowed to drive again. Gibbs still insisted on going with Tony to visit Katie in the NICU. He said it was because he had formed a strong bond with the baby and enjoyed seeing her everyday. While Tony didn't doubt that for a second. He also couldn't help but notice that the older man spent a lot of time flirting with a cute, red headed volunteer named Beth. Who had taken a liking to Katie herself. Tony could not help but smile anytime Gibbs and Beth would stand on opposite sides of Katie's incubator and flirt. Gibbs looked more relaxed and happy than he had in years when he talked to Beth. Tony sincerely hoped that it would work out for them. Overall Katie was doing pretty well but she had a few issues with her lungs and she still wasn't hearing properly. She was growing well and would likely be able to move to the step down unit very soon. Still Tony worried a lot over her.

"How is she, today?" Gibbs asked entering the NICU after grabbing a quick cup of coffee with Beth, wiping a suspicious pink mark off his face.

"Pretty good" Tony replied.

"You don't sound so sure. What's up?" Gibbs asked.

"I am just worried for her. I mean her lungs are not great and she has such bad hearing. I know that she will be OK but it scares me." Tony replied.

"They said that her lungs are getting better every day and even if she has hearing loss. There are so many options right now. She may end up being a cochlear implant and if not they have some really nice hearing aids now." Gibbs explained.

"I know that but she's still a preemie and they always have some weird effect from being born too early." Tony explained.

"Really? All preemies have something wrong with them?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"OK in that case. Would you mind telling me, what is wrong with me?" Gibbs asked.

"Well... uh... er... I mean... you were a preemie?" Tony asked nervously.

"Yes I was. Born right about the same time as Katie. At about twenty nine or thirty weeks and back in those days the survival rate was far lower. Most hospitals didn't even have wards to deliver healthy babies and forget about NICU's. You had to go to a big city hospital to get quality neonatal intensive care and Jack couldn't afford to keep me in Philadelphia. People in town helped where they could but Stillwater has never been a rich town. So I was at the county children's hospital. After I was born, they told my parents just to say goodbye. Because there was no way I would make it through the night but I did. Then they gave me a week, then a month. When it became clear that I was going to make it after all. They told my parents that I would probably be severely disabled and it would be best to drop me off at the children's home in Philadelphia before they got attached. Because I would just be a burden on them. I would never be able to have a job, walk, talk, or even eat on my own. Now look at me. I am a retired Marine, federal agent, and best of all. I can make a grown man squirm just by looking at him. So I'd think next time you are so quick to make conclusions." Gibbs explained.

"WOW boss, that is so amazing. I had no idea." Tony replied.

"Yeah but don't go around telling everybody. Abby would probably crush me to death if she knew how close she came to never knowing me." Gibbs replied.

"Your secret is safe with me." Tony assured.

"That's my boy." Gibbs replied.

"Still what if she has problems? I mean she can't hear." Tony asked.

"OK well if she is deaf, then we get you one of those yard signs that alerts drivers that she is deaf and we get you a sticker for the window in case there is a fire. I can teach you, Ziver, and the kids sign language and there is probably some class you can take to learn how to care for her. If not you can find it online for sure." Gibbs explained.

"When you say it, it's so simple. When I think about it, it's like I am drowning." Tony replied.

"You just needed to hear it from somebody who isn't totally irrational." Gibbs replied.

"You're my rock, Gibbs. you really are. I would be so lost without you." Tony replied.

"You have Ziver." Gibbs reminded.

"Yeah but right now, I need my dad." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony felt at ease after his talk with Gibbs. His dad always knew exactly what to say. How he wished that Gibbs was his father instead of Senior but you can't exactly change your past. At least he had Gibbs in his life now.

* * *

When they left the hospital, Gibbs allowed Tony to drive. For the first time since the hit. Tony was shocked and amazed that Gibbs was allowing him to make a two hour drive himself. He knew that his dad meant well but it was still a pain in the ass. Though he had to admit being smothered with attention and protection. Was far better than the abuse and neglect he had received from Senior. _Senior_ for some reason that name was weighing on his mind more than usual that day. His got his answer when he turned the corner and pulled onto his street. He could see the flashing lights from down the street and prayed that it was not his house but it was. The yard was taped off and cop cars were surrounding the front yard. He parked on the street and ran with Gibbs to his home. Without thinking about it. He ducked under the tape. Eternally grateful that Gibbs had made him carry his badge to the hospital. He could see Gibbs doing the same thing behind him. A police officer ran out of the house and approached them on the lawn

"I am sorry but this is a crime scene. You need to back off immediately." The officer explained.

"Tony DiNozzo, NCIS and this is my house." Tony replied flashing his badge.

"I am sorry but you still have to back off." The officer replied.

"Just tell me what the hell happened? My children and girlfriend are in their." Tony demanded.

"Is Anthony DiNozzo, Senior your father?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Anthony DiNozzo Senior was released from prison on bond last night. He had a court order to remain three hundred yards from you and your children but a Ziva David called and reported that she had spotted him lurking around the neighborhood. By the time an officer arrived DiNozzo had broken in and this home was a crime scene." The officer explained.

"Crime scene?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir, the toddler was shot in the chest and Ziva and the teenage boy were taken to a St. Matthew's for evaluation." The officer explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Lily be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Absolute Terror

Tony felt his legs giving out underneath him, his heart was racing and he felt like he was on fire. He struggled to get air and the world seemed to spin around him as he fell to the ground. Gibbs lunged forward and grabbed him, just before he hit the ground. Even though only a couple of seconds had passed since he heard the news. To him it felt like hours had passed and he wondered why Gibbs was so slow to react. He could feel his body being from the scene. Off of the grass and onto the sidewalk. When they arrived at the car, Gibbs shifted him to one arm and reached down to open the passenger side door. Gibbs was helping him into the passenger seat, when he caught a glimpse of Lily's purple booster seat in the back. He saw the doll she had left in the car, the day before lying on the floor, just lying there unmoving. It was one of the fancier Barbie dolls that had the sparkly eye shadow. It was blue, Lily's favorite color at the moment. Blue the color you turned when you weren't getting enough oxygen. The color almost all of the dead kids he had seen in his career were by the time he got there. He always felt like he had failed. When he saw the cold bodies, he had failed to protect. He was supposed to be a cop. Why couldn't he help people? Why did he always fail? In that moment he could see all of their faces and hear the cries of their loved ones but then their faces all transformed into Lily's face. It was bad enough when he failed a child that was a perfect stranger but now he had failed Lily. For all he knew, she was dead on a cold metal slab in the hospital. When she should be wrapped up in her blanket, cuddling her stuffed horse and watching her Doc McStuffins DVD, for what was probably the twelfth time that day. Why did he always fail to protect the innocent? He was even more haunted now that it was his own little girl. He had been a parent less than a month and he had already let such a terrible thing happen. Senor was right, he was a failure and a loser. He could feel the bile rise up in his throat. Gibbs was quick to react, leaning him towards the sidewalk, helping him hunch over, and holding him tightly in his arms. As he emptied the contents of his stomach on the sidewalk in front of his house. When he finished it was impossible to stand even with the help from Gibbs and he could tell that the older man was struggling to support his weight. Gibbs carefully helped him to the ground. Gibbs was on his knees now and he lay dead-weight in his arms. Gibbs held him close, and he rested his head on his surrogate father's chest. When he felt the soft cotton of the older man's t-shirt on his face. Was when he finally broke down. Sobs racked his body and in a matter of seconds he had soaked Gibbs's shirt. With tears and snot and he could feel and smell where some of his vomit had ended up on Gibbs. That only made him cry harder, which made Gibbs hold him tighter. Normally he felt claustrophobic when he panicked and most people terrified him but with Gibbs it was different. Gibbs was like the blanket his mom used to wrap him in when he would panic when he was little. So warm and comforting. He knew that Gibbs would never hurt or betray him. Normally it would calm him but today it only made him feel worse.

"It's OK, I've got you. I've got ya. You're safe. I've got ya." Gibbs whispered into his ear.

* * *

Gibbs looked into his son's fear filled face. He had never seen Tony get this bad before. Panic attacks were unfortunately an all too common occurrence for his Senior Field Agent and over the years he had gotten really good at seeing when one was about to hit and moving Tony to somewhere safe and out of the eyes of his teammates. There had been some pretty bad ones. A few were even downright terrifying but there had never been one this bad. This attack was admittedly one of the scariest things Gibbs had ever witnessed. He had seen the signs when Tony was talking to the cop. When Tony's legs gave out he was ready to break the fall. The attack still wasn't that bad then. It hit it's breaking point when Tony saw Lily's car-seat. His eyes showed a level of pain that Gibbs had never seen before and prayed that he would never see again. He was ready for it when Tony threw-up. He tended to get sick in the middle of an attack but he had never been that wobbly before. After he was done being sick, it became impossible to support the younger man. So he moved the two of them down to the ground. It was then that Tony completely broke down in tears. Gibbs tried his best to get his son calmed down but it was a futile effort. Tony was sick again, this time there was no warning. Just a the feeling of warm chunks on the back of his shirt. Tony was severely hyperventilating by now. Something that was never good for Tony's fragile lungs. By now Tony was cold and beginning to turn blue. It came as a relief to Gibbs, when an ambulance pulled up on the street and two paramedics jumped out. One rushed over and placed an oxygen mask over Tony's face. While the other checked his vitals. Just like that Tony was put on a stretcher and rushed into the ambulance. As the vehicle sped away. Gibbs stood on the sidewalk and had his own mini breakdown. He hated to see his boy upset and he hated that Senior had shot poor Lily. He just hated it.

* * *

The paramedics managed to get Tony relaxed before he arrived to the hospital. Being on oxygen helped him greatly but mainly it was just being away from that scene. By the time they arrived he was nearly completely stable and only on a mild sedative. Whoever called the ambulance must have mentioned Lily. Because the medics were assuring him that Lily would be OK and worked hard to get him calm enough, to avoid the heavy sedative that would have left him knocked out. The medics helped him out of the ambulance and watched as he walked into the hospital. It was hard for him to walk but he needed to find out about his daughter. He was surprised to see Gibbs waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Wanted to check on you and Lily. You are certainly looking better than the last time I saw you." Gibbs explained.

"They got me stabilized." Tony replied.

"Come on, I am sure they have an update by now." Gibbs replied putting his arm around Tony.

* * *

Gibbs support Tony as they walked to the pediatric building. The pediatric building was very different from the other buildings at Bethesda. The walls were painted a bright blue and decorated with drawings of teddy bears and cartoon characters. The doctors and nurses wore bright colored scrubs that had superheros and Disney characters on them. The receptionist was a heavy set woman whose dark brown hair was pulled into a messy pony-tail, she had on a t-shirt with a puppy on it that read "Smile". Tony knew that this building was bright and cheery. Because it was hard enough to be in the hospital as a child but it would be even worse if you had to be in a dull and dreary room. At least Lily would be comfortable if she was stuck at the hospital. If she were alive that is.

"May, I help you?" The receptionist who according to her name tag was named "Dawn" asked.

"My daughter, Lily Dallas-DiNozzo was brought in. She was shot." Tony replied.

"Are you Anthony DiNozzo, Jr?" Dawn asked.

"Yes" Tony replied, sliding his ID to her.

"OK, somebody will be with you shortly." Dawn replied.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs walked over to the hard plastic love-seat that was across from the reception desk. Tony rested his head on Gibbs's chest and closed his eyes. He was scared to death but Gibbs's heart-beat calmed him. Gibbs ran his calloused hands over Tony's face and whispered reassuring words into his ears. Leaving Tony wondering why Gibbs could not be his father, why he was stuck with that abusive asshole, who was called Senior.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr?" A doctor called.

"Right here" Tony replied.

"Who's he?" Dr. White asked pointing to Gibbs.

"I am the closet dammed thing this kid will ever have to a grandfather." Gibbs replied gruffly.

"So it's OK, if he's here?" Dr. White asked Tony.

"It's just fine." Tony assured.

"Lily was brought in with a gunshot wound on the left side of her chest. Miraculously the bullet missed all her vital organs and her spine. We were able to remove the bullet but she did need three units of blood. She is out of surgery and she should be waking up any time now. You can see her if you want but it will have to be quick. She is in the ICU and likely remain there for at least the next twenty four hours. She will be here at least a week and she is going to need to be very quiet for next few weeks but she should be good as new in a couple of months. Are there any further questions?" Dr. White explained.

"Will this injury impact her breast growth? Puberty is years away but kids can be so cruel." Gibbs asked.

"It shouldn't have any impact." Dr. White assured.

"Thank you so much Dr. White." Tony replied.

"I told you that she would be OK." Gibbs whispered.

"Thank you for keeping me calm." Tony replied.

"Anytime, now is there anything else I can do?" Gibbs asked.

"Go check on Ziva and Jake." Tony replied.

"Of course, you spend time with Lily and I will be back with news." Gibbs replied kissing Tony on the forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: I had no intention of killing Lily. I just wanted to scare Tony a little. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Shaken

It was exactly eight o'clock when Tony entered Lily's hospital room. Pediatric visiting hours ended at eight but the nurses were making an exception. Lily was only supposed to have visitors for fifteen minutes at a time until she had stabilized a bit. Due to the amount of blood she had lost and the trauma she was listed as critical but they were hoping to bump her down to serious within the next few hours. It nearly stopped Tony's breath when he stepped into the room and saw her lying in the in the toddler sized hospital bed. He hated how tiny and frail she looked. Her the top left quadrant of her hospital gown was folded down. A large bandage stretched across from her left shoulder to the center of her chest plate and down from her throat to her abdomen. It made him sick to think that somebody could shoot a three year old. Even worse it was his own father. He bit on his lips to keep him from breaking down again. He walked like a zombie over to Lily's bedside. He picked up her tiny hand and held it like it was made of glass. She stirred slightly on the bed and then her tiny blue eyes sprang open.

"Lily? Are you awake?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Lily replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Hurts here." Lily replied pointing to her chest.

"You got hurt earlier today and are in the hospital now but you are going to be OK." Tony explained.

"Where Jake?" Lily asked.

"He is hurt too but they took him to a different hospital. You will be able to see him tomorrow or the next day." Tony explained.

"Jake hurt bad?" Lily asked.

"No but you are in a special hospital room and you have to be a grown-up to visit somebody in a room like yours." Tony explained.

"OK" Lily replied tiredly. Before falling back asleep.

* * *

Following Tony's request, Gibbs drove to St. Matthew's hospital. It actually was a good thing that Jake and Ziva had been brought there instead of Bethesda like Lily. St. Matthew's was more of a glorified Emergency Room then an actual hospital. It did have an ICU but the majority of patients were stabilized and transferred to a larger hospital. The only surgeries it handled were appendectomies, tonsillectomies and other minor procedures. In short he took it as a sign that Jake and Ziva were OK. He pulled into the parking lot and stepped into the hospital's waiting room. He approached the receptionist who was thumbing through one of those supermarket, checkout line tabloids.

"Excuse me!" Gibbs called.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to check on two patients, Ziva David and Jake Dallas-DiNozzo. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I am allowed to receive medical information for both." Gibbs explained flashing his badge.

"Jake was released to the care of one of his emergency contacts. James Palmer, do you recognize that name? He is listed as an EC." The receptionist explained.

"Yeah Jimmy is one of Tony's best friends. Tony will be here soon but he is with his daughter Lily at Bethesda right now." Gibbs explained.

"OK" The receptionist replied.

"How is Miss. David?" Gibbs asked.

"She is being observed for elevated heart rate and blood pressure." The receptionist explained.

"May I see her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but keep it short. She is in room 224." The receptionist replied.

"Will do" Gibbs assured.

* * *

Ziva could feel her body shaking as she sat up in her hospital bed. Normally she was strong and unfazed by traumatic experiences but what happened today had shaken her to her very core. Fear washed over her the second she saw Senior standing on the front door. She had tried to make him leave. She knocked him to the ground and started beating the hell out of him but he managed to over power her. He ran into the house and that's when everything went to hell. He pulled a gun from his belt holster. She was sure that he was going to shoot her but instead he shot Lily who was hiding behind the couch. She was still haunted by the sight of Lily's blood on the carpet and the sound of Jake screams. Senior barricaded himself in Tony's room and Ziva called 911. She was so distracted by her terror that she didn't know that somebody had come into her room. Until she felt Gibbs squeezing her shoulder.

"Oh!" Ziva gasped.

"It's OK, Ziver. It's just me." Gibbs assured.

"Senior shot Lily. He just shot her. I tried to stop him but he over powered me. I don't know how. He is not a strong man. Then he just shot Lily. He said that he was going to kill Tony." Ziva explained shakily.

"He intentionally shot Lily?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, he shot her. She was hiding behind the couch and he shot her." Ziva explained.

"That bastard" Gibbs cursed.

"How is Lily? Please tell me that she is not dead." Ziva asked.

"She is going to be fine. The bullet missed all vital organs and the doctors were able to remove the entire bullet. She is going to have to take it easy for a while but she is going to be OK." Gibbs assured.

"Oh thank God!" Ziva cried.

"I know. It's a miracle." Gibbs agreed.

"It is it really is." Ziva agreed.

"Anymore questions or can I leave you to rest?" Gibbs asked.

"How are Tony and Jake?" Ziva asked.

"Tony is really upset but I think he is doing better and I haven't checked on Jake yet. He is with the Palmer's right now." Gibbs explained.

"I can't believe Tony's dad did this." Ziva sighed.

"I can." Gibbs replied.

"I can too. How is Senior so evil but Tony is such a sweet and gentle man? He had no other male influences at least not when he was young." Ziva wondered aloud.

"Because sometimes good does power over evil. Sometimes the kids that have almost no hope of turning out well, will beat the odds and become amazing human beings, and Tony is one of those people." Gibbs explained.

"Well I am glad for that." Ziva replied.

"Me too" Gibbs agreed.

* * *

Jake buried himself under the sheets in the Palmer's guest bed. This couldn't be happening again. He couldn't lose another family member. Certainly not his baby sister. It was bad enough he had lost his parents and they still weren't one hundred percent sure if Katie was going to make it or not. She was doing well but still very fragile. Now he could be losing Lily too. It wasn't fair and who was that old man anyway? Ziva seemed to know him but how and how did he get Tony's address? Were they really safe in their home? Was he ever really safe?

"Jake? Are you up?" Breena asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." Jake admitted.

"I don't blame you. I wasn't even there and I am having trouble sleeping. I can't imagine how you must be feeling." Breena replied.

"I don't even want to close me eyes." Jake admitted.

"I don't blame you but I actually do, have some good news for you." Breena replied.

"What?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Tony called and Lily is going to be just fine." Breena replied.

"She is?" Jake asked.

"Yes, the bullet missed everything and surgery went well. She is in the ICU right now but you can go see her as soon as she is put in a regular room." Breena explained.

"When will that be?" Jake asked.

"It probably won't be for a couple of days but Jimmy said that he could see about letting you guys talk on Skype or Facetime. Whichever you have on your laptop. Jimmy has both." Breena explained.

"I think I have Skype but I am not sure." Jake replied.

"We can figure it out in the morning." Breena replied kissing Jake on the head.

"Hey, Breena?" Jake asked.

"Yeah?" Breena asked.

"Can you stay here?" Jake asked.

"Of course I need to get used to this." Breena replied climbing onto the twin bed across from Jake's double.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Senior be back to take Tony out or try to? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. A New Day

Tony spent the night balled up on the hard hospital couch. It was hell on his stomach but he didn't want to leave Lily. Just in case something went wrong, he wanted to be there. They said that Lily would be fine but still he worried. He felt a little guilty for not going to check on Jake but, he had ridden to the hospital in an ambulance. So it's not like he could have left even if he wanted to. Gibbs did not return until the next morning. Ziva had, had a rough night and he had stayed with her. He got back to the hospital at eight the next morning. Just as visiting hours had begun. Ziva was with him and it was clear that none of them had gotten any sleep at all the night before.

"Morning" Tony yawned.

"You look like shit, Tony." Gibbs remarked handing, him a cup of coffee.

"My kid is in the hospital. What would you have done if I had looked rested and cheery?" Tony asked.

"Beat your ass until your expression changed." Gibbs replied.

"That's what I figured." Tony replied.

"No time for hypothetical. Drink this and then go to the Palmer's and check on Jake." Gibbs replied, shoving a cup of coffee in Tony's hands.

"Thanks" Tony replied, yawning.

"I am going to stay with Lily and Gibbs is going to drive up and spend the morning with Katie. I have to be somewhere at two-thirty but, Gibbs and you can divide time between Lily and Katie." Ziva explained.

"Thanks guys." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony downed his coffee and grabbed a protein bar out of the vending machine and then made his way to the Palmer's. He was worried about what Jake's reaction would be. Things had been easier with Jake since he started working out with Leon last week but the teen was still skeptical of Tony's parenting abilities. Lily being shot on his watch probably wouldn't work well for Tony but at least he had backup now. He arrived to the Palmer's house, just as Breena was loading Tori into the jogging stroller.

"Oh hi, Tony!" Breena cried excitedly.

"Hey, Breena" Tony yawned.

"How's Lily doing?" Breena asked.

"Pretty good" Tony replied.

"Thank God, I am so glad that she is going to be OK. Last night was terrifying." Breena replied.

"You have no idea." Tony replied

"I cannot imagine." Breena replied.

"Where's Jake?" Tony asked.

"He is out back with Jimmy. I am making a grocery story run this afternoon. Is there anything I can get for you?" Breena asked.

"We are good but thanks anyway." Tony assured.

"It's no problem." Breena assured.

* * *

Tony made sure that Breena made it across the street safely and then walked around to the Palmer's back-yard. Jimmy was trimming the rosebushes and Jake was sitting at the table playing with his hand-held video game. He seemed to be subdued but with Jake, looks could be deceiving.

"Breena? Is that you?" Jimmy asked.

"No, it's me." Tony replied.

"Oh hi, Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Was Jake good for you?" Tony asked.

"He was pretty good. He was really upset but he is alright." Jimmy replied.

* * *

"Tony?" Jake asked, looking up from his video game.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"How's Lily?" Jake asked.

"Still in the ICU but they are talking about moving her this afternoon." Tony replied.

"That's wonderful." Jimmy replied.

"It is" Tony agreed.

"And I'll be able to see her then?" Jake asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Is she awake?" Jake asked.

"She should be but she is probably going to be out of it for a while." Tony explained.

"But she's OK?" Jake asked.

"She will be." Tony replied.

"Good, because I don't want to lose her too." Jake replied.

"Me too" Tony agreed.

* * *

Tony returned with Jake to the hospital at ten in the morning. Gibbs had gone up to spend the morning with Katie and they would switch posts once Lily was moved to a regular room. Jimmy had followed Tony to the hospital and the team would be arriving once Lily could have more visitors. Tony entered the pediatric building and pointed Jake towards the "Sibling Center". It was special room filled with video games, computers, charging stations, toys, books, and just about anything else that could keep siblings of sick children entertained, during the long and often boring days they spent waiting with their parents in the hospital. After seeing Jake off, Tony returned to the main floor. Just as Jimmy was entering the building. A girl about Lily's age, who had crutches on her wrists, whizzed past him and made a beeline for Jimmy. The elevator dinged and a young, frazzled looking couple stepped off. The man looked vaguely like Breena and the woman looked just like the girl. Who was now riding around on Jimmy's shoulders. The woman wore a baby on her chest and another girl came out of the "Sibling Center" and ran up to Jimmy.

"Mom! Dad! I found her!" Nora cried.

"We see her, Nora." Mark laughed.

"Chloe Anastasia Slater, did you run away from your mommy and daddy?" Jimmy asked.

"No! I just got to the elevator faster!" Chloe cried.

"Well you still scared us, young lady. There will be no desert." Linda scolded.

"No fair!" Chloe cried.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Mark said.

"Hey it's no problem. You guys are just lucky that I was here with my friend, Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Is Tony, sick?" Chloe asked.

"No, that is Tony over there. His daughter is sick." Jimmy explained

"Oh! Your Lily's dad!" Chloe cried.

"Yes I am." Tony replied.

"Tony this is my brother in law Mark, his wife Linda and their daughter's Nora, Bonnie, and this is Chloe." Jimmy introduced.

"It is so nice to finally meet you guys. Lily has been talking about you guys all week." Tony replied.

"She has?" Mark asked.

"Yes, especially Chloe, um she has been calling her a cyborg. Is that OK?" Tony asked.

"Chloe has a a mild case of Cerebral Palsy but if her friends want to pretend she is a cyborg that is just fine. Just as long as they are nice to her." Linda explained.

"OK, I just don't want any hurt feelings. Chloe certainly doesn't let it slow her down." Tony remarked.

"We were very upset when the doctors gave us the diagnosis. We freaked out. Even after they assured us that she only had a minor case. We were sure that it would slow her down and it scared the hell out us. Boy did she prove us wrong. She needs the crutches for balance but I didn't have near as much trouble keeping up with Nora as I do with her." Mark explained.

"Of course she'll also scare you to death with trouble catching her breath in the morning, then after a breathing treatment. She is scaring you and keeping you on your toes in the afternoon." Linda added.

"I hope Lily is back to normal soon." Tony replied.

"She will be. You just wait and see." Jimmy assured.

* * *

 **A/N: More on the Dallas-DiNozzo kids in chapter 23. Just an FYI, Mark works a civil service job at Quantico and Linda works at Bethesda. So they are able to use the hospital and other Marine benefits. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Always There

It had been a long couple of days for Tony and he just wanted to go to sleep but once again sleep was impossible. Lily had been moved from the ICU to a regular room and was doing much better but that didn't put Tony at ease. He still had two children in the hospital and his father was still on the loose and wanted to destroy him. Needless to say it was hard for Tony to find peace. He was home tonight and sleeping in the poofy king sized bed that he had bought but he may as well have still been on the too way to small and way too hard hospital couch. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but all he could see was Lily lying on the floor covered in blood and a demonic looking Senior standing over her laughing manically. He let out what he thought was a soft cry it must have been a lot louder. Because the next thing he knew, his door had been flung open and Gibbs was rushing to his side. The older man sat by his bed and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder

"Bad dream?" Gibbs asked, handing Tony a glass of water.

"I couldn't even get to sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see Lily lying on the floor and Senior standing over her laughing." Tony explained.

"Here's what I want you to do. I want you to close your eyes, take deep breathes, and think good thoughts. OK? Good and happy thoughts." Gibbs instructed.

"I can't. I just can't." Tony replied.

"Give me your hands." Gibbs instructed.

"OK" Tony replied skeptically.

"You're in your back yard, Lily is running around and Jake is chasing her. You are bouncing Katie on your knee. She is healthy and strong. I am beside you telling stories from my childhood in Stillwater. Ziver comes out of the house carrying a tray of those mini quiches that she makes that you love so much. She is wearing an engagement ring, your engagement ring. Abby, McGee, and Bishop come over bringing with them drinks and deserts. Vance comes over and Jared goes off to play soccer with Jake. While Kayla goes and paints Lily's nails. Senior is in prison and we are all happy and healthy. Can you see that?" Gibbs spoke.

"Uh-huh" Tony agreed.

"Are you feeling better?" Gibbs asked.

"A little" Tony replied.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Tony replied.

"Would you like me to sit with you, until you fall asleep?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony slept much better with Gibbs by his side. It was still a fitful sleep but when he had a nightmare. Gibbs would hug him until he calmed down. He wished that Gibbs could be his real father but that wasn't the case. He also knew that if he wanted to be a good father to the kids. He had to forget Senior's abuse. He must have gone longer than he thought without nightmares because when he woke up the next morning, Gibbs was gone. As he became more aware. He could smell bacon and eggs cooking downstairs. He tossed on some clothes and walked down to the kitchen. Gibbs was standing over the stove sprinkling various spices on the eggs. God, they smelled so amazing. Then he saw it, Lily's empty chair. She was coming back but seeing her empty chair. Reminded him of just how close he had come to losing her forever. He was about to say something to Gibbs when Jake came down the stairs and sat down beside him.

"Good morning Jake. Did you sleep well?" Tony greeted.

"Morning Tony, I guess I slept OK." Jake replied.

"That's good to hear." Tony replied.

"Can I go see Lily, today?" Jake asked.

"They moved her to a regular room last night and she is doing much better. She is still pretty weak and tired but she should be awake longer tomorrow." Tony explained.

"Good" Jake replied.

"How are you holding up?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"How are you doing with, Lily being shot? Jimmy said that Breena told him that you were really upset the other night." Tony explained.

"I don't want to lose her too. I already lost my parents and Katie is still too little to really tell if she will be OK. Now Lily gets shot. It's just too much. I feel so alone." Jake explained.

"You are not alone Jake and you never will be." Tony assured.

"Tony's right Jake. Your sisters are strong and Tony loves you more than you know." Gibbs added.

"I know that Tony loves me and that the girls are strong. I just miss my parents. My mom told me that we would be OK." Jake explained.

"The night of the accident?" Tony guessed.

"Yeah she was awake and she said we would be OK." Jake finished.

"Your parents weren't OK and I have a feeling that your mother knew that but you and your sisters are going to be just fine." Tony assured.

"Yeah... I hope so." Jake replied.

"You will be, I promise. I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you are OK." Tony assured, pulling his adoptive son into a hug.

"I will be there for you to. Tony is my son and so you are my grandson." Gibbs added, joining in the hug.

"Thank you" Jake replied.

* * *

Tony had gone to be with Katie for the day and Gibbs was spending time with Lily. He studied the sleeping child's long, curly light brown hair. Her eyes were blue green and she reminded him so much of his Kelly. Not just appearance wise but in personality as well. She was so vibrant and funny and she was the sweetest little thing. One of her donated toys was one of Emily Fornell's old Strawberry Shortcake dolls. He saw Tony and her lying on the floor playing with it, one day and it brought a tear to his eyes. It reminded him so much of when he used to play with Kelly. He prayed that Tony knew how lucky he was and knew never to take a second of it for granted. Because it could all be yanked away in a second.

"Gibbs?!" Lily cried, eyes springing open.

"Yeah it's me Lily-Bug." Gibbs replied.

"Where daddy Tony?" Lily asked.

"He went to spend some time with your little sister, Katie." Gibbs explained.

"OK. See Jakie today?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, Jake is going to come see you after lunch." Gibbs replied.

"YAY!" Lily cried.

"Before I forget, I got you something." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yes, here you go." Gibbs replied handing Lily a small package.

"Pretty paper" Lily remarked.

"You want to save it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Lily replied.

"OK, here you go." Gibbs replied carefully unwrapping the gift.

"Thanks Gibbs" Lily replied.

"And here it is!" Gibbs cried, handing Lily the present.

"Bear!" Lily cried.

"This is a very special bear OK? I want you to play with it but I also want you to treasure it and never give it to anyone else." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Lily replied.

"That's my girl." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs waited until Lily had fallen back asleep to pull the note from his pocket. That teddy bear looked like any bear you would find in a toy section or store today but this bear was very different. Not only was it nearly twenty-five years old but it had also never been played with or as much as touched by child. He had bought it in a toy store a couple of days before his deployment and had left it wrapped in the closet. He would miss Kelly's ninth birthday but whenever he missed a special day. He would buy a gift before he shipped out and left it for Shannon to give to Kelly. Kelly would never get this bear but he had told Jenny about it once and she had said that he should give it to another little girl. Because one day he would meet a girl who deserved it and after many years. He had met that girl. His granddaughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Lily and Jake are lucky to have their grandpa Gibbs, aren't they? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Climax

Tony cradled Katie in his arms, he could not believe how big she getting. She had put on almost a full pound since her last weigh in and half an inch. Her lungs were improving as well but still not quite enough to go off the vent but the doctors would be confident that she would be breathing with only the aide of room drawn oxygen very soon. He was so proud of his baby girl. He knew that Jason and Mary were watching down on her insisting that as desperately as she had wanted to hold her, she needed to survive. He knew that they had started doing the same for Lily after she was shot. He just hoped they saw him as a fit parent. The Dallas children had never even been beat up before he got custody of them and now Lily had been shot and with Senior on the loose. Who knows what could happen.

"I really do want to protect you baby girl but sometimes bad things are going to happen. Just know that I love you and I will do everything I can to protect you." Tony promised.

"Yeaaaahhh" Katie squealed.

"I don't know if you can hear me or if you are just making baby noises but I love you." Tony replied.

* * *

Lily was sleeping peacefully and Jake was safe in the care of the Palmer's. Tony was with Katie and Gibbs was on a mission. He was going to track down that bastard and make him pay. Senior's take down wouldn't be illegal and at point blank range, like Pedro Hernandez's death. Then again Senior hadn't killed Lily. Which was about the only reason Gibbs had to justify not beating that bastard to death and leaving his body in a ditch for the vultures and wild dogs. Well that and Tony didn't want his father to be killed. The LEO's had been tracking him but after his interaction with Lily, all these memories of Kelly came flooding back and he couldn't stand to let anybody else bring that bastard in. He had called the LEO's and Vance and after a few threats and agreeing to a few favors he prayed never actually got called in. He had been handed the case and now it was up to him, McGee, Bishop and Carter to bring in that bastard in. He sat at his desk and cursed that bastard and every person who chose money over morals and helped him hide.

"Boss!" McGee cried.

"You better have something, McGee." Gibbs grunted.

"No, I just felt like yelling out boss." McGee sighed.

"Just tell me what you have." Gibbs ordered.

"I just got a hit on the BOLO. He's been staying at Fore Fathers Lodge at American Forests." McGee explained.

"Call the ranger station. Give them Senior's description and tell them to detain him at the station if he tries to leave. Also make sure they check all cars and make sure that bastard isn't trying to sneak out that way." Gibbs ordered.

"On it" McGee replied.

"Who's going with you?" Bishop asked.

"Carter" Gibbs replied.

"Why me?" Carter asked.

"Senior is a manipulator he digs his claws into woman and people who have father issues. So that leaves you." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Carter replied.

* * *

The lodge was pretty easy to find, considering it was the largest building at the camp grounds besides the Ranger's Station. It was the cabin in the woods equivalent of the Adams House. It made Gibbs sick that, that son of a bitch was living in luxury after all he had done. Gibbs wished that he had just killed that son of a bitch after his first meeting. He got out of the car and signaled for Carter to follow. The two agents stopped at the front door and Gibbs began to knock.

"Federal Agents! Open up!" Gibbs yelled.

"Should we clear the house?" Carter asked.

"Yeah you take the upper level, I'll do downstairs. Keep your weapon ready." Gibbs reminded.

* * *

Gibbs kept his weapon drawn as he made his way through the bottom level of the cabin. Following the sound of the shower, he entered the bedroom at the lowest floor of the cabin. Something on the floor caught his eye. Something that made his stomach turn. It was Lily's, Strawberry Shortcake doll. As he bent down, he noticed the photographs on the TV stand. One was of him and Kelly and the other was of Tony and Lily and there was a note place between them. He picked up the note and began to read.

" _He betrayed me and that bastard jar-head decided that he was his father and I was nothing more than a sperm-donor, Junior agreed with him. Well they say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and like father, like son and the Marine's little girl is dead. So why not do Junior the same favor?"_

* * *

Gibbs let the note fall to the ground. It had been a long time since the job had made him sick to his stomach but this. This was too much. Senior was going to kill Lily, because Tony had finally cut him loose. While he was still in his daze the bathroom door swung open and Senior stepped into the bedroom, holding a lit cigar in one hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Senior demanded.

"You know damn well what I am doing here! You shot your own grand-daughter. All because your son chose her over you!" Gibbs spat.

"So he's my son now?" Senior asked.

"In the sense that your sperm created him, yes you are." Gibbs replied.

"I guess he's lucky he's your son. It's better to have a dead kid than a greedy one." Senior mocked.

"You son of a bitch!" Gibbs yelled, shoving Senior to the ground.

It all happened in slow motion. DiNozzo Senior lost his footing and crashed to the ground. Slamming his head into the corner of the TV stand as he fell. Blood stained the corner of wooden stand and trailed down the side. A large pool had already formed on the floor. Gibbs knelt down to check for a pulse. There was none and his eyes had rolled back into his head. There was a chunk of what looked like skull on the corner of the tray. Gibbs had killed a man.

"Agent Gibbs are you... Holy Shit!" Carter gasped entering the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Gibbs be able to get out of this one? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Fallout

Gibbs set his gun on the TV stand. The very same TV stand that Senior had just bashed his skull in, on He really was dead too, blood was not pouring from his head anymore and he had not moved since making contact with the ground. Gibbs thought about doing CPR but it would be a futile exercise. Gibbs had killed a man. He had killed people on the job before. Lot's of times but this was different. This was not in self defense or an order from the Director, SecNav, or President, to bring him in dead. He had killed Senior our of pure rage. Granted he reeked of alcohol and had resisted arrest but this was not good. What he had done could not be undone and it could be the end of his career. Even worse it could land him in prison. Gibbs was so swept up in the shock of the event. That he did not notice that Senior's cigar had fallen onto the carpet and an orange ember was burning a hole in the soft, white wool. Until Carter finally shouted "FIRE!". By then the fire was spreading to the bed. Gibbs grabbed his gun, the pictures, and note and ran. Carter to go the fire extinguisher before he did and they ran into the bedroom and tried to put out the fire but it was too late. Gibbs held onto the papers and his gun and ran with Carter following close behind. Carter called in the fire to the ranger station, because Gibbs was still in shock. Gibbs wanted nothing more than to leave this place and try his best to forget that this ordeal had ever happened but he could not do that. He had to stay and give his statement to the rangers and firefighters and then later to Vance, IA, and probably the FBI.

"OK, I think we got lucky. We just say that he tripped coming out of the bathroom and hit his head. He dropped the cigar and started the fire." Carter suggested.

"That would be a lie." Gibbs replied.

"But you could lose your job, you could go to prison. You could lose everything." Carter reminded.

"I know that but I have a plan." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Leon Vance was a man who was not exactly fond of surprises. Never had been, not even when he was a little kid but after being a parent and then a single parent on top of being the director of a federal agency. He had thought that he was done with surprises. That anything that could shock him, had already happened and thus couldn't surprise him anymore. Then he got the call from a local LEO that Leroy Jethro Gibbs, one of his best agents. Who had gone along with Agent Carter to arrest Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Had in a fit of rage, shoved the Senior DiNozzo down. Senior was now dead, the cabin he was renting had burned when Senior dropped his cigar, and Gibbs was in police custody. He called to his assistant that he was going out and sped to the police station to get this dealt with. The case would have to be handed over to the FBI and if anybody from NCIS dealt with Gibbs. It would be Internal Affairs but he knew that he wanted to get the answers from the man himself. Not read it in a report handed to him after the investigation had wrapped. He arrived to the station, flashed his badge, and explained why he was there. He was lead back to dank holding cell in the back of the station. Gibbs was sitting on a hard wooden bench, fiddling with his fingers and looking extremely uncomfortable.

"You mind telling me what the hell you were thinking?!" Vance demanded.

"Long story short, it brought back these bad memories of losing Kelly and I just reacted." Gibbs explained.

"I knew I should have never let you handle this case. I should never let you near a case involving children." Vance sighed.

"It's not just because the case involves kids Leon." Gibbs replied.

"You said that it was because of memories of Kelly!" Vance snapped.

"Yeah this case was bad enough but I could control myself. Then I found these in Senior's room and that's when I snapped." Gibbs explained, handing Vance the pictures and note.

* * *

Leon studied the photographs and note for a long time. The photograph of Jethro and Kelly and the one of Tony and Lily. It was almost uncanny. The girls were even right around the same age. Jethro in his Marine uniform probably just home from a deployment and Tony in his NCIS uniform. Kelly in a white t-shirt that read "Daddy's Girl" in pink letters and Lily a shirt that read #DaddysGirl in similar lettering. Both fathers eyes twinkling with love and pride. Both girls grinning widely into the camera. It should have been a connection of love between a father and son in a real life modern family but then he started to read the note. As his eyes fell on the last period, he crumpled the paper and wished that Senior was still alive. So he could shoot and kill him, himself. What kind of monster would murder a child, just because his son had rejected him? It's not like Tony had wanted to give up on his father but now that their were children involved. He had to cut out the cancers on his life and Senior was probably the biggest one. Senior was a grade A bastard but that wouldn't get Gibbs off, Scott free. He may get away with temporary insanity and PTSD but that could still cost him his job and would land him in counseling and maybe even time in a mental hospital. NCIS needed Jethro and so did Tony and the kids. Leon had to think and he had to do it fast.

"What do we do, now?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, I am going to have to think and talk it out with Fornell but just know that there probably will be some consequences for you but I think I can get you off of the murder charges." Vance explained.

"Thanks Leon" Gibbs replied.

"Just keep your emotions in check next time. I can only bail you out so many times." Vance ordered.

"Yes sir" Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Vance be able to help Gibbs? Tony, Ziva and the kids will be back soon but I needed to dedicate at least one chapter to Gibbs. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Relief

Lily's bright green eyes were open. Her eyes were the same emerald shade as Tony's. Jake had the same eyes but mainly Lily took after her mother. She was a precious child and Tony was relieved that she had woken up and was recovering well. She was having a lot of pain that day but that was just part of the healing process. Due to the area of the wound, the doctors were monitoring her very closely for infection but so far, so good. She was all situated in her regular room and Jake was coming by anytime now.

"Jakey coming?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, Jake is coming very soon." Tony replied.

"Yay wanna see him." Lily replied.

"He wants to see you too." Tony replied.

"Chloe Coming?" Lily asked.

"No, Chloe is not coming at least not today." Tony replied.

* * *

Jake was thrilled to finally be able to see his little sister. It had only been a couple of days but that was more than long enough. After losing his parents in such a tragic way and then having Katie be born too early and having to be in the NICU. Then that man broke into the house and shot Lily. Why did he have to shoot Lily? Why couldn't he have, shot him? The good news was that his sister was going to be just fine. She had to stay in the hospital for another week or so and she would have to take it easy for a while, but she would be just fine. He was relieved because he could not imagine life without his baby-sister. He had been furious when his parents announced that they were having another baby four years ago. He was burning with jealousy and anger the entire pregnancy but all that changed when he met his little sister. He fell in love instantly and she had been his best friend ever since. He had first seen her in the hospital. They had been hospitalized together after their parents died and now Lily was back in the hospital but once again she would be coming home. The elevator dinged, he rounded the corner, and entered Lily's room.

"Hi Lily" Jake greeted.

"Jakey!" Lily cried.

"How are you, feeling?" Jake asked.

"Yucky" Lily replied.

"How?" Jake asked.

"Hurts, here" Lily replied pointing to her chest.

"You got hurt there, the other day. You will be just fine." Jake assured.

"Good" Lily replied.

"Hey this is a cool bear. Where did it come from?" Jake asked.

"Gibbs!" Lily cried.

"Oh Grandpa Gibbs got it for you?" Jake asked.

"Uh huh" Lily replied.

"That is really cool." Jake replied.

"Yeah!" Lily cried.

"I love you, Lily-boo." Jake said.

"Love you too, Jakey!" Lily cried.

* * *

Tony decided to give Jake and Lily a little privacy. He could also really use a bite to eat. He walked into the cafeteria, grabbed some soup out of the vending machine and walked over to the nearest empty table. He sat alone and stirred his spoon around in the soup cup until the liquid had cooled. He was halfway done with his lunch when Jimmy walked into the room. The junior Medical Examiner looked pale and distressed. Tony's heart dropped, had something happened to Tori or Breena.

"Tony" Jimmy greeted.

"Hey, Jimmy." Tony replied.

"Hi" Jimmy wheezed.

"Jimmy, are you alright?" Tony asked.

"Tony, something happened." Jimmy replied.

"What? Is everybody, OK? Tony asked.

"Gibbs is in jail." Jimmy replied

"What? What happened?!" Tony demanded

"Something happened when he was taking your dad into custody and now he is dead and Gibbs is in jail." Jimmy explained.

"What? No" Tony gasped.

* * *

Tony could not believe what was happening. His dad was dead and Gibbs was going to prison for it or at least that's how it seemed. Gibbs had done nothing wrong but of course he had to pay the price for it. Senior was the bastard and Tony was to blame for all of this. If he had handled Senior properly in the first place. None of this would have ever happened. Lily would have never been shot and Gibbs would not be facing murder charges. Once again he had failed and somebody else was paying for it. Oh how he hated himself.

"Oh, Tony I am so sorry." Jimmy said.

"I messed up autopsy gremlin. I messed up really bad." Tony sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault. It was that old bastard's fault." Jimmy assured.

"You sound like Gibbs." Tony commented.

"I guess he rubs off on all of us." Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah he does." Tony agreed.

* * *

Director Vance tapped his foot impatiently. Hew was waiting for Fornell to show up so they could discus Jethro's case. He wanted noting more than to get Gibbs off but he knew that may not happen. He certainly had enough connections to get his friend off but Senior was wealthy and had a team of lawyers. If they decided to go after Jethro and the rest of NCIS. Well Leon did not know if he would be able to help or not.

"Leon" Fornell greeted.

"Oh good, Tobais." Vance replied.

"It's weird that we are fighting for, Jethro." Fornell commented.

"Yeah usually he is fighting for one of us or I am trying to keep the two of you out of trouble." Vance explained.

"I always knew that Jethro would snap one day. I just didn't think it would be this bad." Fornell sighed.

"You can say that again." Vance agreed.

"The good news is that thus far nobody from Senior's estate has cared about the cause of his death. They just want to know when they will get the checks." Fornell explained.

"Never thought I would be thanking God for greedy bastards." Vance commented.

"We aren't out of the woods yet. We have to make sure that the media doesn't get whiff of the brutality. That happens, well then Jethro will have to be tried." Fornell explained.

"Wouldn't he anyway?" Vance asked.

"Well I can move some things around and get him a civil trial. He will probably get some mandatory anger management and counseling but after that he should be in the clear. If we can keep this quiet that is." Fornell explained.

"That's not too bad. I am going to suspend indefinitely for now and than until he complete his counseling and is cleared by a psych eval." Vance explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are starting to look up for Gibbs but he isn't out of danger yet. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Twists and Turns

Tony was sick of twists and drama. That seemed to be all that his life was anymore. He loved the children more than anything and it killed him that he couldn't seem to give them a peaceful and happy life. At least Lily was recovering well and Katie was doing better. Jake wasn't acting up so much anymore either. Even after all seeing his sister be shot. He wasn't blaming Tony for the shooting or questioning his parenting abilities. Things had actually had begun to turn around. When Jimmy told him that Gibbs had killed Senior. Gibbs's whole life was ruined and it was all his fault. Abby was going to hate him when she found out and McGee and Bishop wouldn't be thrilled either. Even Ducky would be resentful. Gibbs had already lost his family and now he was probably going to spend the rest of his life in prison. Tony just hoped they would let the former Marine continue with his woodworking. It was all he had left in this world. It took all he had to fight the nausea brewing inside of him. He should be the one who was locked up? Did anyone see Gibbs kill Senior? Maybe he could take the fall. What did he have to lose? There were the kids but Gibbs could raise them. He deserved the happiness that those children could give. He was a better father than Tony ever could be anyway.

"Come on, Jake. We've got to go." Tony called.

"Really? Right now? There are only about fifteen minutes left in visiting hours." Jake remarked.

"Yes, I am sorry but I need to get going. One of my friends is in trouble." Tony replied.

"Like, hurt?" Jake asked.

"No just in trouble. Now let's go." Tony replied.

"OK, goodbye Lily. I will be back tomorrow." Jake said.

"Goodbye Lily, be good and I will be back tomorrow too." Tony said.

"OK" Lily replied, tiredly.

* * *

Ducky took one last look at DiNozzo Senior's body before slamming the drawer shut. Normally he had the utmost respect for the corpses that were brought into his morgue but to this man, all he could do was say "good riddance". Anthony DiNozzo Senior been nothing but trouble since he first showed up years ago. He had a way of charming the woman that was just disgusting. He had even somehow put his claws in Timothy. Like Anthony, Timothy had a strained relationship with his father and DiNozzo Senior would act as if he were the victim and often use Timothy in an attempt to make Anthony jealous. It became even worse after Timothy's father died last year. Senior had even put Jimmy and Jethro under his spell before. Thankfully both of them were able to snap out of it, before causing Anthony anymore harm. Senior had done many horrible things to his son but his final crime was the most heinous. Shooting poor Lily, literally just to hurt Anthony. That ended up quite literally being the nail in the coffin. It wasn't right that Jethro was the one suffering for this. Then again for all they knew, Senior had tripped.

* * *

The past few weeks of Ziva's life had been a roller coaster. Things had been so crazy for her, she could not imagine how Tony must be feeling. She was beyond grateful that she was able to help him and being back in the US was an easier transition than she thought. It hit her pretty quickly. She had been wrong. Israel was her homeland and where she was born and raised but it was not her home. Her home was in Washington with Tony and the rest of her NCIS family. She did not want to go back into the field. That lifestyle was not for her anymore. She had taken a job as a cashier at a local grocery store. It was boring, stressful, and far from anything she had ever dreamed of doing. Her dream was to be a ballerina but it had been years since she had danced and it wasn't exactly realistic. At least not right now. She had moved back to help Tony and right now that meant helping pay the bills and raise the kids. In the blink of an eye she had become a mom but she didn't mind. Lily and Katie were so precious and Lily was so much fun. Jake was complicated but he was also so sweet, funny, and smart. It bothered her that he did not remember her but if she was remembering correctly. He had suffered a concussion in the crash and that could be impacting his memory. It could also be a post traumatic thing. It was no surprise that Lily did not remember her. She was barely a year old when Ziva moved back to Israel. She didn't even know that Mary was pregnant. Jason and Mary had kept in contact with her slightly longer than most of her NCIS family but they had stopped speaking around a year and a half ago. Ziva didn't blame the others for moving on. That's just how life was. People moved away and their friends moved on. She was just grateful that everybody had welcomed her back with open arms. Even after all the drama surrounding her leaving. It showed her that they really were family.

* * *

Gibbs sat alone in his cell. He wondered what was going to his life. That bastard was hardly worth spending the rest of his life in prison and more importantly. How would this impact Tony? He had never intended to hurt his son. He just wanted that old bastard dead and he had gone too far. The door to his cell slid open and Fornell and Leon walked inside. Followed by a security guard and a man in a Navy blue suit who was carrying a suitcase.

"Jethro this is Nate Fuller and he is your attorney and we have a plea for you." Vance explained.

"Go on" Gibbs replied.

"We are willing to declare, DiNozzo Senior's death an accident but if we do that. You have to submit to mandatory physiological counseling and anger management courses. You will be suspended until you complete the courses and pass a psych eval." Vance explained.

"And that's it? I just take some classes and get therapy and I am home free?" Gibbs asked.

"Unless Tony decides to press charges. Which I really can't see happening. Than yes that is all that you have to do. Of course you will also have to keep yourself in check from now on. Because we may not be able to strike this deal again." Vance explained.

"It's a deal." Gibbs replied, shaking Leon's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Good thing nobody liked Senior. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Marks

It was late at night now and Tony was alone. He wasn't totally alone Jake was home too but he had gone to bed sometime ago. He was still struggling to cope with the fact that both of his girls were in the hospital and now he had probably lost Gibbs too. After Jimmy told him about Gibbs shooting Senior. Tony had rushed back to NCIS, in hopes of sparing his boss from hard time. Vance and Fornell had assured him that they were working hard. To make it where Gibbs got only minimal punishment. Even still the idea made Tony's heartache. Vance and Fornell had promised that they could get Gibbs off of a prison sentence but they weren't sure if they could save his career and even if they did. He would have a big black mark on his record. A mark that he only had because once again he had been fighting Tony's battles for him. His cowardliness had destroyed Gibbs's entire life. He heard somebody knocking on the door. Wondering who could possibly be knocking, at this hour. He walked over and unlocked the front door. To his utter shock Gibbs was standing on the other side.

"Boss? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Sorry for the late visit but I couldn't sleep." Gibbs explained.

"Why did you come here?" Tony asked.

"Needed to talk to you." Gibbs replied.

"So what's the damage on your life?" Tony asked.

"Guess you heard about Senior and me, huh?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy told me. Anyway what is the damage?" Tony asked.

"Suspension until I pass an anger management course and a psych eval." Gibbs explained.

"That's it?" Tony asked.

"Well I could be facing jail time if you decide to press charges. Everyone else Fornell and Leon contacted was only interested in the memory." Gibbs explained.

"Why would I press charges? He was a total bastard."Tony remarked.

"Figured I was in the clear but still I was worried about how you would take it." Gibbs admitted.

"I'm sorry." Tony apologized.

"What the hell did you do?! You already agreed not to press charges." Gibbs questioned.

"There is a black mark on your record because of me." Tony explained.

"A mark on my record? That is what you are concerned about? Jeez, Tony what do you think I am a first grader who just learned about permanent records?" Gibbs asked.

"Well no but I am sure that your record is nearly spotless." Tony commented.

"Spotless? It's a train wreck." Gibbs replied.

"Still you fought my battles for me." Tony sighed.

"I wasn't fighting your battles for you. I only went to arrest Senior but something happened when I was about to book him." Gibbs explained.

"Oh God, did he hurt you?" Tony asked.

"Not in the physical sense." Gibbs replied.

"So he hurt you emotionally? How?" Tony asked, afraid of the answer.

"This is evidence so be careful but you need to see it." Gibbs explained, handing Tony a clear evidence bag.

* * *

Tony took the bag from Gibbs and looked it over. On one side were the pictures of Jethro and Kelly and of him and Tony and on the other side was the letter that Senior had written. Tony began to read the not his father had left. Knowing that it would be the last thing of Senior's that he would ever read. He was not expecting some deep, meaningful letter but what he did end up reading was far more disturbing than anything he had ever read in his life. Bad enough that his own father had shot Lily but the motive made it even worse. Forgetting that he was holding an evidence bag. He let the bag fall from his hand and his knees gave out from underneath him. Gibbs rushed over and caught him just in time. The older man walked him to the couch and helped him sit.

"He tried to kill my little girl, because I am closer to you than I ever was to him? Where was he my whole life? Where was he?!" Tony rambled.

"Off being a bastard." Gibbs muttered.

"This means that it really was my fault." Tony gasped.

"No, Tony this is nobody's fault but Senior's. He is the one who pulled the trigger." Gibbs reminded.

"If the kids hadn't of been in my custody. Than Lily never would have been shot. Senior never would have had anything against her." Tony explained.

"Tony, if you hadn't of taken those kids in they would be out in the cold. Shoved into the system where God, only knows what would have happen to them." Gibbs explained.

"I know. I know but he was such a bastard. I hate him so much." Tony admitted.

"I hate him too but he is dead and he is NOT worth getting your blood-pressure up, over." Gibbs explained.

"How am I supposed to move on from this?" Tony asked.

"You need to be a good father but let me take some of your burden. You take care of the kids but let me take care of you." Gibbs explained.

"Why do you want to take care of me?" Tony asked.

"Because I love you, I love those kids, and I just want you guys to be happy and well adjusted." Gibbs explained.

"I suppose that the kids do need a grandfather, figure." Tony admitted.

"And I need a family." Gibbs replied, smiling.

* * *

His conversation with Gibbs put Tony at ease. He loved knowing that somebody truly cared for him and the children. In a way he was glad that Senior was dead. That old man was such a worthless piece of human garbage. Anybody who would shoot a child did not deserve to breathe precious air. Now that he was gone, Tony no longer had to worry. Ever since the shooting. His greatest fear had been Senior coming back and doing further damage. The past two nights had been plagued by nightmares of that bastard murdering Lily in her hospital bed but he was dead now and Gibbs was the grandfather figure in the children's lives. Things were starting to look up again and maybe this time they would stay good long enough for Tony to gain his footing in his new life.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony pressing charges was never a concern. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Homecoming

Another crazy and stressful week had come and gone. Tony was the first to admit that he was not sad to see this particular week come to an end. After seven nerve wracking days, he was finally able to bring Lily home from the hospital. Lily was under strict orders to take it easy for the next couple of months. Tony dreaded having to keep the vivacious toddler calm for two months but he would do what he had to, to keep his baby girl healthy. Good old Gibbs had gone out the night before and came home with the trunk of his car filled with books and quiet toys and games. Tony nearly passed out when he saw an X-Box in the back of the trunk. He never thought that Leroy Jethro Gibbs would buy a gaming console. The shock only grew when he explained that McGee was going to show him how to play. So he could play with Lily. Something had changed in Gibbs since Tony brought the Dallas children to his door. He seemed more relaxed, happier, and maybe younger. Tony had even heard him laughing one day. Gibbs adored Jake and Katie but the bond between Lily and him was absolutely amazing. After seeing the photographs of him and Lily and Gibbs and Kelly; side by side in the evidence bag. It became clear to Tony. That Lily must be a lot like Kelly. Tony was trying his hardest not to think about his father. Senior was dead and gone, he could never harm Tony or the kids again. It came as a massive relief to Tony. That Gibbs managed to get away with only anger management and therapy. Not only did Gibbs not deserve to be locked up for that bastard but the children needed Gibbs and Gibbs needed the children. That morning Tony came downstairs and found Gibbs in his usual spot in the kitchen reading the paper.

"So how long have you been up?" Tony asked.

"Got up at four." Gibbs grunted.

"How can you get up so early?" Tony asked.

"Once a Marine. Always a Marine." Gibbs replied.

"You want to come with Jake and me to the hospital?" Tony asked.

"Is Lily still good to come home?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah she was actually good to come home last night but the doctors felt it would be better if she came home in the morning. So I'd have the day to get situated. She just needs to get checked over one more time and then she is good to go." Tony explained.

"How's her recovery going?" Gibbs asked.

"Excellent" Tony replied.

"You think that she will like the quiet toys and games?" Gibbs asked.

"She will adore them but I still think that the X-Box was too much." Tony replied.

"Nonsense, I mean you play video games and I am sure that Jake will like it too. Will be nice when he brings his new friends over. Besides having that thing will be the best way to get McGee over if need be." Gibbs explained.

"I guess you are right but those things are expensive." Tony replied.

"Look, I never thought that I would have grand kids to spoil and your three proved me wrong. Except the gift I am giving you." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tony and Jake hoped into Tony's car and made their way to Bethesda. Gibbs followed close behind in his car and Ziva was going to meet them when they got home. It was hard for Tony not to speed. He wanted nothing more than to have his baby girl back in his arms. It had only been a week and he had seen her every day but the house was quiet and empty feeling without her. He had Jake with him, though. So he fought off the urge and drove to the hospital at respectable speeds. At long last Tony parked in front of the pediatric building and made his way inside. Jake and him checked in at reception and then took the stairs two at a time up to Lily's room.

"Lily?" Jake called.

"Jake?" Lily asked.

"Yeah it's me." Jake replied.

"And me too." Tony added.

"Me three" Gibbs added.

"We are all here, because you get to go home today." Jake explained.

"Home?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yeah, back to my house." Tony added.

"Play outside?" Lily asked.

"We can sit outside and play quietly but you are going to have to be careful for a while." Tony explained.

"Aww" Lily sighed.

"I know it's disappointing but Tony and I got you all kinds of fun quiet toys and games to play and some really good books to read." Gibbs explained.

"We play?" Lily asked.

"Well of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Tony; Vance had given the rest of the team, Abby, and Jimmy and Ducky the afternoon off. For a small welcome home party, for Lily. Everybody had been informed that Lily needed to take it easy. So the party was going to be short and quiet. Leon just felt that it would do Lily some good to come home to friends. Jimmy had invited Mark and Linda to the party but Mark couldn't get off of work and Linda and the girls would be busy with Nora's piano practice and signing Chloe up for a new activity since the softball season had ended.

* * *

Tony was nearly floored, when he turned onto his street and saw all his friends cars in the driveway. It warmed his heart to know that he had friends who cared so much for him. Ever since the children had come into his life. Tony had began opening up more to his teammates and letting them get closer to him. The fact that his co-workers and boss would do such an amazing thing proved to him that he had made the correct choices. The party was a huge success. Tony and Jake were laughing and Lily felt like a princess. She was showered with gifts and the team presented Tony with a check for five thousand dollars. That had been collected by everybody at NCIS over the past week. The check brought a tear to Tony's eyes. They had no idea how much it would help with Lily and Katie's medical bills. He still had thousands of dollars in bills for Katie's NICU care but he would do what he had to for his children. He would do what he had to for his children. After the party he put Lily down for a nap and Abby dropped Jake off at the boxing gym for a class. He was just about to go out and visit Katie for a couple of hours when the door opened and Ziva walked inside.

"I am sorry I missed Lily's homecoming. I had to go into work early." Ziva explained.

"Work?" Tony asked.

"I am working at the Honest Abe's." Ziva explained.

"The grocery store?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it is not glamorous but I went to ask for an application and they had just lost a cashier and ended up hiring me on the spot." Ziva explained.

"That's good but I told you that you could stay here until you landed on your feet. All I ask in return is that you help with the kids." Tony explained.

"I have a decent amount left in my savings but not enough to cover rent and help you out with the girls medical bills." Ziva explained.

"Ziva, you don't have to do all that." Tony gasped.

"Look I interviewed with director Vance about a job teaching languages at FLETC. He said that he really liked me and I was by far the most qualified for the job but because I resigned my post and spent the past two years in Israel. I have to go back through the hiring process. I have to get a new background check and redo some training. It could be a month or two before I can even start. Even after that it is going to be two weeks before I get a paycheck and I just want to help out." Ziva explained.

"I hope you get the FLETC job. I would love to carpool with you every morning." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: More Tiva and family stuff soon. FLETC seemed like an ideal job for Ziva. She can still work for NCIS but not directly with Tony. Anyway new chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Intimacy

While he still had a long way to go before everything was "normal" again and things would never be perfect. Perfect was impossible for anyone. In that moment Tony felt as if he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Both of his girls were improving physically and Jake was improving emotionally. Everybody still had a long way to go but Gibbs and Ziva were his rocks. Ziva had taken a job at a grocery store to help pay the bills and she had a job lined up teaching Agents In Training at FLETC. If Ziva was interviewing for a job at NCIS. That meant that she really did want to stay and if she had taken a minimal job to help out in the meantime. That meant that she wanted to be a family. It had taken a tragedy but he was finally getting the family he had wanted. It was evening now and Tony had managed to get two and a half hours with Katie, before needing to get back to the kids. He got home and found that Gibbs and Ziva had made a lovely dinner for the family. Both the kids had eaten well and Lily did well with her bath. Even though she was at the stage where she despised bathes and it caused her pain when somebody touched her scar. Now both kids were sound asleep in their beds, Gibbs had gone home, and Ziva was resting her head on Tony's chest. She was almost asleep and Tony wanted nothing more than for her to fall asleep in his arms. It had been so long since they'd had a night like this. It had been so long since he had felt this way about the woman in his arms. In fact in that moment. He was questioning if he had ever truly felt that way. He had loved Wendy but their relationship was not anything like this and he thought that he loved Jeanne but the more he thought about it. The more he realized that was just a case gone wrong. He had loved Zoe but it was now clear that their love would never last. Ziva was the first and only woman he had ever truly loved. Ziva stirred slightly in his arms and then looked up at him. Her big brown eyes nearly pierced his soul.

"What time is it?" Ziva yawned.

"Ten thirty" Tony replied.

"Oh no, it's so late. I must have fallen asleep. I have to get home. I am supposed to be opening cashier tomorrow." Ziva rambled.

"You're exhausted and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Either stay here or at least let me drive you home." Tony offered.

"My uniform is already here. It's dirty but I suppose I can get up early and put it in the wash." Ziva commented.

"I'll wash it." Tony replied.

"I don't have any clothes." Ziva reminded.

"I got a t-shirt for you to sleep in." Tony replied.

"I guess it's a sleepover then." Ziva replied smiling.

"You will sleep on the couch of course." Tony replied.

"We are not thirteen year olds. We can share a bed." Ziva replied.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean it's so soon." Tony rambled.

"Never thought I would see the day that Tony DiNozzo would not want a girl in his bed." Ziva remarked.

"You are not a girl. You are a woman." Tony replied.

"Exactly" Ziva replied, kissing Tony's neck.

"I love you." Tony said, smiling.

"I love you, more." Ziva replied.

* * *

Even though he was still uneasy about the idea. Tony excitedly ran up the stairs behind Ziva. While Ziva was getting changed. He walked down the hall and made sure that the kids were sleeping. Jake was awake but he had his ear buds in and was enthralled with his tablet. Next door Lily was fast asleep in her princess bed. Smiling he walked back into his bedroom, locked the door behind him and stripped down to his boxers. He let Ziva make the first move. She took off the shirt that she had been wearing and he removed his boxers. She took of her underwear and they walked over to the bed. He held her close and kissed her up and down her back. Her scars still broke his heart. He should have saved her sooner. She rolled over and embraced him. She rolled over on her back and he climbed on top of her. Needless to say it was not hard for him to get it up. This is what he had wanted for so long. When it was over they rolled back on their backs and lay side by side. Tony put his boxer shorts back on and Ziva redressed. Again she rested her head on his chest. The next thing Tony knew the sun was shining through his window. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was six. Ziva needed to be at work at seven. He shook her awake and ran downstairs. He returned moments later with her uniform. He let Ziva use the bathroom first and checked on the kids while he waited. Both kids were still asleep and he decided to let them rest. Ziva rushed downstairs and grabbed the bowl of cereal he had prepared for her. He would have to be sure to make her a nice dinner that night. He owed it to her after the meal she had made the night before. Well that and the sex.

"Thanks for waking me up. I don't want to lose this job." Ziva said.

"It's OK." Tony assured.

"I get off at two." Ziva replied.

"OK, Gibbs is coming over to watch the girls and I am going to be with Katie." Tony explained.

"I will swing by after work." Ziva replied.

"I bet Katie will be thrilled to see you." Tony said, kissing Ziva on the lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Well Tony and Ziva are officially together. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. A Day Of Change

Tony was on cloud nine. Jake had started playing on a Tween and Teen football league. It was part of a co-ed non-contact football league. Which was a huge plus in Tony's mind. Playing ball with girls would force him to have at least brief conversations with them and ideally that would make it easier to talk with the girls he wanted to date but the big bonus to Tony was it being a non-contact team. He had adored tackle football but it was so dangerous and Jake already took enough risks in his boxing. Though Leon was always extremely careful and the coach of the youth league had very strict rules. Over the past few weeks Jake was beginning to build up some nice muscles and had grown three inches since coming in with Tony two months before.

* * *

Lily was doing great as well. She was almost completely recovered from her gunshot wound. Though she did still have to be careful. She was growing like a weed and Gibbs was teaching her some basic woodworking skills.

* * *

Then there was Katie. The smallest Dallas-DiNozzo child was doing fantastic. She had been moved to a crib about a week after Lily was released but she was still struggling with her breathing. The doctors had checked her lungs and found only minor damage. They didn't think that she would have to be put on a Trach but she likely would come home with an oxygen tank and respirator. Ideally she would be home within the next month or two.

* * *

It wasn't just the children making Tony proud. Ziva had all but gotten the job teaching language in FLETC. She had excelled in the interview and passed her background check. She had taken the drug test the day before and once the results came back clean. She could officially begin training.

* * *

With Katie in the step-down unit, Tony had been back at NCIS part time for about two weeks. Vance had temporarily reassigned him to working cold cases. Which allowed him to have a more standard work day. Coming in at nine and leaving at five. As much as he liked MCRT, Tony was considering staying with cold case. It was nice to not be in constant danger and it did offer him more time with the kids. Gibbs had mentioned being unsure if he could handle the psychical demands of being a field agent anymore. The two could go back to the good old days of Tibbs. They would make a great cold-case team. Of course McGee and Bishop would be more than welcome to join the team as well; but McGee seemed to be content in cyber and Bishop was doing great on Monroe's team.

* * *

Today, Tony was especially grateful to not have to worry about being called into work hours early. Because today was Jake's first day of eighth grade and Lily's first day of pre-school. Being a teenager Jake did not want Tony anywhere near the middle school. He would be getting on the bus down the street and Tony wasn't even allowed to stand on the lawn and say goodbye. Lest one of the other kids see him. Lily on the other hand was ecstatic to have Tony drive her to her first day of pre-school. Though Gibbs warned that she would probably forget about him as soon as she got through the door. "That's how it was with Kelly" he said.

"You better get a move on Jake. The bus leaves in ten minutes." Tony said.

"Oh!" Jake cried grabbing his backpack and rushing towards the door.

"Hang on let me get a picture of you." Tony instructed.

"Fine, just don't take any pictures outside the house. There are people out there." Jake sighed.

"People are in here!" Lily argued.

"Big people Lily." Jake clarified.

"Just a picture in the house." Tony assured.

"Deal" Jake agreed.

* * *

With Jake safely on the bus, Tony helped Lily get ready for school. He was terrified by the idea of his little girl starting school. On top of the standard parent anxieties about sending their baby off for the first time. He also had concerns about Lily's injuries. It was hard to see but she was still recovering and it would be easy to hurt her chest. He had made sure to inform her teachers of her injuries at orientation but he still worried. What if a kid jumped on her or shoved her down? Gibbs had told him that all he could do was trust that she would be OK and he knew that was the truth. He arrived to St. James Preschool Academy and helped Lily out of the car. As they walked towards the three year old room. Tony wondered how Lily would deal with being left.

"Hello Tony and Lily." Mrs. Judy greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Judy." Tony replied.

"Hi! Judy!" Lily cried.

"Are you ready to start school?" Mrs. Judy asked.

"I don't know." Lily replied.

"LILY!" Chloe cried.

"CHLOE!" Lily cried running towards her friend.

"Be careful Lily!" Tony warned.

"Bye Tony!" Lily cried.

"Bye? Are you sure you are OK with me leaving? I mean Mr. Vance told me that I could come in a little late." Tony offered.

"Bye Tony! Go bye Tony!" Lily cried.

"OK well I am just a phone call away if you need me." Tony explained.

"Go by! Tony!" Lily yelled.

* * *

Ziva hated to be missing the kids first day of school but she had been called in to work the opening shift. She had tried to get out of it but they were desperate. Being the first day of school there were several other cashiers who had either planned time off to see their kids off or teenagers who had to go back on their school year schedules. Then two other cashiers had called in sick and Ziva had no real choice. The good news was that Tony had promised to take pictures and she would be off in time to get Lily from preschool. She was a little over halfway through her shift and had just gotten back from her half-hour break. She had just flipped on her light when a nervous looking tall blonde woman set her grocery basket down on the convener belt. For the most part Ziva just scanned the items and then slid them towards the bagger. Until she came to the last item. It was a home pregnancy test. Normally that would just be another item but for some reason it really stood out to her today.

"So will this be your first?" Ziva asked nervously.

"My first but my husband's third." The girl replied.

"Oh congratulations." Ziva replied.

"Thanks I am really hoping to be pregnant. If I am and I am doing my calculations right then the baby could share a birthday with my dad." The girl explained.

"That would be so amazing." Ziva commented.

"It would" The girl replied, picking up her bags and walking out of the store.

* * *

It wasn't until long after the girl left the store and Ziva began to feel nauseous at the smell of her fellow cashiers perfume. That it occurred to her. It had been three weeks her and Tony had made love and now she was two weeks late...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for skipping past Katie being moved to the step-down unit but I want to focus on other aspects of the story. Anyway is their a Tiva baby in the near future? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Good With Bad

Tony ended up spending only an hour and a half at the office that day. Something told him that he needed to spend some extra time with Katie that day. He was lucky that Vance understood his situation and was more than willing to let him take the day off. Still Tony hated taking the day off without good reason. Of course according to Gibbs it was never a good idea to ignore a gut feeling. The term gut feeling made Tony feel extremely uneasy. Why did he have such a strong desire to see Katie? What if that was a sign that something was really bad wrong with her. Then again maybe he just needed to see Katie because Lily and Jake had been so ready to move on. Maybe he needed Katie because she was still so tiny and it would be a couple of years before she was ready to move on. In either case Tony was glad that he could be with his baby girl in the NICU. He cradled her in his arms and promised her that she would be home soon. Just like he did every day that he was with her. After a while the doctors needed to make their afternoon rounds and Tony was starving. So he ended up going to the cafeteria to grab a quick bite. As he sat in the cafeteria he checked his phone. He was shocked to see three missed calls from Ziva and then two from Shirley. First he tried calling Ziva back but she was not picking up. When he tried calling Shirley, she picked up almost right away.

"Hello?"

"Shirley, what's wrong?"

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be picking up Jake and Lily from school today."

"What happened to Ziva?"

"I am not sure. She just said that she had a doctor's appointment to get to."

"Doctor? But she didn't say anything about having a doctor's appointment."

"She said that she wasn't feeling well at work and made one right away."

"Oh no, well I hope that she is OK."

"I am sure that she is just fine. Probably just that bug that's going around."

"Yeah but Ziva doesn't just to go to the doctor's."

"Maybe she is just being cautious because of the children. Especially since little Katie is in the NICU and Lily is still recovering."

* * *

Ziva shifted nervously on the exam table. She had taken four different home pregnancy tests in the bathroom, during her break and they were all positive. Still she wanted to get a blood test to be sure. So many different emotions were running through her mind right now. On one hand she loved the idea of being pregnant with Tony's child. On the other hand she was not sure that she was ready to be a biological mother yet and besides it would just be another mouth to feed and they had so many expenses right now. Leon was paying for Jake's boxing lessons but there was still Lily's tuition and her medical bills. Katie's medical bills were already through the roof and bound to get even worse. Even healthy preemies tended to have health issues at least throughout the first few years of life. Then what if this baby came early too? Even if it was born on time, it could still have health problems. Then there was the issue of Tony's health. He had to be extra careful thanks to his battle with the pneumonic plague. She hated herself for only worrying about money. She she should be grateful for the baby growing inside of her. So many woman wanted exactly what she had and it would certainly make Tony happy but what if he wasn't happy? Maybe she wasn't pregnant but would that really be better? After what felt like an eternity the doctor opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Do you have the results?"Ziva asked.

"Congratulations, Miss David. You are two weeks pregnant. We just need to run an ultrasound to make sure that the baby is developing properly." Dr. White repliedd.

* * *

Tony paced nervously around the living room. He was scared to death for Ziva. She had been shot before and had Ducky stitch it up right there in the bullpen. She never went to the doctor's just because she felt bad. Unless it was a really bad feeling. What if it she had cancer or something worse? He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Tony? Are you home?" Ziva called, stepping through the front door.

"Yeah I am right here." Tony replied.

"I need to talk to you." Ziva replied nervously.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I went to the hospital today and..." Ziva started.

"Oh God, you're dying aren't you?" Tony asked.

"No I am not dying! I am pregnant!" Ziva cried.

"Pregnant?" Tony asked.

"Yes I am going to have a baby. I am only two weeks along but I am pregnant." Ziva explained.

"That is wonderful! A little baby that is just ours!" Tony cried.

"But that's another mouth to feed and things are so bad..." Ziva rambled.

"It's OK. We will make it work." Tony replied.

"I love you, Tony. Thank you." Ziva replied.

"Not nearly as much as I love you. You gave me a baby." Tony replied holding her close.

* * *

Tony could not believe the good news. He was going to be a father. A biological father. He adored Jake, Lily, and Katie but he was ecstatic to have one of his own. Even better Ziva was the mother of the baby. He could not imagine his life getting much better. It was now late at night and Ziva was staying over with him. She was resting peacefully in his arms and the kids were fast asleep. The night was so peaceful that the sound of his phone ringing jarred him. He shot up in bed and grabbed his phone off of the table beside the bed.

"Hello?"

"Uh-huh"

"Yes... yes I will be right there."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Tony what is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"That was the hospital."

"Something's wrong with Katie." Tony replied shakily.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tony he always gets bad news with the good. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Dread

In that moment, Tony was grateful for his years of police training. More specifically being trained to keep your cool and act as if nothing was wrong. Even when you were scared to death. Because in that moment he was purely terrified. He was doing better than he did with Lily. He was managing to fight off his panic attack but he was still scared to death. Completely terrified to face whatever was happening to Katie. She had been doing so well and now she was extremely ill. The doctors had told him that she was doing amazing and had overcome the major hurdles. She was supposed to be coming home soon. He had even spoken with the doctors about the care she would need when she was home and now this had happened. While still in a daze, he ran around the room, changing from his pajamas to a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked back at Ziva who was sitting on the bed with a look of concern on her face. He knew that she desperately wanted to help him but somebody needed to stay back with Jake and Lily. At least until a sitter arrived.

"OK I need to get out of here." Tony breathed.

"Go" Ziva replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" Tony asked.

"Anything" Ziva replied.

"Call Gibbs for me. I want to leave my phone open in case the hospital calls." Tony replied.

"Yes, of course. Do you want me to come along? Jake is old enough to watch Lily." Ziva offered.

"He's not ready to be alone at night yet. You call Gibbs and then find somebody to stay with Jake and Lily. Gibbs will insist on going to the hospital." Tony explained.

"I will be there as soon as I can." Ziva replied.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony rushed to the hospital, his heart racing inside his chest. He wished that he had let Ziva come with him but he did not feel comfortable leaving Jake alone at night just yet, the teen was far more trustworthy now but thirteen was still too young to stay alone at night. At least Gibbs would arrive around the same time he did and Ziva would be there as soon as she could. He arrived to the hospital and made his way to the maternity ward. He passed an exhausted looking man and an equally tired looking girl couldn't have been much older than Jake. The man said something to the girl about mom and the baby coming home in the morning. Tony stopped for a moment and watched the pair walk away. He wondered if he would ever be able to bring Katie home or if her entire life would be spent in a hospital crib. It had been so long since he had felt that way. She seemed a little off that afternoon but he didn't think much of it. Gibbs had assured him weeks ago that sometimes babies just felt bad. Even the healthy ones. Though Gibbs's experience with premature birth was being born and he only knew that through the stories that Jack and Anne had told him. Now Katie was fighting for her life and he was scared to death. He stood at the doors leading to the NICU and waited to be buzzed inside.

"Thank you for arriving so promptly, Mr. DiNozzo." Leigh one of the nurses greeted.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"It's not good I am afraid. As you are aware she has been lethargic and irritable all day. She has barely eaten all day and totally stopped about an hour after you left. We put her on an IV and closely monitored her but were not super concerned. Then around nine she broke out in a rash and spiked a fever. It was one hundred and one, the last time we checked. Which was about fifteen minutes ago. We are still waiting on test results but our suspicion is meningitis." Leigh explained.

"Meningitis? That's really bad is it?" Tony asked.

"It depends on the type. Viral meningitis is rarely fatal and in some cases resolves itself. Bacterial on the other hand is almost always fatal and unfortunately most likely the type that Katie would have. As it is common in preemies." Leigh explained.

"What happens if she does survive?" Tony asked.

"She could lose what little hearing she has, she could lose her limbs, suffer brain damage, or any combination of the three." Leigh explained.

"What do we do?" Tony asked.

"We will start her on antibiotics as soon as we have the results." Leigh replied.

"And when will you know?" Tony asked.

"Hopefully within the hour. You may wait in the waiting area." Leigh explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs stood in the now familiar waiting area outside of the NICU. He had spent so many hours in this room over the past couple months. Visiting with his newborn granddaughter and offering moral support for Tony but Katie had always been so resilient. She had managed to avoid most of the complications that preemies faced. Even in the early days following her traumatic birth and now that she was almost strong enough to go home. Something had gone wrong. Ziva was still talking on the phone when he rushed out of his house. Knowing how much his boy needed him. He shuddered at the thought of how much his boy may end up needing him. Breena had brought Tori over to the Dallas-DiNozzo household. She would be sleeping in Katie's room, since it was all set up and nobody was using it. It may never be used by anyone but Tori. Meanwhile; Jimmy, Ziva, Jimmy, McGee, and Abby were all rushing to the hospital. "Just in case." The door leading to the ICU opened and Tony stepped out.

"Dad" Tony sniffed falling into his arms.

"How bad is it, son?" Gibbs asked.

"She may have meningitis and it's probably the bad kind. It's common in preemies and she is far too small to be vaccinated." Tony explained.

"Tony, I am so sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"What am I going to do? I can't lose her. I just can't and the kids haven't even met her. It's not fair. What are we going to do?" Tony sobbed.

* * *

 **A/N: More news on Katie in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Odds

Tony hated this feeling of helplessness. He hated not knowing if his baby girl was OK and what would happen to her if her she did survive. He would no matter what. Even if she was completely dependent on him, for the rest of her life. He would still love her. Because she was his. All he wanted was for her to be alive and well. He would give just about anything to take her place. He hated that his children had to suffer. They were so young and had already been through so much. Katie had never even got to meet her parents in her lifetime and if she did meet them. She would not get to meet her parents until after she was dead and that was only if heaven was a real place. If not that meant that Jason and Mary were just dead in the ground and if Katie died. She would just be dead in the ground. Gibbs was holding him close and he was grateful for that. Because his legs were so weak, he would not be able to stand on his own. Gibbs helped Tony steady himself and gently led him over to the couch. He helped him sit and then took a seat beside him.

"Deep breaths Tony. Long deep breaths. You need to keep your lungs healthy." Gibbs instructed.

* * *

Thanks to Ziva's driving, Ziva and Jimmy made it to the hospital in under an hour. Poor Jimmy tightened his seat-belt as much as he could, held onto the door handle and shouted out prayers to every known deity. The young autopsy assistant had only ridden with Ziva twice before she moved back to Israel and had no idea what he had gotten himself into. The pair climbed out of the car. Ziva running as fast as she could and Jimmy shakily walking and trying to control his breath. Ziva was already halfway to the NICU before Jimmy even got to the elevator but they both managed to arrive to the waiting room at the same time.

"Ziver, Jimmy thank God." Gibbs greeted.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked.

"They think that Katie has meningitis." Gibbs explained.

"Which kind?" Jimmy asked.

"They are not sure but they are suspecting that it is bacterial." Gibbs explained.

"Oh no" Jimmy gasped.

"Why does it matter?" Ziva asked.

"Bacterial is much more severe than viral and it has killed healthy children. Katie is still so small and her lungs are still pretty weak." Jimmy explained.

"Tony" Ziva whispered, sitting and embracing her boyfriend.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yes I am here." Ziva replied.

"What am I going to do?" Tony asked.

"I know that you have been taking the children to church. Why don't you pray?" Ziva suggested.

"Not sure how much I believe in prayer. I prayed when Katie was premature and Jason and Mary had died, then I prayed about Jake's issues, then for Lily when she got shot. Things get better but it seems like God keeps making things worse." Tony explained.

"Tony, God does not act that way. At least not to good people. Sometimes he just tests you. It is hard but you have to have faith." Jimmy explained.

"I guess but what if part of the test is losing, Katie?" Tony asked.

"Then we will be there for you and the children." Ziva replied.

"Because that's what family does." Jimmy added.

"They are right, Tony." Gibbs finished.

"Thank you but I still, I am stilled terrified." Tony sighed.

"That is more than understandable." Ziva assured.

* * *

Jimmy offered to go with Tony to the hospital's chapel but Tony declined. At least for the time being. He wanted to be in the waiting room, just in case there was news. Even though he knew that Gibbs and Ziva would tell the doctor where he had gone. He still could not bring himself to leave. He needed to be there. Sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news and praying that his baby girl would pull though. That it would be viral meningitis or better yet nothing more than the flu but the flu could still be deadly for a baby as tiny as Katie. What he wanted was for this all to be a bad dream and to wake up in Ziva's arms, safe and happy. Just like he had been before he got that call but that was not the case. This was not a dream. This was real and Jimmy was right. All he could do was pray.

"Tony DiNozzo? Father of Katelyn Grace Dallas-DiNozzo?" A doctor called.

"Over here" Tony replied.

"I am Dr. Maker" Dr. Maker introduced.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked.

"I am afraid that our fears have been confirmed. Your daughter does in fact have bacterial meningitis. We have already started her on antibiotics and she is under very close monitoring. She has some fluid build up in her lungs and is back on a vent. She will be getting a chest x-ray every twelve hours to monitor the build up but her condition is still very grave. At the moment I will say that the best thing you can do is prepare yourself. Her chances are only ten percent." Dr. Maker explained.

"Shit, can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Visiting hours are over but I would recommend that you spend time with her." Dr. Maker explained.

"OK" Tony replied, shakily.

"Come along." Dr. Maker instructed.

"OK" Tony agreed.

* * *

Gibbs, Jimmy, and Ziva stood back and watched Tony walk into the NICU. All three wondering if tragedy was about to strike their little family. Jimmy took a seat in a hard plastic chair and Ziva curled up in the crook of Gibbs's arms on the couch. After a while Tony came back out and joined Gibbs and Ziva on the couch. About five in the morning Ziva woke up with a start. She put her hand over her mouth and started to rush to the bathroom. She made maybe two steps before she could not hold back anymore and she got sick all over the carpet.

"Ziver!" Gibbs cried.

"I am OK." Ziva assured.

"Come on you need to get out of here, you have no business being around sick babies if you are throwing up." Gibbs explained.

"I am not sick." Ziva assured.

"But you just hurled all over the floor." Jimmy commented.

"I am not sick." Ziva assured again.

"Oh Ziver" Gibbs gasped.

"Well if you are not sick then what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Well let's see she's throwing up but not ill, and she Tony have been together for at least two weeks. What do you think's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I was going to wait until at least six weeks to announce it but yes I am two weeks pregnant." Ziva explained.

"Ziver, that's wonderful! Does Tony know?" Gibbs asked.

"He does, I found out and told him last night." Ziva replied.

"Congratulations I am so happy for you guys." Gibbs replied.

"Me too" Jimmy added.

* * *

 **A/N: The next couple chapters will be pretty angsty. At least Gibbs reacted well to Ziva's pregnancy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Struggling

As the day progressed Katie only seemed to get sicker and Tony certainly only became more terrified. He remained by her side all day and Gibbs remained by Tony's side. Ziva was having a tough time with morning sickness and by the time she was feeling better. It was time for her to go into work. The others were coming back after work and Ziva would be joining them. As long as she felt up to it and Breena was around to watch Jake and Lily. Tony absolutely hated seeing his little girl so sick and fragile, and not being able to do anything about it. The ten percent chance of survival, was like a sucker punch to his stomach. Ten percent was almost nothing and that was all his baby girl had. Then even if she survived. She could be so severely impaired, that she had no real quality of life. He had already decided that he was not going to let her live. If her life was going to be only suffering.

"Some people are here to see Katie but she cannot take visitors at the time. Would you like to step out to see them?" Nurse Jan asked.

"Sure" Tony agreed.

* * *

Tony reluctantly set Katie back into the bed, slid his hands out of the gloves, and walked back out into the waiting room. He found McGee, Jimmy Abby, and Ducky sitting in a row on the couch. He pulled one of the plastic chairs to where it was directly across from them and then collapsed into it. For several seconds he just gasped for air. Concerned, Gibbs made his way over to Tony's side and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. Finally Tony had the strength to acknowledge his guests. He moved his hands to his lap and looked back up at the others.

"Sorry I couldn't let you guys in but Katie is not up for visitors." Tony apologized.

"It is quite alright Anthony, we only want to support you." Ducky assured.

"How is she?" McGee asked.

"Not good at all. It is hard to leave her." Tony replied.

"Oh Tony I am so sorry." Abby gasped.

"Thanks guys, I am sorry but this is going to be a short visit. I don't want to leave her for too long. Just in case." Tony explained.

"We understand" Jimmy assured.

"Has she had any complications?" Ducky asked.

"Not really but so much can go wrong and if it is clear that she will have severe complications and disabilities. I am going to let her go." Tony explained.

"How could you?! How could you let your baby die, if she is special needs!" Abby cried.

"There is a difference between disabled and having good quality of life. He will love her if she is handicapped but if she will have no real quality of life. Then he is going to spare her from a life of disability and I don't really blame him." Jimmy clarified.

"Oh I am sorry that I misunderstood." Abby apologized.

"It's OK, I understand." Tony assured.

* * *

Tony was grateful to Jimmy for diffusing the situation with Abby. He knew and understood that Abby was a huge advocate for persons with disabilities and he rooted for them too but Jimmy was right. Katie's life could be so much more isolated and painful if the complications were too severe. Yes he would love her if she was deaf, blind paralyzed, brain damaged, without her limbs, or any combination of the five but certainly not all five. He hated the idea of having to let his little girl die but he also hated the idea of any human only suffering. He was haunted by the memory of a kid he met. When speaking to a special needs school back in Baltimore. He recalled walking through the auditorium and letting all the kids touch his badge and see or touch his uniform. At the very end he came to a boy who looked to be about nine or ten. Thinking that the boy was just tired, Tony tried to get his attention. Until a teacher came over and explained that the boy was profoundly blind and deaf and had no feeling from the neck down nor could he speak or was really aware of what was going on. He had endured a severe brain injury at three months old and ever since he was a vegetable. His heart beating was the only function his body did naturally and he still had a defibrillator inside his heart, just in case. When he returned the next year. Tony was told that the boy had died three months after his visit. He got sick and his body could not take it. Still the parents were furious and tried to sue the doctors. It became clear to Tony that the boy was only alive for his parents sake and Tony did not want that for Katie.

* * *

After the others left, Tony made his way back into Katie's room. Somehow she looked even worse than she had before and it made him sick. He did not want her to suffer but he would still die if anything happened to her. He knew that it would break the kid hearts if they lost their baby sister. They were too young for this much heartbreak and they had been so excited for a little sister. He heard footsteps behind him and looked up to see Gibbs approaching.

"How did you get in here?" Tony asked.

"I am her grandfather." Gibbs reminded.

"Oh right, thanks dad." Tony replied.

"You can stay but I need a minute with Katie." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony stepped to the side and allowed Gibbs to approach Katie's little bed. He watched as the older man slid his hands into the gloves and picked Katie up. For a while he just held her close and smiled down at her but eventually he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Hey baby girl, Katie Grace. It's me your grandpa Gibbs and I love you very much. Listen I know that you are sick and hurting a lot right now and I understand but you have to fight. OK? You will not die. Do you understand. You will not die. Your daddy and siblings need you too much. I need you too much. I don't even know if you can hear me but I hope that this message gets through." Gibbs spoke.

"Thanks dad" Tony gasped when it was over.

"It's no problem son. I love this little girl and I love you too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully little Katie will listen to Gibbs's orders. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Restless

Tony did not get any sleep that night. He was worried for Katie and his mind could not relax. Gibbs was staying at the hospital with him and, Ziva and the Palmer's were taking care of the kids back home. He felt terrible about not being there for Jake and Lily. He wanted to hear about their second day of school. He wanted to hear Jake accidentally review that he had a crush on a girl. By getting all flustered when talking about one of his female classmates or male, whatever the kid was into. He wanted to know about all the new friends that Lily had made and see the pictures she had drawn. He could call their teachers and get reports on how they had done in class but he couldn't get the real experience. Yes he could leave the hospital. He was in no way physically bound there but if he left and something happened to Katie. He would be racked by a different kind of guilt. He hated this situation, because it made him feel like he could not do anything right. No matter what he did, he was hurting at least one of his children. Then there was the baby growing inside of Ziva. It was only two weeks old and didn't have ears yet. It was just a tiny baby shaped bean thing but still shouldn't he be there? Shouldn't he be rubbing Ziva's feet and holding her hair back while she got sick? Shouldn't he be running all over town to find the soup. That she just had to have, because it was the only thing she could even think of eating?

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I am not." Tony admitted.

"Worried about Katie, eh?" Gibbs asked.

"Naturally but I am also worried about my family back home." Tony replied.

"They are doing well. The Palmer's are holding down the fort and Ziva is taking it easy. She told me and I am very happy for you guys." Gibbs assured.

"I know but I want to hear about their days, I want to take care of Ziva." Tony explained.

"And you will. Once things settle down with Katie. You can go back home and it will be like you were never gone." Gibbs assured.

"Or after she's gone." Tony muttered.

"She will pull through. I ordered her not to die." Gibbs reminded.

"When has that ever worked before?" Tony questioned.

"When you had the plague." Gibbs replied.

"I still had five percent more of a chance than Katie does." Tony reminded.

"Fifteen percent is still crap but you pulled through. Because you were terrified of what I would do to you if you didn't." Gibbs explained.

"But Katie doesn't know about the wrath of Gibbs." Tony remarked.

"I am sure Kelly has warned her." Gibbs assured.

"Oh like you ever went all "Second B is for Bastard" on Kelly." Tony scoffed.

"No can't say I ever did that but she knew who was boss and she knew to listen to me. There was a little trouble with Shannon but she knew to just remind her that I would not approve." Gibbs explained.

"I hope I can be half the father that you were." Tony sighed.

"You are, because I have been training you since day one." Gibbs confessed.

"You've been training me to be an agent." Tony replied.

"Yeah and then I gave you your own Probie to train. Training probies isn't that different than raising kids trust me." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah... yeah your right." Tony admitted.

"That's my boy, now try to get some rest." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony grabbed Gibbs's hand and closed his eyes. He was scared to death and far from tired but he knew that he needed to rest. It was never good for him to get to exhausted. Not since he contracted the plague, not with his lungs. He was so grateful that Gibbs was there with him at the hospital. Because he knew that he would go crazy on his own. Gibbs was his rock and far too often the only reason that he was still sane. He managed to get some sleep but not enough to qualify as even a decent nap. He got barely twenty minutes total and five minutes was the most he got at once. He jumped any time there was a sound. Any time there was any movement at all. He was sure that it was a doctor coming to tell him that his baby girl was dead or that the sound her heard was her heart monitor going off. A code was called in the middle of the night and he jumped a mile. Then when it turned out that it was not Katie. He felt terrible for feeling happy. He hated himself for celebrating his daughter's health. When another family may have just lost their baby. He really couldn't do anything right.

"You're OK" Gibbs assured.

"Only because of you." Tony confessed.

* * *

The next morning Ziva came by to check up on Katie and Gibbs did not feel so guilty about leaving Tony for a bit. He found himself wandering around the pediatric building. He stood outside of the long term care unit. The door opened a heavy set Latina nurse walked out, holding the hands of a girl who looked to be around Lily's age. She had curly brownish blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked well enough and aside from a scar on the side of her forehead didn't seem to have any injuries.

"Do you need to get into the ward, sir? You just dial up the phone, say who you need to see, and they will let you in, in a jiffy." Marina, the nurse explained.

"No I am just walking around. My grand-daughter is in the PICU and I am here to support my son but I needed to go for a walk." Gibbs explained.

"I am sorry to hear about your grand-daughter." Marina replied.

"Thanks she was doing so well but she ended up with meningitis and now they really don't know what is going to happen." Gibbs explained.

"I will pray for her." Marina replied.

"Thank you, she needs it." Gibbs replied.

"Are you OK, though?" Marina asked.

"I am fine" Gibbs assured.

"Wanna go outside!" The girl pleaded.

"What's her story?" Gibbs asked.

"It's really sad. Her daddy was a Public Defender and one of the men he was defending was found to be part of a drug cartel. Naturally the man got like but that did not sit well with his cartel. Somebody came and shot both of her parents and torched the house. Luckily a neighbor was able to save Leona but it was too late for her parents." Marina explained, covering Leona's ears the entire time.

"So what happens to her now?" Gibbs asked.

"Well she she's well enough to go home, she doesn't need any rehab and they can't afford to keep her in the hospital anymore. So tomorrow, she is going into foster care." Marina explained, still covering Leona's ears.

"There's nobody to take her in?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately there is not." Marina replied sadly.

"How do I become a foster parent?" Gibbs asked.

"Outside" Leona pleaded.

"Go to the DC Department of Child Services and they will set you up." Marina replied.

"Great, thanks" Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen with Gibbs and Leona? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **A/N 2: Just a heads up, I am probably not going to upload anything new until later this week. I have to work extra hours because of Thanksgiving and probably won't have time to upload. The good news is I don't have to work on Thanksgiving.. I will probably still wwrite every day but am not promising updates til Wednesday or Thursday. Will try to update all five stories though.**


	37. Growing

Tony spent the morning holding Katie as close as possible and, telling her how much he loved her. He also told her about her namesake and how much he had loved her. How Kate was the reason that he had become Jake's, God father and thus was the reason they were a family. He also told her about how Kate was supposed to be Jake's, Godmother but she was gone now. He made sure that she knew that Ziva was in their lives now and they were going to be a family. He also made sure that she knew you didn't have to have two parents to make a family. He tended to ramble when he was nervous and he was beyond nervous today. Katie had made no improvement overnight. Mercifully she had not taken another turn for the worst but she hadn't improved either. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to her if Gibbs had not given her an order not to die. He couldn't help but wonder what he would do without Gibbs in general.

"You'd do just fine." Gibbs assured.

"How do you do that? Is it a Marine thing?" Tony asked.

"It's a father thing. Just give it time and you will learn it too." Gibbs replied.

"You think that I will?" Tony asked.

"All fathers have it." Gibbs replied.

* * *

While Tony was at the hospital with Katie, Ziva was home with the two older Dallas children. She had the day off from the store and with Jake still in school. It was just her and little Lily. She was very excited to get to know her older daughter.

"So Lily, are you liking school?" Ziva asked.

"Yes!" Lily cried.

"What is your favorite part?" Ziva asked.

"Centers, especially when I get to play with the play tools. Sometimes I pretend that I am Gibbs and build a boat." Lily explained.

"You really like Gibbs? Don't you?" Ziva asked.

"Yes! He's my favorite! Besides Tony." Lily replied.

"He is a lot of fun and he loves kids a lot." Ziva explained.

"Did he adopt Tony?" Lily asked.

"Sort of" Ziva replied.

"Does he have other kids?" Lily asked.

"No" Ziva replied, Kelly was a story for another day.

"That's too bad." Lily replied.

"You have grown up so much. You were barely speaking in full sentences when I first met you and now you are like this." Ziva remarked.

"Gibbs says that I am learning it from Tony." Lily remarked.

"I can see that but at least you and Tony are interesting and fun." Ziva replied.

"So is Gibbs but he doesn't talk so much." Lily replied.

"He does not but when he does speak, it is really special." Ziva replied.

"It is" Lily agreed.

* * *

School let out and Jake hopped on the bus to meet Vance at the boxing gym. Halfway to the gym he had to switch to a city bus. Apparently several high school kids were riding to the boxing gym as well. Because a high school bus stopped not long after his did and ten or eleven kids got on the bus carrying gym bags and boxing gloves. Besides the high school kids, there was one other middle school student. A boy who Jake knew from his math class. He was taller than most of the other boys, already over six feet and still growing. He had a six pack abs and huge muscles on his arms and legs. His blonde hair fell on his shoulders and his eyes were blue like the ocean.

"Dude are you alright?" The high school boy who sat next to him asked.

"Yeah I am fine. Why?" Jake asked.

"You look all flustered and red faced." The boy asked.

"Oh I am just thinking of this girl. Uh from my history class." Jake lied.

"Nice" The boy replied.

* * *

Back at the hospital Tony had been forced out of the NICU. Katie was having some tests done and Tony was feeling completely helpless. Jimmy had texted him and told him that he would be visiting after work. He couldn't help but worry about Gibbs. His surrogate father had gone for a walk that morning, come back briefly, and then disappeared for hours. During the short time that Gibbs was around. He had been acting extremely mysterious and it was worrying Tony. He had no idea what he would do if he lost his father. He ended up going on Facebook to distract himself from his concerns for Gibbs and Katie. Right at the top of his time-line was a photo that McGee had posted. It was an ultrasound and from the looks of it. The baby was pretty far along in development. Was Sarah pregnant too? Delilah didn't appear to be pregnant the last time he saw her. Granted that had been several weeks ago but still.

" _I finally have permission to make the announcement. Delilah and I are going to become parents on October 15th 2015, give or take a few days. Due to Delilah's paralysis we opted to use a surrogate and everything is going great. We found out a few weeks ago that we are having a son. His name will be John Michael McGee. In honor of my father and, very close friend of mine."_

* * *

Gibbs hated to leave Tony but he could not let Leona go into the system. At least not forever. She was older and it was hard for an older child to get adopted. Especially one who had endured as much as poor Leona had. After checking in with Tony real quick. He had headed down to the department of child services and was in the middle of registering to be a foster father.

"Everything looks really good Mr. Gibbs. We are still running the background check but all of your references gave you glowing reviews." Chris, the social worker commented.

"So I am going to be a foster parent?" Gibbs asked.

"We won't know for a few days but so far so good." Chris replied.

"And what will happen to Leona in the meantime?" Gibbs asked.

"She will be placed in a group home until everything is sorted out." Chris replied.

"But she will be safe?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Chris assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like the Gibbs family is about to get a lot bigger. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	38. Tony's Changing Family

The following night was extremely rough for Katie and Tony. Around dinner time Katie took a nasty turn for the worst. She had been completely vent dependent since she became ill but, now her heart rate had radically dropped and her fever had shot up. She was extremely lethargic and in a great deal of pain. She was nearly completely paralyzed but she would scream in agony anytime she could move. The nurses told Tony that this could be the end and that pained him more than he could express. He had also been told that this could be the storm before the calm. That sometimes a patient would go to the very edge and then come back. Which he took solace in but his heart was still raw and his mind was still racing. He would die if anything happened to Katie and he had to tell Jake and Lily. Gibbs had come back to the hospital, not long before he got the news. His dad was trying his best to comfort him but he knew all too well. That words and reassurance would not do anything if Katie died. It was around midnight and Tony was sitting up on the waiting room couch. Gibbs had his arms draped reassuringly over Tony's shoulders. Both men were beyond exhausted but knew that they would not be getting a second of sleep that night. Something came over Tony and he started to sob heavily and uncontrollably.

"Hey it's OK. Let it out. I've got ya. I've got ya." Gibbs whispered.

"She's just so sweet." Tony sniffed.

"I know" Gibbs replied.

"It wouldn't be fair." Tony sniffed.

"It wouldn't." Gibbs agreed.

"Why do kids have to die?" Tony asked.

"The world is cruel Tony but she does not have permission." Gibbs reminded.

* * *

Morning came and Katie was still alive. Unfortunately she was still extremely critical as well. The nurses thought that it would be wise to bring the children to say goodbye but Tony didn't have the heart to do it. He was trying to have hope that Katie would live and letting Jake and Lily say goodbye. Would be a bit like giving up. On the other hand he felt terrible that he could not bring them. Because he knew that it would destroy them if they did not get to say goodbye but he could not face the idea of bringing them. It seemed so final and his heart was breaking. Gibbs had remained by his side and for that he was eternally grateful.

"I have an appointment around noon. If you can handle being alone." Gibbs said as they drank coffee at the small table in the corner.

"No I will be fine." Tony assured.

"Good" Gibbs sighed.

"You are not sick or anything? Because I definitely could not handle that." Tony questioned.

"I am fine." Gibbs assured.

"What's up then? You aren't getting married again, right?" Tony asked.

"I was going to wait to announce this. At least until I knew something but I figure that you could use some good news." Gibbs started.

"Oh God, you are getting married again. Who is it? Fornell?" Tony groaned.

"No but I will Tobais that you ship us. My news is that I am going to be a foster father. I am looking to adopt a little girl." Gibbs explained.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes, her name is Leona, she is three years old, and I actually met her at the hospital. Her parents were killed by... by a drug dealer. She survived but there is nobody to care for her. I couldn't let her just go into the system. She needs stability and I know exactly how she feels." Gibbs explained.

"Wow, dad. That is amazing." Tony gasped.

"I am glad that you are so supportive son." Gibbs replied.

"I am always supportive of you." Tony assured.

"Hey I just realized something. If I can adopt Leona. Then you will have a little sister." Gibbs commented.

"You're right, I am going to be a big brother. I secretly always wanted to be a big brother. Especially to a little sister." Tony replied, excitedly.

"And I always wanted a boy and a girl. Of course I will have three children and all three are beautiful and amazing." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Gibbs left at eleven thirty to make his appointment and took with him Tony's jubilation. He was still thrilled for Gibbs and Leona. The idea of being a big brother was a pretty huge perk as well but none of that would make Katie well. No amount of happiness for his dad would be enough to calm his fears. At least not these fears. The idea of losing a child was purely terrifying. Tony couldn't help but wonder how Gibbs, had dealt with the idea of losing Kelly. All while fighting in a war on the other side of the world. Because Tony could barely face the idea. While sitting in the hospital, right there with Katie. All he knew was that his heart would shatter into a million pieces if he lost her. He seriously doubted that he could be a good enough father. To guide Jake and Lily through the loss. If Katie did end up dying and Gibbs would not be able to help. This would be uncharted territory for him as well. Kelly was all he had when he lost her and Shannon. He buried his head in his hands and began to sob.

"God, please just let my baby girl be OK. Her sister and brother have already lost so much and I have too. Please I need her, the world needs her. She is such a sweet and beautiful child. I love her so much and so do her siblings and, my girlfriend and dad. Your will be done, amen"

* * *

Tony had been praying more in the two months since he adopted the Dallas children. Than he had in his entire life. He had also been to church with the children almost every week. Another strange phenomenon for him. He was a child younger than Jake. The last time he had been in a church for a non funeral purpose, before the adoption. Gibbs was right, being a father did change everything and he actually did not mind. He just needed his baby girl to live and survive with only manageable problems but ideally none at all, and his life would be perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: How long can Tony worry about Katie 24/7, before his own health takes a hit? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. Hope

Katie Grace had been in severe critical condition for four days now. The doctors had given up hope and were trying to convince Tony to let her go. He had agreed to sign a DNR but he was not ready to let her go just yet. He was sure that she had a little more fight left in her. He knew that it was cliché but he would trade all of his tomorrows. If it meant that his little girl would just pull through. Once again he was eternally grateful to his family for being his support system. Breena had stepped up as a second mother figure to Jake and Lily, Jimmy was at the hospital every night and Ziva was helping out both at home and in the hospital but she was battling morning sickness and exhaustion. Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Leon were making meals for the home and spending time at the hospital. As always Gibbs was his rock. He would just sit there and hold Tony close at night and remind him that Katie did not have permission to die. He was also helping Tony keep balance between the hospital and home. All while preparing for Leona's arrival. Yes Tony was grateful for his family. Because he knew that he would never survive without them. He felt like he was right on the brink of drowning and his family was the only think keeping him afloat. Right now it was McGee with him at the hospital. They were sitting on the couch in the NICU waiting room, while Katie was cleaned and had tests preformed.

"Have your brought the other kids by?" McGee asked.

"Jake is coming tomorrow. Unless well you know." Tony replied.

"Right. What about Lily?" McGee asked.

"Not sure, she can't really go in and see Katie. Unless well it really is the end." Tony explained.

"Well I could hold her up to the window." McGee offered.

"What if she gets scared?" Tony commented.

"Talk to her." McGee replied.

"How? God! This is to fucking hard!" Tony cried.

"I know but I am trying my hardest to help." McGee remarked.

"I know you are. Sorry I am being such a pain in the ass." Tony apologized.

"You are not a pain in the ass. You are going through a hard time. I wasn't exactly easy to be around after Delilah's accident." McGee assured.

* * *

After a while McGee had to leave and Tony decided to walk him out to his car. It was the polite thing to do and he desperately needed some air. When they arrived to the parking lot, McGee hugged him, and then climbed into his car and drove away. Tony watched his friend drive off, shoved his hands into his jeans pocket, and made his way back into the hospital. He rode the elevator back up to the NICU and wondered what news would be awaiting him. Being told to prepare for the worst had left him in a state of desperation and terror. The elevator stopped on the proper floor and he stepped out. When he got to the waiting room, he saw a nurse standing beside the desk waiting for him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. DiNozzo." Nurse Bea greeted.

"How is she, Beatrice?" Tony asked.

"The same." Bea sighed.

"Still no change?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid not." Bea replied.

"I am not ready for this." Tony sighed.

"Keep a good thought. My nephew had meningitis when he was four and he was clinging to life for two weeks. My sister and brother in law almost turned off life support three times. Even when he started to pull out of it, there was still the risk of disability. Now he is a healthy, happy seven year old. He's a little behind his peers but he is still brilliant." Bea assured.

"I hope that's the case for Katie." Tony replied, wistfully.

"It will." Bea assured.

"Can I see her now?" Tony asked.

"Just one second. I have something that I need to show you." Bea replied.

"Please tell me it's not more bad news." Tony pleaded.

"Don't worry it's just a flier. We are having a kid's day this Saturday." Bea explained.

"Kids day?" Tony questioned.

"Yes we will give the kids a tour of the hospital. Just the ER and the main halls, we will explain what the wards are, what different medical tools are. We will also let them see inside an ambulance and have a clinic for stuffed animals and dolls. We do it every year so that kids are not afraid if they or a loved one has to go to the hospital." Bea explained.

"That is great I will be sure to bring Jake and Lily." Tony replied.

"Wonderful and while we can't let Lily into the NICU. We will be able to show her some of the equipment that Katie is using and answer any questions that Jake and her may have." Bea explained.

"That will be great. Jake understands pretty well but Lily is terrified." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat on the floor of his former guest room. It was a little smaller than Kelly's bedroom but it was right beside his room. Leona had been having nightmares and he wanted to be able to get to her as quickly as possible. He had passed all the checks and inspections and she would be moving in with him a week from Monday. She was supposed to come sooner but the social worker, working her case had a family emergency and would be out of town for a week. Even though he was worried for Leona and hated that she had to be without a home for that long. He was grateful because he was not quite ready to be a father again just yet. It had been a long time since he raised a little girl. He had Abby, Bishop, Kate, and Ziver. Then there were his boys Tony and McGee but adults were different. Even Tony who at times as complex and needy as a child, was different from an actual child. He was a grandfather to Tony's children but being a grandfather was far different from being a father. Still he could not wait and he was thrilled to be able to help that sweet little girl.

* * *

It was late at night and Tony was tossing and turning on the couch. He had not slept more than two or three hours in the past four nights and it was beginning to take it's toll. He knew that if he did not start trying to calm himself down. He was going to end up in the hospital himself. Anybody could become ill from stress but with his lungs. He was far more susceptible to illnesses and health crises. Suddenly the door swung opened, Dr. Virginia stepped out, and made his way towards him.

"Excellent news for you, Mr. DiNozzo." Dr. Virginia announced.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Katelyn Grace, has turned the corner. It looks like she is going to survive." Dr. Virginia explained.

"She's going to be OK?" Tony questioned.

"It looks that way." Dr. Virginia replied.

"That is wonderful!" Tony cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Katie is finally starting to fight and just in time for her siblings to be at the hospital. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. Breathless

Saturday arrived and Katie was still on the mend. She still was far from out of the woods but she had improved greatly over the past two days. Lily was excited about the idea of getting to tour the hospital and maybe look in on Katie. Even Jake was excited about the concept of the family day and he was ecstatic to be allowed into the NICU. Then after the function ended, he would be going with Jared Vance and new of his new school friends, Glenn Delaney. Lily was a little hurt about being left out but Tony had promised a special Tony/Lily movie night. Saturday morning Tony woke up feeling off; he was draggy, his body ached, and his throat was sore and scratchy. It took him twenty minutes to get out of bed and he came this close to calling Gibbs and telling him that he was sick. He finally managed to pull himself out of bed, get dressed, and make his way downstairs. He was relieved to see that Jake had poured bowls of cereal for himself and Lily. He stepped into the kitchen and sort of collapsed into his chair.

"Are you alright Tony?" Jake asked.

"Fine" Tony lied.

"Are you sure? You look really flushed." Jake observed.

"I am just tired. It's been a long week." Tony explained.

"It has but if you are feeling bad Glenn and his brother are face painting there. He said that Lily and I could catch a ride with them." Jake offered.

"No I will be fine. I just need to get going." Tony assured.

"If you're sure..." Jake replied skeptically.

* * *

To his dismay Tony did not feel better by the time they arrived to the hospital. If anything he actually felt worse. He seriously did think about turning around and going home but he could not do that to the children. To play it safe he was not going to be going into the NICU but Gibbs was going to be there and he could accompany Jake inside. He managed to get out of the car and walk inside. He was relieved that Jake had offered to give Lily a piggy back ride as they walked. They met Gibbs at the entrance. He was holding the hands of a small girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Everybody this is Leona. I am going to adopt her." Gibbs explained.

"Hi Leona, I am your brother Tony." Tony replied.

"Hi Tony! I always wanted a brother!" Leona cried.

"Hi Leona, it is great to meet you." Jake added.

"Good to meet you too Jakey!" Leona cried.

"I am Lily and Gibbs is my best friend!" Lily cried.

"Cool he's gonna be my daddy." Leona explained.

"Cool" Lily replied.

* * *

Tony made it halfway around the hospital before realizing that it had become too much for him. He stopped and leaned heavily against the wall. He felt dizzy and exhausted. The others had raced ahead of him but quickly turned around when they realized that he had fallen back. Gibbs rushed over and supported Tony. While Jake took the hands of Leona and Lily.

"What's wrong with you?" Gibbs asked.

"I am just tired." Tony lied.

"Are you sure? You look like hell." Gibbs observed.

"That's what I told him." Jake whispered.

"I just need to sit down." Tony replied.

"OK come on son. Leona we need to take Tony to sit down." Gibbs instructed.

"Aw alright" Tony sighed.

"No I will sit down with him. You take the girls." Jake offered.

"Are you sure? You can't go in the NICU with them." Tony reminded.

"It's OK I don't mind." Jake assured.

* * *

While Tony was with the children at the hospital Ziva was working her final shift at the grocery store and after her shift her former co-workers were giving her a small baby shower. Just a few essentials that would benefit both Katie and the new baby. As well as a few gifts for Jake and Lily, and herself and Tony.

"Hey Ziva?" Her friend and co-worker Jamie asked.

"Yes" Ziva questioned.

"Do you want to join me and my cousin at the Miller High School Follies? My oldest is preforming in it." Jamie offered.

"Don't I need a ticket?" Ziva asked.

"No my husband got called into work at the last minute. If you would not mind holding the video camera and recording when my son preforms." Jamie explained.

"Oh if that is the case, I would love it." Ziva replied.

"I bet a few tickets are still available if you want to invite your family." Jamie suggested.

"No Jake is going to the movies with some friends and, Tony and Lily are going to have a special daddy/daughter night." Ziva explained.

"Fun" Jamie replied.

* * *

Lily tapped her foot impatiently and looked at the clock on her Leapfrog Tablet. She couldn't tell time yet but she knew that Tony was late. When they got home from the hospital, he had said that he was going to lie down for a few minutes. Again she couldn't tell time just yet but she could tell that way more than a few minutes had passed. She jumped off the couch and threw her tablet onto the couch in a frustrated manner. She stormed upstairs and into Tony's room. She saw Tony lying on the bed. He was covered with blankets and wearing his warm jammies and bathrobe. Still his teeth were chattering and his body was shivering. "He must be really cold." She thought as she walked over to his bed but when she put her hand on his forehead. He was hot... really hot. She remembered one time when she was still two Jake got a really high fever and her daddy had to call an ambulance to the house. Tony was way hotter than Jake was. Remembering what they had told her on safety day at daycare. She found Tony's phone and dialed 911. Before she could get anybody to answer the phone. Tony let out a series of big and loud coughs.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My daddy, Tony is sick!"

"How sick?"

"He feels really hot and he is coughing a lot."

"OK I am not sure if that is a big enough emergency to call an ambulance is somebody around who can take his temperature?"

"HAGGISH!"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Blood is coming out of his mouth when he coughs!"

"OK, that is definitely a big enough emergency to need an ambulance. What is your name and do you know your address?"

"Lily and I don't know."

"OK what is your last name?"

"Dallas but Tony's is DiNozzo."

"OK I got it. Is there an adult nearby who can take care of you?"

"Yes my neighbor Mr. Palmer."

"What is Mr. Palmer's first name? Do you know?"

"Jimmy"

"Do you know his phone number?"

"No"

"OK we will track him down for you. You were very brave and I am very proud of you."

"Thank you"

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thank for reading. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	41. Panic

Jimmy was enjoying a relaxing evening with his family. He was lounging on the couch flipping through the channels. While Breena lay beside him with Tori asleep on her chest. He finally settled on a rerun of The Middle. He was about to get up and order some Chinese food for the family, when he heard his phone ringing. He quickly grabbed it from his pocket and answered it, before the sound of the ring woke Tori.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Jimmy Palmer."

"Yes, Tony DiNozzo is my friend."

"Yes I know his daughter Lily."

"What?"

"Will what is his condition?"

"Oh boy"

"Yes I will be right there to pick up Lily."

* * *

Breena was half asleep when the ringing of Jimmy's phone forced her awake. She listened as Jimmy answered and then had a frantic conversation. When he finally hung up, he placed his head in his hands and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Breena asked.

"That was somebody from emergency service. Tony is really sick. I don't know what's wrong but Lily called 911 and said that he was running a fever and coughing. About halfway through the call he started coughing up blood. They are sending an ambulance but they need me to come and stay with Lily. At least until Jake gets home." Jimmy explained.

"Tony doesn't need to be in that ambulance alone. I will bring Tori over to the DiNozzo's and you ride with him. When Jake gets home I will get Tori's things and we will stay there as long as we need. Ziva and Gibbs will need to be with Tony." Breena explained.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Jimmy agreed.

* * *

Gibbs was down in his basement working on his latest project. He was building a playhouse for his backyard. He knew that Leona and Lily would have a great time playing on it. He heard his phone ringing and groaned. He was sure that it was another case, Leon was calling to give him crap for something, or even worse he had a meeting. He flipped his phone open and saw that it was Jimmy calling him. Why would Palmer be calling him? They never talked.

"Hello?"

"I am going to start this by saying that I don't want you to freak out."

"The last time I heard that phrase Shannon had crashed my brand new truck into the brand new garage door."

"It's a lot worse than that."

"OK now I am worried."

"Tony is about to be rushed to the hospital. He is running a fever and coughing up blood. Oh and Lily found him."

"God Dammit!"

"Lily called an ambulance and they are staying on the line with her until she gets here."

"Make sure they take him to Bethesda. I will meet you there."

"Right"

* * *

Jimmy was already on the way to Tony's house when he made the call to Gibbs. Tony only lived two blocks away but he may has well have lived on the other side of the country. He parked his car behind Tony's, so that the paramedics would be able to get past quickly and easily. He jumped out of the car and ran inside. While Breena got Breena and the emergency diaper bag out of the car. He ran upstairs and found Lily sitting on the floor, holding Tony's cellphone to her ear. He rushed over to her and scooped her up in his arms. He took the phone from her hand and placed it close to his own ear.

"Is everything OK, sweetie?"

"This is Jimmy Palmer. I am here and my wife is going to stay with her while I ride with Tony in the ambulance."

"The ambulance is about three minutes out. Do you know how CPR and basic medical care, or do I need to stay on the line?"

"I am a doctor."

"Great, I am going to hang up now."

* * *

Jimmy hung up the phone, sat down on the bed beside Tony, and held Lily close to him. Lily buried her head in his chest and began to sob.

"Is Tony going to die? Like my parents?" Lily asked.

"I hope not baby girl, I hope not." Jimmy assured.

"I'm scared." Lily sniffed.

"Me too" Jimmy agreed.

* * *

Jimmy's heart broke as he held Lily close to him. He hated that a child had to feel this way. It was bad enough for a child to fear for their parent or guardian but to hear a three year old ask if her guardian was going to die, like her parents had. That was just cruel. He was trying to be brave for Lily but it was hard to do. The last time he had seen Tony this sick was when he had the plague. The thought of Tony's battle with the plague sent shivers down Jimmy's spine. Could this be a recurrence? Dr. Pitt had warned the recurrences were likely. He also said that if it came back. Tony's chances of survival were non existent. The first battle had taken it's toll on his body. Even if by some miracle he survived. The recovery would be much harder and much longer, and he would likely never be the same again. He heard movement in the hallway and looked up to see Breena standing in the doorway.

"The ambulance just pulled up." Breena said taking Lily.

"OK" Jimmy replied.

* * *

The paramedics rushed upstairs and Breena carried Lily downstairs. Jimmy stepped aside and let the medics do their job. One of the medics yelled for an oxygen mask. While the other took his temperature. Tony's body shook as he violently coughed. He was shivering and whimpered in pain anytime he was touched. Jimmy's heart raced as he watched the scene unfold.

"Temperature is one hundred and six and his BP and heart rate are dropping fast!" One of the medics called.

"He has an alert card that says to take him to Bethesda!" The second medic called.

"Why?" The first medic demanded.

"His pulmonologist is there." The second medic explained.

"Call Dr. Pitt for consult but we may have to take him to Alexandria General to get him stabilized first!" The first medic called back.

"OK" The second medic replied.

"Let's get him outside, he is getting worse by the second." The first medic ordered.

"Can I ride with him?" Jimmy asked.

"If you move fast enough!" The medic barked.

* * *

Jake peered out the back window of director Vance's SUV. He wondered what on Earth, Tony was. He had tried to call him four times to let him know that he was on the way home but Tony never answered. They had already dropped Glenn off and Jared was sitting in the front seat reading Jane Eyre for English class. The first thing Jake saw when Vance turned onto, his street was the ambulance's flashing lights. Jake shuddered and closed his eyes. He hated ambulances. They reminded him of the accident. He could still see himself lying on the ground with Lily crying in pain beside him, blood pouring out of her leg. He heard one of the medics yell that the man was going into cardiac arrest. He heard his mom screaming about the baby. In his peripheral he could see his dad have a seizure. Then there was the day Lily got shot. He was haunted by her lying on the floor bleeding from her stomach and Ziva crying out in fear. They got closer to the house and Vance came to an abrupt stop. The ambulance was in front of _his_ house. He could see paramedics darting across the lawn pushing stretcher. Jimmy raced out behind the paramedics. Jake blinked but he could not see who was on the stretcher but he knew that it was bad. Vance turned into a neighbors drive and waited as the ambulance sped away. After the ambulance left Vance backed out of the other driveway and drove towards the DiNozzo house. Jake jumped out of the car and raced up to Breena. Who was balancing Victoria on her hip and holding Lily's hand.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Tony's really sick." Breena replied grimly.

* * *

 **A/N: Pneumonia or the plague what's wrong with Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	42. Haze

Tony could hear frantic voices and the high pitched beeps and buzzes of various medical machines. He felt a breathing tube being shoved down his throat. He tried to protest but his body refused to respond. He could hear everything but he couldn't move or speak? Well he couldn't speak before that damn breathing tube was shoved into his throat. Holy shit! Was he in a coma? Had he been in an accident? Were the kids with him? Were they OK?

"What's your opinion, Brad?" A strong female voice asked.

"I won't know for sure until the x-rays are back but I would say that if is double pneumonia. I just hope that this isn't a recurrence. He's got at best five percent if this turns out to be the plague again." Dr. Pitt explained.

* * *

It had been a long time since Gibbs had been this terrified. He had managed to get to Bethesda around the same time as the ambulance and he had seen Tony get rushed off for tests. He looked terrible and the doctors all seemed extremely concerned for him. He walked over to the nearest waiting chair and took a seat. He remembered how terrified Tony was when Katie was so sick. He was able to be strong then but that time was different. When Katie was sick he was the grandfather and Tony was the father. Tony was the one who was freaking out for his baby and Gibbs was the grandfather. He was the one who could be strong. Now the tables were turned and Tony was the one who was deathly ill and Gibbs did not have anyone to reassure him. He wished that Jackson was still alive and able to reassure him, that Tony would be alright. Because he really needed that right now.

"Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Pitt called.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"The news is not as bad as we had feared. I was very concerned that he was having a recurrence of the plague. The good news is that it is not a recurrence of the plague. The bad is that he has a severe case of double pneumonia. We have started him on treatments and put him into a drug induced coma. We have him intubated and his in the ICU." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Is he up for visitors?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but all visits must be kept very short. No more than ten minutes at a time and preferably with two hours between visitors. We are also restricting him to one visitor at a time and for now it needs to be a minimal list." Dr. Pitt explained.

"What are his chances?" Gibbs asked.

"Honestly Agent Gibbs, I don't know. Tony has defied the odds before but honestly I don't know how many lives he has left in him." Dr. Pitt explained.

* * *

Breena sat at the DiNozzo's kitchen counter. She had ordered pizza for dinner but nobody was exactly hungry. Jake at a single piece of pizza and then stormed up to his room. Lily was still at the table picking at her now cold, half eaten slice. Even little Victoria seemed to sense that something was very wrong. Breena had to make her take her bottle and even then she only took a few sips before throwing it away and screaming herself to sleep. Breena hadn't even eaten at all. She just sat at the counter and moved her finger along on the smooth tile. She wished that Jimmy would just call already and give her news. The longer she waited. The more obvious it became that the news was not good. Finally over two hours after leaving for the hospital. Her phone rang and she saw that it was Jimmy calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Have you heard anything?"

"He has double pneumonia and is in serious, critical condition."

"Well is going to be OK?"

"I don't know but it looks really bad."

"OK, I will tell the children."

* * *

Jake was lying on the bed. He had his ear-buds shoved deep inside his ears and his iPod laying on the bed beside him. Tony and him didn't always see eye to eye but he certainly did not want him to become deathly ill. He heard a soft knocking on his door and told the person to come in. Breena stepped into his room, walked over, and sat down on his bed.

"Jimmy just called." Breena sighed.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"He has double pneumonia and they don't know if he is going to make it." Breena explained.

"Tony's dying?" Jake asked.

"I don't know but I certainly hope not." Breena explained.

"What's going to happen to us if he does?" Jake asked.

"You can stay with us at least until something else is figured out." Breena offered.

"I... I just can't go through this again." Jake stammered.

* * *

Ziva opened the door to her car and climbed inside. It had turned out to be a lovely day. Her last shift was rough and emotional but the baby shower was fun and the food was delicious. Then the high school follies were delightful. Some performances were hilarious while other were heart-wrenching. Now the festivities were over and it was time to head home. Before she left,she pulled out her phone to let Tony know she was on her way home. That's when she saw ten frantic text messages from Jimmy. She could not believe what she was reading. She could not believe that Tony was sick and in the hospital. That he could be dying. She immediately called Jimmy back and waited.

"Hello?"

"How is he?"

"It's bad, really, really bad. He is intubated and the vent is doing all the breathing for him. He's real bad off and I heard the doctors say something about additional tests."

"Where are the children?"

"With Breena"

"And Tony is at Bethesda?"

"Yes"

"I will be right there."

* * *

Dr. Brad Pitt stood alone in his office. Today had been an extremely rough day. He thought that argumentative patients and hours of paperwork would be the worst part of his day. He could not have been more wrong. Around six that evening Tony was rushed into the ER in critical condition. He had prayed for good news. For something that was easily treatable and that would get Tony back on his feet in no time. But the news was not good. Tony was sick... very, very sick.

"I have the results of Tony's second x-ray." Emma said entering the room, and setting a manila envelope on his desk.

"Thanks Emma" Brad replied, picking up the envelope.

Brad sat down at his desk and picked up the envelope. He carefully tore it open and withdrew the new X-ray. He set the slide on the viewer. He examined the slide. He stepped closer and took a closer look. Then he stepped back and checked from further away. He stepped closer again and took one last look.

"What's the verdict?" Emma asked.

"It's inconclusive." Dr. Pitt sighed.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked.

"The best course of action is to preform a biopsy. I will set one up as soon as he is stabilized enough to handle the risk associated with anesthesia." Dr. Pitt explained.

"What if it is what you think it is?" Emma asked

"If he wants it we will start Tony on chemotherapy and radiation immediately. Unfortunately even with immediate intervention. With his scarred lungs and this latest case of pneumonia..." Dr. Pitt explained.

"The odds aren't exactly in his favor?" Emma finished.

"Terminal" Brad sighed.

"What should we tell Gibbs?" Emma asked.

"That Tony's x-ray showed possible lung cancer and a biopsy is scheduled as soon as he is stabilized but I cannot stress this enough. Do NOT use the word terminal until we have an answer." Dr. Pitt explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully the x-ray is wrong and the biopsy will come up negative. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	43. Struggle

Gibbs glared angrily at his reflection. He hated himself for not catching on to Tony's illness sooner. He hated himself for not checking in on Tony after the children's day. His son had looked like hell and couldn't even walk around on floor of the hospital without getting severely winded and he had just brushed it off. Now Tony was lying up in the ICU clinging to life. Granted he probably couldn't have prevented Tony's double pneumonia but he could have at least prevented Lily from finding Tony in such a bad way. He had seen Tony briefly after his admission and he looked terrible. Dr. Pitt had warned Gibbs about the breathing tube and all the other various tubes and wires that would be coming in and out of his son's body. Still he was taken aback and horrified by his son's appearance. He knew that Tony was in a drug induced coma but he was not prepared for how limp and fragile his son was. He looked more dead than alive. He had stroked Tony's hair, held his hand, and kissed his forehead. Tony's skin was cold and clammy but also nearly burning with fever and his hair was practically dripping with sweat. Between the drugs to keep him comatose, the breathing tube, and the severity of the illness, Tony could not move or make a sound but Gibbs could sense that his son was in a great deal of pain. He wished so desperately that he could take some of the pain away from him. He splashed could water on his face and then looked back up at the mirror. His face was dull and grimy in the hospital bathroom's dirty mirror. The room smelled like bleach, disinfectants, and various bodily fluids. The door swung open and a man rushed in and slammed the stall door behind him. The door opened again and another man came inside and looked him over for a minute.

"Are you OK?" The man asked.

"Fine... I'm fine." Gibbs lied.

* * *

It had become apparent to Gibbs that the men's room was not the ideal place to go in search of privacy. At least not for very long. He turned off the water and walked out of the room. He looked frantically around the hallway. He just wanted to be alone somewhere or holding his son's hand. He couldn't be with Tony and he couldn't find any privacy. He found himself in the dark and depressing ICU waiting room. He saw Ziva sitting up on one of the couches. She had tears in her eyes and she was gently rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, Ziver" Gibbs greeted.

"Hi Gibbs" Ziva replied.

"Have you heard anything?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Ziva replied.

"No news is good news." Gibbs sighed.

"What are we going to do if we lose him? Those kids need him. Our baby needs him. I need him. I haven't even had my first ultrasound yet." Ziva explained.

"We are not going to lose him." Gibbs assured.

"Didn't you seem him Gibbs! He looks horrible!" Ziva cried.

"He does but he is strong and he knows that he has so much to fight for." Gibbs replied.

"His brain knows that but his lungs don't! What if they give out on him? I know that he won't want to live like that. He just won't." Ziva sniffed.

"Dr. Pitt will give him quality of life." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Gibbs took Ziva into his arms and pulled her close to him. He was scared to death but it was hard to have his own selfish feeling, when his girl was so upset. He wasn't even at stake of suffering the biggest loss if Tony died. Yes Tony was his son but he was also Jake, Lily, and Katie's dad. They had already lost their birth parents. They didn't need to be orphaned twice in the same season. Ziva was the woman who loved Tony with all her heart and he loved her back. He knew all to well just how much that stung. Then there was that sweet baby that Ziva was carrying. He or she may never get to know their father. It broke Gibbs's heart and all he wanted was for his boy to be OK.

* * *

Ziva had calmed down somewhat but she was still visibly upset. Gibbs was feeling almost ill from hiding his own terror over Tony's illness. It was getting late and visiting hours had all but ended. It would be another twelve hours before Tony was allowed visitors again. Gibbs was sure that meant that updates were over until morning. So he was beside himself with shock when Emma came into the room and stopped in front of them. If Tony was gone, wouldn't it be Brad or another doctor who was breaking the news.

"Gibbs I need to speak with you privately." Emma said.

"But I..." Ziva started.

"I am sorry family only." Emma apologized.

"She is his fiancee. They were going to get a courthouse wedding today but Tony became too sick. So they had to postpone." Gibbs lied.

"Oh well I guess I can make an exception then." Emma replied.

"How bad is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Brad found some suspicious spots on Tony's x-ray. They are not scar tissue at least we don't think that they are." Emma explained.

"So what the hell are they then?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Brad is actually quite concerned that Tony has cancer." Emma explained.

"Cancer?! My son may have cancer?!" Gibbs bellowed.

"I am sorry Gibbs but that is what it looks like. Of course we will not know anything for sure until we get the results of the biopsy." Emma explained.

"When will the results be in?" Ziva asked.

"Unfortunately we cannot preform the biopsy until he has stabilized." Emma explained.

* * *

Emma's latest update left Gibbs and Ziva feeling raw and broken. Ziva buried her face in the arm of the couch and began to sob uncontrollably. She could not believe that her Tony may have cancer. Gibbs angrily punched the coffee table. He was horrified to think that his son may have cancer. Emma hadn't said it directly but he had a sinking suspicion that if Tony did in fact of cancer. It would be a terminal case. His mind was racing and he could not deal with any of this right now. He jumped up and started to flee the room.

"Gibbs! Where are you going?" Ziva called.

"I don't know!... I don't know." Gibbs breathed, before opening the door and bolting out of the waiting room.

* * *

 **A/N: The next few days are going to be hell for Tony's family. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	44. Crumbling

Gibbs found himself outside of the hospital walls for the first time since Tony was brought in. He found himself standing in the parking lot. He instantly wished that he hadn't let Jimmy borrow his car to go home. He wished that he had called the team and summoned them to the hospital. He had planned on calling everybody and telling them in the morning. Hoping that their would be more answers before he told anyone else. Well their certainly was more news but it was not what he was expecting and if definitely wasn't what he wanted to hear. What parent wanted to hear that their son may have cancer? He wanted to breakdown but he needed to be strong for Tony and for Ziva. He stood in front of one of the flood lights that illuminated the hospital's parking lot. He raised his fists and began to slam them into the rough metal post.

"God Dammit! Why does it have to be Tony?! Why does it have to be my son?! What did he do to deserve this?! The man just took in three orphans! Why the hell do you think it's fair to give him cancer?! What did I do to deserve the possibility of losing my boy?! Haven't you put me through enough?! FUCK YOU!" Gibbs shouted to the sky.

* * *

Ducky pulled his Morgan into Bethesda's parking lot. He had been in bed when he received the call from Jimmy. Saying that Anthony was in the hospital and that he was extremely ill with pneumonia. Jimmy also said that Gibbs did not want to tell anybody until morning. He wanted to wait until there was more news but Jimmy suspected that Gibbs needed a little moral support and Ducky was the best bet. The old Medical Examiner climbed out of his car and started to walk across the parking lot. It wasn't long before he found his friend punching a light pole with all of his might.

"Jethro! Good Lord! Stop right now! You are going to do permanent damage to yourself if you are not careful!" Ducky cried, waving his arms and running towards his friend.

"Cancer, duck" Gibbs replied, his voice barely above a whisper, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ducky asked.

"Tony might have lung cancer. They can't do a biopsy until he stabilize. If he stabilizes that is. Emma wouldn't tell me but I have a feeling that if he does have cancer. I think he's going to die." Gibbs sobbed.

"Oh Jethro" Ducky gasped taking his friend into his arms.

"What am I going to do?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Ducky replied.

* * *

Ziva sat alone in the hospital waiting room. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces. What would she do if Tony had cancer? Was she really strong enough to care for a man through cancer? She loved him more than anything and she would never abandon him but could she really handle his cancer care? Would she be strong enough to hold his hand while he was sick from chemo and sit by his side while he had treatments? Then what if he died? Could she really handle that? What about their baby? She didn't want to seem cold but could she really handle this? She wished that she could turn to Gibbs but if Tony did end up having cancer. Well Gibbs was certain to fall into his own grief. She wanted to cry into somebody's arms but there was nobody to hold her. Gibbs had gone off, because he could not fall apart in front of her. He had left not because he was cold but because he did not want to upset her any further but what he didn't realize. Was that she was already broken and devastated. Seeing him cry could not possibly upset her any further.

"Oh Tony" Ziva sniffed.

* * *

Jake lay awake in his bed. Breena had said that they would be OK and that Lily, Katie, and him could stay with them. At least temporarily. Still he was scared to death. What if Breena and Jimmy couldn't handle that many kids? What if something happened to them too? He didn't want to be orphaned again and he certainly did not want to go into foster care. He had read a book about kids in foster care once. They were treated horribly by their foster parents and they had to carry all their things in a garbage bag. Anything that wouldn't fit was thrown in the garbage for real. Unable to sleep, Jake got out of bed and made his way downstairs. He stepped into the living room and heard Breena talking with Jimmy.

"I don't know, I saw him in the ICU today. I know that they say the first few days are the worst but he looks really bad. He didn't even look that bad when he had the plague." Jimmy explained.

"Did the doctor's ever give you his chances?" Breena asked.

"No but I am sure that they are bad." Jimmy replied.

"How are Gibbs and Ziva holding up?" Breena asked.

"They are both freaking out." Jimmy sighed.

"Pretty much how you would expect huh?" Breena asked.

"Pretty much. How are the kids?" Jimmy asked.

"I haven't told Lily yet but Jake is taking it about as well as you would expect." Breena explained.

"Poor kid he has been through so much. My heart just breaks for them." Jimmy replied.

"Mine too. Have you thought anymore about my suggestion?" Breena asked.

"I have and of course I would be willing to take those kids if Tony does not survive. Tony would do the same for me." Jimmy explained.

"I am glad but I really hope that it does not come down to that." Breena replied.

"Same here but like I said he just looks so bad." Jimmy sniffed.

"He's beaten the odds before, hasn't he?" Breena asked.

"He has but I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"I know Jimmy but we have to be positive right now. For the children." Breena replied.

"I know and I am trying." Jimmy sniffed.

* * *

 **A/N: Breena breaks the news to Lily in the next chapter? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	45. Miracle

Gibbs felt helpless, broken, and alone. It was a horrible feeling not being able to help your child. He had failed Kelly and now he was failing Tony. He couldn't do much about Tony's cancer but he would give anything to have discovered it before it became so serious. It was very early in the morning and the sun was just about to begin to rise in the east. Ducky and him were sitting on the sidewalk that ran outside the hospital. He was still crying even all of these hours later. Anytime he started to feel better he would imagine the world without Tony. He would picture the hell that Tony would endure during his cancer battle. His heart was so heavy with grief and despair. He wondered if he would ever be able to be strong or if brokenheartedness was all his life would be from here on out. Beside him Ducky was trying his damnedest to get Jethro calmed down but to no avail. His face ached and his tears stung from all the tears he had cried. His throat was raw from sobbing and his heart felt as if it would literally break in two. These were unfamiliar feeling for him. He wasn't typically a crier and on the occasions where he did cry. It never lasted this long. Not since he was a tiny baby. On top of all that his hands ached and burned. Ducky had taken him in to get checked out but there wasn't much else that they could do for him.

"Jethro are you feeling any better?" Ducky asked.

"No" Gibbs sniffed.

"Well is there anything that I can do for you?" Ducky asked.

"Can you make Tony OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that." Ducky sighed.

"Then I do not need anything." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Breena was up most of the night dreading the morning. She knew that the day would bring more heartache and uncertainty about Tony. Even more dreadfully she would have to break the news to Lily that Tony was very sick and still in the hospital. Eventually morning did come and Breena was faced with her impossible task. When she pulled herself out of bed, she saw that Jimmy had already left for the hospital. She came downstairs and found Jake sitting at the table, pushing a spoon around a bowl of cereal. It became clear that she was not the only one who had not slept the night before.

"Good morning, Jake." Breena greeted.

"It's morning but it isn't good." Jake scoffed.

"Rough night?" Breena asked.

"I am scared for Tony." Jake replied.

"I am too." Breena agreed.

"Have you head anything else?" Jake asked.

"No but Jimmy will probably have news." Breena replied.

"I hope it's good news." Jake commented.

"We all do." Breena agreed.

* * *

After Jake had finished his breakfast. Breena realized that she could not avoid it anymore. She needed to have her talk with Lily. She dreaded telling the baby girl that her adoptive father was in such a critical state. The fact that Lily had been the one to call nine-one-one, only made the feeling of dread more intense. She walked upstairs and found the small girl sitting on the floor playing with her plastic ponies.

"Good morning, Lily." Breena greeted.

"Morning Breena!" Lily cried.

"I need to talk to you about something." Breena said, sitting down on the floor and scooping Lily into her arms.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Do you remember how Tony was sick yesterday and you called 911?" Breena asked.

"Yes" Lily replied.

"Well the thing is Tony is really, really sick." Breena explained.

"Oh so he's going to be in the hospital for a long time like Katie?" Lily asked.

"Yes but Tony is really bad sick and he may have to go be with your parents in heaven." Breena explained.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because the world is really mean sometimes. I wish that I could give a better explanation than that but I can't." Breena explained.

* * *

It had been hours since Ziva had last seen Gibbs. She was beginning to wonder if he would ever come back or if he was simply too broken. She could not imagine what he was feeling. She wanted to hug him and hold him close but he was gone. More than anything she wanted Tony to be OK and for her life to be happy again. She was feeling alone and broken right now. For whatever reason this morning was actually rougher than the night before. At least by now Jimmy was with her to offer support.

"Have you heard anything?" Jimmy asked.

"No but they can't do the biopsy until he stabilizes." Ziva explained.

"Have you seen him today?" Jimmy asked.

"Not yet. Last night was really bad for him and I don't know if I can do it." Ziva explained.

"What if I go with you?" Jimmy offered.

"Immediate family only." Ziva sighed.

* * *

Kelly Gibbs watched as her father cried on the hospital sidewalk. He had not moved since the night before, nor had he stopped crying. It broke her heart to see him this upset. The last time he was like this. Was right after she died but Tony wasn't even dead yet. If her dad was this broken when Tony was just sick. She could not imagine what would happen after he died. An angel had said that Tony did have cancer and that he had only a few days left in the world. Kelly could not let her father go through that kind of a loss. She looked down at the necklace she had, had ever since arriving to heaven. Every dead child got a special wish and Kelly still hadn't used hers yet. Though she had come close several times. The main reason that she had waited. Because once she used the wish. She could not go back to Earth anymore. She could still watch her father and speak to him but she could not be close to him anymore. She was not sure that she wanted to give that up but she was sure that she did not want Tony to die. Besides her dad had Leona now and his new friend Lily. Another little girl who needed Tony on Earth more than she needed to be able to go back.

"Mommy" Kelly called.

"What is it baby girl?" Shannon asked.

"I know what to wish for." Kelly replied.

"Are you sure? Because you know what that means." Shannon asked.

"I know" Kelly sighed.

"Then what do you want?" Shannon asked.

"I want Tony to not have cancer. I want him to live and keep daddy happy." Kelly explained.

"That is very sweet of you. Now give me your necklace and we will go find Jesus." Shannon replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	46. Healed

Once again Gibbs found himself glaring angrily at his own reflection. This time he was sitting in the passenger seat of Ducky's, Morgan. Ziva was in the backseat with her head in her hands. By the start of Tony's third day in the hospital. Ducky had pretty much decided that Ziver and him needed to get out of the hospital and into the real world. As it turned out Ziva was desperate to be away from everything. Gibbs on the other hand had to be forced away from his boy. He was sure that as soon as he left something terrible would happen and Tony would be alone. Tony had stabilized overnight but was still listed as critical. Ducky wouldn't say where they were going but he had taken them nearly a half an hour from the hospital's grounds. Gibbs had spent most of the time shooting daggers at himself in the window. He had caught himself in the rear-view mirror as they were puling out of the hospital and for whatever reason he had actually smiled. It was just a quick thing that anybody else would have completely missed, but he had seen it and it had infuriated him. How could he be happy even for a second when his boy was so sick? He should be beside himself with grief and misery.

"Try to smile Jethro. We must be positive for Anthony." Ducky explained.

"My son is dying. I will never be happy again." Gibbs scoffed.

"We have been over this, Jethro. You do not know what will happen to Anthony." Ducky reminded.

"Well he has severe scarring from the plague and large pneumonia's on both lungs. Now on top of that he has cancer. His lungs can't take that and you need your lungs!" Gibbs snapped.

"I am worried for you Jethro. You never behave in this fashion. Should I contact Rachel Cranston and have her setup and appointment?" Ducky asked.

"I don't want a shrink!" Gibbs snapped.

* * *

Breena sat with Lily on her lap. Jake was off for a walk around the neighborhood and she was alone with the toddler. When Jimmy had called that morning. He had said that Tony had shown great improvement overnight but was not yet out the woods. He was no longer right at death's door but he was not yet stable enough to undergo a biopsy. He was also still only allowed limited visitors and the list was still limited to immediate family only.

"Breena?" Lily asked innocently.

"What is it little one?" Breena asked.

"Can we make Tony a get well card?" Lily asked.

"I think that he would really like that." Breena said.

"Can I take it to him?" Lily asked.

"No, Tony is only allowed grown up visitors but I will be sure that he gets this." Breena replied.

* * *

Lunch was unbearable for Ziva. Gibbs had tears in his eyes through most of the meal and he just didn't look well. He looked about twenty years older and something about him just seemed off. All she wanted to do was hold him and cry with him, but she knew that he would never allow that happen. Even though it was painfully obvious that he was heartbroken and had been crying almost continually for the past three days. Gibbs being Gibbs had to pretend that he was being strong for the others. Knowing that he was hiding away from her to protect her only made him feel worse.

"Ziver are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Stop being strong for me. I know that you are hurting." Ziva replied.

"That's my fault. I broke down in the car." Gibbs apologized.

"I knew before Gibbs. I knew when I did not see you since they told us about Tony possibly having cancer. I knew when you had tears in your eyes before you left the room. You do not have to lie for me." Ziva explained.

"I do not want to lose another child." Gibbs admitted.

"I know" Ziva replied.

* * *

Jimmy was alone at the hospital with Tony. Ducky had taken Gibbs and Ziva out for lunch and he had remained alone with their friend. He wasn't allowed back in the ICU yet but somebody needed to be around. Just in case there was an update. He hadn't heard anything since that morning but they were going to run more tests around one and hopefully that would bring more good news. Jimmy looked down at his watch and saw that it was twelve forty-five. Fifteen minutes til Tony was taken back for his scans and probably another hour, at least before there was any news.

"Oh hi Jimmy" McGee greeted.

"Hi McGee" Jimmy replied.

"Where are Gibbs and Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Ducky took them out for lunch. They needed a respite." Jimmy replied.

"They really did." McGee replied.

"Ducky said Gibbs is really bad off." Jimmy replied.

"That's what I heard too." McGee replied.

"At least Tony is finally coming around." Jimmy said.

"Thank God, oh yeah that reminds me. Lily made this for Tony. Breena gave it to me and told me to make sure it gets to him." McGee explained, handing Jimmy the get well card.

* * *

Dr. Pitt stood outside of radiology waiting for the results of Tony's latest chest X-Ray. He had been about to give up on Tony and face one of his biggest fears. Talking to Gibbs about a DNR. He did not see that situation playing out without blood. Then by some miracle Tony had finally started to improve over the course of the night. Now if they could just get him stable enough for the biopsy.

"Brad you need to see this." Dr. Higgins called.

"What is it?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Mr. DiNozzo's chest x-ray from this afternoon." Dr. Higgins replied.

"What now?" Dr. Pitt sighed.

"Just check it out." Dr. Higgins replied handing Brad the x-ray.

"Oh my God, aside from the scarring that's existed for years and a small pneumonia on the right lung they are completely clear." Dr. Pitt gasped.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Gibbs react to Tony's miraculous recovery? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	47. Land Of The Living

Gibbs took a quick look at his watch. It was just about time for Dr. Pitt to come by with the latest on Tony. He leaned back in the chair and prepared himself for bad news. Tony had improved greatly over night but far too often patients improved before... Before the end. The words _the end_ , had been haunting Gibbs ever since first seeing Tony in the hospital. Then again, something inside of him was telling him that there may just be good news but he couldn't quite place where it was coming from. Still he had his doubts. He always had his doubts. Especially regarding Tony's health.

"Good afternoon, Agent Gibbs. It is actually a really great afternoon." Dr. Pitt greeted.

"What are you getting at Brad?" Gibbs questioned.

"I just got the results back of Tony's latest chest X-ray and it was NED." Dr. Pitt explained.

"What the fuck is NED?" Gibbs demanded.

"No Evidence of Disease it means that the cancer is totally gone." Dr. Pitt explained.

"How can the cancer be gone?" Gibbs asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know but I am not complaining." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Neither am I, now when will Tony be ready for visitors?" Gibbs asked.

"We are just moving him down the the regular Pulmonology ward." Dr. Pitt explained.

"He's going to the regular ward?" Gibbs asked.

"He is still in bad shape but he is no longer critical and we think he will be much happier down in the regular ward." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I'll be much happier with him in a regular room too." Gibbs explained.

"Trust me, I am too." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

Tony was becoming increasingly more aware of his surroundings. He could hear the beeps and hisses of various medical devices and smell the ridiculously strong scent of antiseptic. "Fantastic I am in the hospital." Tony thought to himself. Why am I in the hospital? Wait didn't I already become aware that I was in the hospital?" "Shit why does my throat hurt so bad and what is wrong with my chest?" "Good Lord it hurts to breathe." It wasn't long until he was sick of his thoughts. He blinked his eyes and was relieved that he could see. He was in the standard way too bright, white hospital room. He could see the foggy edges of machines and a wall. He blinked his eyes again and this time a blurry face entered his line of vision. Another blink and this time he could see make out the owner of the face. It belonged to his surrogate father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Welcome back to the land of the living DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted.

"Was I dead?" Tony asked in a weak and raspy voice.

"Not quite but far to close to it for my liking." Gibbs explained.

"What was wrong?" Tony asked.

"You remember that kids day at Katie's hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"Vaguely. Please tell me I didn't collapse or anything embarrassing like that?" Tony pleaded.

"Nothing like that. When you got home you went to bed sick and I guess Lily got hungry or something cause you two were alone. Anyway she found you upstairs on the bed. She tried to wake you but when you didn't respond she checked on you and you were burning up. She's one smart kid because she knew enough to call 911 instead of just waiting around. Because in the middle of the call you started hacking up blood." Gibbs explained.

"I coughed up blood in front of Lily? She must have been so scared. I feel terrible." Tony gasped.

"She was terrified but she was also very brave. She did everything the dispatcher told her until Jimmy and Breena arrived to wait for the ambulance. Jimmy rode with you and Breena stayed with the kids. I tell you the Palmer's are amazing friends. Because Breena has been mothering your three and Tori almost entirely on her own and Jimmy has been going back and fourth between here and your place caring for the kids and keeping vigil over you. Keeping Ziver calm too." Gibbs explained.

"I owe them a lot I guess." Tony laughed, which led to a small coughing episode.

"Just take Tori for a few nights, so they can have some Jimmy and Breena time. That will be more than enough for payback." Gibbs explained.

"Sounds like a good way to get little Victoria a sibling." Tony joked.

"Maybe but mostly new parents will just fall asleep or get some cleaning done that's rough to do with a baby underfoot." Gibbs explained.

"True" Tony replied.

"In all seriousness though we are all relieved that you are recovering. We... We were getting ready to say goodbye." Gibbs admitted.

"What was wrong with me?" Tony asked.

"You had severe double pneumonia and they were sure you had lung cancer." Gibbs explained.

"So what's wrong with my lungs? Is my career over?" Tony asked.

"Nothing they just got your third X-ray from today on three different X-ray machines. They are all clear of everything but the scars that you've had since you had the plague." Gibbs explained.

"So I don't have cancer or any other severe lung disease?" Tony asked/

"You are just fine." Gibbs replied.

"Great when can I get out of here? When can I eat real food again? When can I go back to work? I still want to wait until Katie is home but do I have to wait?" Tony asked.

"Brad wants you here another day at least. You can eat real food once your throat heals a bit. Naturally it is very irritated. So only cool liquids until then and they want you to start off bland. It's been three days since ya ate anything." Gibbs explained.

"What about work?" Tony asked.

"As long as you behave yourself, you can return to NCIS as soon as you and Katie are ready." Gibbs explained.

"Great" Tony replied.

"Now if you are up for it, there are some people who are going crazy to see you." Gibbs explained.

"Really? Who?" Tony asked.

"Uh Jimmy and Breena, Jake and Lily, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Bishop, and Vance, and of course Ziver. I can send them all in at once or any order you want." Gibbs explained.

"I don't have cancer, I want a party." Tony replied happily.

"If you're sure you are up for it. I will send them in and tomorrow you will get to meet your new little sister." Gibbs explained, happily.

"I can't wait." Tony yawned leaning back and falling back asleep.

"Oh well I am sure that they can wait a little longer." Gibbs laughed, kissing his eldest child on the forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that Tony already met Leona but it's likely he forgot about meeting her given how sick he's been. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	48. Tony and His Little Sister

By the next morning Tony was feeling much better; for the first time in days he had energy and best of all he could really breathe. He was still weak and his throat was nearly raw from the breathing tube that had been shoved down his throat. As bad as he felt at least he was alive and recuperating. In fact by that point he was going so stir-crazy from being stuck in the hospital. He wanted to get home to his kids and to get back to his normal life. Most of all he wanted to be able to visit with Katie again. He was still coughing but for the most part not violently. Ideally they would let him into the NICU with only a mask and gloves. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall across from his bed. It was ten forty-five in the morning and he still hadn't heard anything about being released. That probably meant another day in this hell hole at least.

"How are you feeling this morning, son?" Gibbs asked.

"I want out of here." Tony sighed.

"Your fever went back up last night. They think it was your body killing the last of the infection but they want you here another day."

"But I'm so bored." Tony groaned.

"I know you are but we cannot take any risks with your health." Gibbs explained.

"Fine but please tell me I can at least have visitors." Tony pleaded.

"Yes in fact, your first visitor is waiting down at the nurse's station. Ziva and the Palmer's are bringing the kids after school and everybody else is coming after work." Gibbs explained.

"If everybody else won't be here til this afternoon than who is my visitor?" Tony asked.

"I will go get her." Gibbs replied, smiling.

* * *

Gibbs let the door close behind him and made his way down to the nurse's station. A strong feeling of relief washed over him as he walked down the hall. Not only did he finally have his little family together but he also knowing that his boy was recovering. Tony was even being well Tony. He just prayed that Brad kept his promise and didn't tell Tony exactly who had insisted on keeping him in the hospital an extra night. The hospital wasn't exactly ready to let him go home but were willing to, as long as he was not alone but Gibbs had insisted that he stay that extra night. Katie Grace was due to come home soon and Tony needed to be in top shape to care for three children.

"OK Leona, your brother Tony is up and ready to see you." Gibbs called.

"YAY!" Leona cried.

"Just remember he still isn't feeling well, so be calm OK?" Gibbs reminded.

"OK" Leona replied.

"That's my girl." Gibbs replied.

"When can Tony come home?" Leona asked.

"Tomorrow" Gibbs replied.

"Will he live with us?" Leona asked.

"We are actually going to stay with him because I don't have room for everybody." Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah Tony has babies!" Leona cried.

"Yes he does. Do you remember there names?" Gibbs asked.

"Jake he's big and almost a grown-up but not quite. Lily is my age and really likes you, and Katie is a really tiny baby who has to stay in that funny fish tank." Leona explained.

"That's right but Katie is in a crib now and we are all going to go see her when Tony is feeling a little better." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Tony sat in his too small hospital bed and wondered who his visitor could possibly be. Part of him wanted it to be Katie but knew that it was impossible for her to be out of the hospital without him to check her out. Besides the fact that bringing a preemie to the hospital unless it was absolutely necessary was a terrible idea. Gibbs had said that it wasn't a girl. If it wasn't Katie, Ziva, Breena, or Lily. Then who could it be? He kept wondering until the door to his room opened and Gibbs stepped into his room. A small girl peaked out from behind Gibbs's legs and it didn't take long for Tony to recognize her as Leona. He was pretty sure he had met her at the hospital but he had felt so terrible that he couldn't recall if it had really happened or not.

"Tony this is Leona, you met her the day you got sick but I am not sure if you remember it or not. It was a brief meeting." Gibbs introduced.

"Hi Leona, I am Tony." Tony replied.

"Hi Tony, are you feeling better?" Leona asked.

"Much better, thank you." Tony replied.

"Good" Leona replied.

"Enough hospital stuff. Do you like any movies?" Tony asked.

"I haven't seen a lot but my mommy and daddy used to watch "It's A Wonderful Life" every Christmas." Leona explained.

"No way I love that movie. I used to watch it with my mom, too." Tony remarked.

"Wow it really is old!" Leona cried.

"Leona Jasmine!" Gibbs warned.

"It's got a few years on me." Tony laughed.

"Where do you go to school?" Leona asked.

"Well I work at NCIS like Gibbs but I went Hampton Elementary, then I went to Rhode Island Military Academy in middle and high school, and I went to Ohio State in college." Tony explained.

"My daddy went to Ohio State!" Leona cried.

"That's really cool." Tony commented.

"My mommy went to Michigan and they used to fight about it." Leona recalled.

"Well that is a tense rivalry." Tony replied.

"Do you like sports or arts?" Leona asked.

"I am a sports person but I appreciate the arts as well. I can kind of draw and I play piano. I also like to act and I took a dance class once. Because I heard that it helped you be a better ball player." Tony explained.

"I took piano lessons." Leona commented.

"Well maybe I can teach you something. I am going to have to be at home for a while longer. I don't want to go back to work until Katie is home and situated." Tony explained.

"OK! And maybe Jake and Lily can play too! Katie too once she gets out of the fish-tank crib!" Leona cried.

"I like the idea of teaching all of you kids but Katie is going to have to get a little, bigger before she can play an instrument." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Since Lily is a mini Gibbs it is only fair that Leona be a little Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	49. Home Again

By the next morning Tony was finally deemed well enough to come home. Admittedly he was a little relieved for the extra day in the hospital. He spent most of the extra day asleep and when he was awake he was bonding with his family. By the morning of his release he had energy, he was still exhausted and weak but he could get through the simple tasks without feeling as though he had run a marathon. He also had his appetite back and his throat no longer felt as if it was on fire. Dr. Pitt still wanted him to take it easy for the next few days and Gibbs and Leona would be staying with them until he felt that he could handle the family on his own.

"You ready to go home?" Gibbs asked.

"More than you know." Tony grunted.

"Oh I have an idea." Gibbs replied.

"Where's Leona?" Tony asked.

"She's with the others back at your house. I thought it would be easier on you if it were just the three off us." Gibbs explained.

"Three of us?" Tony questioned.

"Ziver is waiting to pull the car around. There's s bug going around and they don't want her in the hospital." Gibbs explained.

"Ziva is here?" Tony asked.

"Yes and she is beyond relieved that you are home." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ziva sat in the driver's seat of Tony's minivan. Words could not express how relieved she was that her fiancee was coming home and even better was going to survive. He would live to raise the children he had adopted and he would survive to meet his new baby. He would be there for them to be a family and that was all Ziva wanted. Her phone vibrated and she retrieved it from her pocket to confirm that it was Gibbs. Before pulling the car around. She smiled as the door slid open and Tony was wheeled out. Her smile grew when she saw him arguing with the nurse and Gibbs about having to stay in the wheelchair. Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and said something to him. Causing Tony to shrink back down into the wheelchair and remain silent and still until they got to the car. Gibbs opened the back door and helped Tony climb into the middle row of the van.

"Backseat?" Tony whined.

"Easier to get you into with the wheelchair." Gibbs explained.

"Well if you hadn't of made me use the wheelchair!" Tony snapped.

"Hospital policy" Ziva reminded.

"Why do you always take his side?" Tony pouted.

"Because both of us want you to be alive and well, to raise your children." Ziva replied.

"Exactly" Gibbs added climbing into the passenger seat.

* * *

A small party had been formed at the DiNozzo house. There were two of the three Dallas children, Leona, Abby, Ducky, Bishop, Vance and his children, McGee and Delilah, and Jimmy and Breena. Tori had a small ear infection and had been left in the care of her grandpa. Gibbs had prepared cowboy style steaks with the help of Leona and Ziva had prepared the Italian style chocolate cake she had learned to make while traveling around Europe. While the others had brought side dishes. Lily and Leona had decorated a special welcome home banner and Jake had spelled out "Welcome Home!" in bold letters. He had claimed that he was too old to decorate the banner but Gibbs had noticed a bit of blue paint on his hands and arms.

"Alright he's here." Delilah announced, she had been nominated to keep watch since it was hard for her to hide with her wheelchair.

* * *

Ziva pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. Gibbs got out first and grabbed Tony's overnight bag and the box of medicine that he had been prescribed. While Ziva walked around and opened the door for Tony. He insisted that he did not need a help walking inside but still she walked close beside him and made sure that he got inside OK. She knew that she came across as strong and she was strong but almost losing him. It had very nearly destroyed her. He was her world and she didn't think that she could live another second without him.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

"We almost lost him." Ziva sniffed.

"I know I was there." Gibbs replied.

"No I mean we were so close. I found myself tossing my funeral dress and the children's nice clothes in a pile to take to the dry cleaner." Ziva explained.

"I was sketching out plans for his casket." Gibbs admitted.

"He was so sick and ever Dr. Pitt lost faith. How did he pull through?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know but I am not complaining and whatever it was. I am grateful to it and I owe whatever it is my life." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Tony stepped into his house. It had been a long time since he was this excited to be home. Probably not since he got back from Agent Abroad. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with his children on the couch and watch movies together. He opened the door and saw Delilah sitting by the front door.

"Oh hi Delilah." Tony greeted.

"Welcome home, Tony!" Delilah cried.

"Welcome home!" His children and the rest of his friends called.

"Aw a party for me. You shouldn't have." Tony replied.

"Can you handle it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Tony assured.

"If you start to feel bad please let me or Jethro know." Ducky explained.

"Fine" Tony sighed.

"Tony's home! Tony's all better!" Lily cried.

"Yes I am." Tony replied.

"I am glad you are doing well." Jake added.

"Same here." Tony agreed.

"We are so glad that you are OK." McGee added.

"Don't ever scare us like that again! Not ever!" Abby cried.

"Trust me if I can help it I won't." Tony replied.

"Yeah we need you." Jimmy added.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony is FINALLY home now we just need to get Lily home. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

 **A/N 2: If you are reading my story "A Time To Heal". Please vote in my poll regarding that story.**


	50. Nerves

Being home from the hospital proved to be much harder than Tony had ever anticipated. While he still had only limited energy the kids especially Lily seemed to have three times as much energy. He felt like he was drowning with Gibbs's help and was sure that he would be completely useless without him. Gibbs was great about making sure the kids got off to school and handling the cleaning. All Tony really had to do was make dinner and handle any other day to day task that may arise. Leona was the best at keeping Lily occupied and the two three year olds even managed to wear each other out sometimes. By his seventh day home, Tony was completely frustrated. He hated how long it took him to bounce back from illnesses these days. Before the plague he could bounce back from even the worst illnesses within a couple days of recovery. Now it took a week to come back from even the simplest of ailments. He wondered if he would ever be one hundred percent again after this latest bout with pneumonia. That thought only made him feel worse. He hated the idea of being a cripple this young, with four children who needed a vibrant father.

"Don't just mope around Tony. Jake has his first big boxing match today." Gibbs commented.

"What if this is my life now?" Tony asked.

"Doing stuff with your kids? Yeah this is your life. Why is that bad?" Gibbs remarked.

"No being so weak I can barely handle even simple tasks." Tony replied.

"Dr. Pitt said to expect a full recovery." Gibbs reminded.

"I know but it's been a week and I am still not one hundred percent." Tony explained.

"Tony! You almost died two weeks ago. You haven't been this sick since you had the plague and it was months before you came back from that. Just give it time." Gibbs explained.

"You have no idea how frustrating this is!" Tony snapped.

"You're right I don't but Tony I also know you and I know how strong you are. Just take it easy for a few more weeks and you will be back to your old self." Gibbs assured

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"Because I see things from a different perspective than you and I see you improving every day. I know to you don't see it but I do and you are doing great." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Tony felt a lot better after his pep-talk from Gibbs. If anybody else had said those things, he would think that they were just saying that to make him feel better but Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not flatter. Tony recalled his first day back at work after battling the plague. Gibbs had literally directly told him that he looked like shit. Tony also realized that he was spending too much time just lying around and while he did need to rest. It wouldn't kill him to get out and enjoy himself a bit. Gibbs had finally given him permission to drive two days before but he hadn't taken advantage of that. Until now, he was currently on his way to see Katie. Going to the hospital to visit his sick child wasn't exactly thrilling but it was something he loved and seeing Katie always brightened his spirits. She was so strong and she had already overcome more in her three months of life than Tony had in his entire forty five years. She was definitely his hero and he could not wait to bring her home and complete their little family. She was still weak from the bout with meningitis but she was improving with every passing day and the doctors said she should be able to come home within the next week or so.

"Good afternoon Mr. DiNozzo. It is good to see you back. I understand that you were pretty sick for the past few weeks." Joan remarked.

"Yeah it was pretty bad." Tony replied.

"Well I am glad to see you improved. Katie is back in the crib and back on room drawn oxygen. She will likely come home on oxygen but I am confident that she will be off of it by the time she is six months old." Joan explained.

"What about her hearing?" Tony asked.

"She is still failing her hearing tests but there are worse things than being deaf and there is a chance that we can repair the damage when she is a bit older." Joan explained.

"And if not?" Tony asked.

"The community college teaches classes on caring for special needs children. There is one for parents of deaf children starting tomorrow." Joan explained, handing Tony a pamphlet.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

"Well unless you have more questions I won't keep you from Katie anymore." Joan replied.

* * *

Jake sat on the bench in the locker room. He had been playing it cool but it was getting harder to hide his nerves. He always did great in practices and when he was boxing with director Vance but this was a real competition and he would be going up against a totally new opponent. He had seen some of those other guys getting off of the bus and they were all huge. There was no way he would be able to beat any of them. They would squash him into a pancake.

"Jake?" A familiar voice called.

"Oh hi Leon." Jake replied.

"Your family is in the crowd but they thought you would respond best to me." Vance explained.

"OK" Jake replied.

"How are you feeling?" Vance asked.

"Nervous" Jake admitted.

"I bet" Vance replied.

"Get a good look at me. Those guys from Dawson Prep are going to kill me." Jake warned.

"Jake listen to me. When I started out I was a twig and barely five feet tall going up against giants. It not about size it's about fight and I would never let you in the ring if you can't handle it and if I tried that Tony would have my head." Vance explained.

"You really think I can handle it?" Jake asked.

"I know you can oh and before I go I should warn you. Ask for expensive gifts now because if Tony calls me Apollo Creed one more time he is fired." Vance joked.

"Really?" Jake gasped.

"No but if you could bring home a pet rat I would really appreciate it." Vance laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Good news Tony and Katie are almost recovered. Bad news Katie is deaf. Worse news Jake and Vance are friends. Poor Tony really can't catch a break. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	51. Welcome Home

A month had passed since he became ill and Tony was finally feeling human again. He no longer needed to do daily breathing treatments and he had enough energy to get through the day. He was doing so well that Dr. Pitt cleared him to go back to work, back to the field. So long as he listened to his body and if he had any doubt. He stayed back at the office or let somebody else go after the bad guy, but it was not Tony's recovery the family was celebrating. Though they were thrilled to know that he had finally turned that final corner and was the old Tony again. No today the family was celebrating another miraculous recovery. Today was the day that Katie Grace was finally getting out of the hospital and joining the rest of the family. She had survived her traumatic and premature birth, meningitis, and most recently a UTI. The doctors had warned that just because she was coming home. Did not mean that the medical problems were over. Preemies tended to have fragile health at least for the first couple years of life. Tony was up bright and early the morning of Katie's release. He had laid his clothes out the night before. He had selected a nice button down top and pair of dark blue jeans. Dressy but nothing too fancy. He showered, dressed, and made breakfast for the family. He walked upstairs and knocked on Jake's door first and then Lily's.

"Wake up kids! Today is the big day!" Tony called.

"Katie's coming home?!" Lily cried bounding out of her bedroom.

"Is she really ready this time?" Jake asked.

"I called and confirmed it with the nurses." Tony replied, smiling.

"Oh I can't wait to play with her!" Lily cried.

"Just remember that we have to be very careful with her. She is very small and very delicate." Tony reminded.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because babies are very fragile." Tony replied.

"I remember how fragile and tiny you used to be." Jake recalled.

"I was not fragile!" Lily argued.

"You were when you were a baby. All babies are. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Tony explained.

"Did you come take me home?" Lily asked.

"I couldn't be there when you got out of the hospital but I was there when you were born." Tony replied.

"Was Ziva there?" Lily asked.

"I was in Israel at the time." Ziva replied.

"Where's Israel?" Lily asked.

"It is all the way in Asia, in the Middle East." Ziva explained.

"It's scary there." Lily remarked.

"It is that is part of why I came home to America." Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva ended up helping Lily get dressed, so Tony and Jake could eat breakfast and finish getting ready for the day. Not that she minded at all. Ziva had come to love Lily in the time since she had come back to America. It was fun having a little girl to dress up and do her hair. Ziva had always dreamt of having a daughter and brushing her hair in front of a tall mirror. Just like her Ima had done for her. Now she had two little girls she could do that with. Ziva could see herself buying matching dresses for the girls and little shirts that stated that Lily was the big sister and Katie was the baby sister. Who knows she may even be buying shirts that said that Lily was the oldest, Katie was the middle, and Talia was the youngest. Ziva gently brushed Lily's hair and smoothed out her sparkly purple princess dress. It was more of a play dress but Lily insisted on wearing it to bring home her baby sister.

"Do I look pretty?" Lily asked.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Ziva replied.

"How will Katie know I am her big sister?" Lily asked.

"She will know it when you hold her for the first time and tell her." Ziva replied.

"When can I hold her?" Lily asked.

"As soon as we are home and sitting on the couch." Ziva replied.

"Why do I have to be sitting?" Lily asked.

"Because babies wiggle a lot and it's safer for little ones to hold them on the couch." Ziva explained.

"I am not that little!" Lily snapped.

"Enjoy being little. Before you know it you will be grown up and life will be far more complicated than it needs to be." Ziva explained.

* * *

Jake dressed similarly to Tony, in a gray button down shirt and nicer pair of jeans. He popped the battery back into his camera and, tossed it and his cellphone into his jeans pockets. He could not wait until his baby sister was home. In the nearly five months she had been in the hospital. He had only seen her twice and he had never gotten to hold her. He wanted to pick her up and stroke her hair and cheeks. Babies were so soft and they smelled so good. He could still remember when Lily was a baby. He remembered sneaking into her room at night and rocking her in his arms. Sometime he would fall asleep in the little rocking chair and his parents would come in, in the morning and photographing them curled up together. It was weird to think that Katie would not get to live in that house. She would not get carried through the door with the scratch marks from their old cat Bodie nor would she take her first wobbly steps on the old shag carpet towards the built in bookshelf. He missed his old life but he was learning to appreciate his new life. Tony and Ziva were good to him and his sisters, best of all they had kept them together. Too many times kids like them were separated. Tossed into different foster families or scattered between random relatives. In most cases these children lost track or each other until they were adults. If they were lucky. He could not imagine life without his sisters. It was bad enough with Katie being in the hospital for all these months.

"Jake it's time to go!" Tony called.

* * *

Katie Grace did not know anything of the world outside of her crib in the hospital. She had never been out of that room for very long. Anytime she left it was to go back into the incubator or be poked and prodded for various tests. OK scratch that she knew one thing she hated needles. She hated lying in the crib alone and wondering where her family went or who even was her family. She could hear anything but the silver haired man who came to see her would make motions with his fingers and a few times she saw him teaching it to the man with brown hair and green eyes. She guessed that, that man was her daddy. Sometimes a shorter woman with olive skin and long black hair would come. The woman wore a star around her neck and she had scars on her back. Katie wondered what had happened to her. If she had been sick too. Maybe those scars were her fault. That woman had to be her mommy. The door to her room opened and her mommy and daddy entered the room. Followed by a tall boy with blonde hair and a small girl with light brown hair. They must be her brother and sister. The nurse who had opened the door for her family walked over to the crib and picked her up. She smelled her head, and then lay her in her daddy's arms. Katie Grace yawned and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was still in her daddy's arms but now she was outside. It smelled so good out there and the air felt so warm and fresh. She looked around and saw her daddy, mommy, and siblings. The gawky man with glasses who came to see her sometimes was standing in front of them, holding a camera. The man waved his hand and everybody else smiled. There was a flash and then the man showed her daddy the camera. Katie could see her family on the little screen. Her dad smiled and then carried her inside. He carried her upstairs and into a new room. This room had a crib but it was bigger and newer than her hospital crib. The whole room was bigger and it was a soft yellow color. The hospital walls were a sickly white. There were pictures of animals on the walls. Her daddy placed her in the crib and she cooed with happiness. This new bed was much softer than her old one had been. Tony took a huge stuffed rabbit and placed it in her crib. The rabbit was a soft orange color and the softest thing Katie had ever felt in her life. Her daddy reached into the crib and stroked her cheek.

"Welcome home Katie." Tony said, even though he knew that she could not hear him.

* * *

 **A/N: Katie Grace is home and now the family can finally be whole. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	52. It Never Ends

Katie Grace had been home for two weeks now and so far was settling in well with the rest of the family. He health was remaining steady and she had managed to avoid any hiccups in her homecoming. Though Tony was still extremely paranoid about her health. He had flipped out and acted way to harshly Lily came home sneezing one day after school. Thankfully it came up that she had been playing around behind a dusty shelf at Breena's and must have breathed a little in. Tony felt terrible after the incident had passed. Instead of worrying about his possibly sick child. He was concerned about possible germs infecting his other child. He hated that he had screwed up so much at being a father. Even though Gibbs assured him that all new parents made mistakes. Parenting was tough and Tony had been dealt a bad hand, suddenly being father to three children with varying problems.

* * *

On Katie's fifteenth day out of the hospital, Tony finally felt confident enough to take her out of the house. He put her in the wrap that Breena had given him and wrapped her close to his chest. Making sure that her mouth and nose were as far away from the public as possible. Even after the incident with Lily earlier in the week, he was being paranoid. Germs were a nightmare for him. If Katie got sick again she could die. Her little immune system was still so fragile and her body had endured so much. He had gone to the park with Jimmy and was standing on the boardwalk that went over a small stream. Jimmy was leaning over the edge and Tony was standing with his back to the rail.

"How have things been?" Jimmy asked.

"Busy and it will get even worse when I go back to work next week. Are you sure that Breena can handle Katie?" Tony replied.

"Her cousin's baby was born premature a few years back and she took care of him just fine and he had way more problems than Katie." Jimmy assured

"I know it's just terrifying." Tony admitted.

"I know" Jimmy assured.

"Well I've been saying it for months now." Tony recalled.

"Yes and even if you never spoke of it I would know. Because I am a father and I know how scary it can be." Jimmy explained.

"I never thought it would be this hard. Senior was pretty much the worst example of a father there is. Before I met Gibbs I used TV as an example and dad's were always. Well they cared about the kids and would be there but the mom was the one who worried over everything. Then I get these kids and I am on my own and even with Ziva it's not that simple. Are all those fifties TV dad's really that bad? If so than what family is perfect. If Ward Cleaver isn't perfect. Who is?" Tony asked.

"Nobody, Tony. No father is perfect, no mother is perfect. We all make mistakes, we all accidentally hurt our children. It is the ones who intentionally harm their children who are in the wrong. If you love your children and treat them right. Then you are a worthy father." Jimmy explained.

"Then why do I feel so worthless?" Tony asked.

"Because you are human." Jimmy replied.

"I thought that everything would be easier with Katie home but I think it may actually be harder. I have to worry about keeping her healthy and it's just another mouth to feed. Another life I am responsible for. At least in the hospital, she had nurses." Tony explained.

"One night when you needed me. I left Tori with Gibbs and went to help you. Tori was teething at the time and screaming her head off. Gibbs said that it never got easier. That the next time I got good rest I would be dead." Jimmy explained.

"That's comforting." Tony sighed.

"Sometimes you don't need comfort. Sometimes you need the truth." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jake was riding in the passenger seat of Vance's van. Jared was in the backseat with one of his friends from school and they had just dropped Kayla off at her friend's house. The four men were heading for the boxing gym. Just as Jake and Leon did just about every day. Jared typically stayed at school and shot hoops with Danny and Jason but today Jason had a doctor's appointment and Danny wanted to try boxing. So it was four at the gym instead of two. Jake was a little nervous. Because he would be sparring with Jared, while Leon helped Danny. Jake had gone against other opponents before but Jared had been boxing since he could stand. Jake leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He tried his best not to think about the fight. Deep breaths, take long, slow, deep breaths. That was another of Vance's lessons. Jake opened his eyes just as the van turned onto the back road that Vance tended to take to the gym. He was the first to see it. A car speeding the wrong way down the road. He tried to tell himself it was in the other lane but it was not. The vehicle was speeding right for them. He prayed that the car would switch lanes or at the very least slow down but it only got closer. Jake felt a jolt. His mind flashed back to that night. He was in the back seat with Lily and the car just came out of nowhere. He had tried to shout or maybe that was what he thought had happened. The story was always different in his head. It was never the same twice. Though for a long time he had convinced himself that there was a consistency. The other car was now tapping the front bumper. From the backseat Danny laughed. Jared punched him hard in the arm and called him an asshole. Vance tried his best to maneuver but it was too late. Jake just sat there and wished that his eyes would close but everything stopped, when it happened. The crash was deafening; the bumper and front end were smashed in like a cheap soda can and the windshield shattered throughout the car. From the backseat Danny and Jared watched in horror as Vance and Jake were violently jolted. The other boys were jolted too but not nearly as severely. The last thing Jake heard were screams from the backseat, then the world went dark and silent.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jake and Vance be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	53. Unease

Tony sat on the floor with baby Katie in his arms. He was holding her in a sitting position between his legs and was supporting her trunk and head with his hands. Katie was waving her arms up and down, slapping his legs, and giggling. It came as a relief to him to see how well she was doing. Lily was sitting at the table across from him working on her "homework". Jake was off at the boxing gym with director Vance. It was a nice sunny afternoon; the birds were chirping outside despite the nearing winter. It was such a lovely day and everything was so peaceful. Tony really should have been more relaxed than he was. He should have been happy and at peace but for some reason he was not. He was tense and anxious. His stomach was churning and his heart was heavy. He wondered if this was how Gibbs felt when something was wrong. If this was a gut feeling. He had always dreamed of one day developing his boss's sixth sense. Funny thing was now that he may be getting his wish. He was praying that he was wrong. That he was just being paranoid.

"Tony! Your phone is buzzing!" Lily called.

"Can you get it for me? I need to get Katie settled." Tony asked.

"I don't know the number." Lily replied.

"Aright, then don't touch it. I will be right there." Tony instructed.

* * *

Tony placed Katie in a safe and out of the way place on the carpet and rushed over to the table. He grabbed the phone from Lily and his heart dropped to the floor. Lily didn't know the number but he recognized it right away. It was the number for the emergency room at Georgetown Hospital. It was the number that only called your home if a family member was in the hospital. Both of his girls were safe at home but Ziva was out and Gibbs was at the office. Had one of them been in an accident? Had something happened to the baby? Had Gibbs been hurt on the job? On top of his heart racing Tony's hands were shaking and his vision was blurred. Making it just about impossible to answer the phone. Georgetown had hung up and called back twice before Tony was able to answer.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes mam"

"This is Connie Murphy from Georgetown University Hospital."

"Uh-huh"

"Are you the legal guardian a Jacob Ethan Dallas-DiNozzo?"

"Yes"

"Jacob was involved in a serious car accident and has been brought in along with an adult male and two other teenage boys."

"Was the adult male a Leon Vance? Is Jake OK?"

"The name sounds right but I have told you all I can. You will need to speak with Jake's doctor for any further information."

"Of course I will be down right away."

* * *

Tony called for Lily to come with him right away. Before rushing back over, scooping up Katie into his arms and rushing out the door. Lily was moving behind him as fast as her little legs would carry her. He opened the back door and buckled Katie into her car-seat. He looked over and saw that Lily had already got into her booster seat. Once he was sure that Katie was secured, he rushed over to the other side of the car and buckled Lily in. With both girls safe he jumped into the driver's seat and sped for the hospital. Dreading what was waiting for him.

"Tony what's going on?" Lily asked.

"Jake is hurt and we have to go check on him at the hospital." Tony replied.

"Is he OK?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Tony admitted.

* * *

Finding a parking space seemed to take forever once Tony arrived to Georgetown. The space he finally found was much further than he would have liked but at least he had found a place. Once he was parked he got Katie out of her car-seat and wrapped her up in her carrier. The ER was a terrible place for a preemie but he had been too frazzled to think to call Gibbs or Ziva. Besides the fact that he didn't have any time to lose. He got Katie secured and rushed over to the other side and got Lily out. He ended up scooping her up in his arms and running as fast as he could towards the building. He burst through the sliding doors and rushed up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My name is Tony DiNozzo. My son Jake was brought in after a car accident." Tony replied.

"Jake is on the pediatric ward. Please go up there and a doctor will be with you shortly." The receptionist replied.

"Regular or PICU?" Tony asked.

"Regular" The receptionist replied.

* * *

A feeling of relief washed over Tony. If Jake were in the regular pediatric ward. That meant that he couldn't be too severely injured but it wasn't enough to put him at ease. Just because the injuries were not critical did not mean that they were not bad. Jake could still have a few serious injuries. It didn't seem fair. He was such a sweet kid and he had finally come around. Now not only had he been in another serious car accident but he was facing further injuries. Tony did not let go of Lily until he was in the waiting room of the pediatric unit. He surveyed the waiting room and found Jared Vance and another boy who looked to be about the same age. He walked over and took a seat beside the two boys. He had just sat down when Kayla ran into the room followed by the Vance's nanny.

"Oh Jared! Thank God!" Kayla cried.

"How's dad?" Jared asked.

"I don't know they won't tell me or Lara anything. Ducky and Mr. Gibbs are his emergency contacts. We can't know a thing tell they get here." Kayla explained.

* * *

Kayla and Jared took seats on either side of Tony, who put his arms reassuringly around both children. Lily had climbed up into his lap and buried her head in his side. A man and a woman burst into the room and through their arms around the other boy, who Tony soon learned was named Danny. Danny offered Jared a pat on the shoulder and then left with his parents. The door separating the waiting room from the rest of the unit opened. A doctor stepped out and made her way over to Tony.

"Tony DiNozzo?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, mam" Tony replied.

"I am Dr. Lang." Dr. Lang introduced.

"How is Jake?" Tony asked.

"Lucky, extremely lucky. The car was hit head on at a very high speed. Miraculously Jake walked away with only a mild concussion, three broken ribs, a broken nose, and two sprained wrists." Dr. Lang explained.

"That's all? He's OK? He's going to be OK?" Tony asked.

"He is expected to make a total recovery. We would like to observe him at least for another couple of hours but he should he home by morning if not sooner." Dr. Lang explained.

"Can we see him?" Tony asked.

"Yes you may. Please follow me." Dr. Lang replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Jake is an extremely lucky kid, isn't he? I will reveal Vance's fate in the next chapter but he may not have gotten so lucky. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	54. Tragedy

Jimmy ended up arriving to the hospital just as Tony was following Dr. Lang back to Jake's room. He was relieved to be able to hand the girls off to his friend. Lily was disappointed about missing out on seeing Jake but Tony reminded her that he would be home in the morning. Once the girls were squared away, Tony followed Dr. Lang down a seemingly endless hallway to Jake's room. The doctor opened the door and lead Tony inside. Jake was propped up on the bed, flipping through the channels on the ancient television that hung on the wall. The pain in the child's eyes was unbearable. Tony would give just about anything to take that pain and make it his own. Jake had suffered so much in his short life, it just wasn't right.

"Hey" Tony greeted.

"Hey" Jake replied.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Everything hurts" Jake admitted.

"You''ll be feeling better soon." Tony assured.

"Yeah, how's Vance?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, they can't say anything to anybody besides Gibbs or Ducky. They are his next of kin and medical proxies." Tony explained.

"He looked bad... real bad... almost like... almost like..." Tony stammered.

"Almost like what?" Tony asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Never mind" Jake replied.

"Can I get you anything?" Tony asked.

"No" Jake replied.

"You want me to find you something to watch?" Tony asked.

"I don't feel like it anymore. I am tired. I think I wanna sleep." Jake replied.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Tony asked.

"No be with the girls." Jake replied.

"Alright well do you at least want me to eat with you?" Tony asked.

"My stomach hurts." Jake replied.

"Do you need a doctor?" Tony asked.

"No" Jake replied.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Tony asked.

"Just go get information on Vance." Jake replied.

"I will see what I can do." Tony replied.

"Thanks" Jake murmured.

* * *

Tony was not wanting to leave Jake but he was doing the only thing that Jake had asked of him. All the child wanted was to know if his friend was OK. Tony had wanted to know about Vance's condition as well and he was sure that Gibbs would be here by now. At least he hoped that he would. Jake wanted to know and, more importantly Jared and Kayla needed to know. Tony stepped out into the waiting room and found Jared and Kayla sitting on one of the couches, curled up in the arms of Lara. Gibbs was standing in the back corner talking in a hushed voice into his cellphone. Tony didn't have to hear the words to know what had happened. He stood in the doorway and waited. What he was waiting for he did not know what. After a while Gibbs finally got off the phone and made his way over to Tony.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"He's gone." Gibbs breathed.

"Oh God, did Jake see him dead?" Tony asked.

"He was alive when they took him out of the car but he was DOA by the time they brought him to the hospital." Gibbs explained.

"Shit, what happened to him?" Tony asked.

"His skull was shattered, there was nothing that could have been done. Even if he had gotten aid right away." Gibbs explained.

"What's going to happen to Jared and Kayla?" Tony asked.

"They are going to live with Leona and me. That is what Vance wanted." Gibbs explained.

"Do Jared and Kayla know?" Tony asked.

"Lara and I told them right away." Gibbs replied.

"Guess I need to tell Jake." Tony sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gibbs asked.

"Do Jared and Kayla need you now?" Tony asked.

"I think Lara has it under control." Gibbs replied.

"If you're sure." Tony replied.

"It may be easier for Jake it if comes from someone else." Gibbs replied.

"Probably true, plus I just hate breaking bad news to that kid." Tony replied.

* * *

Jake gave up on sitting up, he hurt too much to sit but lying down was even worse. He wanted to close his eyes and find that this was a terrible nightmare. He wanted to wake up in the middle of math class, just as the bell rang. He wanted to meet Jared on the car rider ramp and get into Vance's SUV. He wanted to get into the ring with Jared and deal with the frustrations from the nightmare but this wasn't a terrible dream. It was real and he had the scars to prove it. He just prayed that Vance would be OK. Jared and Kayla had already lost their mom. They did not need to lose their dad too. Being an orphan was the worst thing in the world. Even if you were in the care of a person or people who cared for you like they were their own. He pretended to be asleep when he heard the door to his room open, thinking that it was just another doctor, coming to poke and prod him, even though they knew exactly what was wrong with him. When he felt a hand resting on his shoulder, he knew that it was not a doctor but Tony.

"Jake?" Tony called.

"What?" Jake asked.

"We need to talk to you." Tony replied.

"Who's with you?" Jake asked.

"I am" Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs? Why are you here?" Jake asked.

"Jake this is going to be really hard for you to hear. So I am going to come right out and say it. Vance didn't survive the accident, I am so sorry." Gibbs explained.

"What? NO!" Jake snapped.

"Jake" Tony whispered, stroking his cheek.

"No! I don't want you! I want Vance!" Jake snapped.

* * *

 **A/N: How will everyone cope with the loss of Director Vance? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	55. Ache

As much as he hated to, Tony went home that night. It was a rough night for the Dallas-DiNozzo household and an even rougher one for the Vance children. Gibbs and Leona spent the night at the Vance house. Where they would remain at least until after the funeral. Tony spent most of the night awake and worrying. He worried for Jake, he worried for Jared and Kayla, and he even worried about Gibbs. Little Lily didn't get much sleep that might, she was worried for her brother and ended up climbing in bed with Tony and Ziva. She was scared for her brother and sad for the Vance children. Ziva who had been at work when news of the accident broke was tossing and turning from guilt for not answering her phone. Jake needed her and she had blown him off. Granted she was required to leave her phone in her locker while teaching her class but still she felt terrible. Ironically the only one who got any sleep at that night was little Katie Grace. A tiny baby who typically only slept for two or three hours a night. She was too small to know what was going on and for that Tony was grateful.

* * *

Jake was cleared to come home the following morning. According to the nurses it had been a rough night for him as well. He didn't complain about the pain much but was still up most of the night. The loss of his mentor and friend. Tony and Ziva decided to go alone to pick Jake up from the hospital. They didn't know how long it would take to get him signed out and more importantly. They could not predict the mood he would be in when they got there. His heart had been broken the day before and he tended to have such extreme reactions to grief. They had left the girls in the care of the Palmer's. While Tony was filling out the discharge papers and speaking with Jake's doctor. Ziva went into the teen's room to bring him fresh clothes. Jake was lying on the bed, curled up in a ball.

"Jake?" Ziva called.

"What?!" Jake demanded.

"It's me, Ziva. How are you feeling?" Ziva asked.

"Can everyone please stop asking me that?!" Jake demanded.

"Sorry" Ziva apologized.

"At least you shut-up." Jake remarked.

"Well Tony is signing the your discharge papers. You will be free to go soon." Ziva explained.

"Great" Jake sighed.

"Here some clean clothes, can you get changed OK?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah" Jake replied.

"Here, I will help you out of bed." Ziva replied, taking Jake's hand.

"Thanks" Jake murmured.

"I am really sorry about yesterday." Ziva apologized.

"Thanks" Jake replied.

"If you ever need to talk, just let me or Tony know." Ziva replied.

"Whatever" Jake scoffed.

* * *

Jake locked himself in his room as soon as he got home. Much to the disappointment of Lily who was going crazy to play with her brother again. She spent most of the morning and afternoon sitting on the floor outside of Jake's room shoving her tiny fingers under the door and crying for her Jakey. Until the teen finally shoved a towel under the door and turned his music up full blast. That's when Lily resorted to pounding on the door and screaming. Anytime Tony or Ziva tried to take her away, she would go right back to her post as soon as somebody looked away. The Palmer's saved the day when they arrived to take Katie and Leona to the park to play with Chloe. They offered to take Katie too but Tony was still apprehensive about taking Katie out in public. It was now evening time and Tony and Ziva were hastily making dinner for eight. Gibbs was bringing the Vance children and Leona over to eat. Because he wanted them to get out.

"Jimmy just texted they are on the way back with the kids. Should be home in about fifteen minutes or so." Tony explained.

"Did you ask if Breena and him would like to join us?" Ziva asked.'

"Yeah but he said that they have to go over to Ed's tonight." Tony explained.

"Oh" Ziva replied.

"Should I set a place for Jake or just bring a plate up to him?" Tony asked.

"I would ask him what he wants." Ziva replied.

"Did he talk to you any in the hospital? He hasn't said a word to me all day." Tony asked.

"He talked a little but not much." Ziva replied.

"Poor kid, I wish that I could help him." Tony sighed.

"Here's the thing, Tony. You can't." Ziva replied.

"Well what can I do!? He's my son! I should be able to help him!" Tony snapped.

"He's hurting Tony. We can be there when he is wanting to open up but he likely won't open up to us. He didn't before. The only person he would really talk to is Leon and he is gone now." Ziva explained.

"So what do we do?" Tony asked.

"We take him to a professional." Ziva replied.

"I took Jake to therapy when he first came here but it didn't take. When he started talking to Vance I pulled him out. He still goes to group but he needs one on one but how do I find somebody who will take on Jake? Who can handle him?" Tony rambled.

"This woman Julie from my due date club. He husband is a child psychologist and he specializes in traumatized teens. He's taken on kids a lot worse than Jake." Ziva explained.

"What's his name?" Tony asked.

"Dr. Abraham." Ziva replied.

"Do you have his card?" Tony asked.

"I do not but I can get Julie to email or text it to me." Ziva replied.

"I hope this helps." Tony sighed.

"Me too" Ziva replied, taking Tony's hand into her own.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ziva's friend's husband be able to help Jake? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	56. Another Rough Goodbye

The next few days passed by in a blur. The mood at NCIS was bleak and somber. Deputy Director Craig had taken the helm at least until another permanent director could be found. He had arrived the morning after the death of Director Vance but refused to use his office. He worked in MTAC, an interrogation room, at an empty desk in the squad room, or just about anywhere he could find a place to set his laptop. Agents had flown in from across the globe to pay their final respects and were coming in and out of the office to leave cards that would be delivered to Jared and Kayla. The agents and other employees who worked at the main office were finding work impossible. Unless a case was called they were just going through the motions. Tony was spending the majority of his time out of the office helping Gibbs arrange Leon's funeral. Jared and Kayla were doing pretty well considering but Tony suspected that it hadn't really hit them yet, it had taken a while for the death of Jackie to really affect them. Jake on the other hand was feeling it completely, he was destroyed by the loss of his mentor and spent most of his time locked up in his room. Tony and Ziva had each tried desperately to reach out to them but it always fell on deaf ears. An appointment with Dr. Abraham was scheduled for the day after the funeral. The funeral which was taking place today. Five days passed the death of Director Vance. Nobody was prepared to say their final goodbyes but it could not be put off any longer. Tony was sitting on the end of his bed. This was the first time in months that he had worn a suit, a fact that made his heartbreak over the day even more agonizing. Ziva came out of the master bathroom dressed in a maternity skirt and blouse.

"Tony I need to do my hair and make-up. I won't be long but it will go ten times faster if you could get Lily ready and make sure that Jake is getting dressed." Ziva said.

"Of course" Tony replied.

"Are you OK with Mark Slater taking Katie?" Ziva asked.

"He's the only person I trust who isn't going to the funeral." Tony remarked.

"OK well he will be here soon, he is bringing Tori and Bonnie with him." Ziva explained.

"That's fine" Tony assured.

* * *

Tony first got Lily dressed in a black and white dress and pair of smiley face tights. They weren't exactly appropriate for a funeral but they were the only pair that fit and he didn't have time to go to the store fore a more appropriate pair. He helped her buckle up her little dress shoes and set her on her bed, instructing her to sit still until he returned. He walked down the hall to Jake's room and knocked on the door, until the teen finally answered. He was dressed in a Jared's hand me down suit. He had outgrown his good suit and the only other thing he had was a mustard stained t-shirt that looked like a tuxedo and a pair of boxer shorts with the same design. Which certainly was unacceptable for a funeral.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Jake replied.

"Good" Tony replied.

"Is it time to go?" Jake asked.

"Me and Lily are ready but we need to wait for Breena's uncle to get here to watch Katie." Tony explained.

"Katie's not coming with us?" Jake asked.

"No I don't want her around that many people and besides what if she melts down in the middle of the service or something?" Tony explained.

"True" Jake replied.

"Are you sure you are up for this? Mark said he would keep an eye on you too if need be." Tony asked.

"I need to go." Jake replied.

"Alright but let me know if you need some air." Tony replied.

"Fine" Jake mumbled.

* * *

Tony parked his minivan outside of the Vance's church. Ziva helped Lily out of her car-seat and then the family walked inside. Lily walked between Ziva and him, tightly holding each of their hands. Jake trudged behind them, a look of grief on his face. By the time they arrived there appeared to be standing room only but an usher guided them over to the pew reserved for family. Gibbs sat with Leona on his lap, Jared was directly beside him and Kayla sat on the other side of her brother. Lara the nanny took the seat on the other side of Kayla.

"Are you sure I am supposed to sit here? This row is reserved for family." Tony asked, Gibbs.

"Leon said that he wanted Jake up front." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Tony replied, squeezing into the pew. He took the seat beside Kayla, Jake sat beside him, and Ziva on the other end of Jake, Lily sitting on her lap.

* * *

Leon's funeral felt interminable to Jake. He was on the brink of just bolting no fewer than three times during the service but he couldn't just leave. He needed to be here for his friend and mentor. This would be the last time he ever "saw" Vance. Due to the damage to Leon's face and body, it was a closed casket service but a picture of him had been placed on the casket. After the service the group headed to the grave-site. Leon was laid to rest beside his beloved wife Jackie, whom Jake had never had the privilege of meeting. After the body had been lowered into the ground and the body buried, Jake and Tony hung back for a bit along with Gibbs, Lara, and the Vance children. After Gibbs and Jared and Kayla had stepped away, Tony and Jake stepped up to the grave. Jake knelt down to say something but before he could open his mouth, his grief just took over. He jumped up, turned, and took off running. He had no idea where he was going. He just knew that he needed to get away from all this pain and grief. That's all his life had been since July. He had lost so many people he loved and everybody he didn't lose had extreme close calls. He couldn't take anymore loss or close calls. His heart had been broken too many times. It was almost as if he had been cursed. He had been in both accidents, he had been there when Lily was shot. Again everybody he loved seemed to suffer some sort of bad luck. He couldn't stand back and ruin anymore lives. He couldn't risk losing his adoptive parents or little sisters. He couldn't let his curse ruin anymore lives. He could hear Tony and Gibbs calling after him to come back but he refused to even turn back.

"Jake! Jake! Come back here!" Tony called.

"JAKE!" Gibbs shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: Where will Jake go? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	57. Support

Jake had tolerated Vance's funeral much better than Tony had expected or so he thought. Tony and Jake had hung back with Gibbs and the Vance children at the grave-site. Even at the cemetery Jake seemed to be holding himself together pretty well. He remained together throughout the burial but and even stood back while Gibbs, Tony, and the Vance children said their final goodbyes. It was when Jake went up to say his final goodbye that he fell apart. At first he started like he was simply going to start crying. Then out of the blue he spun around and took off running. At first Tony was sure that he would turn back but he did not turn back. He just kept running and running. Finally Tony realized that Jake was not going to come back. After making this realization Tony took of running after Jake, Gibbs quietly told Kayla to take Jared to the car, and took off running after Tony and Jake. Jake made it out of the cemetery and across a two lane street before collapsing onto the dirt in a vacant lot. By the time Tony got to him, Jake was sitting up in the field rubbing his ankle. Tony slowly approached Jake and then took a seat beside the teen. He reached out to put his arm around Jake but the teen shrank back, so Tony retracted his hand and placed it beside him on the ground. For a long time the pair sat in silence Jake afraid to speak and Tony fearing saying the wrong things. Until Jake finally opened his mouth and began to speak.

"I am so sick of everybody I care about dying or ending up in the hospital. I am starting to think that it's me. That you and Ziva, and Katie and Lily would be so much better off without me." Jake explained.

"I'm tired of bad things happening too but Jake this isn't your fault." Tony explained.

"Then why does it keep happening around me?" Jake asked.

"Sometimes life just sucks." Tony explained.

"Well when is it going to stop sucking?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Tony admitted.

* * *

Gibbs leaned in the door frame separating the Vance's kitchen from their living room. Jared and Kayla sat on the floor of the living room a large, brown box sat between them. Photographs were scattered around on the floor. His heart broke for the Vance children, for the Dallas children, for Leona. He could not imagine losing both parents so young. It was hard enough when he became an orphan and he was a middle aged man when he lost Jack. He had been a little boy when he lost his mom but Jack had never given up on him. The Vance and Dallas children were very lucky in the sense that their parents had made sure that there were loving people willing to step up and raise them as their own. Leona on the other hand was a different story. Her parents had never thought about dying at least not both of them dying. When they died Leona had no-one to step up and raise her. If it weren't for him wandering up to her by pure chance. She would be in foster care right now. He would eternally grateful that he could step up and be a father to Jared and Kayla and to Leona. He knew that he was taking on three challenging cases. Three children who had endured unspeakable grief and loss, and were justifiably broken by their pain. It was going to be a long and hard journey but he would manage. Tony had handled raising the Dallas children and Tony wasn't exactly a kid guy. At least he wasn't before becoming a father. If Tony could handle it, Gibbs would have to handle it. Gibbs was known as the loving and caring father figure. He took another look at Jared and Kayla who were now huddled together looking at a photo-album. He didn't want to disturb them, it was their time to grieve after all but eventually he couldn't fight it anymore. Slowly he made his way into the living room and took a seat in-between Jared and Kayla. He took a close look at the lacy, white photo-album and quickly realized that it was the Vance's wedding album. In the picture the children were looking at Leon was holding Jackie's wrists and looking lovingly into her arms. They looked so young and relaxed in that photograph. Gibbs knew that they had married when Leon was still in the Navy before NCIS consumed his life. Something had happened to Leon that made him devote his life to NCIS but the story would never be told now. Jared looked up at him with tear filled eyes but Kayla was too mesmerized by the picture to even notice that Gibbs had joined her and her brother.

"They were really in love weren't they?" Jared asked.

"Very much so." Gibbs replied.

"When mom died they fought a lot but they had been fighting since dad became the director of NCIS. All my friends said that they were going to get a divorce but they never did. I asked mom about it and she said that sometimes parents fight and it happens more the longer you are married. I asked dad and he said my friends were just speaking from their own bad experiences or watching too much television." Jared explained.

"Well your mom was right." Gibbs replied.

"Mom and dad had a fight before she died and Kayla and dad had a fight before he died. What if the next time Kayla and I fight she dies?" Jared asked.

"The best I can stay there is never go to bed angry." Gibbs replied.

"Will you help me make sure of that?" Jared asked.

"Of course" Gibbs replied, patting Jared gently on the arm.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony and Gibbs's words mean anything to Jared and Jake? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	58. Psych Eval

Director Vance had been gone for two weeks now. Everybody at NCIS had settled into the new sense of normal with Craig as the director. Though a few agents and other employees were still seeking the aid of a grief counselor. For the Vance family the recovery process was very different. Jared had finally broken down the night of the funeral. Kayla had remained stoic but Gibbs would hear her crying at night and knew that she was just remaining strong for her brother. It was five days passed the funeral before she finally broke down. Gibbs was doing his best to care for the children but as Tony had discovered after inheriting Jake, Lily, and Katie. It was not an easy task. He was lucky to have the help of Tony and the rest of his family. Tony was having hos own struggles. Jake was not coping well at all. He would lock himself in his room and only came out to go to school and use the bathroom. He had, had his first appointment with Dr. Abraham but as it turned out that was mainly Tony filling out paperwork and a few preliminary questions. Today was the day of the Jake's second appointment. The session where they would really get into Jake's head. Tony was praying that it would go well and that Jake would be willing to open up. Tony took off work early and drove to Jake's school to pick him up and drive him to the doctor's. He pulled up to the school and saw Jake standing on the ramp, his backpack draped over one shoulder, his hair was frazzled, he had bags under his eyes, and he just looked old. When Jake saw Tony's car he reluctantly walked over and got inside, tossing his backpack into the backseat.

"How was school?" Tony asked.

"It was OK." Jake replied.

"If I called your teachers would they tell me that you participated?" Tony asked.

"Sure" Jake replied.

"Because I am going to call later. Dr. Abraham wants me to keep up with this." Tony explained.

"It's just great how everyone I care about keeps dying and I am apparently not allowed to have any privacy. Because get this I am crazy. Who wouldn't be crazy?" Jake scoffed.

"You are not crazy Jake. You are grieving but you have to live. You are alive and you have to live your life. That's what your parents and Vance would want." Tony explained.

"Well it's not what I want." Jake mumbled.

"What did you say?" Tony asked.

"Nothing" Jake fibbed.

Tony parked in front of Dr. Abraham's office. Making sure to lock the vehicle behind him so that Jake's iPad wouldn't get stolen. He filled out the paperwork for Jake's visit. Jake took a seat in the back corner and took out his phone. When Tony took the seat next to his Jake cupped his other hand over the phone and rolled his eyes.

"Jake Dallas-DiNozzo?" Dr. Abraham called.

"Come on, Jake." Tony called.

"Coming" Jake sighed.

"Tony, I would prefer this session to be just Jake and me." Dr. Abraham stated.

* * *

Tony watched as Jake walked back with Dr. Abraham. Part of him wished that he had been allowed to be a part of the session but part of him was grateful. With any luck Jake would be more willing to open up to the doctor, without him around. While he waited he took a seat and sent a text to Breena's sister in law reminding her to drop Lily off with the Palmer's if he was not back yet. An hour later the door opened and Jake stepped out followed by Dr. Abraham.

"How did it go?" Tony asked.

"Fine" Jake replied.

"Jacob my receptionist keeps a big bowl of candy at her desk for the patients. How about you go grab yourself a couple pieces and let me talk with your dad." Dr. Abraham suggested.

"OK" Jake sighed.

* * *

Jake stepped off into the small office that sat in the far right corner of the front of the waiting room. Dr. Abraham waited until the teen was out of earshot before he even flipped open his clipboard. He adjusted his glasses and rubbed his temples. The longer he stalled the more nervous Tony became.

"It is my understanding that you are a Navy cop. Is that correct Mr. DiNozzo?" Dr. Abraham remarked.

"Yes sir, NCIS fifteen years now. What does that have to do with anything?" Tony questioned.

"I am sure that in your line of work and living in this area you have had experiences with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Dr. Abraham explained.

"Yes we have worked a couple cases involving PTSD and my boss volunteers with patients down at Bethesda. Why?" Tony explained.

"I cannot make an official diagnosis without further testing and I would honestly rather refer you to a specialist in Bethesda to run the tests but based on what I heard today and what you told me last week. Jake is showing classic symptoms." Dr. Abraham explained.

"Jake can't have PTSD. He's just a kid." Tony argued.

"Look it could be a misdiagnosis. That's why I want him to see the specialist but PTSD can affect people at any age and given all Jake has been through I would not be surprised." Dr. Abraham explained.

"OK but I thought traumatized children were your specialty. Why can't you diagnose him?" Tony asked.

"PTSD effects the brain in such a way that it will show up on an MRI. My colleague Dr. Ray works directly at Bethesda and can run the scan without making a separate appointment. The MRI will be scheduled at the same time as the initial psychological evaluation and as long as an emergency doesn't arise he will receive the scan the same way." Dr. Abraham explained.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"Here is Dr. Ray's number. Call him as soon possible." Dr. Abraham explained.

"I will call as soon as I get home." Tony vowed.

* * *

That evening after the kids had gone to bed Tony and Ziva were sitting at the kitchen table. Ziva had her hand rested on her belly and a half eaten slice of cake sat in front of her on the table. Tony had his hands flat on the table a slice of cake sat before him as well but he was not as hungry.

"So they suspect that Jake has PTSD?" Ziva asked.

"They are nearly positive." Tony replied.

"What can we do?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing for now. I arranged an appointment with a specialist at Bethesda and Dr. Abraham will get him on a treatment plan if the results are positive." Tony explained.

"When is the appointment? I would like to come." Ziva asked.

"It's next Thursday at four and I actually will need you to take him because I have a meeting with the director and I cannot get out of it. It's a lead agent's meeting and it was already rescheduled twice. With the past few weeks and all. Can you take him or will I need to reschedule? He has to be brought in by a parent." Tony explained.

"No that is fine just remind me Thursday morning." Ziva replied.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Jake's tests show? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	59. Tony's Issues

The coming days were agonizingly difficult for Tony. He was terrified by what the second psychologist would say about Jake. It seemed that with each day the teen appeared to become more withdrawn. It reminded Tony of the first days that Jake was living with him. Except unlike the first days, Jake was not raging or lashing out. Instead he was numb and virtually lifeless. Part of Tony was beginning to wonder if Jake had actually died in the crash and he was only imagining that Jake was with him. That Gibbs, Ziva, Dr. Abraham, and everybody else was just playing along with Tony's crisis. Maybe Dr. Abraham really was Tony's doctor. Maybe the real reason Jake was getting further and further away from him, was because he was slowly recalling that Jake had in fact died. He sat alone at his desk and wondered how in the hell he was allowed to hold a gun or if he was even in the office. Maybe he was rocking back and forth in a padded room. Everything he was seeing was a figment of his imagination. He reached over, pinched the skin on his left wrist between his fingers, and twisted with all his strength. A good sized bruise formed on his wrist and pain surged up his arm.

"Tony? Are you alright?" McGee asked.

"Am I really here, Probie? Am I really at this desk?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean, Tony?" McGee asked.

"It just feels like. What if Jake really died in the crash and I am just hallucinating that he is still here. Because I cannot let go?" Tony questioned.

"Tony, Jake is still alive but you have barely slept since the crash." McGee explained.

"How do I know that you are really here?" Tony asked.

"Tony I think you need to see Ducky." McGee suggested.

"What's wrong with me, Probie?" Tony asked.

"You are probably just overtired. You aren't getting as much sleep as you should. If you get checked out by Ducky and get a few hours sleep. You should be fine. If not Ducky and me will take you to the hospital." McGee assured.

"Thanks Probie" Tony replied.

* * *

McGee followed Tony to the elevator and the pair rode down to autopsy. McGee studied his friend was now leaning heavily against the wall of the elevator. He was relieved that Tony was finally wanting to speak with Ducky and actually try to get some sleep. The accident had taken it's toll on everyone at NCIS, but for Tony. It had sent his life into a living nightmare. Jake was falling apart and Tony was struggling to keep his family together. The elevator doors slid open and McGee walked with Tony through the doors leading to autopsy. Ducky and Jimmy were scrubbing the doors on the autopsy drawers. It was Jimmy who noticed Tony and McGee first.

"McGee? Tony? Everything OK?" Jimmy asked.

"Something's wrong with me." Tony admitted.

"Oh dear, what seems to be the trouble?" Ducky asked.

"It's just. I am wondering if Jake even really survived or if everything that is happening with him. Is all just my imagination." Tony explained.

"I think he's just lacking sleep." McGee added.

"Come sit on the table." Ducky instructed.

* * *

Tony reluctantly walked over and climbed up onto the table. Ducky and Jimmy set down their rags and cleaning products. Jimmy disappeared into the office to grab the tools Ducky kept on hand to treat his living patients. While Ducky made his way over to the table and stopped when he was face to face with Tony.

"How are you feeling?" Ducky asked.

"Tired" Tony admitted.

"Any dizziness, shortness of breath, do you feel confused or as if you are in a haze on a regular basis or was this your first episode?" Ducky asked.

"No on dizziness, shortness of breath, and confusion but I have felt as if I have been in a haze well since I found out that Jake may have PTSD." Tony explained.

"Well I can't think of any physical reasons for your feelings. I suspect that it is purely psychological. I recommend that either Timothy or Mr. Palmer drives you home and you get some rest." Ducky explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"I also strongly advise you to get your own psychologist." Ducky added.

"Are you say I am losing it?" Tony asked.

"Not losing it but severely overwhelmed. Which can very easily transition into falling apart. It is best to get treated before that happens." Ducky explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"You will be OK, Anthony and so will Jacob but neither of you can get through this on your own. There is no shame in getting help." Ducky explained.

"I know" Tony replied.

* * *

Jimmy ended up being the one driving Tony home. Their wasn't much talking on the drive to Tony's apartment. Jimmy asked about the family and Tony said that everybody besides Jake was fine. Jimmy then promised to drive to bring Tony's car to him once Breena got home. Tony thanked him and then the rest of the car ride was silent. Jimmy parked in front of Tony's house and waited in the car until he was sure that Tony had made it inside safely. Tony staggered through the door and ended up collapsing on the couch. He closed his eyes for just a minute and the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Ziva standing over him.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, groggily.

"Tony? Are you alright? Jimmy said that he had to take you home." Ziva asked.

"I am fine. I just got a little over tired." Tony explained.

"He said that you were pretty out of it. Do you need the hospital?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know I just started to wonder if Jake really died in the car crash." Tony explained.

"Why would you wonder that?" Ziva asked.

"Jimmy and Ducky think that I am overtired and overwhelmed. I got some sleep and I am going to make an appointment with Dr. Cranston in the morning." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry Tony will be OK. He just needed to freak out a bit. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	60. The Test

Needless to say Tony was a bundle of nerves when the day of Jake's big evaluation arrived. He pretty much knew that Jake would be diagnosed as PTSD. Dr. Abraham had pretty much told him that outright but still more tests needed to be made. He had no idea how to help Jake with that diagnosis. He would receive therapy and medications but that was all from the doctors? What could Tony do? What should Tony do? Who was he kidding there was nothing he could do. As if that guilt wasn't bad enough. He couldn't even be with Jake at the appointment. Because he had to be at that stupid Supervisory Agent's meeting. Normally he would just skip it but he was the newest Team Lead in the agency and he Director Craig had made it clear that yielding a medical emergency every Supervisory Agent was to be present either in person or via Go To Meeting. That day he dressed in a pair of slacks and a soft blue button down shirt. He brushed his hair and prayed that the meeting would wrap earlier than expected and he could at least be present for the end of Jake's appointment.

"What time am I supposed to be there with Jake?" Ziva asked.

"Two thirty, you will have to get Lily from playgroup a little early but she shouldn't miss more than clean up time." Tony explained.

"OK and I should put Katie in the carrier, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, but if you must put her in the car-seat make sure the "Do Not Touch Our Preemie" sticker on the handle and bring an extra blanket to cover the seat in case she falls asleep." Tony reminded.

"Yes Tony I know." Ziva replied.

"I know" Tony replied, kissing her on the head.

* * *

At one o'clock in the afternoon Ziva loaded Katie into her car-seat, drove to Jake's school and got him checked out. Her next stop was to get Lily from pre-school fifteen minutes early. Once everybody was settled, she drove to the hospital. She put little Katie into the bjorn and took Lily by the hand. Jake grabbed his tablet from the back of the car and shuffled behind them. Ziva got Jake checked in and registered.

"And all of the patients information is correct?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"Alright, then Dr. Ray will be with you shortly." The receptionist replied.

* * *

Ziva took a seat beside Lily. She could tell the toddler was getting restless. So she quickly grabbed a coloring book and pack of crayons from her purse and placed them in Lily's lap. The toddler smiled and happily started coloring. Ziva shifted her gaze over towards Jake. The teen sat with his head in his hands, his tablet sat on the small table beside him. This had been Jake's demeanor since the accident and now he was about to receive his devastating diagnosis. Ziva wished that Tony was here. She was not ready for this type of parenting. Then again Tony wasn't either but at least Tony had that soft side. She just wasn't sensitive enough for this.

"Jacob DiNozzo" A nurse called.

"Do I come with him?" Ziva asked.

"It would be best." The nurse replied.

* * *

Ziva took Lily by the hand and walked with Jake and the nurse down a long hallway. They stopped in front of a wooden door, with a large window in the upper center. The window had the argyle pattern across it and the words "Dr. Marshall T. Ray, Pediatric Trauma Psychiatrist" in large black letters running across the center. The nurse opened the door and the family stepped inside.

"You must be Jacob." Dr. Ray greeted, extending his hand.

"I prefer Jake" Jake murmured.

"Good to know." Dr. Ray replied, making a note in his file.

"Thanks" Jake replied, taking a seat.

"So Jake can you describe how you have been feeling since the accident?" Dr. Ray asked.

"Which one?" Jake asked.

"The first one. The one where your parents were killed." Dr. Ray replied.

"I was just so mad all the time. I didn't want to be but every waking moment I was thinking about the accident and any time I closed my eyes I saw the accident. After a while I learned to cope. Mr. Vance took me boxing, I got on the team at school, and a made some new friends. Everything was great. I actually thought I could be happy." Jake explained.

"Then the second accident happened." Dr. Ray finished.

"Yes" Jake replied.

"How have you felt since?" Dr. Ray asked.

"Traumatized, broke, like there is no hope. I am terrified of everything and it is taking all I have not to explode. If somebody came in this room and held me at gunpoint I wouldn't care one bit but I probably wouldn't be the one to die. It would be Ziva, Lily, or Katie." Jake explained.

"Jake are you saying that you want to die?" Dr. Ray questioned.

"Yes" Jake replied.

"Listen, Jake we have to going run your MRI now but afterwords I want to come back and talk to you some more. In private." Dr. Ray finished.

"Can Ziva come with me for the MRI?" Jake asked.

"Sure" Dr. Ray replied.

* * *

Ziva took Lily's hand again and walked with Jake to the part of the hospital that held the MRI machine. Ziva could not bring Lily or Katie into the room but there was small waiting room where the family could stay. Ziva gave Lily her crayons and coloring book back and the family sat and waited for the neurologist. About fifteen minutes later a doctor with balding white hair and thick glasses stepped into the room.

"Hello I am, Dr. Austin." Dr. Austin greeted.

"Hey! Cool I am Lily Dallas! My last name is a city in Texas too!" Lily cried.

"That is very smart for a little girl." Dr. Austin laughed.

"I'm not little! I'm three!" Lily cried jumping up on the chair.

"Lily! Sit down! Now!" Ziva warmed.

"Sorry" Lily apologized.

"Jake go in the room and wait for me. I will be in shortly." Ziva replied.

"OK" Jake sighed.

"Are you Lily and Jake's mother?" Dr. Austin asked, Ziva.

"I am engaged to his adoptive father." Ziva replied.

"How long has Lily had that lump on the side of her head?" Dr. Austin asked.

"I do not know but I know that Tony and me would never hurt her. She was probably jumping on the bed again. We have talked to her about that so many times. Of course come to think of it I do recall feeling a lump a few times when I was brushing her hair, why?" Ziva explained.

"Does Lily get headaches or have cognitive issues? Does she sometimes seem lost or have trouble focusing?" Dr. Austin asked.

"Sometimes but she is only three and she had a pretty bad concussion from the accident that killed her birth parents." Ziva explained.

"Look I have to take care of Jake right now and immediately after him I have to scan a trauma patient so his family can make some decisions but could you call Lily's father and get him down here immediately?" Dr. Austin asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hate me. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	61. Unwelcome News

Tony was struggling to focus on the meeting. Director Craig was droning on and on about the changes that were going to be made to the agency. Something that could have just as easily and for far cheaper done by sending out an email. Rather than this what was now a two and a half hour meeting. Didn't Director Craig know that this was a Federal Agency? That he was probably keeping countless teams from solving a crucial case? Didn't he care about the lives had could be lost? More importantly didn't he remember the talk Tony had, had with him that morning. He had very clearly said that he needed to be available for Jake and if it were at all possible for the meeting to end early? Hadn't Director Craig assured him that it would only be half an hour. Tony felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and his eyes grew as wide as a silver dollar. His phone had rung no fewer than five times in the past fifteen minutes. According to the wall clock it was nearly two thirty. They must have done at least Jake's MRI by now and maybe a few questions. He was sure this was the call saying Jake had PTSD but Ziva knew that Tony had the meeting. It must be really bad. Surely his son was too far gone and it was just a matter of time before he ended it all. He swallowed the bile that was raising in his throat and reached for his phone.

"Put your phone back in your pocket, Agent DiNozzo." Director Craig warned.

"I know it's just Ziva has called me five times in the past few minutes." Tony explained.

"We are almost done. If you will just let me finish." Director Craig explained.

"Ya know what?! I have sat in this damn room for two and a half hours and listened to you talk for two hours about stuff that could be emailed! Meanwhile my teenage son is being tested for PTSD. I am almost positive that is what Ziva is calling me about but yeah I will be patient with you." Tony shot-back.

"I am sorry about your son but you are way out of line." Director Craig warned.

"With all due respect director I am not out of line. I am being a parent." Tony argued, standing and starting towards the door.

"If you go out that door Agent DiNozzo both you and your wife are out of jobs." Director Craig warned.

"You can't fire Ziva!" Tony cried.

"Try me." Craig baited.

"FINE!" Tony snapped, letting the door slam behind him.

* * *

It wasn't until Tony was sitting in his car that he realized what he had done. He had cost himself and Ziva their jobs. When they had three kids all with medical bills and a baby on the way. Jake's shrink was expensive and Katie had regular doctor's appointments as a result of her premature birth. What if the baby needed care? What if Ziva needed to see specialists? He had just taken his family from comfortable to poor. His kids would grow up on welfare. All because of his temper. Then again did he really want to work for somebody like Director Craig? Maybe Jerome was just nervous and acting out but what if he wasn't? Tony couldn't think of this now. He had to think of his family. He picked up his phone. Ziva had called two more times since he stormed out of the conference room. His hands shaking he pressed call back. The phone rang twice and then stopped. He heard Ziva say something to somebody on the other end. It sounded like she was crying. His heart went crashing to the floor and through the levels of the parking garage.

"Hello?"

"Oh Tony, thank God!"

"Ziva? What's wrong? Does Jake have PTSD? How bad is it?"

"I am still waiting on Jake's results but I... you need to get down here right away."

"What do I need to fill out forms? Will they not let you back because we are not married?"

"No they let me back and I filled everything out but Tony it's Lily."

"Lily? What's wrong with Lily? Is she misbehaving?"

"No Tony, the doctor. He saw that lump on Lily's head and he asked me about it. I don't know I mean sometimes she has issues but I thought she was just three. The doctor wants you down here. He thinks that she has cancer or something."

"Are you saying that the doctor suspects that Lily has a brain tumor?"

"That's what it sounds like. I don't know it could be nothing but Tony. Hurry."

"Yeah I just left NCIS. I will be there soon."

* * *

The drive to the hospital was interminable for Tony. Jake probably had PTSD, now Lily might have cancer, and to top it off he had lost his job. His job and Ziva's job. What if Lily did have cancer? They would lose their insurance and then how would they pay for radiation. Radiation and chemo were several thousand dollars in the seventies when his mom had cancer. Now the cost was astronomical and it was on going. Cancers recurred, and tests had to be run again and again. How would he pay for Lily's treatment. He couldn't, that's how. He would be unable to pay for the treatments and Lily would die. His attitude had killed his daughter. He parked his car outside of the MRI building and rushed inside. Ziva rushed towards him, Katie sleeping in the carrier. Lily sat in a chair happily coloring. She had no idea that her life may be about to change.

"Jake is back with Dr. Ray and Dr. Austin is with another patient. He was going to try to work us in but if not we are coming back tomorrow at ten." Ziva explained.

"What if it's cancer?" Tony asked.

"It's not a brain tumor but there may be another tumor in her head. All those issues we chalked up to the accident. They make sense now. I don't want them too but they do." Ziva rambled.

"Good you are here, Mr. DiNozzo." Dr. Austin said exiting the back room.

"Yeah I came over as soon as I heard." Tony replied.

"Unfortunately I cannot work Lily in today but I have an opening tomorrow at eleven." Dr. Austin explained.

"You said ten." Ziva remarked.

"I read my appointment book wrong but I have scheduled you for eleven." Dr. Austin replied.

"OK" Tony replied.

"I wish I could help more. I would recommend bringing a relative or close friend for support in the morning. They are more help than a doctor." Dr. Austin explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Well here are some pamphlets. I hope they help and don't stress too much. It is probably noting but I can't live with myself if I don't check." Dr. Austin explained.

"I understand." Tony replied.

"Come on Lily it's time to go." Ziva called.

"I don't feel good." Lily groaned, falling to the ground convulsing.

"Dr. Austin!" Ziva screamed.

"She's having a seizure." Dr. Austin replied rushing over to Lily's side.

"Oh Tony what are we going to do?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know Ziva." Tony replied, trembling.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Tony and Ziva are going to get bad news. How will the family cope? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	62. Heartbreaking News

Lily's seizure lasted for almost thirty one minutes. It was the worst half-hour of Tony's life. Watching his daughter violently convulse on the floor. Dr. Austin was timing the event and doctors had been called over from pediatrics. Tony had no recollection of the actual event. He could only recall the terror in his heart. He remembered watching Lily go down and hearing Dr. Austin scream. The next thing he knew he was standing in the middle of the room. Gibbs had his arms wrapped tightly around his and Ziva's shoulders.

"Thirty minutes, fifty-four seconds!" Dr. Austin called.

"Let's get her into an MRI!" The nurse called back.

"One of you can come back with her." Dr. Austin told, Tony and Ziva.

"I'm pregnant." Ziva commented.

"OK, can you go?" Dr. Austin asked, Tony?

"Yeah" Tony replied, struggling to form even that simple word.

* * *

Tony had suffered enough concussions and traumatic internal injuries to be painfully familiar with the MRI process, but it was different when it was Lily. His last MRI he was coaching the young technician who was only on her first day of working alone and was jittery. When it was Lily however, he could barely stand. His eyes grew wide as he watched his little girl be placed on the table. He could not watch as they pressed the button and she was slid into the machine. After what felt like a lifetime Lily was out of the machine and being loaded onto a gurney. She was transported to the pediatrics building. Where she would be staying at least for the next few hours, maybe even overnight.

* * *

The DiNozzo family and Gibbs had gathered in the waiting room of the pediatric ICU. Lily's blood-pressure was through the roof and she was struggling to breathe on her own. It didn't make any sense at all. Lily had been fine that morning. She complained about headaches and sometimes she struggled with walking and certain motor skills, but nobody thought anything of it. She had suffered a pretty bad concussion in the wreck and she was only three. All toddlers had issues with fine motor skills and walking. They were just learning after all. Still new to this planet. Now they were saying she may have a cancer that would probably kill her. Where was the justice in that? She was just a child? Tony and Ziva were beside themselves with grief and fear. This ordeal was the absolute last thing that poor Jake needed. With the DiNozzo's all broken, it was up to Gibbs to be the strong one. The family was still waiting for news on Lily. When Dr. Ray came back with Jake and the results of his tests.

"How is she?" Jake asked.

"I don't know they are still waiting for the MRI." Tony replied.

"OK" Jake sighed taking the seat beside Gibbs.

"I'm sorry about Lily." Dr. Ray replied.

"Thanks" Tony murmured.

"I don''t know if you are ready to hear it but I have the results of Jake's tests." Dr. Ray replied.

"How bad is it?" Tony asked.

"Jake does have a moderate case PTSD but we are optimistic that he will respond well to medication and psychiatric intervention." Dr. Ray explained.

"What medication will he be taking?" Tony asked.

"We'll start him off on Paxil and if that doesn't work we have a few other medications that we can test out. We will also get him into cognitive, group, and one on one therapy." Dr. Ray explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"We can't cure him but we can treat him and we may even be able to give him a normal life." Dr. Ray explained.

"Ziva and I will do all we can for him." Tony promised.

"Good, family is what he needs right now." Dr. Ray replied.

* * *

Life had stopped making sense to Jake. He had lost his parents, his role model, and now his little sister may have brain cancer. Lily was the light of his life. The only bright spot in the past few months. He was broken and to make things worse he was crazy. PTSD didn't make sense to him. He used to think that PTSD was for veterans. For kids back from the war and old people still haunted by whatever war they had fought. It wasn't supposed to effect children. He looked up when he saw Gibbs standing over him.

"Come on kid, let's go for a walk." Gibbs said.

"I don't feel like it." Jake argued.

"Come on, air is good for you." Gibbs insisted.

"Fine only because it will distract me." Jake conceded.

* * *

Tony had his hand rested on Ziva's stomach. They would be bringing another baby girl into the world in just a few months. Just that morning they had been joking around about poor Jake being stuck with three sisters. Now they may be about to lose one of those sweet girls. The waiting had become unbearable long ago and Tony was about to storm back to the MRI building and get the results for himself. When at long last Dr. Austin entered the waiting room with a grave look on his face. He came to a stop in front of Tony and Ziva, avoiding eye contact.

"I have the results of Lily's MRI." Dr. Austin said.

"Please tell me that it is negative." Ziva pleaded.

"I think that it would be best if you came with me." Dr. Austin instructed.

"Alright" Tony agreed, knowing that the news would be terrible.

* * *

Tony and Ziva followed Dr. Austin on the seemingly endless walk back to Dr. Austin's office. His office door was similar to Dr. Ray's but it only had a skinny window from about an inch from the knob to about five inches from the top of the door. _**"Dr. Fredrick Austin Chief of Neurology"**_ was printed across the front in bold letters. Dr. Austin opened the door and ushered the couple inside. Dr. Austin picked up a clip-board from off his desk and Tony and Ziva sat down in the chairs across from the desk. The doctor hung Lily's MRI's on an X-Ray viewer and grabbed a pointer off of the desk. All while avoiding any eye contact with the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. I am afraid that Lily's condition is far more grave than we had first anticipated." Dr. Austin explained.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"The tumor is located on her frontal lobe and is the size of a softball. It is protruding from her brain and pushing out her skull. We also discovered a golf ball sized tumor on her brain-stem and several lesions on other parts of the brain. We are going to preform a biopsy in the morning but both tumors are inoperable. Though it is not looking good. We will get her started on radiation right away and we will do a course of intensive chemotherapy if the tumor are cancerous." Dr. Austin explained.

"What are her chances?" Tony asked.

"Miracles happen every day but both tumors are inoperable. At least now. If she responds well to radiation we may be able to remove the tumor on her frontal lobe but it would have very negative effects. She would likely be severely disabled for the rest of her life. There are other treatments but she has to be in remission. Which given the aggressiveness and rapid progression of the tumors. Is highly unlikely. Even with treatment. Knowing what I know now. I would say she has less than a year. I am sorry." Dr. Austin explained, apologetically.

* * *

 **A/N: Certainly not the news that Tony and Ziva wanted to hear but they will make sure that Lily is loved and secure. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	63. Restless Night

The doctors had given Tony and Ziva the option at keeping Lizzie in the hospital overnight. So they wouldn't have to make the trek back to the hospital in the morning but they decided against it. They didn't know how many more nights Lily would be sleeping in her bed but they wanted it to happen as much as possible. The decision against an overnight hospital stay was easy for the couple to make but in the coming days they would be faced with many more challenging decisions. Did they put Lily through chemo and radiation knowing that she would have only months either way? Did they sign and DNR or let the doctors give her more time? Did they bring her home or let her die in the hospital? Did they bury or cremate? If they chose burial where did they bury her? Did they put her with her birth parents or buy the plot next to the ones Ziva had purchased when Tony so sick? All were decisions that parents should not have to make. Especially when it came to a three year old. A three year old who just days before had been running around with her friend. Tony recalled Lily rushing around the backyard with Leona. He remembered Lily stumbling in the grass and seeming a little confused. He brushed it off when seconds later she was running around again. Now he knew that it was a cruel sign of what was to come. For a long time after the kids were in bed, Tony and Ziva stood in the doorway of Lily's room. Tony had his head rested on the door frame and Ziva rested hers on Tony's chest.

"Tony we need to discuss some things." Ziva said out of the blue.

"I know but we really can't talk about them in front of her." Tony replied.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Ziva suggested.

"I'm going to put some coffee on. I don't know about you but I am not going to sleep tonight." Tony explained.

"I'll take a cup." Ziva replied, grimly.

* * *

While, Tony put on a pot of coffee and put the leftovers in the fridge. Ziva changed into her pajamas and then joined her fiancee in the living room. She took a seat at the table, her eyes fell on Lily's chair. He purple booster seat with the barbie and flower stickers sat unoccupied. Ziva could help but wonder if it was a cruel foreshadowing of the days to come. Moments later Tony dropped two cups down on the table. Her Israeli flag mug and his American Pie one.

"You do not still have that thing." Ziva laughed.

"Hey it's important to me." Tony snapped, playfully.

"I know but it's so ridiculous." Ziva teased.

"I know" Tony sighed.

"Tony, we need to get serious." Ziva said.

"I know" Tony sighed.

"I have already emailed Jake's school and told him that he will not be in class tomorrow and arranged for a sitter for Katie." Ziva explained.

"Who did you get?" Tony asked.

"My friend Dawn from the store. She is great and her son is similar to Katie. In being born premature and having a traumatic birth." Ziva explained.

"Dawn Hudson?" Tony asked.

"Yes, you know her?" Ziva asked.

"I dated her roommate years ago." Tony explained.

"So she's seen you naked?" Ziva asked.

"No it was when I was in Baltimore and Dawn was barely out of high school. So I always covered up in her presence." Tony explained.

"OK but do you trust her with your child?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Well that's out of the way. Now we need to get serious." Ziva replied.

"How do we tell Lily?" Tony asked.

"They gave me information in the hospital on how to handle it. Though I am sure that it will still be agonizing." Ziva explained.

"I know" Tony sighed.

"Should we put her through chemo and radiation? I mean if she is dying anyway." Ziva explained.

"I don't want to put her through it if the end result will be the same either way but then what if there is a miracle and it's too late?" Tony asked.

"Maybe we should wait until the biopsy. I mean what if the scan was wrong?" Ziva asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Tony sighed.

"No matter what we give her love and make sure that she is comfortable." Ziva stated.

"Of course" Tony replied.

* * *

The coffee proved to be a big mistake, all it did was make him jittery and anxious. Ziva was tending to Katie who had woken up screaming and Tony was pacing around the living room. His heart was racing and it was taking all he had not to lose his dinner all over the living room floor. What he wanted to do was cry but he knew that he needed to be strong. Ziva was falling apart, Jake was bound to completely lose it, and Lily poor Lily. Nobody was expecting her to be strong. Tony's chest tightened to the point where he had to do breathing exercises and he made sure that his inhaler was in his pocket. His frantic need for air reminded him of his own cancer scare. What justice was there in the world that he was magically cured but Lily would likely be given a death sentence in few than twelve hours. Finally Tony could take the house no more. He called to Ziva that he was going out and rushed out the door. For a long time he desperately breathed in the cool January air until he found himself wheezing. He patted his inhaler and ran for his car. He headed for the only place there was any hope of coping with the previous day. It wasn't until he pulled up to Gibbs's house and saw the cursed "For Sale" sign mocking him from the lawn. That he remembered that Gibbs was living at Vance's home now. Looking for a place to start over with the children. It was still strange for him to think about Vance being gone. Slowly he made his way to his dad's temporary home. A strong feeling of relief washed over him. When he pulled into the driveway and saw a light shining from the shed that Gibbs was using as a temporary workshop. He got out of the car and slowly made his way to the shed. He choked on the smell of tobacco and raced around the back of the shed playing that it was not Jared or Kayla smoking. Instead he saw Fornell sucking on a cigar, one foot on the ground, the other leaning on the wall. Tony coughed slightly and turned to go and verify that Gibbs was in the shed. He found the retired agent sitting on a stool, sanding a bird house.

"Rough night?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah" Tony replied.

"Grab a glass of bourbon and tell me about it." Gibbs instructed pulling out a chair.

"Suddenly all the things that I brushed off as a result of the accident and as a result of being a toddler. Now I know it's probably the tumors. I feel like a failure as a father." Tony explained.

"You couldn't have known. She did seem healthy." Gibbs remarked.

"I'm sorry Tony. If I had known that you were here I would have put out the cigar." Fornell apologized.

"It's alright" Tony assured.

"Emily is with Diane's mother this week. One of the hazards of homeschooling. Guess it's nothing compared to what you are going through." Fornell explained.

"It's OK to miss her." Tony assured.

"So they are going in first thing huh?" Fornell asked.

"Yes" Tony sighed.

"I am praying for her and I texted Emily to light a candle at her grandmother's church." Fornell explained.

"Thanks" Tony murmured.

"Did you call in sick to work?" Gibbs asked.

"No I don't need to. For me or Ziva." Tony said.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"I got us both fired." Tony confessed.

"Good Lord, what did you do?!" Fornell gasped.

"I smarted off to the director and walked out of the meeting." Tony admitted.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"He would not stop talking and he would not let me leave. Even after I explained the circumstances and he knew about Jake but when Ziva kept calling I knew that something was up. He said if I left both Ziva and me were fired." Tony explained.

"He cannot do that. He can fire you but he had no right to fire Ziva." Gibbs commented.

"Jethro's right. You need to file a wrongful termination suit for both of you." Fornell added.

"Forget that. I am going to kick his ass!" Gibbs growled.

"What am I going to do? I cost Ziva and me our jobs. Even if I file a suit or go to the SecNav it could be months before I get results and I don't know if I want to go back to NCIS." Tony explained.

"Come work for me, you and Ziva both. Ziva can do what she does at NCIS now. You are too old to be hired as an agent but you can incoming agents. It's pretty much the same as what you would do at NCIS but you will go through a training period." Fornell offered.

"It may be a while before we can work." Tony remarked.]

"The deal is always open." Fornell vowed.

"Thanks now. Now how do I tell Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I will handle that and Director Craig. You just worry about yourself and Lily." Gibbs assured.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Ziva take Tony's bombshell? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	64. Biopsy

At five o'clock the next morning the DiNozzo family minus Katie, loaded into the minivan and headed to the hospital. Tony somehow found the strength to drive, while Ziva sat in the passenger seat, Lily was in her booster seat, and Jake rode in the way back. Nobody made a sound on the drive over. Tony put all of his focus into driving, Ziva stared straight ahead out the windshield, Lily slept in her seat, and Jake listen to music on his phone and stared out the window. Tony pulled into the hospital parking lot a little after six in the morning. He carried Lily inside, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Tony DiNozzo, my daughter Lily has a biopsy of a brain tumor scheduled for ten." Tony explained.

"Alright, somebody will be out in a few minutes to get her set up in a room. She will have a few tests starting at seven and the procedure is still scheduled for ten o'clock." The receptionist explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

As much as they dreaded it, Tony and Ziva knew that it was time to break the bad news to Lily. They sat down with her between them on the bed. Tony placed his hand on Lily's back and Ziva took her hand. For a long time neither party could find the courage to speak.

"Lily, Tateleh." Ziva spoke.

"What Ima?" Lily asked.

"Do you remember being at the hospital with Jake yesterday?" Ziva asked.

"Jake was hospital?" Lily asked.

"Yes, he was sweetie." Ziva replied.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"We will talk about that later but he is going to be OK." Tony assured.

"OK but what going on?" Lily asked.

"Yesterday while we were getting Jake checked out. You got sick and the doctor ran some tests on you as well." Tony explained.

"Am I OK?" Lily asked.

"No, Lily you are not OK. You may be very sick and it is going to be scary but we will be there for you no matter what and we love you very much." Ziva explained.

"What's wrong with me?" Lily asked.

"They found a boo-boo on your brain and they need to run some more tests and it may be really bad and you may have to go be with your parents but we love you very much. Very, very much. I just want you to know how much I love you." Tony explained.

"We will always take care of you and make sure that you are safe." Ziva vowed.

"OK" Lily replied.

"Are you scared?" Ziva asked

"Yes!" Lily cried.

* * *

Tony did not even feel as if he was truly in the room. It was more like he were watching the scene unfold on TV. There was no way he had just told his three year old that she may be dying of cancer. He tried to speak, to move, to breathe but his body refused to allow him any have any reactions. Suddenly he was claustrophobic and he felt as if he were simultaneously going deaf and losing his mind. He took another look and suddenly it was real, painfully real. He jumped off the bed and for a brief second just stood in the center of the room and looked around at his surroundings. He saw Ziva comforting Lily and Jake sitting in the corner with tears in his eyes. He had been in a family less than a year and they were already falling apart. His heart was beating nearly out of his chest. The feeling reminded him of when Gibbs and Maddie Tyler were drowning in that car, but this time he could not be the hero. There was no hope in this situation and it wasn't right. It just wasn't right.

"I can't do this!" Tony cried.

* * *

Tony was a coward, a failure, and a loser. He was running away from his daughter's hospital room but he truly could not face this ordeal. He could not watch Lily be sick and die, and he certainly could not bury her. He had no idea how Gibbs lived with losing a child but there was no way he could be that strong. So he ran, he ran down the halls of the hospital. Until he came to a crashing halt. He slammed into the body of none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't do this." Tony admitted.

"Yes you can." Gibbs assured.

"My daughter is probably going to die." Tony explained.

"I know Tony and she needs you now more than ever." Gibbs replied.

"How the hell am I supposed to get through this?" Tony questioned.

"With the help of your father and your family." Gibbs replied, pulling Tony into a tight hug.

* * *

For a short time Tony cried in Gibbs's arms, letting out all the pain he had been holding in over the past few days. When he finally felt human again the two walked side by side back to Lily's room. By this point things had calmed down in the room. Ziva was still in bed with Lily but the toddler had fallen asleep. Jake sat in the chair texting somebody on his phone. When Ziva saw him enter the room she raised her eye brow at him.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I called NCIS to say that we would not be there today and they said that we were both fired. Something with you and Director Craig." Ziva remarked.

"Yeah that scumbag fired Tony and you. All because Tony walked out of the meeting when you were trying to call him about Lily." Gibbs explained.

"Why on Earth would he do that?" Ziva asked.

"That is something I will figure out once you guys don't need me anymore." Gibbs promised.

* * *

Lily had two hours of tests starting at seven thirty and then they brought her back for a few minutes. At exactly ten o'clock the surgeon came through the doors. Tony was holding Lily at the time and kissed her softly on the cheeks, Ziva stroked her hair and gave her a hug, and Jake offered a hug as well. Gibbs gave Lily a hug and a kiss and told her that he loved her. Then Tony handed Lily off to the doctor.

"We love you baby girl." Tony whispered.

"And we will be here when you get out." Gibbs vowed.

"We love you so much." Ziva added.

"You are the best little sister." Jake whispered.

* * *

Lily's surgery lasted for five agonizing hours. The whole time the family waited not sure if she would even survive the operation. Tony held Ziva in his arms and Jake made a feeble attempt to show Gibbs how to play Words With Friends. Poor naive kid not knowing that cellphones, gimmicky games, and vocabulary were in the top ten list of Gibbs's least favorite things. Finally the doctor came through the door and signaled for Tony and Ziva to follow him. They walked down another seemingly endless hallway until they arrived to Dr. Willard's office. It was near identical to Dr. Austins except posters about pediatric brain tumors hung on the wall.

"How did it go?" Tony asked.

"I am afraid that Lily's tumors are as severe as we have feared. We took samples from each tumor and an additional mass we found during our exploratory." Dr. Willard explained.

"When will we know?" Tony asked.

"Five to seven days." Dr. Willard replied.

"What can we do now?" Tony asked.

"We recommend starting radiation immediately." Dr. Willard explained.

"What are her chances of survival?" Tony asked.

"Zero percent. Six months with treatment, three without." Dr. Willard replied.

"Regardless of it if it is cancer or not?" Ziva asked.

"If the tumor is benign she has maybe five percent but you have to realize these tumors are very advanced." Dr. Willard explained.

"What quality of life will she have with treatment?" Tony asked.

"If we are being honest, I would say that it would be better to give her a good three months than a miserable six." Dr. Willard explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Lily gets the results of the biopsy in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	65. Unfair

Tony was beyond heartbroken. It was really happening, his little girl, really was dying. He could not believe that he had actually let himself think that there would be a miracle. That things would actually work out in his favor. He had become jaded by the children surviving the accident, by Katie pulling through when the doctors told him that she had no chance. By Lily surviving being shot, by Jake surviving the second accident. By himself recovering from his illness and his cancer being negative. He had experienced a series of miracles and seen so many odds being beaten. He had forgotten that things did not always get better. Sometimes things would end tragically and an innocent life would be lost. Beside him Ziva sat in the passenger seat, still in shock. Jake was in the way back his head resting on the window, tears in his eyes. He was crushed and destroyed by the news. That he was about to lose his little sister forever. In the backseat, Lily was fast asleep. The doctors had told them that she would likely be groggy and sleep most of the day and possibly into the next. She did not know that she was dying, yet. They had talked about it before the surgery but Tony had no idea how the hell he would tell his little girl that she was dying. Sometimes life was just unfair.

"We are home." Ziva said.

"I'll get Lily, you work out Dawn's pay." Tony said.

"One of us will have to talk to Jake." Ziva stated.

"I know" Tony sighed, hitting his head onto the steering wheel.

* * *

Tony watched Ziva get Lily out of the car and carry her inside. Jake gets out of the car a few minutes later and walks inside without a word. Tony just sits in the drivers seat. His body is shaking, his heart breaking. He did not want Lily to die but there was nothing he could do. Treatment was useless. Even if they managed to remove the tumors the damage done to her brain. Would rob her of any quality of life and turn her into a vegetable. Not the life his little girl deserved. He buried his face on the steering wheel and began to cry.

* * *

The doctors had given a time-line of what to expect. First Lily would get weaker and probably start having seizures. She would probably start to regress in potty training and maybe even lose the ability to walk and talk. Depending on how quickly the tumor progressed and how long her body could fight the illness. Then she would die probably a horrible death unable to eat or do anything for herself. The longer she fought, the worse things would likely get. There was a chance that her body would give out before the tumor became to aggressive and for Lily's sake. That's how Tony prayed it would happen. Tony was shocked to see the front door fly open and then Jake ran out. He ran down the driveway and down the street. Tony knew that he should chase after him but his legs would not move.

* * *

Jake ran down the street, his sister was dying and it wasn't fair. He was the one who wanted to die. So why did Lily have to be the one who was sick. He wanted to die but he was healthy. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. He wished that Lily's cancer was in her heart or her liver. Somewhere, where he could die and she could have his organs. Unfortunately brain transplants were still mere science fiction. Of course if he did die. He could at least be with Lily and his parents. He ran, his feet pounded the side walk, his heart beat in rhythm to the running. The sidewalk was a blur as he ran. A car turned onto the street, going just a little too fast. If his calculations were correct, the car was going just fast enough to kill him. Jake flung himself off the side walk and into the path of the car. The car slammed on it's brakes and the driver jumped out. Before Jake could even register what was happening, he was being thrown into the passenger seat. Kidnapping and being sold into the sex trade. Not the way he would go for dying but it worked. He felt a hand slap him hard across the face and looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes, burning with rage.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" Gibbs bellowed.

"You were supposed to kill me!" Jake snapped, not knowing what else to say.

"I am going to drop the casserole off with Tony and Ziva and offer my support. Then you and me are going for a little trip." Gibbs replied.

"You can''t take me away! My sister is dying!" Jake cried.

"It won't be long, but there is something I want you too see." Gibbs explained.

"Fine!" Jake scoffed.

* * *

Ziva sat in the little chair in Lily's room. She remembered a story she had read about human euthanasia. A little boy had Tay-Sachs disease or some other equally horrible illness. Finally his parents took him to Oregon. Because of their "Right To Die" bill and they ended his life. She looked at the girl sleeping on the bed before her. Would she have the courage to do that if it came down to it? Was that really the right thing to do to a toddler? Why did it have to be Lily? Why couldn't it be her? She had done some truly terrible things in her life. If anybody in this house deserved to suffer and die it was her. Tony could move on and find a more deserving woman. It wasn't right that an innocent child was dying but she would likely live to be an old woman. Lily stirred slightly on the bed. She was now lying on her back and her eyes were open. She starred up at the ceiling and she had a smile on her face. She looked peaceful and happy. It was clear that she had no idea what was happening or if she did she was too young to understand the permanence of death. Or maybe she did and we could all learn a lesson from this little girl. Of course more than likely she just did not know. Suddenly Lily raised her hand slightly and reached up for something that Ziva did not see.

"Kelly" Lily moaned softly.

"Lily?" Ziva asked.

* * *

She got no response and for a moment Ziva feared that the girl had died. No it couldn't end like this. Lily couldn't die without saying goodbye to her brother and Tony. Ziva put her hand on Lily's neck and was relieved to find a pulse. She gently shook the child and Lily stirred. Lily's eyes opened, then blinked shut, and then opened again.

"Zifa?" Lily asked.

"Lily you were talking in your sleep." Ziva said.

"What say?" Lily asked.

"You called for somebody named, Kelly." Ziva said.

"New friend, see her soon." Lily yawned, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

"Just not too soon, please." Ziva begged, picking up the toddler and holding her in her arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I think we all know who Lily's new friend is. What is Gibbs going to show Jake? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	66. Cursed

Ziva had gone downstairs to speak with friends of hers who had brought a casserole over for the family. Meanwhile Tony took a shift upstairs with Lily. He sat with his hand gently resting on Lily's chest. Her chest was still rising and falling, indicating that she was still with him but every-time it was even a second off he would panic. He was sure that this was about to bed the end of her. That if he took his hand away or looked away she would die in that moment. The doctors had said that it could be days, weeks, or even months. Tony was sure that it was going to happen much sooner, and he was not ready to lose her. He certainly was not ready for the pain that Jake would endure in losing his sister. Speaking of Jake where the hell was he? The last time Tony saw him he had taken off running and that was nearly an hour ago. For a brief moment Tony had considered going after him but quickly realized that going after Jake would likely do more harm than good. He heard somebody knocking on the front door. Followed by Ziva answering and a murmured conversation.

"Tony get down here!" Ziva called.

"But Lily" Tony remarked.

"Just get down here!" Ziva demanded.

* * *

Reluctantly Tony gave Lily a kiss on the forehead and made his way downstairs. Downstairs Jake was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and Gibbs was talking to Ziva in hushed whispered. Ziva nodded and put her hand on Gibbs's shoulders. The older man embraced her and then embraced Tony. After a while the trio split apart and walked over to the couch.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Jake ran in front of Gibbs's car." Ziva explained.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Afraid so" Gibbs replied.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine" Jake assured.

"Good" Tony replied.

"I am just glad that it was me and not somebody who wouldn't stop." Gibbs replied.

"Me too" Tony agreed.

"What were you thinking, Jake?" Ziva asked.

"I was thinking that my parents are dead and my sister is dying! I was thinking that I saw the only person who understands me die! I was thinking that every moment I am alive is pure hell! Something that none of you morons understand!" Jake snapped.

"Jake, you are right I don't understand but Gibbs and Ziva do. Gibbs has lost many people and so has Gibbs." Tony explained.

"Yeah" Jake scoffed.

"I was going to take Jake on a little trip. If you don't mind. It won't be long we will be back by tonight or tomorrow morning." Gibbs explained.

"NO! I am not leaving her!" Jake snapped.

"Jake it is just a short trip." Tony reminded.

"NO! NO!" Jake snapped.]

"Jacob Oliver Dallas-DiNozzo, you are going with Gibbs!" Tony insisted.

"Fine but if I miss Lily dying I am going to kill myself!" Jake snapped.

* * *

Jake sat with his arm crossed in the front seat of Gibbs's car. He could not believe that Tony and Ziva were making him go on this trip with Jake. They had passed a sign saying that they were now entering Pennsylvania about an hour and a half ago and Gibbs had recently turned off onto an exit leading to a town called Stillwater. Jake closed his eyes for only a minute and he felt like he was a million miles away from civilization. Like he would look out the window and see people running from zombies like on "The Walking Dead". After an hour or so of driving through nowhere. They drove past an ancient wooden sign that read "WELCOME TO STILLWATER! Pop. 210!" Two hundred and ten was that really a number worth advertising? They drove for a few minutes and then Gibbs parked in front of an ancient cemetery. Gibbs got out of the car and Jake reluctantly followed. They walked through rows of headstones. Until they came to a double headstone next to a small, old stone.

"I got a double stone when my dad died. My mom's needed some work and repairing it was about the same as a new one." Gibbs explained.

"You took me away from my dying sister to show me your parent's new headstone?!" Jake raged.

"Look at the stone next to it." Gibbs instructed.

"Jessica Lane Gibbs, June 3rd 1964-December 10th 1964." Jake read.

"Very few people know this about me. Not even your dad Tony knows this, but I had a little sister. She lived six months when I was five." Gibbs explained.

"What happened to her?" Jake asked.

"She had some bad health problems. One day she got sick and my parents left me with her while they went to get the doctor. We didn't have a phone and it was a different time. I was watching TV out in the living room. I heard her scream and I went into her room. I tried to get her out of her crib but I was really little and I couldn't pick her up. So I climbed in the bed with her. She made this weird noise and then she stopped moving. I shook her arm and she didn't move. I slapped her and she didn't move. I held her and cried. When my parents got back with the doctor they told me that Jessica had died. It turned out that she had a bad heart. Now days she would have been checked at birth it may even get picked up on an ultrasound. She would have had surgery and gotten a fighting chance but back then things like that were rarely diagnosed before it was too late. Two years later my mom got sick. She had ovarian cancer and died after only a few months. Truth is I feel like I am cursed too. I lost my sister and mother. My wife and daughter were murdered. Two of my girlfriends were killed in the line of duty. One in the Marines and one at NCIS. I have lost countless friends and co-workers. It never gets easier and sometimes it takes all I have to get out of bed." Gibbs explained.

"How do you cope?" Jake asked.

"I remember that even with all the people I lost. I have so many other people who need me and love me. Including your dad, mom and you." Gibbs explained.

"Will that work for me?" Jake asked.

"I don't know but I know that I will never leave your side and you will find a way to cope." Gibbs vowed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jake listen to Gibbs? I don't know but I have always suspected that Gibbs had a sister. Because Jack always said that Jethro was "his only son" but never his only child. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	67. Strength

Tony lay wide awake on the cot that was set up in Lily's room. It was pitch black both in the room and outside. He was the only one in the house left awake. The kids had been asleep for several hours, though Lily had been sleeping most of the day. Ziva had finally gone to bed about an hour ago. She was in the stage of her pregnancy where she was still tiring easily and needed all the sleep she could get. They had set up a cot in Lily's room so at least one of them could be with Lily at all times. Originally the plan was for both of them to sleep on the cot but Ziva was uncomfortable and ended up needing to go sleep in her bed. Leaving Tony alone on the cot. A fact he actually did not mind that much. He was tossing and turning so much and slapping himself to keep from crying. He turned himself until he could see Lily, she was sound asleep. Seemingly not knowing what was going on or if she did. She was a hell of a lot stronger than anyone else in the house. Tony wanted only to talk to Gibbs but he couldn't leave Lily and there was nobody else awake or up to keeping vigil. He heard soft footsteps coming down the hall and then breathing coming from the doorway. He looked up to see Jake standing there, leaning against the door-frame.

"Can't sleep?" Tony asked.

"No" Jake admitted.

"Neither can I." Tony replied.

"How is she?" Jake asked.

"She seems good." Tony replied.

"You don't think it will happen tonight, right?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, doctors said it could be a few days or maybe a few weeks." Tony explained.

"I wish it were me." Jake confessed.

"Don't wish that. It should be me, it should have been me that died instead of your parents and I should be the one dying instead of Lily. This is not right by any definition." Tony explained.

"It's not" Jake agreed.

"So what did Gibbs want to talk to you about or are you sworn to secrecy?" Tony asked, changing the subject.

"He had a little sister but she died when she was only six months old. She had a bad heart and there wasn't anything to be done." Jake explained.

"Wow, poor Gibbs." Tony commented.

"Yeah, turns out we are a lot alike." Jake replied.

"You are" Tony agreed.

"I want to get close to him but I am worried that something will happen to him." Jake explained.

"Would Gibbs want you to feel this way?" Tony asked.

"No he pretty much told me that I was wasting my time being afraid." Jake replied.

"Listen to him, Gibbs is a great friend and he cares very much for you. Let him be your friend and let him help you. Because you need him." Tony explained.

* * *

Ziva pulled herself up in bed and looked around. It was still early, very early. She felt bad about leaving Lily but she could not get comfortable on the cot. Anyway she felt comfortable lying there was not enough space for her bump. Finally she gave up and went into the big bed. Sleep did not come easily for her there either. She was comfortable but she felt guilty and afraid. She feared that she would wake and find that Lily had died with only Tony by her side. That would not be fair to Lily and it certainly would not be fair to Tony. After having a quick shower and dressing in a t-shirt that read "Pink or Blue? We'll Never Tell" and a pair of maternity jeans. She shuffled down into the kitchen and started making a some hot chocolate for herself and the kids. She the doorbell ring and called for the person to come inside. Moments later Jimmy walked into the kitchen and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tony called us last night, I am so sorry." Jimmy apologized.

"Thanks" Ziva replied.

"How's Jake?" Jimmy asked.

"He's devastated, Gibbs talked to him last night but I don't think any person can help him. I think he needs his treatments and prayers, but everything is up to him." Ziva explained.

"Makes sense" Jimmy agreed.

"Tony and Lily are upstairs if you would like to see them." Ziva replied.

"OK" Jimmy replied.

"Does, Chloe, know yet?" Ziva asked.

"No they are going to talk to her tonight." Jimmy replied.

"We have not talked to Lily yet but she was talking to Kelly last night. So I can't help but wonder if she knows somehow." Ziva explained.

"Could be" Jimmy agreed.

"I never thought that I would lose a kid. I had lost so much and I knew it was possible but I never thought it would happen to me." Ziva rambled.

"You never do." Jimmy replied.

"I wonder if this baby will get to meet it's big sister." Ziva said.

"I don't know but it will have memories and so will Katie Grace." Jimmy replied.

"Most of all I am scared for Tony. He has been taking on everything since the Dallas' died. He got so sick after Katie Grace had her meningitis. It worries me. What if he gets sick again? I do not think his body can handle it." Ziva explained.

"Hopefully he knows to take care of himself now." Jimmy replied.

"He's Tony" Ziva replied.

"You need to take care of yourself too, because you have two lives to protect now." Jimmy reminded.

"I know" Ziva sniffed.

* * *

Tony and Ziva had not said anything to her yet but she knew that she was going to die. Kelly had told her. She had seen Kelly in her dream the afternoon before and she had told her that she was going to be with her soon. Kelly was Gibbs' daughter and she had died a long time ago. Long before Jake was even born. Lily was not ready to die but she did want to be with her parents again and she really liked Kelly but she would also, always miss Jake, Tony, Ziva, Katie, and the new baby. Most of all she would miss Gibbs. Gibbs was her favorite person and he had already lost his own daughter. He had adopted Leona and was the guardian for the Vance children but he did not deserve to lose anyone else. Strangely enough Gibbs was the one there when she woke up. She looked up at him and started to cry.

"Aw Lily, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Don wanna hrt u." Lily sniffed.

"Lily" Gibbs said, trying to be strong even though his heart was breaking.

* * *

 **A/N: I will probably explore Gibbs's feelings in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	68. Unjust

A week had passed since Lily's devastating diagnosis and the family was still struggling with the news. Tony and Ziva were struggling to be strong for the family and Jake was just struggling to survive. Gibbs was supporting the family where he could but he was having his own struggles. He had become extremely close to Lily, always talking about how much she reminded him of Kelly. Now he was about to lose her all over again. It was a truly senseless tragedy. An innocent girl only three years old, dying of an aggressive form of brain cancer. It was early in the morning and Jake was taking a shift with his little sister before leaving for school. She was asleep and had been sleeping almost constantly for the past three days. Everybody knew that the end was coming but they were not wanting to admit that they knew. Jake had one hand tightly intertwined with Lily's hand, and the other was resting on her hair. He loved her hair. He loved everything about her but most of all he loved her smile. She was the best little sister a kid could ask for and now he was about to lose her.

"Jake! It's time for school!" Tony called.

"Can't I take a few more minutes?" Jake pleaded.

"You already missed the bus. I am sorry but you are going to be late." Tony apologized.

"I'll be right down." Jake sighed.

* * *

Tony hated that he had to send Jake to school. He was terrified that Lily would die while her brother was at school and Jake would never forgive him. He hated to force school on Jake but he wanted the teen to have as normal of a life as possible. Jake trudged down the stairs and swung his backpack over one shoulder. He was trying to hide it but Tony could tell that the boy had been crying. Even after everything he had been through. Jake still struggled to express his feelings.

"How are you, son?" Tony asked.

"She didn't even know I was there. She always at least stirred when I came into her room." Jake explained.

"She's tired." Tony reminded.

"She's dying! Stop trying to protect me! She'll probably die while I am at school!" Jake snapped.

"Do you want to stay home? Your teachers said you could take off if you need. We can pick up your assignments and maybe stop for breakfast on the way home." Tony offered.

"No! It would be better if I was gone. I can't be here. I'm walking to school." Jake replied, slamming the door behind him.

"Jake!" Tony called even though he knew it was too late.

* * *

Jake walked down the street with his backpack slung over his left shoulder. He kicked at an empty beer can he had found in the yard of the person who lived two doors down from them. Jake had only met him once in passing but he was about a thousand years old and pretty much constantly wasted out of his mind. Jimmy had mentioned that he had suffered three strokes in just as many years and had a massive heart attack back in the eighties. He had basically been at deaths door for thirty years. It wasn't fair that he was still alive and kicking but Lily was dying at only three. She was just a baby and until a week ago she had been fine. Why did it have to be Lily? She hadn't done anything wrong. Sure the old guy probably hadn't either but Lily was a baby. He turned the corner and studied the school that stood before him. He could not believe that he was already almost halfway through his first year of high school. He crossed the street and took the long way around the PE field to get to the front entrance. He was already half an hour late but he didn't care. He only really wanted to get out of the house. He got to the end of the yard and looked up at the elementary school that was next door to his high school. It was the school that Lily would have started going to in two years. Instead she was going to die. He hopped the fence and got onto the PE field. Technically it was not allowed but everybody did it when they were late. He walked over to the fence and gripped the chain link. He watched as the little kids raced around the playground waiting for the warning bell to ring. He saw a group of kindergartners playing in the kindergartner section of the playground. He saw a girl climbing up one of those tiny jungle gyms.

"Come on Lily!" Another girl cried.

* * *

Hearing that, that little girls name was Lily sent him into a burning rage. He slammed his fist into the fence over and over until it bled. When he stopped he reached down, grabbed a rock, and thrust it over the fence as hard as he could. The projectile sailed over the fence and hit the girl in the side of the face. The girl grabbed her cheek and started to cry. Even several feet away Jake could tell that she was bleeding.

"Mrs. Anderson! Call the police! That big kid hit Lily!" The girl cried.

"I'm sorry" Jake stammered.

* * *

Jake started to run but he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to see an enormous woman standing at the gate. She was six and a half feet tall and probably weighed two hundred pounds, and she wasn't fat at all. She stormed out of the elementary school yard and into the high school's yard. By the time she arrived the resource officer had made it out to the field.

"What happened?" Officer Miller asked.]

"He threw a rock a kindergartner." Mrs. Anderson replied.

"Is that true, Jacob?" Officer Miller asked.

"Yes sir" Jake confessed.

"I'm sorry Jake but we are going to have to call your parents and if the kid's parents decide to press charges. You could be looking at a stint in juvy." Officer Miller explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully Jake won't end up with a rap sheet. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	69. Ripple Effect

A strong feeling of dread washed over Tony's body. He just knew that something terrible was going to happen on that day. He feared that this was the day that Lily would die. He was not ready to lose her, he was not ready to break the news to everyone. Especially if it happened while Jake was in school. Lying back on the bed, curled up in a ball, and started to cry. He just wanted this to be over but the only way it would end. Was for Lily to die and he could not handle that.

"I got Lily cleaned up and did her feed. Could you take care of Katie?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah" Tony sighed.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Everything" Tony replied.

"Stupid question, I suppose." Ziva sighed.

"I have a terrible feeling." Tony admitted.

"Do you think that it will happen today?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know but something bad is going to happen." Tony replied.

* * *

Jake shifted nervously in his chair. He could not believe he had hurt a little girl. He had not want to hurt anyone. Especially not a child. He hated hurting people. He was just so frustrated and tired. He had barely slept since he found out that Lily was sick. Seeing those kids and hearing that girls name had just set something off in him. Now she was hurt and he was in trouble. He could end up in juvy and miss Lily dying and her funeral.

"I'm sorry Lily." Jake whispered just a little too loudly.

* * *

Tony tended to Katie and then carried her into the master bedroom. He placed her in the playpen that Tony and Ziva kept in their room and handed her a couple of baby toys from off the top of the dresser. Ziva was sitting on the bed rubbing her stomach. He walked over, sat down, and put his arm around her shoulder. Before anybody had a chance to react. Tony's phone began to ring. His hand shaking he reached into his pocket and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to a Mr. Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes, mam." Tony replied.

"This is Virginia Allen from Monroe High School. I am calling regarding an incident in which your son Jacob was involved."

"Jake was in an incident? Is he OK?"

"It was a disciplinary incident."

"Disciplinary?"

"Yes sir, he threw a rock over the fence into the elementary school's playground and hit a third grade girl in her face."

"Is she OK?"

"I am not sure."

"Where is Jake?"

"He is in the office with me. The girl's parents have been notified but they are unable to get to her at the moment. A family friend took her to the ER. They will contact you when they can. I just need you to come and pick up Jake right away. He has been suspended for thirty days. Any further actions will be determined by the wishes of the girl's parents."

"I will be right there."

* * *

Tony hung up the phone and buried his in his hands. He could not believe what he had just heard. He knew that Jake had his issues but he was not expecting anything like this. Jake was not the type of person to hurt somebody. This was all the result of his traumas and stresses.

"Tony, what is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"That was Jake's school." Tony replied.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Ziva asked.

"He threw a rock over the fence and it hit a little girl. I don't know the circumstances but he is suspended for thirty days." Tony explained.

"Is he going to be tried?" Ziva asked.

"I do not know. It depends on what the girl's parents want." Tony replied.

"So one kid is dying and the other could be going to juvy?" Ziva asked.

"That's what it's looking like." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony left Ziva with the girls and drove to Jake's school. He prayed that when he arrived to the school there would have been a mistake. That it was not his Jake who was in trouble. He did not need anymore stress. Jake did not need anymore suffering. He parked his car in a visitors space and headed inside. He signed in at the office and was pointed in the direction of the disciplinary office. He opened the half door and walked inside. He saw Jake sitting in one of the chairs looking utterly destroyed. He walked over and sat down beside his son. Gently he placed his hand on Jake's shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. He knew that Jake had not intended to hurt anyone. He was just frustrated and scared. Tony just prayed that the girl's parents would understand.

"I did not mean to hurt her, Tony." Jake said.

"I know that you didn't." Tony assured.

"Her name was Lily and something just set me off. I do not want to lose her." Jake explained.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Tony apologized.

* * *

Tony filled out a few forms and left his phone number with Mrs. Allen. There was still no news from Lily's parents and Tony was dreading a big ordeal. He sincerely hoped that Lily's parents would be understanding when they heard the circumstances. Tony certainly was not condoning what Jake had done but he didn't want his son to end up in juvy right now or ever. When he got home, he was shocked and terrified by the sight of Gibbs' car in the driveway. He climbed out of the car and rushed inside, followed closely by Jake. He started upstairs but came to a screeching halt when he saw Ziva coming down, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Lily had a seizure after you left. It was short but bad. I called Gibbs and hospice. Gibbs is here and hospice is on the way. I think it may be time." Ziva explained.

"Is she awake?" Tony asked.

"She just woke up but I do not know if it will last." Ziva replied.

"NO!" Jake cried, punching the wall and throwing himself to the bottom of the stairs. He was rolling around kicking and screaming, and crying for his baby sister. "LILY! NO! I'M NOT READY! NO! LILY! NOOO! I CAN'T! NOOO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Jake has officially completely lost it. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	70. Unavoidable

Tony and Ziva watched helplessly as Jake continued to writhe and scream on the floor. They wanted only to help their son but there was nothing they could do for him. Even when they started to bite his arms and pinch his face and legs. It was then that it hit him, that Jake truly was self destructive. Frantic footsteps coming from the hallway, transferred their attention to the top of the staircase. Fear surged through their hearts as Gibbs raced towards them, a look of great concern plastered on his face.

"How's Lily?" Tony asked.

"She's fine, sleeping, what's going on here?" Gibbs asked, hastily.

"He heard that Lily may not have long and he just started freaking out." Ziva explained.

"Ziva go up and sit with, Lily! Hospice should be here any minute to help you out! Tony you call an ambulance and you go wait outside. I will stay with Jake." Gibbs ordered.

"An ambulance? We are letting Lily die at home." Tony replied.

"No this ambulance is for Jake." Gibbs replied.

"But he can't leave he needs to be around when Lily dies." Tony argued.

"Fine, if I can get him out of this within a certain amount of time and if he seems OK. It can wait but Jake needs to be in the hospital." Gibbs explained, grimly.

* * *

Gibbs sat about halfway up on the staircase and watched Jake. His heart was breaking for that grandson. He could not imagine what this poor child must be feeling. He had lost so much in such a short period of time. It was like if he had lost his mom, and Jessica within months of each other. Rather than two years apart. If he had lost Jack then too and LJ as well. Truth be told he was surprised Jake had kept it together as long as he had.

"Lily!" Jake cried.

"Jake are you alright?" Gibbs asked gently.

"Lily? Where's Lily? Where am I?" Jake questioned.

"You are at home and Lily is upstairs." Gibbs explained.

"How is she?" Jake asked.

"She is not doing well but she is hanging on." Gibbs replied.

"May I see her?" Jake questioned.

"If you are up for it." Gibbs replied.

"I need to see her." Jake insisted.

"Alright, come with me." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and, Jake kept vigil on Lily while they waited for hospice to arrive. Lily was clearly worse off than she had been when Tony left but she was still holding on. After what felt like forever the hospice nurse finally showed up, apologizing profusely about being late. Apparently her two year old son had flat out refused to go to daycare that morning and none of her neighbors were home. So she had to wait for her husband to rush home from his work. She asked for a few minutes alone to get Lily checked out and the family reluctantly agreed. Well they had to force Jake out and he cried in the hallway the entire time. Finally the door opened and she stepped out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"I am afraid that, Ziva's concerns were accurate and Lily is very close to the end." Nurse Jean replied.

"How long?" Ziva asked.

"I would say forty-eight to seventy-two hours." Nurse Jean replied.

"What do we do now?" Tony asked.

"Continue to make her comfortable, summon anyone who may need to say goodbye, and get as much time as possible with her." Nurse Jean explained.

"Do you want me to call the others?" Gibbs asked.

"Could you?" Tony requested.

"Of course" Gibbs replied, turning to head downstairs.

* * *

Tony's heart had shattered into a thousand pieces. He could not believe he had only two or three days left with Lily. He had known and loved that girl since the day she was born and now she was dying. He hated that anyone died young but especially innocent children. At least Lily would be free of the horrible pain she had suffered in the past few weeks. Of course once Lily was free, Jake would be the one enduring horrific pain. He was already suffering horribly and it was bound to get even worse once Lily was gone.

"I knew that she did not have long but I didn't think it would happen so quickly." Ziva said.

"Neither did I." Tony replied.

"Stop it!" Jake cried.

"Stop what?" Tony asked.

"Stop acting like she is already dead! Don't rush it!" Jake snapped.

"Jake we were not rushing it. We just thought she would have longer before she were so close to the end." Ziva explained.

"Well it still sounds like she is already dead!" Jake snapped storming out of the room.

* * *

Jake slammed the door of his room and threw himself down on his bed. He could not believe that Lily on had a few days left. He was not ready to lose his sister. The last member of his family who knew his parents, the last member of his family he could talk with. Katie was a tiny baby and on top of that she was almost profoundly deaf. He could learn sign, he already knew a few phrases. His friend Jeremy had a deaf uncle and he was teaching him so they could talk in class and not get in trouble. Of course most of the things Jeremy taught him. Were not appropriate brother/sister conversation. Mainly he knew how to say "so and so" had huge tits and Mrs or Mr. So and So was a jerk. He wondered how long it would take Katie to learn sign. She was still tiny now but he wanted a sister to talk to, he wanted any member of his family to talk to. Then he had a terrible thought. What if Katie died too?

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LET KATIE DIE TOO! I'M JUST NOT! I'M JUST NOT!" Jake screamed, blacking out for the third time that day.

* * *

 **A/N: It's looking less and less like Jake will be able to stay out of the hospital long enough to be with Lily in her last moments. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	71. Suicidal

Things were rapidly falling apart for the DiNozzo family. Lily had only days left and Jake was falling apart before their eyes. Tony wanted to run but he knew if he did that he would be a coward and most of all a jerk. So he did the only thing he could do. He kept it bottled up. He could fall apart later when things had calmed down. It may be a week, a month, a year, or ever many years, but he was not going to breakdown until the rest of his family could be strong. For now he sat in his usual spot by Lily's bedside. From the next room he could hear Jake freaking out in his bedroom. The teen was screaming and throwing things. He could hear glass breaking and obscenities being screamed. He heard a crash and the sound of plaster shattering. "Looks like Gibbs has a new project" Tony thought to himself. Moments later he heard Jake's door fling open and then slam shut. He heard Jake storming down the hall. The next thing he heard was the front door slamming and moments later he heard what sounded like footsteps on the roof. Tony's heart rate increased and he struggled to catch his breath. He prayed that Luke was not on the roof, that he was not about to jump.

"Lily hang on! I will be right back! Ziva! Ziva! Gibbs!" Tony cried, running from the room.

* * *

Tony raced down the stairs, followed closely by Gibbs and Ziva. Both of whom seemed concerned and confused. They ran out of the front door and around the corner. The quickly discovered that Jake was standing on the roof almost directly over Lily's room. He was centimeters away from the edge. All it would take is one single step and he would be over the edge. In an instant the color drained from Tony's face and he felt as if he was watching the event play out on television or in a movie. It had been a long time since he had been this terrified.

"Jake you need to come down." Tony pleaded.

"NO!" Jake cried.

"Please, Jake you won't do any good jumping." Tony pleaded.

"NO! I will do good! I am going to jump and I am going to die! When I die you can give Lily my brain! I am crazy but at least I don't have cancer!" Jake snapped.

"Jake! That's not how it works! They can't do a brain transplant yet! All that would happen is that you would both be dead!" Ziva explained.

"That works to! I just want out! I can't protect Lily but I can protect Katie! I can protect her by me dying!" Jake screamed, putting one foot over the edge.

"JAKE!" Gibbs cried, racing towards the house.

* * *

Gibbs ran up the ladder that Jake had place against the outside wall. He came to about ten feet from Jake. Close enough to where he could make eye contact with Jake and where the teen could see the genuine concern on his face but far enough to where it weren't as if he was not smothering him.

"Jake!" Gibbs called.

"What?!" Jake demanded.

"Please come down." Gibbs pleaded.

"NO! I want to die! You can't say anything that will make it better." Jake replied.

"I know that but I can't let Tony and Ziva lose two children. I have to at least try to get you down." Gibbs explained.

"What's it matter?! Tony didn't really want me and neither did Ziva! Tony never liked kids! He only took us in because our parents are dead! I am doing him a favor!" Jake snapped.

"Jake, Tony may not have always loved kids but he loves them now and he adores you he always has. Yes it has been a transition but he did not only take you in because your parents died. He took you in because he loves you and he wanted you to stay out of the system. Most of all he wanted you to stay with your sisters." Gibbs explained.

"Well it doesn't matter! Because we are going to be separated anyway!" Jake snapped swinging his other foot.

* * *

Time seemed to stop for Gibbs. The image before him was purely horrifying. He could imagine how terrifying it must be for Tony and Ziva. He watched as Jake's foot hovered closer to the edge. One second, one sneeze and he would go over the edge. The house was only two stories and Jake was standing over a dirt patch. So most likely he would survive but it would still hurt him badly. Praying he still had the speed and reflexes of a Marine. He ran towards Jake, grabbing the teens arm just as he went over the edge. He held Jake and the team looked up at him with furry in his eyes.

"Let me go!" Jake demanded.

"No" Gibbs replied, yanking Jake up.

"Please just let me die." Jake pleaded

"No" Gibbs insisted.

* * *

Jake stared daggers at Gibbs. He could not believe that this bastard was not letting him die. Gibbs had suffered his share of loss. Why didn't he care? Why couldn't he just let him die? Jake panicked and tried to run but Gibbs only held him closer. He struggled and screamed; shouting obscenities and punching Gibbs in the chest. Raging and wailing until he finally collapsed in Gibbs's arms. The former Marine scooped up his limp body and carried him down to the ground below. Holding him close to his body, like the frightened child that he was.

"Tony call 911. Tell them that you have a suicidal minor in your home. We cannot handle this on your own anymore." Gibbs instructed.

"But if they take him away, he won't be here when Lily dies." Tony reminded.

"And if they don't you will lose two children within hours or even minutes of each other."

Gibbs finished.

"Alright" Tony reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Jake is on his way to the hospital but is Tony really OK with the idea? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	72. No Good In Goodbye

Tony sat on the front lawn holding Jake's still limp body close to his chest. He hated that this was happening. That he was waiting for an ambulance to take Jake to the hospital for being suicidal, while Gibbs and Ziva sat inside with Lily. He hated that she could be dying right now and he could not leave Jake. He hated that the world was so cold and broken right now. Jake stirred slightly in his arms and Tony was actually afraid that the teen was waking up. He had no idea how Jake would act when he awoke. He feared that Jake would dart out in front of another vehicle and this time it would not stop. He could not handle it if Jake died in front of him. Not today with Lily dying upstairs, not ever. Another concern was Jake lashing out and harming somebody else. That is why Gibbs had insisted that Ziva go inside and be with Lily. Jake's official diagnosis was PTSD with aggressive and suicidal tendencies. He was a major risk to himself and others, and most likely would have been in the hospital for days if it were not for Lily's illness. Maybe that was the right place for him but Tony still could not help but feel helpless and as if this was entirely his fault. The ambulance skidded to a halt at the curb and the paramedics jumped out.

"Is this the boy?" One of the medics asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Did he do something to himself to render himself unconscious?" The medic asked.

"I don't know he got on the roof and was threatening to jump and my dad went up after him. At some point he passed out." Tony explained.

"OK we are going to put him on a monitor and take him for physical testing before admitting him to psych." The medic explained.

"Can I ride with him?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately you cannot ride with a psychiatric patient. However you will need to fill out forms at the hospital. So you will need to follow behind." The medic explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"And his name is Jake and you are his father?" The medic asked.

"Yes and I am the legal guardian but both parents are deceased." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony leaned his head back and rested it on Lily's wall. He had just gotten back from getting Jake admitted to the hospital. He had filled out forms and was told that it was unknown exactly when Jake would be able to come home but it would be at least seventy-two hours. Tony had pleaded with the nurses but it was highly doubtful that Lily would survive that long. Tony's heart had broken so many times in the past few months and he couldn't help but wonder how many more times it could break before he could not survive any longer. Then what would happen to the kids. The sound of Katie crying pulled him back to reality. He started to stand but Ziva beat him to it.

"I'll check on her." Ziva said

"OK" Tony whispered.

"Oh and I think I am just going to order take out for dinner. It will just be the two of us eating. The nurse brought her own food." Ziva explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Send Jean if anything happens." Ziva replied.

"When did Gibbs leave?" Tony asked.

"Just after you got back. He had to get home to his own family. You guys talked for a while but you were pretty out of it." Ziva explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

* * *

It happened in the early hours in the morning. Jean had gone home and had been replaced by another nurse named Marcy had taken her place. Both Tony and Ziva were sleeping on the floor of Lily's room and they had put Katie in her travel crib in the corner of Lily's room. Tony was asleep with his hand resting gently on Ziva's belly. He could feel as their unborn child kicked it's mother. Ziva still had months to go before the baby was born and Lily only had days to live. It was agonizingly tragic to think that Lily would never meet her newest sibling. She had been so excited to be a big sister again. Hoping that this baby would be born healthy and they could play together. Now out of a cruel twist of fate it was Lily who was sick and Lily who would be unable to play with her sibling. Tony was pulled from his sleep by Ziva gasping and sitting up in bed. He bolted up himself and looked over at Lily's bed. She was in the throws of a violent seizure. Drool had bubbled out of her mouth and she had paled drastically since they had fallen asleep. Marcy rushed into the room and began to check on Lily. Ten minutes later the seizure stopped and Lily's body instantly relaxed. Her eyes had rolled back in her head and she was completely still. Marcy grabbed a stethoscope and placed it to Lily's chest.

"Is she?" Tony asked.

"No but she is very weak. It will be any second now." Marcy replied.

* * *

Marcy picked up Lily and the couple walked over to their daughter's bed. Marcy gently placed Lily into Tony and Ziva's arms. The child's eyes blinked open and she looked up at her parents and smiled. Her eyes fluttered and she went back to sleep. She stirred slightly and let out a small whimpering sound. Before going completely limp in Tony's arms. Her eyes were closed and even without feeling for a pulse Tony knew that she was gone. Marcy walked over and confirmed the terrible news. Ziva looked up bewildered and Tony broke down crying, holding Lily's body close to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Marcy asked.

"Call Gibbs, see if he can come." Ziva replied.

"We will tell Jake in the morning." Tony added.

"OK" Marcy replied.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

* * *

Marcy left the room. Leaving the parents to grieve for their child in private. Tony continued to sob uncontrollably on his daughter's body. While Ziva sat up completely stiff and still in shock. Slowly managing to raise her hand and place it on Lily's forever unmoving chest.

"Oh Lily! I cannot believe that you are gone! You were such a sweet child. Goodbye baby girl. I will never forget you." Ziva spoke.

"Goodbye baby girl, I will never forget you and don't worry I will look out for Jake and Lily for you. I bet your parents are happy to see you. At least that's what I say because otherwise I do not think that I could handle this." Tony spoke.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that Lily is gone how will Tony and Ziva cope? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	73. Reeling

Tony and Ziva spent the rest of the early morning hours huddled together in Lily's room. They clung to each other over her body and sobbed uncontrollably. Ziva had her head buried in Tony's chest and Tony had his chin resting on Ziva's hair. He stared ahead at the "Sofia The First" poster that hung on the wall. Something about it just didn't seem right. Maybe it was the fact that it was a reminder of how young Lily had been or maybe it was the fact that the poster was so bright and happy. In either case it took all Tony had not to rip if off the wall and throw it down in a fit of rage but that would make him too much like Jake. It wasn't until around seven before somebody from the funeral home came to take Lily's body away. Mercifully Gibbs arrived just moments before. He had to get Jared and Kayla off to school and Leona dropped off at daycare, but he came as quickly as he could. He rushed into the house and wordlessly embraced Tony and Ziva. Tony broke down for the umpteenth time in his bosses arms. He thought that his heart could not break anymore. Then the hearse pulled up and parked in front house. The driver got out of the car and walked into the house.

"I am so sorry" The funeral director apologized.

"Thank you" Tony replied barely able to form words.

"Where is she?" The director asked.

"Her bedroom it is in the back. I will show you." Jean replied.

"Alright" The funeral director replied.

* * *

After that everything was a blur. Tony could not answer if he had filled out any paperwork or answered any questions from the funeral home or if Lily's body was just wordlessly taken away from her home. The only thing he could recall was the out of body experience of watching himself sitting at the kitchen table, feeling as though the room was spinning. Even in the blurred memories the room was spinning. In that moment he could understand why Jake would want to end his life. He hated it, he really truly hated his life. He could feel Gibbs placing his hand on his shoulder and pulling him close. He must have been standing in front of him. Because Gibbs could make out a blurry Gibbs shape. In that moment his stomach lurched and even though he had not eaten in over twelve hours, he could taste the vomit coming out of his mouth and splattering all over Gibbs's clothes and shoes. With that came a fresh round of tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm soooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!" Tony sobbed.

"It's OK, I don't own anything that can't be washed." Gibbs replied.

"I'm going to be sick again." Tony sniffed.

"Alright I am going to help you to the bathroom and then we are going to get you into bed." Gibbs calmly explained.

"I hate this! I hate this!" Tony cried.

"I know Tony. I hate it too. I really do. I never wanted any of you to go through this. I never want anybody to lose a child." Gibbs explained.

"Make it go away." Tony begged.

"God, I wish I could Tony. I really do wish that I could." Gibbs apologized.

"Lily... Lil... Lily!" Tony sobbed.

"I know. Now let it out. Just let it out." Gibbs whispered.

"I am! I've been! I can't!" Tony cried.

* * *

Gibbs helped Tony get changed into some clean pajamas and get into bed. He got Tony tucked in and then went and changed into some fresh clothes himself. He borrowed a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt of Tony's. He rinsed the vomit soaked clothes in the bathtub and then tossed them into the washing machine. He was heading back upstairs when Ziva came inside from her walk. She looked worse for wear but still looked better than Tony. Tony was actually starting to worry him a little.

"The walk help?" Gibbs asked.

"A little" Ziva sighed.

"It's not going to go away at once." Gibbs replied.

"I know" Ziva sighed.

"Do you want to lie down? I put Tony to bed a while ago." Gibbs replied.

"No I need to be up. I need to do something. The hospital said that we could not tell Jake. I need to do something." Ziva rambled.

"Ziver you are pregnant and unless you want to lose a second child. You need to take it easy and breathe." Gibbs instructed.

"What... what are we going to do?" Ziva asked.

"Take it day by day. Now come on let's at least get you to rest on the couch." Gibbs replied.

"Take me to Tony." Ziva insisted.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Even though nobody would tell him. Jake knew that his sister was dead. He had woken with a heavy heart in a cold sweat at three thirty in the morning and that's when he knew. He would never see Lily alive again. He would never run his hands through her soft hair again or hear her giggle and call him Jaykey! In her happy little squeal, again. He would never hear her say that she loved him again. He would never get to tell her that he loved her again. She was just gone. Her life was just over and there was nothing that the could do to bring her back. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to hug her and play with her. He wanted to hear her voice and her laugh. He just want to see her again but not sick Lily. He wanted the strong and healthy Lily back. He had not appreciated that while he had it but how was he supposed to know that his sister would get sick? How was he supposed to know anything that would happen in his life? If he had known he would have spared himself and ended it all long, long ago. He heard a pitter-patter sound and looked out the window to see that it was pouring down rain. There was a flash of lightning and then an horrific explosion sound. A bird flew like crazy past the window and then there was a violent clap of thunder.

"It's the apocalypse!" Somebody shouted it from down the hall.

"I wish" Jake murmured grabbing the sheets and burying his face in the itchy fabric. Now would be a good time for lightning to strike and zap him into the beauty of oblivion.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony's going to fall apart bad very soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	74. Crumbled

**A/N: To the guest reviewer who wondered why Jake was still in school despite Lily's death. He is not at school. He was admitted to a psychiatric hospital after multiple suicide attempts.**

* * *

Ever since he could remember Tony had hated feeling helpless and even worse useless. Maybe it was the hardheadedness that made him like Gibbs, maybe it was Senior's emotional abuse, or maybe it was just him. Whatever it didn't matter because today nothing mattered. He had lost his little girl. All he wanted was to hold Lily again but he could never do that again. He heard the bedroom door open and Ziva walked in, she curled up on her side of the bed and buried her face in the pillow. He reached over and wrapped his arm around her. He could feel his baby, his first child from his own DNA moving around inside of Ziva. This child was so active and definitely a David/DiNozzo hybrid. Normally Tony loved to feel the baby move. It was as magical as it was a proof of life but today it did nothing for him. Lily was still gone and Jake was still sick. He could hear Katie crying in the next room and as desperately as he wanted to go and check on her. He could not will himself to even sit up. Much less get up and check on his baby. He heard Gibbs go into the room and begin the process of soothing Katie. Once again Tony felt helpless and useless. He couldn't even parent the only child he had who was home and alive.

"My dad was right. I am useless." Tony whispered.

"Tony, you just lost a child. Anybody would be useless. We need to mourn now so that we can be strong for Jake when he gets home and give Katie the care she needs when Gibbs has to get back to his family." Ziva explained.

"I bet that Gibbs would have handled it better if he had a surviving child when he lost Kelly. I am just too weak." Tony argued.

"Nobody is strong in this situation Tony." Ziva sighed.

"I know but I need to be." Tony replied.

"No Tony you don't not now." Ziva corrected.

"Why does life have to be so hard." Tony sniffed.

"I do not know. I wish I did but I do not know." Ziva replied.

* * *

Gibbs rocked baby Katie in his arms. His heart broke for this little girl. She wasn't even a year old and she had already lost most of her family. She had lost her parents before she was even born and now she had lost her sister at only seven months old. She was such a sweet little girl and Gibbs could already see so much of her siblings in her. She was tough like Jake but gentle and bright like Lily. Gibbs had never had the pleasure of meeting the parents but Gibbs imagined that the parents must have had the same personalities. He got Katie soothed and then put her back into her crib. It looked like he was going to be taking care of her for a while. He had even contemplated taking the travel crib and keeping her overnight. That way Tony and Ziva would have the night to mourn. Because starting the next day. Stuff would become very real again. Once he was sure that Katie was calmed and then walked down the hall to Tony and Ziva's room. The couple was holding each other close. Tony was heavily sobbing and Ziva was silently crying, while gently stroking Tony's hair.

"How are you guys holding up?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony has completely crumbled and I do not know what to do." Ziva replied.

"You are doing everything right. All you can do is just be there for him." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Ziva replied.

"Do you guys think that you can handle Katie tonight? Or should I take her when I go home later? I can set up the travel crib in my room." Gibbs offered.

"No I need her here." Tony sniffed.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"I don't know if I can get through this." Tony admitted.

"You can and you will. Because I am your father and I am not going to give up on you." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Tony whimpered.

"I love you guys." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

Jake looked out the window he had now been in the hospital for twenty four hours. Twenty four miserable hours. He had lost one day of his life to being locked in a crazy hospital and he had no idea how many more miserable days he would be stuck there. He knew that Lily was dead and his life was basically over. He wanted to run but there was no where to run to. This place was basically Fort Knox and even if he managed to escape. Where would he go? He could not go home. He did not want to go home. The only place he wanted to be in his old home. The home he was raised in, lying in his parents bed. Nestled between his parents. Lily in his dad's arms and Katie in his mom's. Curled up and happy watching a movie together. That was how his life was supposed to be. Not like this, never like this. This was just cruel and unfair. Of course that's what his life had become. Cruel and unfair.

* * *

Tony held Katie close to him and wished that she would just go back to sleep. He was tired, scared, and broken. Part of him wished that he had let Gibbs take Katie home with him. Because he did not think that he could handle her but part of him was relieved to have her. It was nice to have somebody who needed him. Somebody who he could take care of and focus his grief on.

"I wish that you could have known your big sister, baby girl. I think that you would have really liked her. She was a special girl and I will never forget her." Tony whispered to Katie as the infant finally fell asleep after two hours of crying and fighting with him. He laid her in the crib and wondered exactly how much she knew of what was presently happening in her family.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony and Ziva be able to cope? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	75. One Final Goodbye

Getting out of bed the morning of Lily's funeral was agonizing for Tony and Ziva. Losing her had been horrible enough. The pain of adults bringing over casseroles, flowers, and cards with their sympathies was bad enough but the idea of seeing little kids saying goodbye to their friend. Was just unimaginable. Gibbs was bringing Leona along with the Vance children. Jimmy's brother in law would be there but they didn't know if they would be bringing Chloe. Personally Tony prayed that they would leave her home, send her to school, or whatever they were supposed to do. Because he did not think he could handle that. Those girls were so close and it killed Tony that they did not get more time together.

"Two hours" Ziva murmured darkly.

"I am not ready." Tony sighed.

"Neither am I but everybody is going to expect us to be there." Ziva reminded.

"Let's cancel the service and lets just get the ashes. We can do something when Jake is home. If he wants." Tony explained.

"Tony people have already taken off work and driven many miles to come. We cannot back out now. Besides it won't make her any less gone or burying her any easier." Ziva explained.

"I know. I just can't." Tony sniffed.

"If you really can't handle it. Just stay home. Gibbs and I can handle things." Ziva offered.

"No I need to go. It's just going to be rough." Tony sighed.

"I know" Ziva replied, gently embracing her fiancee.

"God Ziva, what are we going to do?" Tony asked.

* * *

Tony and Ziva got dressed and ready for the funeral. Tony wore his best black suit and a black tie, Ziva wore a short sleeved black dress and tan stockings. They dressed Katie in a dress similar to Ziva's and a pair of navy blue tights. Katie's dress had been Lily's when she was a baby. So it was actually a little perfect. As much as he tried to delay things Tony managed to get the family out of the house on time. He brought a photo album that contained almost every photograph of Lily. As well as her digital photo frame. The family made the drive to the church in total silence. Even Katie did not make a sound. She just sat in her car-seat. Her eyes totally fixed on the front of the car. Upon arrival to the church, Ziva got out and took Katie out of her car-seat but Tony remained in the driver's seat. He had unbuckled his seat belt but he had not budged otherwise. Ziva knocked on the window. Tony put the window down but did not turn or even really move.

"Are you coming in?" Ziva asked.

"Not yet. Just give me a bit." Tony replied.

"Tony are you alright?" Ziva asked.

"My daughter is dead! How can I be OK?!" Tony snapped.

"I just meant do you need me?" Ziva asked.

"No go inside. I need to be alone." Tony replied.

"OK but I have my phone on vibrate if you need me." Ziva replied.

"Thanks" Tony mumbled.

* * *

It took some time but somehow Tony managed to will himself to go inside for the service. It was still early and it was still just the family. He walked down the hall and sat in the in the small room where the family was to gather before the service. He saw Lily's urns sitting on the table in the small room and his heart stopped. He could believe that they had let him burn his little girl. That ashes were all he had left of his little girl. Even when Lily was not his ward, she was his child. He had adored all of those kids as if they were his own. That's why it was so easy to take them in and that's why seeing Lily's ashes was so hard for him. He found himself gasping for air and struggling not to cry but it was no use. He didn't know why he bothered trying to stay together. It was always a futile exercise.

"That can't be it." Tony cried.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"All that's left is two little urns." Tony whispered.

"That is her body Tony. The rest of her is always with us." Ziva reminded.

"I know but that is hard to remember right now." Tony commented.

* * *

Tony made it through the service. It was by the skin of his teeth and he almost bolted no few than four times in the hour and a half long service but he made it. After it was over the family made their way back home. Again the trip was made in silence. When they were home Ziva took Katie to lie down for a nap and Tony went for a drive. He drove around for hours and long after the sun had set he ended up running out of gas. Right in front of Gibbs' house. As luck would have it Gibbs just happened to be getting something out of his truck and was right there to help Tony push his car into the driveway. He then grabbed two gas cans and tossed them into the truck.

"I'll take you for gas later. For now we need to talk." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Tony followed Gibbs around to the backyard and into the shed. He sat down on a stool while Gibbs went to the mini fridge and tossed him a beer. He opened the can and took a swig of the cold liquid. That's when it hit him that he had not eaten anything all day and had not drank in hours. He finished the beer and then Gibbs pulled out the stool in front of his.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs asked.

"What is the most miserable a person can be?" Tony questioned.

"I remember that." Gibbs replied.

"Did you get through the funeral?" Tony asked.

"Barely" Gibbs replied.

"Me too" Tony replied.

"The service was lovely and your eulogy was beautiful. I know that doesn't mean anything right now but you need to know." Gibbs explained.

"I did OK?" Tony asked.

"It was amazing" Gibbs confirmed.

"Good because I could barely breathe and it was like I wasn't even in the room. I was worried it would be weak and incoherent." Tony explained.

"Because that's how you feel?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"I love you son." Gibbs whispered, pulling Tony into a tight hug.

* * *

 **A/N: Now Tony and Ziva have to head back to reality but how will they cope? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	76. Changed

Two weeks had now passed since Lily's untimely death. The DiNozzo's were coping as well as to be expected. Ziva was ready to go back to work but Tony was not yet ready. Jake was still in the hospital and there was still no indication of when he would be home. He was not opening up in therapy and it was a daily battle to get him to take his medications. Tony had told everybody at the hospital about Lily but they were still refusing to tell Jake. Something Tony wasn't sure if he agreed with or not. Part of him felt that was a good idea but part of him was worried it would make hearing the news even more difficult. He was dreading Jake hearing the news. He was still haunted by the memory of watching Lily take her final breath but he was grateful he was able to be there. In a way it was comforting. Though given Jake's breakdown. Maybe it was for the best that he was not present for her death. Still Tony felt that the teen deserved to have heard the news as soon as possible. Not when his therapists felt that he was ready. Of course Tony wasn't the professional psychologist.

* * *

Tony was up bright and early the morning that Ziva returned to work after her bereavement leave. It would also be her first day as a language analyst for the FBI. Fornell had kept his promise to keep their jobs as long as they needed. Ziva had called him up on Friday night and said that she was ready to come back to work but Tony was still needing more time. Even though he was not returning to work that day. He had still woken up early to surprise Ziva with a back to work breakfast. He made her scrambled eggs using her grandmother's recipe and chocolate chip pancakes. He managed to time everything perfectly. To where Ziva was just coming down the stairs as he took the last pancake off of the griddle.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yep" Tony replied.

"What are you doing up? I figured that you would be sleeping in." Ziva remarked.

"Nope got up early to make you a surprise breakfast." Tony replied.

"Aw you did not have to do that." Ziva replied.

"I wanted to" Tony replied.

"Well thank you very much. It smells delicious." Ziva replied.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony served Ziva first and then filled up his own plate. He gave Katie a small amount of eggs and pancakes both of which she adored. For the most part the meal was eaten in silence. Tony hadn't been very talkative since Lily died. Almost every conversation he had ended up becoming about Lily and he simply could not stand talking about her.

"What do you think?" Tony asked after Ziva had finished her meal.

"It was amazing, the baby liked it too." Ziva replied, patting her stomach.

"That's what I like to hear." Tony replied.

"So have you decided on when you are going to come back to work?" Ziva asked.

"I have decided to return after a month." Tony replied.

"Alright" Ziva replied.

"Are you sure ready to go back?" Tony asked.

"It won't be easy but I want to be there for a while before I go on maternity leave." Ziva explained.

"I get that" Tony replied.

"Well I need to get going. Are you sure you will be OK on your own?" Ziva asked.

"I will be alright and I can always call Gibbs if I need anything." Tony replied.

"Alright well call me if you need me." Ziva replied.

"Of course" Tony agreed.

* * *

Ziva pulled into her assigned parking space and made her way towards the office. It felt strange to be working for another federal agency. She had been with NCIS for so long but she could not go back there. Not after the way Craig had treated poor Tony. Though word on the street was that everybody was sick of Craig and SecNav Porter was about to kick him to the curb. Still those were just rumors and she had already taken the job with the FBI. Upon entering the building she flashed her badge to security and went through a through check. Once she was signed in she made her way to her work area and was shocked to see Fornell waiting for her.

"Oh good morning, Fornell." Ziva greeted.

"Good morning Ziva." Fornell replied, handing Ziva a Styrofoam cup.

"Thank you" Ziva replied.

"It's tea and don't worry it's caffeine free and won't induce labor." Fornell assured.

"Thanks" Ziva replied.

"Obviously I can't show favoritism but just let me know if you need anything." Fornell replied.

"Of course" Ziva replied.

"And Tony is still wanting to work for me?" Fornell asked.

"Yes he had said that he would come back after a month." Ziva replied.

"I understand that." Fornell replied.

"Thanks again." Ziva replied.

"So when are you do?" Fornell asked.

"April 18th." Ziva replied.

"What are you having?" Fornell asked.

"Tony and I have agreed not to tell." Ziva replied.

"Not even your boss?" Fornell asked.

"Nice try" Ziva smirked.

"You'd be surprised." Fornell replied.

* * *

By his second week in the hospital Jake had gotten used to the routine. He would nod and pretend like he was paying attention in therapies and then choking his pills down in the afternoon. He had finally figured just what to say to make himself look like he was healing. The truth was he did not want to get better. He wanted to die and be back with his family. Tony and Ziva would cope and they would tell Katie stories about him. They really didn't need him around. They were just keeping him alive to satisfy his parents memory.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jake ever be OK again? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	77. Milo and Otis

Ziva had been back at work for a week and Tony had arranged to start the following one. Ziva was also in the final week of her second trimester. In seven more days she would be six months along and that meant she was in the home stretch of the pregnancy. Her baby shower had been set for the second Saturday in March and she had arranged to tour the birth center the Friday after Tony returned to work. They had already started making arrangements for the delivery. Who would mind Katie and Jake if he were home by then, who Ziva wanted in the room with her, and who would take care of the goldfish while Tony was tending to Ziva. Everything was set to where Ziva could go into labor tomorrow and they would be fully prepared. Not that they wanted her to have a premature baby but they knew that baby's didn't always give you an option. Victoria Palmer was only two weeks early and the Palmer's still had to panic and rush around when Breena's water broke.

* * *

Ziva sat at the table her baby bump was making it hard for her to sit with her chair pushed in. Tony had taken a fussy Katie on a walk. Ziva felt the baby shift and kick and then shift again. The baby continued to kick and move until the pizza was finished and Ziva took the first bite of her first slice. Once she started eating it was almost like there wasn't even a baby in there. She finished her second slice and started to walk away. The baby picked the moment to deliver a hard kick to her ribs. Sighing she sat down and picked up another slice.

"I see you take after your father. Well you better have my love of speed. Because as soon as the pediatrician approves it I am buying a jogging stroller to make up for your appetite. Also if you are going to eat like this we are going to revisit the formula option." Ziva whispered to her bump.

* * *

Tony parked Katie's stroller in the garage and carried her inside. He stepped into the living room and studied the youngest Dallas child. Her hair was getting longer and curlier and her eyes had turned into a soft brown. Aside from the eyes she looked so much like Lily. Overall Katie was an easy baby not too fussy but that may be due to her deafness. She was a good eater and very well adjusted. Like her big sister she had taken a liking to Gibbs. He would watch her if the Palmer's were unavailable. Jimmy and Breena were the primary babysitters because they were only two blocks away and they already had all of the baby stuff Katie needed. Recently Katie had begun making babbling noises that Tony and Ziva were amazed and relieved. Given Katie's being deaf since birth. The doctors were unsure if she would ever speak or not. The babbles appeared to be a promising sign that she would speak one day. Katie started making her little noises and pointing at his eyes. For some reason Katie loved eyes. Tony gently poked her forehead between her eyes and giggled.

"You are so silly." Tony said as he lowered her into her playpen.

* * *

Tony walked into the kitchen and found Ziva sitting at the table. The pizza she had prepared for the two of them was already half gone and the she was reaching for another piece. He took a seat beside her and frantically grabbed one of the few remaining pieces.

"Very funny" Ziva smirked.

"Give me a break. I get home five minutes late and dinner is half gone." Tony replied.

"Well your baby insists that I eat everything. Speaking of which do we have any ice-cream?" Ziva asked.

"No but if you watch Katie I can get you some." Tony replied.

"I will just go you won't know what to get." Ziva sighed.

"I know how to buy ice cream." Tony replied.

"Yeah well this baby is indecisive." Ziva sighed.

"Oh yeah blame the baby." Tony mocked.

"Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you?! I am pregnant and unlike you I worked all day!" Ziva snapped.

"Ziva I'm sorry." Tony apologized.

"Tony I am hormonal and tired. I have to eat everything or the baby goes all Mosad on me. I still miss Lily and I am terrified for Jake. I don't know how I am going to handle the next three months and then once the baby's born things can be even worse." Ziva rambled.

"Ziva you are going to be OK." Tony assured.

"What if something goes wrong. So much can and Jake can't handle another loss. Neither can I for that matter." Ziva explained.

"Ziva it will be fine. You are just worrying, all pregnant woman do. When Breena was pregnant she was convinced the baby would have two heads. Even after every ultrasound was fine." Tony reminded.

"We've just been through so much." Ziva sniffed.

"I know" Tony whispered.

* * *

After eating his dinner Tony gave Katie one last meal before bed. He got her cleaned up and changed into her pajamas. He left her with Ziva while he had his shower and she did the same while he had his. Once everybody was cleaned they carried Katie upstairs and placed her in her crib. Tony read to her Ziva sang her the lullaby her mother used to sing to her. They tucked Katie in and then switched off the light. Katie fussed for a minute but never really started crying. Ziva grabbed the baby monitor from their bedroom while Tony went downstairs and cued up the movie. The opening credits had just begun when they heard Katie stir and then started to scream. Sighing Tony went upstairs. It took an hour but he finally managed to get her calmed down. He had just lied her down when he heard a crash followed by barking and a screaming noise. Katie was awakened instantly. Tony looked out the window and saw something moving at the end of the driveway. Deciding that Katie could cry for a few minutes he grabbed his gun from the safe in the master bedroom and than ran downstairs. He flung the door open and saw a small fuzzy black dog and gray cat standing at the end of the drive. He got a closer look and saw the both were dangerously thin and neither wore a collar. He got on his knees and started signaling for the animals to come to him. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Ziva walking down the drive.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"A puppy and a kitten" Tony replied.

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"Yes they are best friends. Aw we can call them Milo and Otis" Tony cooed.

"Well as long as they don't have an owner." Ziva replied.

"They look like they've been out a while." Tony replied.

"Yes and so were Milo and Otis I will help you catch them and we will take them to the vet tomorrow to see if they can find anyone. Besides they need to be checked out before they go near Katie." Ziva explained.

"But then we can call them Milo and Otis?" Tony asked.

"Yes but remember they could be girls." Ziva reminded.

"It won't matter." Tony remarked.

"OK but also remember that I am pregnant. I cannot clean a litter box nor can I chase after a puppy. So they will be your responsibility." Ziva reminded.

"Yes mom" Tony sighed.

"Watch it." Ziva warned.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought you deserved a semi fluffy chapter. Looks like there are two new additions to the family. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	78. Lily's Sign

Ziva made Tony keep Milo and Otis in the downstairs bathroom for the night. She put down old newspapers in the corner and filled one cereal bowl with water. What they lacked was food and within seconds Milo had torn up the newspaper. So Tony ended up making an emergency run to Walmart. He found it hard to resist the collars and cute little food bowls but Ziva had said only the smallest bags of food and litter and a cheap box for litter. He got to the checkout lane and was surprised to see Delilah wheeling herself through the handicapped lane. He turned his cart and moved over to her lane. He noticed that she was buying diapers, wine, and w7rist splints. He also noticed that she seemed irritated and thought of switching lanes again but an old lady on one of those scooters had gotten behind him.

"Will you need assistance to your car?" The kid at the register asked.

"Yes please." Delilah replied.

"You stay here and help this lady out. I can help her to the car." Tony offered.

"Oh hi Tony." Delilah greeted.

"Bad day?" Tony asked.

"Johnny needed diapers and I lost my wrist braces. So I had to make an emergency run." Delilah explained referring to her and Tim's three month old son.

"Couldn't Tim go?" Tony asked.

"No he's working." Delilah replied.

"Case?" Tony asked.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Delilah asked.

"Oh no what happened?" Tony asked.

"He left NCIS after what happened with the director. He's back doing cyber security at Quantico right now." Delilah explained.

"I didn't hurt you guys too much?" Tony asked.

"Tony it isn't your fault. It's that asshole Craig's fault. Besides a lot of people left and now the SecNav is in the process of firing him." Delilah explained.

"Oh well tell Tim I said hi." Tony replied.

"I will and I know you are sick of hearing it but we are so sorry and if you need anything. At anytime at all just call." Delilah explained.

"Yeah I will" Tony replied.

"Oh did you get pets?" Delilah asked noticing the food.

"I found a dog and a cat in the front yard tonight. Ziva won't let me keep them until we are sure they are strays and healthy." Tony explained.

"Well good luck with that." Delilah replied.

"Thanks now come on. Hey if Tim's working where is Johnny?" Tony asked.

"Oh Penelope is keeping him but she can't drive at night anymore so she is with Johnny." Delilah explained.

"Is she living with you now?" Tony asked.

"Yeah she can only drive in good conditions during the day and can't get around so well anymore. Besides Tim and I needed a nanny. So it worked out." Delilah explained.

"That's good" Tony replied.

"Well I hope to talk to you again soon." Delilah replied taking the bags and tossing them into her car.

"OK I am going to try to get back to Facebook and well life." Tony replied as Delilah shut the door behind her.

* * *

Tony set up the food and water supplies in the bathroom and then took Otis out to the backyard to take care of his business. Once the animals were tended to he checked on Katie and then began getting ready for bed. He was surprised to see that Ziva was still sitting up in bed by the time he was showered and changed.

"You didn't go too crazy, right?" Ziva asked.

"I just got the small bags and a box." Tony sighed.

"Tony we can get more tomorrow but I still don't want you to get attached in case the owners show up. We have lost enough." Ziva explained.

"That's the thing. We need happiness." Tony replied.

"If they have owners..." Ziva started.

"Milo and Otis" Tony interrupted.

"If Milo and Otis have owners we can go to the shelter. So long as we find out that Katie does not have allergies." Ziva explained.

"You mean it?" Tony asked.

"Yes but I am serious about them being your responsibility. I have my hands full with the babies and Jake is going to need a lot of help when he gets home." Ziva explained.

"Jake can help me." Tony replied.

"Hopefully he will want to." Ziva replied.

* * *

The next morning Ziva went to work and Tony after dropping Katie off with Breena. Tony took Milo and Otis to the vet's office. Having only had goldfish as pets Tony was clueless on veterinarians but Delilah had given him the number of the vet Tim had used for Jethro and they used for Jethro's son Gunner. Dr. Patterson's office was a simple, small, boxlike building. The outer walls were white with aqua blue shutters and a bright red door. Tony pulled into one of the non emergency parking spaces and headed inside. He held Otis's leash in one hand and Milo's carrier in the other. Otis yanked on the leash and Milo and screamed in the carrier. Once inside and walked up to the desk and rang the service bell. Moments later a thin, bookish looking woman came out of the office. Tony saw on her name tag that her name was Nancy

"May I help you?" Nancy asked.

"Uh I need to get my dog and cat examined." Tony replied.

"Do you have an appointment?" Nancy asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Alright well the Dr. Patterson is in an appointment right now but as long as we don't have an emergency we have an opening at eleven. Here is an appointment card. You can either wait here or go home and come back. If you leave your name and cell number we can call you if we cannot see you and we can set up an appointment then." Nancy explained.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony ended up taking Milo and Otis home. When he hadn't gotten a call by ten thirty he loaded the animals back into the car and headed back to Dr. Patterson's office. By the time he arrived the slot was still available and Tony had been written in for that time. He walked over and sat down on the bench in the corner of the room. At eleven fifteen Dr. Paterson came out and called Tony's name. He made his way back to the office and set the animals down on the exam table. Dr. Paterson took blood from both animals, looked them over, and took samples for worm testing. He asked Tony a few questions and took pictures to upload to the office's Facebook page and a few local missing animal pages. A while later the nurse came back with a clipboard of test results.

"Alright based on the tests Otis is a neutered male about two and a half years old. He has worms and fleas but that is to be expected. Otherwise he is healthy and should be just fine with a dewormer, some flea meds and a little TLC. Milo is only about five months old and a female. She is clear of leukemia and AIDS. Like Otis, she will be fine with meds and love. We can sell you the flea and worm meds or you can purchase them at a pet store." Dr. Paterson explained.

"And they don't have microchips?" Tony asked.

"No but I would say that Milo has always been a stray. While Otis likely ran away or was abandoned by his previous owners." Dr. Paterson explained.

"Thank you, doctor." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony took Milo and Otis home. Upon arriving home he tossed Otis in the back yard and poured some food into Milo's dish. Around three he got a call from Breena saying that she needed to run some errands so Tony headed over to pick up Katie. He had been home for a couple hours but was leaving Katie with Breena so she could get used to being away from Tony and Ziva again. While he waited for Ziva to get home he set Katie in her playpen and put dinner on for himself and Ziva. Ziva got home at six thirty. Just as Tony was letting Otis in from his latest potty break.

"Tony the animals?" Ziva asked.

"They are fine and Katie has not been sneezing." Tony assured.

"Did you tell the vet they were found?" Ziva asked.

"Yes and since they didn't have microchips he put pictures on a few Facebook pages." Tony explained.

"Alright you can keep them for now but we have to watch for aggression and not get too attached in case owners come." Ziva explained.

"I know" Tony sighed.

"Tony I am not being mean I just don't want you to get hurt." Ziva replied.

"I know but I need these Milo and Otis." Tony replied.

"I know and I hope we can keep both boys." Ziva replied.

"Actually Milo is a girl." Tony replied.

"And she is still Milo?" Ziva asked.

"Yes! Because I need them to be Milo and Otis and dammit I need them! Because they are like gifts from Lily." Tony explained.

"How so?" Ziva asked.

"Two months before Jason and Mary died they took Jake to something for school and I was baby-sitting Lily. She was sick and couldn't go outside. So we watched a movie. She had seen everything except for Milo and Otis. So I popped it in and we watched it. Lily adored it. She was talking about how she wanted a dog and a cat named Milo and Otis. I had to remind her that Jason was allergic. She was crushed. After she came here she said we could get a dog and a cat, and name them Milo and Otis. When she got sick. That was the last thing she wanted. One night she woke up in the middle of the night and said that she wanted to go to the animal shelter and adopt Milo and Otis. I reminded her that she was sick but she told me that she would be well enough to go soon. I told her that I would take her as soon as she felt well enough. That conversation was the last time she ever spoke. The last time she really operned her eyes. When I saw them at the end of the drive. I was so lost and seeing them gave me hope. I know that it is Lily saying that she is healthy and we can have pets now." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Are Milo and Otis truly a sign from Lily? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	79. The Start of Healing

The next day Tony took Milo and Otis back to the vet for shots and to be mircochipped. Afterwords he went into the pet store and bought permanent bowls and a quality litter box. For Milo he bought a bright purple bell collar that Katie had selected and for Otis he found an Ohio State Collar. They each got red name tags though Milo took strong objection to hers. The litter box was permanently set up in the bathroom and a package of puppy pads was stored under the sink since Otis was still adapting to being house broken. The house was now cluttered with bell balls, squeaky mice, tennis ball, and hard plastic chew toys. Milo was especially fond of Katie while Otis had become attached to Tony. Both animals adored Ziva but tended to steer clear of her. Especially as her pregnancy progressed.

Ziva was now seven months along. She was now seeing the doctor every other week and both her and the baby were doing great. The baby still had it's powerful kick and Tony was already planning soccer and football games in the backyard. Even with Ziva reminding him that it would be at least a couple of years before sports would be an interest.

Katie was doing really well too. She was eight months old her birthday party was already in the works. At seven months it was confirmed that she was deaf. She was profoundly deaf in her left ear and had only twenty to thirty percent hearing in the right. Gibbs and Abby were teaching Tony and Ziva sign and Katie already knew a handful of infant signs. She was showing signs of extreme intelligence and determination. In spite of being born three months premature and enduring severe trauma prior to her birth. She was hitting her milestones only about a month off of the average for children born on time. Like her sister she had formed a strong bond with Gibbs and was just an overall happy child.

Tony was back at work now and Fornell had twice informed Gibbs that he wished he had made this arrangement years ago. Tony was a pro at training. He was fun but took no nonsense from anyone. He was somewhat more professional now than he had been when he was training McGee and Ziva, and even Bishop. Maybe it was becoming a father, maybe it was reconnecting with Ziva, maybe it was losing Lily, or maybe it was just him finally truly being in charge and respected. Whatever the case thanks to him the FBI now would very soon have a fine new batch of Probies joining the ranks of agents. Physically and emotionally Tony was also doing incredibly well. Ever since the cancer scare he was seeing Dr. Pitt every three months as opposed to six and so far everything was going great. He still struggled with losing Lily but knew that would never go away. It was getting easier to cope but he still cried himself to sleep most nights. Ziva had grown accustomed his tears and nightmares. She would always snuggle up close to him when he got too upset and assure him that it would be OK and that he was not alone. She was mourning too but not as severely as Tony.

Then there was Jake. The teen was still in the hospital and the doctors were beginning to lose hope that he would ever recover. It was a battle to get him out of bed each day and he had twice attempted to harm himself and once he had attacked another boy.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and the Palmer's had come over to spend the afternoon with the DiNozzo's. Victoria and Katie were in the new playpen Tony had set up a few days prior. Tony was in his recliner and Jimmy was sitting on the couch with Ziva and Breena. Both women looked as if they were about to explode. Breena was due any day with the newest Palmer. They had found out in the fourth month that they were having a boy and made the big announcement at Ed's seventy-fourth birthday party. The adults watched as Victoria toddled around the playpen. Katie had managed to pull herself up and was leaning on the wall trying to take steps.

"She is doing so great!" Breena cooed.

"I know they didn't even know if she would crawl." Tony recalled.

"We are truly blessed." Ziva added.

"Victoria is so amazing with her. Hopefully it will carry over to her new brother." Jimmy remarked.

"She's a really great kid." Ziva agreed.

"Katie is really sweet too. You guys are doing a great job with her." Breena stated.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

"I really hope that she will remember her sister but I am also hoping that she will not remember everything with Jake." Ziva explained.

"How is Jake?" Jimmy asked.

"He is pretty bad off." Tony replied.

"Any idea when he is going to come home?" Breena asked.

"We are hoping he will be home by the time the baby is born." Ziva replied.

"Oh" Breena gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I just had a contraction." Breena replied.

"Do you want to go home?" Jimmy asked.

"No it's fine. It was just one." Breena replied.

"Are you thinking the baby will be coming tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Maybe but again it was just one." Breena replied.

"Because that's the date he has in the baby pool." Ziva explained.

"Just for that I am not going to share with you." Tony retorted.

* * *

Jake felt as if his skin was crawling off of him. Lily had been gone for two months and nobody had cared to tell him. Tony and Ziva had come to both family days and he could see the grief on both of their faces. Even Katie had looked hurt the time Tony and Ziva had brought her along. He hated the doctors for not wanting to tell him as if that would make a difference. Finally he had had enough he pulled himself out of bed, tossed his things sloppily into his bag, slung it over his shoulder, walked to the door, looked both ways twice and then started to run. He increased his pace when he saw the doorway to the main hallway open. Knowing that sliding through after the person entering was the only way he could get out of here. He ended up misjudging the distance and slamming hard into the person entering the room. She was a white woman with brown hair and brown eyes. Being the same height as him she was tall for a woman. She wore a black pant suit and pair of black work shoes. Dressy but you could still run in them if need be. If somebody want full out crazy on you. She carried one of those official clipboards and according to her name-tag her name was Rachel Cranston. She was a psychologist.

"I am sorry" Jake apologized, hoping it would get him out of trouble.

"No it's my fault. I was daydreaming. Are you alright?" Rachel replied.

"Fine, are you OK?" Jake asked.

"Just fine" Rachel replied.

"Good I was just going to the bathroom." Jake lied.

"Oh is the one in your room broken?" Rachel asked.

"You got me I was trying to escape." Jake confessed.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because my life is shit. I lost my parents and my best friend." Jake explained.

"I am sorry" Rachel apologized.

"My sister died too. She had cancer and it happened too fast. I was here and they won't tell me but I knew." Jake explained.

"I know Jake" Rachel replied.

"How do you know my name?" Jake asked.

"I know your parents. I have been a psychologist for NCIS off and on over the past few years and my little sister worked with your dad." Rachel explained.

"Please tell me that Tony didn't run her off. He used to be player." Jake remarked.

"Oh I know that but rest assured Katie and I have four brothers and she watched them try every trick in the book on the local girls back home in Indiana." Rachel explained.

"So what happened?" Jake asked.

"She was killed in the line of duty." Rachel replied.

"I'm sorry" Jake apologized.

"It was hard. Being a psychologist and being so broken. Everybody was expecting me to cure their heartbreaks and I was crying myself to sleep every night. Chancing the red lights because I didn't care if I lived or died." Rachel explained.

"How did you cope?" Jake asked.

"I found somebody I trusted and I talked about it." Rachel replied.

"Was it weird seeing a psychologist and being a psychologist?" Jake asked.

"Extremely but it took away the feeling of being broken." Rachel explained.

"Sometimes I feel cursed." Jake confessed.

"I have an appointment at two but I can talk with your doctor and see if I can take you at three. We can talk psychologist to patient or just as friends. Whatever is easier." Rachel explained.

"I'd like that." Jake replied.

* * *

 **A/N: He still has a long way to go but Jake has finally found somebody he can open up to. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	80. Normal (Sort of)

Tony scratched Milo in her favorite spot between and behind her ears, and she raised her butt and purred. Otis came running into the room gripping the squeaky newspaper in his mouth. He dropped the paper down in front of Tony's feet but picked it up and ran off before Tony could get to it. Milo jumped off the couch and took off after Otis. Tony heard Katie crying and went over to check on her. After ruling out needing a diaper and hunger. He held her close and gently patted her back. After a few minutes she let out a loud burp and started to rest. Tony tried to put her back into the playpen but she became fussy again before he had even let go of her. He picked her back up and carried her over to the couch. She nuzzled close to him and began to whimper slightly. Tony noticed that she felt a little warm not dangerously feverish but still concerningly warm.

"You not feeling good baby girl?" Tony asked.

* * *

After the Palmer's had left Ziva made a quick run to the grocery store. Since Ziva couldn't lift more than five pounds and had been tiring easily. Tony had been doing most of the grocery shopping but she only needed a couple of things and she wanted to check in on her former co-workers. So she didn't mind going. Plus it was just nice to get out of the house and it not to be to go to work. She couldn't go out with Abby anymore since clubbing was a bad idea at any stage of pregnancy and bowling probably wasn't the wisest idea for the third trimester. At least not the part of the third trimester where her baby wasn't quite ready to come out just yet. She got the items she needed as well as a few snacks for herself and the baby, and then walked up to the express lane. She was excited to see that her friend Michelle was working the register. She was surprised that Michelle did not greet her with her usual enthusiasm. Michelle was going to school to be a kindergarten teacher at night and rivaled Abby in enthusiasm and friendliness. She always greeted everybody with such honest excitement yet today she remained silent and nervous. Ziva would have thought that she was just having a bad day but she had been joking around with the mother and her young son, who had been in front of her.

"Hi Michelle" Ziva greeted.

"Oh Ziva" Michelle replied.

"How are things? Are yous still graduating in May?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah" Michelle replied.

"I am due in two months and my baby shower is next Saturday if you would like to come. We sent out invitations but they were all Facebook invites and we sent out paper invitations to a few people but you deleted me and I don't have your address." Ziva explained.

"I have my niece's recital that weekend." Michelle replied.

"That is alright. We can just hang out if you want. Anytime is good for me. At least for the next few weeks." Ziva offered.

"I am really busy with school and we are short on cashiers so I am working a lot of extra shifts. I never have time." Michelle replied.

"We could talk online or we could text." Ziva offered.

"My WiFi is spotty and I hate texting." Michelle explained.

"Alright well I just feel bad I never get to see you anymore." Ziva explained.

"Look I can't just chat with my friends or John will fire me!" Michelle snapped.

"I know the rules but Michelle this place is almost empty." Ziva observed.

"Well it still looks bad!" Michelle barked.

"Michelle are you OK? You don't seem like yourself." Ziva questioned.

"You were helping that guy raise those kids and the little girl died a few months back. It was in the papers and on the news. She had brain cancer. What the hell am I supposed to say to you? How am I supposed to come to your house and know that her room is empty?' Michelle questioned.

"Michelle you do not have to say anything. In fact all I want is some normalcy. Everywhere I go people are hugging me and saying how sorry they are. I just want a friend." Ziva explained.

"She would have probably been in my class. Now she is just gone. I have never known anyone who lost a kid before. A couple of my girlfriends have had miscarriages but nobody has lost a kid that I actually met. It's hard." Michelle explained.

"I know it is. It was hard for me the first time too but Michelle you are going to be teaching kindergarten soon." Ziva reminded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Michelle asked.

"What if one of your students dies, if their baby brother is stillborn, or their older sister is in a car accident? This will be a child you have to see everyday and/or parents you have to see on a regular basis. You have to be able to talk to parents who have endured tragedy." Ziva explained.

"You are right and I am sorry Ziva. I cannot imagine what you are going through." Michelle apologized.

"Thank you" Ziva replied.

* * *

That evening Tony and Ziva were enjoying some alone time. Katie had gone to sleep relatively easily and for once Ziva actually had a little energy after eight o'clock. They were having a mini celebration because an hour earlier Tony had received a text from Jimmy. Breena was officially in labor. She was only three centimeters and the contractions were between thirty and forty minutes apart but her water had not broken. Tony had said a silent prayer that the baby would hold off until after midnight and Ziva had playfully slapped him on the back. Now they were sipping sparkling grape juice and celebrating the impending arrival of the newest Palmer. They were in the middle of arguing over what movie to watch when they were interrupted at Katie's sharp screams. Sighing Tony pulled himself off the couch and climbed the stairs. He walked into Katie's room and turned on the light. He found the baby lying down in her crib screaming her head off. Her skin had a reddish tint to it. Not bright red that could indicate an allergy attack or a severe medical crisis but a dull feverish red. Tony walked over and picked her up. She was burning hot and cried out in pain when Tony touched her. He placed her back into the crib and grabbed the thermometer from the medical bag. He stuck it in Kate's ear and waited for it to beep. His heart dropped when he saw that her temperature was one hundred and five. This was Katie's first time getting sick since coming home from the hospital. She was healthy and strong now but preemies were still fragile. He knew that he needed to get her to the hospital right away.

"Alright Katie, I am going to get Ziva and we are going to take you to the hospital." Tony said in a calm voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry Katie will be OK but she is a lot like her adoptive father and has to give you a scare. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	81. Concerns

Tony held Katie close to him as he rushed down the stairs, his heart was racing the whole time. Logically he knew that Katie was fine it was probably just an ear infection or some other minor pediatric illness but his heart was terrified. What if it was cancer or some other deadly disease? There was no way Jake could survive losing both of his sisters and there was no way Tony could handle losing all three of his adopted children.

"Ziiivvaaaaa!" Tony screamed as he raced towards the front door.

"What' wrong? Is everything OK?" Ziva asked waddling into the room.

"It's Katie she has a high fever and she looks weird." Tony explained.

"Oh so you are going to take her to get checked at the ER?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah I mean I need to. He did she always have this bruise? Did I just bruise her arm with my hand. Oh God it's Leukemia isn't it?!" Tony cried.

"Tony! Calm down!" Ziva cried.

"Ziva our baby has leukemia!" Tony cried.

"Tony you are over reacting. People get fevers all the time and very rarely is it leukemia" Ziva reminded.

"OK but what about the bruising?" Tony asked.

"Well for one thing babies bruise easily. She got that one because Victoria accidentally hit her with her sippy cup. We checked her out and she was fine." Ziva reminded.

"OK but her arm is bruised! It was fine and now she's bruised!" Tony cried.

"Because you are holding her like Lenny from "Of Mice and Men"." Ziva observed.

"Something is definitely wrong. I just know it!" Tony cried.

"She is just fine Tony. It is probably just an ear infection. Remember how scared Jimmy and Breena got when Victoria got her first one?" Ziva assured.

"We were sure Lily was fine too." Tony reminded.

"Tony kids get sick and terrify you. It's just what they do. Yes you need to get her checked out just in case but not every fever or sniffle is a sign of a deadly disease. If it were none of us would make it past our first birthday." Ziva assured.]

"Shots? When did she get shots?" Tony asked.

"Two months ago." Ziva replied.

"Cat scratch fever. I am sure that is it." Tony replied.

"Except she is the only one Milo has not scratched." Ziva reminded.

"Are dog germs real?" Tony asked.

"TONY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ziva bellowed.

"I'm trying!" Tony cried.

* * *

"Look I am sure she is fine but you are much to hysterical to drive. I am going to get my shoes on and drive you but I am not going in the ER. There are too many germs around and if I end up with something serious enough. We could end up actually having a baby we need to be terrified for." Ziva explained.

"Alright...I'm OK...I'm OK." Tony sighed.

* * *

Ziva managed to get Tony calmed down enough to be able to walk out to the car and get Katie buckled in to her car-seat. He knew that he could not handle the waiting on his own but he also knew that Ziva really had no business being in the ER at that stage of pregnancy unless she absolutely had to. So he ended up calling Gibbs as Ziva rushed down the road. Gibbs being Gibbs ended up arriving at Bethesda just as Tony was handing the receptionist the forms. Thankfully it was a slow night in the ER and it wasn't long before Tony and Gibbs were sitting in an exam room with Katie. The nurse had checked her vitals and asked Tony a few questions before disappearing out of the room. Now they just needed a doctor to show up and deliver the examination.

"It's probably just an ear infection." Gibbs assured.

"That's what Ziva said but I don't know." Tony sighed.

"Kelly scared the shit out of us after she was about this age. Even the pediatrician was expecting it be something serious. She was fine one minute and burning up, unable to even move the next. We rushed her in and the doctor told us what he thought it was. I don't remember exactly but it was bad whatever it was. Then the tests came back and it was just one hell of an ear infection. They had to keep her for a couple days on account of the antibiotics she was on but by the next morning she was Kelly again. They practically had to tape her down to keep her still." Gibbs recalled.

"Yeah but after Lily." Tony sighed.

"Tony you have the right to be afraid but are any of Katie's symptoms even remotely like Lily's?" Gibbs asked.

"No but so much can go wrong." Tony replied.

"I know but Tony you aren't doing yourself any good getting all hysterical." Gibbs replied.

"What if I lose her too?" Tony asked.

"You won't" Gibbs assured

* * *

It was another fifteen minutes before the on call pediatrician arrived. She checked Katie over and took her temperature again. She then drew some of her blood, and took cheek and nasal swabs. She sent those back to the lab and then withdrew a small plastic cups. She instructed Tony to remove, Katie's pants and diaper, and then hold her underneath the cup. After waiting for nearly thirty minutes Katie finally urinated. She screamed the entire time and only a couple of droplets came out. What did come out was strange looking and had an unusual smell.

"Alright I don't have enough for a sample. So I am going to have to do a catheter but I am nearly positive that it is a UTI." Dr. Rojas explained.

"What do we do then?" Tony asked.

"Depending on the severity we will either give her antibiotics and send her home or we will admit her for further observation." Dr. Rojas explained.

* * *

Dr. Rojas left for a moment before returning with a catheter. Gibbs had to hold Katie, because Tony had to look away when they were inserting into Katie's urethra. After a few seconds the bag was filled. Dr. Rojas had that delivered to the lab as well and then all they could do was wait. It was an hour before a nurse knocked on the door and handed Dr. Rojas a clipboard. The doctor studied the board for a moment and then walked over to where Tony and Gibbs were sitting.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I am afraid that Katie does in fact have a UTI and a rather severe one at that." Dr. Rojas explained.

"What do we do now? Is she going to be OK?" Tony asked.

"We are going to admit her for at least twenty-four hours but she should make a full recovery. Now we are still waiting on a few results from the lab and we will have to run a kidney function test but I am almost positive this is just due to Katie being a preemie." Dr. Rojas explained.

"But she is healthy now." Tony commented.

"She is but preemie's are rather susceptible to certain medical conditions in the early years. One of which is UTI's." Dr. Rojas explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Katie but at least it is not anything too serious. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	82. Bonds

Due to her need for strong antibiotics and Dr. Rojas wanting to test her kidney function. Katie was admitted to the pediatric floor of Bethesda Naval Hospital. Her condition was not critical enough to need to be admitted to the PICU and as of now there was no need for he to be on a special renal unit. While he was purely terrified to have his little girl in the hospital and freaked out about the possibility of her having kidney issues. Tony was relieved to know that she was in such good hands. Bethesda had some of the best doctors around and their pediatric unit was amazing. Unless the patient was critical or under hospice care, only one parent was allowed to stay with their child overnight. Tony ended up being the one to stay with his baby girl. Because Ziva was still uneasy about being exposed to germs and Katie had always been closer to Tony anyway. Meanwhile Gibbs and Ziva had checked into a nearby hotel to be close by in case Tony or Katie needed them. The sun was just beginning to rise and Tony was sitting by his daughter's crib. Katie was fast asleep under the influence of some very powerful antibiotics. She looked so perfect and in that pale light he could see how much she looked like Lily. _Lily_ that name still stung in his heart. It was strange to him; Katie was so sick when she was born. There was so many complications and problems she really should have died but she managed to pull through. Until now she had been just fine since leaving the hospital but, Lily had been so healthy or at least that's how she seemed, but she died quickly of cancer. It wasn't that Tony didn't want Katie to be alive but it just didn't make sense. Of course life hadn't been making since very much lately. For the most part it was good but too many times lately it had been hell. Tony just wanted things to settle down a bit but according to Gibbs. Things would not settle down until he was dead. So he changed his hopes to being that the family would not endure anymore pain. Katie's eyes opened weakly and she looked up at the only father she had ever known. Tony looked back down at her and put his hand on her little chest.

"Hey baby girl. Are you feeling any better? You really had me scared last night." Tony whispered.

* * *

Ziva sat up in bed and surveyed the hotel room. She had been too tired to really pay much attention the night before. It was a standard hotel room with two beds, two TV stands, two bedside tables, a large window, mini fridge, and a pullout couch. The room also had a closet and a bathroom. The bathroom door opened and Gibbs stepped out. He wore a pair of boxer shorts and a short sleeve NIS t-shirt.

"What are you looking at?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in shorts." Ziva remarked.

"Well I've never seen you in a nightgown. At least not one like that." Gibbs observed.

"Tony gave it to me. It's supposed to make me feel pretty but I think it makes me look like a Christmas Ornament." Ziva explained.

"Ziver you are carrying a human life. Do you have any idea how beautiful that is?" Gibbs questioned.

"You cannot think that hemorrhoids and stretchmarks are beautiful." Ziva rebutted.

"Just wait until that baby is born. Just wait until Katie has a friend, an ally, a translator, and maybe even a defender. Until Jake has a bright spot in his life. Until Tony and you have a true and beautiful symbol of your love." Gibbs explained.

"Tony and Katie, I wonder how they are." Ziva commented.

"Visiting hours start back up in fifteen minutes. Get ready and we will head to the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Ziva replied.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat alone in Katie's empty room. She had been taken back for a kidney function test, and a few other tests. While the infection was still raging within her body, she was improving greatly. Katie was anything if not resilient. The doctors were saying that as long as her kidneys were working properly she could go home as soon as she had gone twenty four hours without a fever. Her fever had been bouncing around all day but mercifully it had not gone as high as it had been the previous night.

"You think her kidneys are OK?" Tony asked.

"I am sure that they are fine. Dr. Rojas just wants a test to be safe." Ziva assured.

"What if she does have kidney problems?" Tony asked.

"Than we get her treatments and if it comes down to it we get her a transplant." Ziva explained.

"What if we can't get a kidney in time?" Tony asked.

"Tony you are over reacting." Ziva commented.

"How are we going to tell Jake if it turns out that she is really sick?" Tony asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Ziva replied.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"You just have to trust that Katie is strong and she is in really, really good hands." Ziva reminded.

"She does have a lot of fight in her." Tony recalled.

"See there is no need to worry." Ziva whispered.

* * *

Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Tony sat awake and starred at Katie's empty crib. In his head he knew that Ziva was right, that he was just panicking because of Lily. Still he had that fear that Katie really was sick and that she may not make it. The door to Katie's room opened and Dr. Rojas entered cuddling Katie in her arms.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"The tests won't be in for a couple more days but her X-Ray and ultrasound looked good. Her vitals are good considering and she is much happier than last night." Dr. Rojas explained.

"That's good to hear." Tony replied.

"She is a very strong little girl." Dr. Rojas replied.

"She really is." Tony agreed.

"She is so wonderful she reminds me of my own little girl." Dr. Rojas replied wistfully.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"She is thirteen now and in that stage where she hates me. It doesn't help that her dad and I went though a divorce. Cora like Katie is deaf and her father is hearing impaired due to an explosion in Afghanistan. They always bonded but Max has PTSD as well and the judge felt that I was a better primary custodian. Cora resents me for it. I shouldn't tell you this but I get screamed at in sign language every night." Dr. Rojas explained.

"It's alright sometimes you just have to unload." Tony replied.

"Thank you for listening." Dr. Rojas replied.

"It's the least I could do after this." Tony replied.

"Thanks, oh one more personal thing." Dr. Rojas said.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Your friend from last night. What's his story?" Dr. Rojas asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Gibbs may have a new woman in his life soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	83. Recovered

Much to the relief of Tony and Ziva, Katie's kidney function was normal. After three days her UTI was almost completely healed up and she had been without a fever for twenty-four hours. She was sent home on antibiotics to knock out the rest of the infection. Tony and Ziva were to bring her back in three days for a follow up or sooner if her fever went back up. By the time they arrived home Katie was her usual happy and feisty self. Which as relieved as Tony and Ziva were to see it had it's disadvantages. Because Katie did not like taking medication at all. Meaning that poor Tony had to literally wrestle her (not like a professional wrestler, more like how little kids will wrestle each other) to get her to take her medication three times a day. For a child who had spent the first weeks of her life in an incubator too weak to really move, who the doctors had feared would be diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy or some form of brain injury that would impair strength and movement. She had become a powerful little girl. Leaving Tony with several bruises the first time he attempted to give her, her meds.

"She gave you trouble I see." Ziva observed.

"Oh yeah" Tony sighed.

"Did you actually get her to take anything?" Ziva asked.

"Somehow I only managed to spill a few drops." Tony replied.

"Wow you are good." Ziva replied.

"Thanks I guess I learned from how Dr. Pitt had to drug me once I started to feel better." Tony joked.

"Gibbs said that you bit him once." Ziva remarked.

"Hey I had just almost died." Tony retorted.

"Just remember that for next time." Ziva warned.

"I don't think I can forget." Tony sighed.

"The plague or how hard it is to give kids medicine?" Ziva asked.

"Either" Tony replied.

"Alright well I am sorry that Katie hurt you." Ziva apologized.

"It's alright it is better me than you and besides I am glad that she hurt me." Tony replied.

"You are?" Ziva gasped.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because it means that we don't have to worry anymore. That she really is OK." Tony replied.

"We don't have to worry about her being really sick or that she has a birth injury, but we are going to have to worry for the rest of our lives. It is one thing after another with kids." Ziva reminded.

"Don't say that." Tony whined.

"It's true just ask Gibbs." Ziva replied.

* * *

Jake had been improving by leaps and bounds since being under the care of Dr. Rachel Cranston. While he still had to attend group therapy and there would be a weekly check in with the staff psychologist. Rachel had managed to get the staff to hand Jake's case over to her. In just the five days since he had been seeing Rachel. He had started eating again, real food not just the ensure he was given at each meal and a few nibbles off of each regular meal. It was no longer a fight to get him to shower or groom himself, and best of all. He had started smiling again. It was just a handful of flashes. Mainly when Rachel and him discussed Lily but he was smiling. The doctors were so impressed that they had even begun to discuss his release. Not going home broken with the news that they could no longer help him but recovering with a new hope.

"The doctor's tell me that you may be released next week." Rachel said during her daily session with Jake.

"So I guess we won't be talking anymore." Jake sighed.

"Actually you will still need counseling even after you go home. It will be five days a week at first but we will gradually ween you down to just one and those can continue as long as you need. However we can talk anytime. I will give you my phone number and email, and Tony has me on Facebook. So anytime you need me. Just if it is office hours message me on Facebook or send a text. Because I cannot have my phone in the office and I will get back to you as soon as I can. However if it is an emergency call my office and they will get me." Rachel explained.

"OK" Jake replied.

"Great now we have ten minutes left and I think we covered all we can. Is there anything you want to do?" Rachel asked.

"Can we play basketball?" Jake asked.

"I don't know about that but how about you show me some boxing moves on this doll. I hear you are quite the champion." Rachel replied withdrawing a large cloth doll that was designed to be knocked around a bit.

"Alright!" Jake cried.

* * *

Tony was upstairs lying down with Katie, while Ziva lay on the couch watching whatever Disney movie Tony had left on before going to take his nap. She heard a knocking on the door and pulled herself off the couch. Sitting on the porch was a large muffin basket, Ziva picked it up and studied the note. _"Ziva here's a nice muffin basket for you and your wonderful family. You, Tony, sweet little Katie, and the new one. We would give a name but we don't know what it is. Now if you would tell us the gender... Tim, Delilah, and Johnny McGee"_ Ziva smirked and put the basket with all the other bribes. People had been trying to get her to spill the beans on the gender ever since the baby shower. Apparently along with the due date, length and weight, and all the other standard bets. There was a bet about the gender.

"Another gift basket?" Tony asked carrying Katie down the stairs.

"Yeah" Ziva replied.

"Who from this time?" Tony asked.

"The McGees" Ziva replied.

"Oh really?" Tony asked.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Ziva asked.

"Because he called me a grade A, jackass for trying to get the surrogate's number." Tony replied.

"He did now?" Ziva asked.

"Uh-huh" Tony replied.

"Well how about we have a little fun with him?" Ziva suggested.

"You sexy minx, you. Oh I am so glad that chose you." Tony smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Tony and Ziva do to McGee? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	84. Revenge

Any doubts Tony may have had about his relationship with Ziva were erased almost instantly. Knowing that she would willingly prank McGee with him, solely for the purpose of pointless revenge. That was proof that she was perfect.

"What do you suggest we do?" Tony asked.

"I have a few ideas but I think that I have a few friends who would be interested in helping us out with this." Ziva explained.

* * *

Tim had taken Penelope to BINGO, leaving Delilah home alone with baby John. John was not the calm, quiet baby that Katie Grace was and today was one of the times that despite her best efforts to calm him. Delilah had just given up and put him into the playpen. He screamed for a while but eventually found the small stuffed bunny that they kept in the playpen. He put his hand on it and giggled. Once he was calm, Delilah rolled herself into the kitchen and began work on dinner. She was just getting the vegetables out of the freezer. When she heard her phone ring. Assuming that it was her mom calling to make sure that her bathroom functions were normal that day. Something that she truly wished was knew following her becoming paralyzed. She grounded and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She was surprised and a little scared to see that it was Tony calling her. The last time Tony had called her was to inform her that Lily had died.

"Are you decent?"

"You realize that was your fault right?"

"I was just joking, sheesh."

"Whatever. Anyway what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Depends what it is."

"Ziva and I are planning a little prank on Tim."

"And this has what to do with me?"

"Well he claims that you also sent us a fruit basket to bribe us into telling you the sex of the baby."

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"So are you in?"

"Sure"

"Great"

"Oh it's no trouble."

* * *

Between the birth of the newest Palmer baby and Katie Grace being in the hospital. The Palmer and DiNozzo families had not seen each other in nearly a week. Katie was home and doing well and both Baby Boy Palmer and Breena were home and doing great, as well. The newest Palmer had come into the world via emergency C-Section at exactly twelve o four at night. on Sunday morning. He was born four minutes into the day Tony had selected in the birth pool. He weighed eight pounds three ounces and was nineteen and a half inches long. He looked like a tiny version of Jimmy. With the curly light brown hair and big eyes. Overall he was a very happy baby. Despite his dramatic entrance into the world. Breena's blood pressure had shot up and his heart rate plummeted. Mercifully both mother and baby were fine. Though Breena did spend the morning in the ICU as precaution. Currently he was in the stage of infancy where he slept most of the time. Except for at night unfortunately. Breena had just gotten him to nurse and was handing him off to Jimmy. When Jimmy's phone rang. He told Breena to wait a minute and picked up his phone. He was overcome by nervousness when he saw that it was Tony calling. Was Katie Grace back in the hospital?

"Hello?"

"Jimmy are you free?"

"I was just about to take the baby for a few minutes but if you need me I can come right over. Is Katie OK?"

"She's good. I hear there is a new Palmer. How is he? I also hear that he was born on my day."

"He was and both Breena and him are healthy. Though we did have a bit of a scare."

"Shit, what happened?"

"Breena's blood pressure shot up and the baby's heart-rate dropped but both were fine not long after delivery. Baby was fine right away but Breena had to go to the ICU for a few hours."

"God, I am so glad they are OK."

"Me too"

"So does he have a name?"

"Nathaniel Edward Palmer, after our fathers."

"Nice but it sounds like the name of an silent movie star."

"It does"

"Anyway congrats. Oh yeah and I have a proposition for you."

"Which is?"

"How would you like to pull an epic prank on McGee?"

"Why?"

"Because he tried to exploit us into telling him the sex of the baby."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he did the same thing to Breena and me."

"So your in?"

"Of course"

* * *

The next morning everybody had gathered at the DiNozzo household to plot the prank on McGee. Delilah had lied and said that she was meeting up with a girlfriend for brunch. While the Palmer's had left Victoria and Nathaniel in the care of Ed Slater. Claiming that they just needed a break.

"Oh Ziva your beautiful and lovely Israeli. Will you inform me of wondrous plan for revenge on Timothy?" Tony asked.

"Well since McGee is so obsessed with knowing the secrets of our pregnancy. How about make him think that the sex isn't he only secret we are keeping." Ziva suggesting.

"What do you mean?" Delilah asked.

"This is my ultrasound" Ziva said holding up her tablet, with her finger over the baby's crotch. "And this is a joke ultrasound. As you can see you can add as many babies as you want. Up to seven I believe." Ziva explained, opening an app.

"So you are implying that we make McGee think we are having seven babies?" Jimmy asked.

"Why of course James." Ziva replied.

"Nice!" Jimmy cried.

"A little strange but I like it." Delilah added.

"Seems kind of cruel but hey he deserves it." Breena smirked.

"You are the love of my life!" Tony cried.

"Why thank you Tony oh and that call I got earlier." Ziva replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Jake can come home on Monday." Ziva replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Jake is finally heading home! I don't know if there really is an app where you can fake a multiple pregnancy ultrasound but it sounded funny. So for this story it is real. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	85. Pay Back

The prank on McGee was scheduled to take place Monday morning. Tony and Ziva didn't want to risk Jake being overwhelmed by even a small gathering. So they had told everybody that they did not want any visitors until Jake was up to it. Instead everybody would be coming over individually and contributing something to Jake's redesigned bedroom. Which after his melt down when Lily was dying. Needed just about everything repaired or replaced. Gibbs had come as soon as Tony and Ziva were up for people and repaired the wall. They had painted the room a soft powder blue. That they knew would be a calming color and which also happened to be Jake's favorite. Gibbs had built a new bookshelf and a desk for Jake. Abby had brought a a library of age appropriate books about coping with the loss of a sibling. Along with a Bible and crucifix for the wall. Ducky and the Palmer's had created a memory box and album. Tony and Ziva had selected a small medallion type necklace that was adorned with a cursive L to hold a pinch of Lily's ashes and that would be Jake's. So that he could always carry her with him. McGee would be coming Monday to hook up a WiFi extender and to deliver Jake's laptop. He had won a new laptop in a contest but then Delilah had surprised him with a better one, the one he had wanted. So he gave the other to Jake.

* * *

Monday morning arrived, Jake would finally be home, and Ziva was nearing the eight month mark. She was about seven and a half months in now. As surreal as it was to think that the baby would be born in just a month and a half. Surreal and scary, but they were ecstatic to finally have the family be whole. Well as close to whole as they could be now. Both Tony and Ziva were relieved to know that Jake would be home, before the birth. That was the thing they wanted most in the birth. Was for Jake to be home in time. They wanted him to be able to hold the new baby and give it love. They felt terrible that he missed Lily's death but they knew he needed help more. They just wished they had checked out the hospital a bit more. Because they may have done more harm than good. Because it was Rachel and none of the hospital's doctors who had spared their son.

"What time can we pick Jake up?" Tony asked, sitting up in bed.

"Two" Ziva replied.

"It can't be sooner?" Tony asked.

"They said two but I guess I can call." Ziva replied.

"I hope that he is happy to see us?" Tony asked.

"I think he will be. Rachel said that he was doing well and seemed excited about coming home. She is not one to protect feelings." Ziva explained.

"I sure can't wait to see him." Tony replied.

"Me too" Ziva agreed.

"He is such a sweet kid. I am so glad that he is finally turning around. I honestly can't imagine losing him too." Tony explained.

"I know" Ziva replied.

"Oh yeah what time is McGee supposed to be over?" Tony asked.

"He said that he would be over about nine." Ziva replied.

"Alright so I have time to take a walk." Tony replied.

"You should just remember that I need you here to get McGee." Ziva reminded.

"Is it in poor taste to do this the day our son is coming home from the hospital? All for the purpose of cheap revenge?" Tony asked.

"We are doing it hours before we have to get Jake." Ziva reminded.

"Good, because I really want to." Tony replied.

* * *

McGee pulled into the DiNozzo's driveway. He grabbed the bag containing Jake's laptop, the sleeve, backup charger, and the WiFi extender. He was planning on hooking up the extender at the top of the stairs and then get the laptop set up for Jake. He knocked on the door and Ziva answered.

"Oh McGee you're early." Ziva greeted.

"Not that early but I had to do a couple of things." McGee replied.

"Alright" Ziva replied.

"It's kind of nice getting to work until noon. I forgot how nice working in shifts was." McGee replied.

"It must be. I had to stop working earlier than I planned but Fornell understands and he gave Tony off so we could get Jake." Ziva explained.

"Oh great" Ziva replied.

* * *

McGee chatted with Ziva for a few minutes and then head upstairs. He first placed Jake's laptop and the supplies on the desk. Before heading to where he was going to hang the WiFi extender. He took the extender out of the bag and grabbed his tools. Gibbs had built the shelf that he could use to hang the extender on the wall. He heard the door to the master bedroom open and close.

"Psst, McGee?" Tony called in a whisper.

"What is it Tony?" McGee asked.

"I hear that you want to know the sex of the baby." Tony replied.

"Yeah but Ziva said no." McGee replied.

"Well Ziva doesn't have to know." Tony replied.

"Are you sure?" McGee asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Probie! When have I ever steered you wrong!" Tony cried.

"Well I suppose." McGee replied.

* * *

Tony withdrew his phone and cued up the fake ultrasound he had downloaded from the app. He loved that Ziva had selected the septuplet option. He made sure that everything was accurate. The date the real ultrasound had taken place and making sure that the last name was listed as David-DiNozzo.

"So what's the gender?" McGee asked.

"I don't know I can never read these things." Tony replied, handing McGee his phone.

"Tony this says that you are having... you are having..." McGee gasped.

"Having what? I haven't seen this one yet." Tony replied.

"Oh boy... Tony you are... Tony you are... Tony." McGee stammered.

* * *

McGee began to stammer, sweat profusely, and gasp for air. Before Tony had a chance to laugh or yell out got ya. McGee grabbed his chest and stumbled backwards. His legs gave out and he went crashing down the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: Did Tony and Ziva take things too far? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	86. Welcome Home, Jake

Ziva was awakened from her slumber by the mattress shifting violently and Tony's moans. She reached over and gently shook Tony's shoulders. Sleep was where Tony had struggled most since Lily died and Jake had to go away. She was praying that things would go back to normal after Jake came home but she doubted it would work out that way. Tony whimpered slightly and then sat up in the bed. At least he hadn't woken up screaming or in a panic. Some nights it was purely terrifying to watch him wake-up. She knew that he was having night terrors and so did Gibbs. That's why she was constantly watching him for other symptoms of PTSD. At least tonight was not a night terror night but whatever Tony had" dreamed. It had been unpleasant.

"Probie!? Are you alright?! PROBIE!" Tony cried.

"Tony it's OK, you are dreaming." Ziva assured.

"Where's McGee?" Tony asked.

"Probably at home. Why?" Ziva asked.

"My dream. We pranked him and he had a heart attack. He went down the stairs." Tony rambled.

"Do you want to call off the prank?" Ziva asked.

"No. I just don't want to hurt him." Tony replied.

"It won't happen that way. Now get some sleep. We are picking up Jake in twelve hours." Ziva replied.

"OK" Tony yawned.

* * *

In the end Tony and Ziva opted to postpone the prank on McGee. Delilah and him had to rush John to the ER with what was thankfully just an ear infection and by the time he was heading over. It as cutting it close to when the DiNozzo's had to pick up Jake. In fact they would have time to let McGee in and show him where they wanted the extender and where to put Jake's laptop. Before they had to rush out the door to get Jake. Tony buckled Katie into her car-seat. While Ziva got herself situated in the passenger seat. She was finding it harder and harder to buckle her seat-belt over her ever growing belly. Part of her could not wait to deliver her new baby but part of her just wanted to stay this way forever. It was a special feeling being pregnant and at least with the baby on the inside. With the baby on the inside she could keep it safe from the world. The world that she saw as far too cruel.

* * *

Tony pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Ziva and him exited the car, and he walked around to grab Katie from the back-seat. He draped the sleeping infant over his shoulder and headed inside. It was his first time stepping into a hospital since Jake was admitted. He had been in psych wards before but this one was different. It was a bit like if "The Jetson's" did a "One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest" parody. Not exactly the place he would send his son. He knew now why Rachel had been more than willing to add Jake to her already bursting case load.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We are here to pick up our son." Ziva replied.

"What's his name?" The receptionist asked.

"Jacob Dallas-DiNozzo" Tony replied.

"Alright, just a sec." The receptionist replied.

* * *

Jake sat on the edge of his bed. Once again his bag was backed and he was dying to get out of this hell hole. Except this time his departure was legal and planned. This time he would be able to come home to his new family. This time he wanted to come home.

"Tony and Ziva are here." Rachel said stepping into her room.

"Great" Jake replied.

"Are you happy to be heading home?" Rachel asked.

"More than you know." Jake replied.

"Well I am happy for you." Rachel replied.

"Not as happy as I am." Jake replied.

"I bet" Rachel agreed.

* * *

The double doors opened and Jake stepped through the door followed by Rachel Cranston. Jake surveyed the room, until he saw his parents. He rushed over to Tony and Ziva and threw himself into their arms.

"Jake!" Tony cried.

"Oh Jake I am so happy to see you." Ziva added.

"I am so happy to see you guys." Jake replied.

"Not as happy as we are to see you." Tony replied

"You brought Katie? Did she miss me?" Jake questioned.

"She seemed to miss you quite a bit." Ziva replied.

"I missed her so much." Jake cooed.

"Well I think she is going to be very happy when she wakes up and sees that you are home." Tony replied.

"I can't wait to see her little eyes again." Jake replied.

"Well let's get you home. We have a few surprises for you and when you feel up to it we can get you caught up on anything." Tony replied, taking Jake's bag.

"Great but is their anything I need to know right away?" Jake asked.

"We got a kitten and a dog. They are named Milo and Otis. Milo is a girl by the way." Tony replied.

"OK" Jake replied.

"Oh and Abby is bursting to you again. So I hope you are feeling up to it. Because she is going to be breaking down our door soon." Ziva explained.

"Well I don't know about today but maybe tomorrow." Jake replied.

* * *

Katelyn Grace Dallas-DiNozzo was still very new to the world and there was a lot she did not understand. She did not understand why her sister who would play with her every day, one day could not play with her anymore. Then one day she was just gone. She didn't understand why her brother was so angry and sad all of the sudden. Why he went away just before Lily did. Why Jake was back now but Lily was not. She did not understand why Tony and Ziva referred to the baby in Ziva's belly as "their baby". Weren't her Jake and Lily their babies too? She wondered why everybody said that she could not hear them. What was hearing anyway and why was it so important? She also wondered why Tony and Ziva or anybody would bring a baby into this world. When she was born the world was full of something called germs and she was too little. So she had to live in a fish tank, for months. Why would anyone want a baby to live like that? It was afternoon now and Jake was lying down. While she stayed downstairs with her parents and the Palmer's. Breena walked around with the baby. His skin was still pink and he was so tiny. Tori was in the playpen with her, trying to get her to walk just like always.

"What are you thinking about, Katie?" Tori asked.

"Life" Katie replied.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. Cause Lily is gone but Jake was gone and came back." Katie replied.

"Katie died. That means that she had to go away forever but Jake was just sick. So he could come home." Tori explained.

"Oh" Katie replied.

"Your new baby is coming home soon." Tori commented.

"I know and I don't like it." Katie replied.

"Why? Are you jealous? Cause it's not that bad. They are loud but they are fun too." Tori explained.

"Yeah but it's going to have to go in the fish tank and that wasn't fun." Katie replied.

"It won't have to go into the fish tank. That's only for sick babies." Tori replied.

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

"Cause I was seeing my mom when she got sick having Nate and I heard daddy say that Nate may have to go there. He didn't though." Tori explained.

"That's a relief." Katie replied.

"Wait how did you know about the fish tank?" Tori asked.

"Cause I had to be in one." Katie replied.

"You... you did?" Tori asked.

"Yeah" Katie replied.

"No! That's bad! That's really bad!" Tori cried.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Cause I saw on Rugrats that Tommy was in a fish tank and his friend Chuckie's mom died. Well you and me are like Tommy and Chuckle. Does that mean that my mom is going to die?" Tori asked.

"I don't know." Katie replied.

* * *

The Palmer's had come by to make sure Jake had gotten home OK and to offer to mind Katie for a bit. As it turned out, Jake was doing so well. That Tony and Ziva had invited them inside. They had put Tori in the playpen with Katie and settled in to watch a movie with the DiNozzo's. They had barely gotten through the FBI warning. When Tori started to cry. The parents jumped up and rushed over to the playpen. Tori was screaming and Katie was balled up on the ground looking guilty.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Jimmy asked.

"Katie looks upset. Maybe she bit her." Tony suggested.

"I don't see any marks." Jimmy replied.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tori cried.

"She doesn't feel warm, she isn't wet, and she just ate." Jimmy commented.

"Maybe she needs to be burped." Breena suggested.

"That's what I am trying." Jimmy replied.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tori screamed.

"Maybe she's tired. We should get out of the DiNozzo's hair anyway." Jimmy replied.

"Waahhhhh!" Tori cried.

"We will catch you guys later." Breena replied.

"Here can you take her? I should check my blood sugar. Maybe she smells that it's low." Jimmy suggested.

"She's toddler not a dog." Breena reminded, grabbing Tori and balancing her and Nate in her arms.

"Maaaa" Tori cooed.

"Aw did you need your mommy? That is so sweet." Jimmy replied.

"Maaaa" Tori cooed again burying herself in Breena's chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Jake's finally home! But Tori may have developed separation anxiety from her talk with Katie. I hope you didn't think that was too weird. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	87. The Storm

Jake had been home for just over a months and a half, he still had daily therapy sessions but had been cleared from suicide watch. Tony and Ziva still kept extra watchful eyes on him but also tried their best to give him independence. With Jake home and doing better, Tony and Ziva could focus on two major events that had been somewhat pushed aside. The first being Ziva giving birth, something the doctor said could happen any day now and the second being Katie Grace's first birthday. They had opted not to make a huge deal out of Katie's birthday. Their would be a party of course and cake but they had decided only to invite close family friends. Things would be kept low key; one because Katie was too young to really care about birthdays and two because they knew that her birth came with bitter-sweet memories. For the birth of the baby Ziva had said that anybody could come to the hospital but she only wanted Tony and Gibbs in the delivery room. Jake was welcome as well but only if he wanted.

* * *

Ziva bolted up in bed, bright and early one Saturday morning. A powerful contraction had just washed over her body. Even though she had never experienced pregnancy before, she knew that it had not been a Braxton Hicks contraction but instead was a real one. Taking a deep breath she set the time on her phone and attempted to fall back asleep. Half an hour later the second contraction came. This one somehow being more powerful than the first. This was it. She was in labor. She reached over and shook Tony awake.

"What? Its Saturday?" Tony groaned sounding like a school boy.

"Tony! I am in labor!" Ziva cried.

"Like you need to go to the hospital labor or you are having contractions labor?" Tony asked.

"Just contractions I am going to wait until my water breaks." Ziva replied.

"OK then I am going back to sleep. I was up until three in the morning helping Jake with a model plane for that summer junior engineer program he is doing." Tony yawned.

"Alright" Ziva replied.

* * *

Knowing that this was probably her last opportunity to sleep, for at least a few weeks. Ziva followed Tony's lead and went to sleep. She woke twenty minutes later to another contraction. Deciding that falling asleep again would be futile. She got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs. Jake was sitting at the table showing off the model plane to Gibbs. Leona sat at the table and happily gnawed on a piece of bacon. Ziva was going to ask about Jared and Kayla before remembering that they were away at a leadership retreat. through their school. Whoever was driving them lived not too far from the DiNozzo's. So Gibbs had likely dropped them off and then popped by to check on things. She looked out the window and noticed how angry and dark the sky looked. Seconds later rain was pouring from the sky and pounding off the roof. Lightning flashed and Leona dove into Gibbs' arms. He calmly pulled her into a hug and began to count. He got to thirty and explained that the storm was fifteen miles away. Still close but they were safe. Another flash of lightning and the counting began again. This time they only made it to twenty nine before the thunder clapped. It was far more intense this time and even Jake flinched.

"Whoa!" Gibbs cried.

"Tell me that you are not afraid of thunder." Ziva laughed.

"It's not that. It's Ziver... Uh... I think that your water just broke." Gibbs explained, nervously.

* * *

Confused Ziva looked down and sure enough there was a puddle around her feet. This was happening a lot faster than she had thought that it would. She had heard stories of labor lasting for hours or even days. Especially in the first pregnancy. Then again she could still have a ways to go but still she needed to get to the hospital. Another crack of thunder rang out and her stomach dropped. Something told her that this delivery would be a lot more eventful than she could imagine.

"I should wake Tony." Ziva said.

"No you need to sit." Gibbs replied guiding Ziva to a chair.

"I'll get him." Jake replied.

* * *

While Jake ran to get Tony, Gibbs rushed Katie and Leona over to the Palmer's house. Katie for as long as Ziva was in the hospital and Leona for just a few hours. Jake rushed down the stairs followed by a half-asleep and confused Tony. The storm raged outside and Jake sat with Ziva while Tony ran to find the go bag. Gibbs finally returned a few minutes later and the family piled into the DiNozzo's van. Gibbs climbed in the driver's seat, Tony and Ziva got into the back and Jake climbed into the passenger seat. Gibbs raced towards the hospital violating no fewer than three traffic laws. Ziva watched the world wiz by from the window. The storm was still raging. In fact it had actually turned even more violent. Suddenly Gibbs swerved off the road. Ziva did not know why until she looked out the back window. There was a funnel cloud rapidly descending towards the ground. Mere miles if not feet away.

"Get out! Go lie down in the ditch!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

Tony helped Ziva out of the car and with the help of Jake ran her over to the deepest part of the ditch. Ziva got on the ground and Tony draped himself protectively over her. Jake got down and covered his head. Gibbs pushed Tony aside and tossed himself on top of the trio. There was the sound of a train rushing by followed by the sound of snapping trees and twisting metal. Finally all was silent. Gibbs carefully pulled himself up and surveyed the damage. Tony and Jake followed soon behind. All three men appeared to have come out unscathed but the van was gone. Gibbs was about to comment on how lucky they had been. When Jake screamed and pointed over to the ditch. Ziva sat hunched over, gripping her stomach, her pants were soaked with blood.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ziva and the baby be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	88. A Dramatic Enterance

Tony took off running to Ziva's side. He fell on his knees by her side and helped her lean back. He got her out of her shorts and checked her out. She wasn't ready to deliver but she was suffering from uterine bleeding and it was clear that this baby needed to be delivered fast. He looked desperately up and down the street for help. The street was empty and the van was gone.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She's bleeding out of her vagina. She needs to deliver." Tony replied.

"I'm going for help. You and Jake stay here and watch her." Gibbs replied.

"Hurry" Tony begged.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs headed off down the road in search of help. Leaving Tony alone with Jake and Ziva. Tony felt that familiar tightness in his chest and knew that an asthma attack was coming. It made sense he was under a tremendous amount of stress and they were surrounded by dust and debris. His mind flashed to his inhaler which he had stupidly left sitting on the table by the front door. The tightness got worse and he began to violently wheeze. He hunched over and began to cough. He felt a frantic tapping on his shoulder and looked up to see Jake holding his Ohio State colored inhaler.

"Ja... hhoo... innhhllerr... needddd?" Tony wheezed.

"I saw it by the door on the way out. I knew that you may need it. Cause my friend dad had a really bad attack in front of me once and he had forgotten his. I don't ever want to see someone stop breathing again." Jake explained.

* * *

Tony took two frantic puffs off of his inhaler. He felt a lot better but he was still feeling weak and dizzy. Jake helped him sit down and placed the inhaler on his jeans. It took a few seconds before Tony came around enough to remember that Ziva was in trouble he started to stand but his legs were still weak. He looked over and saw that Jake had Ziva lying down and was rubbing her shoulders and speaking reassuringly to her.

* * *

Gibbs ended up finding both people and the van about a quarter of a mile up the road. Gibbs had taken the back-roads to the hospital because he knew they would be less crowded and it would be safer for him to speed. When he made this decision he was not anticipating a tornado. He was not anticipating having to find help. A strong feeling of relief washed over him when he happened upon the apartment complex. He noticed a swarm of people gathered around the small field that sat behind one of the buildings. He headed towards them and quickly saw what the commotion was about. Sitting in the middle of the field was the DiNozzo's van.

"I need help! I need a doctor or somebody with intensive first aide training!" Gibbs cried.

"How bad is it? Because that van landed hard in this field. It's smashed to hell. We can't tell if there is anybody in there but there are two car-seats." A man explained.

"That's my friend's van. They are in a ditch about a quarter mile back. The wife is in labor and she is bleeding." Gibbs explained.

"I am a retired air medic. I am going to call an ambulance because she needs a C-Section but I will come back with you." A man about his age explained.

"Here take this. It looks like a go-bag but it was in the way back and it is OK." A woman replied tossing Gibbs Ziva's go bag.

* * *

Gibbs rushed back with the retired medic, who it turns out that his name was Ron Miller and he had served about the same time he had. His wife had died in a car accident two weeks after Shannon's death but mercifully their two children had survived unscathed. When they finally arrived to the scene, they found Tony sitting hunched over in the ditch and Jake was aiding Ziva.

"Tony! Why aren't you helping her?!" Gibbs demanded.

"He had an asthma attack. He's OK but he needs to sit." Jake explained.

"You handled all of that?" Ron gasped.

"Yes sir" Jake replied.

"That is very impressive. I can take over from here and an ambulance is on the way." Ron explained.

"What can I do?" Jake asked.

"Go with Gibbs to wait for the ambulance." Ron replied.

"On it!" Jake cried.

* * *

The ambulance arrived fifteen minutes later. By the grace of God they were not that far from Alexandria General and they had just gotten one ambulance unloaded and ready to go again. The ambulance was sent back out immediately and quickly made it's way to the scene of the accident. By the time help arrived Tony had come around enough to stand but the paramedics still made him take a breathing treatment. Ziva was loaded into the back on her stretcher and Tony sat in one of the seats in the back. Jake started towards the back but was quickly stopped by the medics.

"Sorry son, eighteen and above only." One of the medics warned.

"But I have to make sure she's OK!" Jake cried as the doors were slammed shut.

"It's OK Jake, I will drive you and we will get there fast." Gibbs assured.

"What if she doesn't make it? What if they don't make it?" Jake asked.

"Jake, Ziver is one of the toughest people I know and is Tony. That child is a combination of the two of them. They are going to be fine." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Ziva up in her hospital bed, more accurately the bed had been tilted up allowing her to sit up. In her arms laid her newborn baby. The delivery had been more dramatic than she would have liked. Having an emergency Cesarean Section in the back of the ambulance due to placental abruption. Mercifully both her and baby had come through relatively unscathed. She had a long recovery ahead of her but her ability to bear children had been spared. Though she didn't have to hear the doctor's advice to know that she would be waiting at least a year to have another. She was going to wait because she did not want three children under three. The door opened and Jake stepped into the room followed closely by Gibbs.

"Ziva! How are you?!" Jake cried.

"Quiet Jake, the baby is sleeping." Tony whispered.

"How did it go?" Gibbs asked.

"Everything went great and Jake I am proud to tell you that you now have three little sisters." Tony replied.

"And everybody is fine?" Jake asked.

"Ziva had placental abruption but they did a C-Section and she had surgery, and she is fine now." Tony explained.

"Did they have to do a hysterectomy?" Gibbs asked.

"No but we have to wait a year at least before we can think about having another one." Tony explained.

"At least a year and that is up to me." Ziva reminded.

"Well I am glad that all is well but if you don't mind I lost my coffee in the tornado and my head is pounding. I have to force down some of the hospital sludge." Gibbs explained.

"Go, we need to talk to Jake in private anyway." Tony replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jake watched nervously as Gibbs exited the room. He wondered why exactly they wanted to talk to him alone. What if they weren't telling Gibbs the truth? What if Ziva was dying or if the baby was? He slowly turned back towards the hospital bed where Ziva sat and where Tony was leaning over the rail.

"What's going on? Why do you want to talk in private?" Jake asked.

"The doctor who did Ziva's surgery. He said that she would have bled out if you had not kept her calm. She was panicking and that made the hemorrhage worse." Tony explained.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"It means that you saved two lives today. Ziva's and your new little sister's." Tony explained.

"I did? Really?" Jake gasped.

"You did and I have never been more proud of you." Tony explained.

"Then why did you want to tell me in private?" Jake asked.

"Because we didn't want to embarrass you. This story is yours to tell." Tony explained.

"That is so cool!" Jake cried.

"It is" Tony agreed.

"So does she have a name? Or will she be just "Little Sister"?" Jake asked.

"We picked out the name Tali as soon as we found out that she was a girl. It is after my sister but since you saved the day. We would be honored if you named her." Ziva explained.

"You need to use Tali. That is your sister's name and you need to honor her. Trust me. I cannot wait to name my own daughter Lily. I do have a middle name idea though." Jake explained.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"Hope, because she gave me hope and this birth was so amazing." Jake replied.

"Tali Hope David-DiNozzo, I love it." Ziva whispered.

"It is perfect and so is our family." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: I had no plans to kill Ziva or Tali but I had to give the newest DiNozzo a dramatic birth. Like father, like daughter. I think this story is nearing it's end but I have a few other ideas for new stories. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	89. Welcome Home, Tali

Tony rocked his newborn baby girl in his arms. He had fallen in love with Tali from the first time he laid eyes on her. She was a tiny version of Ziva. Her eyes had a greenish tint to them and everybody was saying that she would have his eyes. Everybody was saying that she had his smile but the doctors kept telling them that it was just gas. Tali's skin was so soft and her tiny face was so perfect. One good thing about Ziva's surgery was that it meant that he got extra time with his baby girl. His first child that came from his seed. Tali was now five days old and Ziva and her were finally well enough to come home from the hospital. Though Ziva would need to take it easy for a few more days. Jake was bursting to get his new sister home and Katie Grace was probably going crazy at the Palmer's. She had not been away from home that long. Tali's eyes shot open and she looked up into his eyes. She cooed and reached up for his face.

"We're going home today. You can meet your sister and you will get to sleep in your own crib. You are going to love it." Tony explained.

* * *

Before leaving the hospital a nurse helped Ziva with a quick shower. After five days in the hospital she could not wait to get home. Though she was not exactly looking forward to having to take it easy. She was sick of taking it easy. It was all she had done since she had first gotten pregnant. Overall she was doing really well. She was a little more emotional than normal but she wasn't exhibiting any real signs of postpartum depression. Still Tony was keeping an eye on her. After she was dressed the nurse helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her out into the room. Tony was sitting on the bed, rocking Katie gently in his arms.

"Are you ready to go home?" Tony asked.

"Just have to sign the discharge papers." Ziva replied.

"Are you excited to come home?" Tony asked.

"I cannot wait." Ziva replied.

"I am looking forward to getting out of here as well. My couch bed was not nearly as soft as your hospital bed." Tony explained.

"You poor man." Ziva groaned.

"I am missing Jake and Katie too." Tony added.

"Speaking of which did you call the Palmer's and tell them that we were going to be picking up Katie this afternoon?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, they are going out to dinner with Ed tonight but they said that they will drop Katie off with Jake if we aren't back in time." Tony explained.

"And Jake knows we are coming home?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, he has the house tidied up a bit and he is going crazy to have his family home." Tony explained.

"Do you think he did well alone?" Ziva asked.

"He wasn't alone. The Palmer's and Gibbs all were looking in on him. He ate breakfast at the Palmer's and Gibbs brought the kids over for dinner, and both families invited him to spend the time with them if he wanted." Tony reminded.

"I know but I worry about him." Ziva sighed.

"I do too but Jake is recovering and he needs this." Tony explained.

"He needs us more. So let's get home to him." Ziva replied.

"Yes!" Tony cried.

* * *

Jake stood alone in Lily's room. It was his first time being in there since before she had died. He was surprised to see that almost nothing had been changed. A few things were moved around but for the most part it was exactly the same. Part of him was expecting her to come running in and ask what he was doing in her room, but he knew that she wouldn't. She was gone and there was nothing he could do to change that. He had come to accept that but it didn't make it any easier. He wondered how Lily would feel about having a new little sister. He figured that she would have been excited. She had been thrilled when Katie Grace was born. Now she would have two little sisters. His phone buzzed, it was a text from Tony. They would be home very soon. He took one last look around and then left the room. He went downstairs and threw out the trash from his breakfast. He could not wait for Tali to get home. He had enjoyed getting a few days to himself but he could not wait to see the rest of his family.

* * *

Tony and Ziva stopped by the Palmer's to get Katie on the way home. Originally the plan had been for Tony to get Katie. While Ziva waited in the car with Tali but the Palmer's just had to see Tali again. So everybody ended up going inside. When she saw her parents Katie made a beeline for them. Tori on the other hand was not as excited. When she saw her friend leave she crossed her arms and began to cry.

"Katie!" Tori cried.

"Aw Tori we talked about this. Katie has to go home." Jimmy reminded.

"Katie!" Tori cried.

"Well I have good news for you. Once Tali is situated and Ziva is feeling better. We will come over for a play-date. Would you like that?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!" Tori cried.

* * *

Tony carried Katie out to the family's new van. Somebody from Abby's church had been selling it and had given to the DiNozzo's at a generous discount upon hearing what had happened to the family during the tornado. Gibbs had rushed out and bought new car-seats for the girls and Jimmy had installed them. They had put Tali's seat in the middle of the back-row and Katie's was on the driver's side of the same row. The van was up high so they weren't super concerned about anything. When they got home. Tony and Ziva walked around back and saw that, Katie was trying desperately to pick up her sister's hand. Not realizing that they were one too far away and too Tali had not yet realized that she could extend her little hands out of the car-seat. When they went inside Tony carried Tali and Ziva carried Katie. Since Tali was asleep and Katie was due for her nap. They carried the girls up to their room. At night Tali would be sleeping in a bassinet in the master bedroom but when she was napping they figured she would be OK in the crib. Tony put Katie in her crib and pulled her blanket over her. She grabbed her teddy bear and smiled. Ziva put Tali in her crib and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Tali" Katie cooed in baby talk.

"Ahhh hee aahhh!" Tali cooed.

* * *

 **A/N: It looks like Tali and Katie are going to be very close. I am going to jump ahead a few years in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	90. First Days and Changes

Tony was awakened by the sound of two little girls running down the hall screaming and giggling. He quickly tossed on a pair of cargo shorts and an old gray t-shirt. He swore that he was becoming more and more like Gibbs the older he got. After brushing his teeth and thankfully graying as opposed to thinning hair. He headed to the kitchen. Ziva stood over the stove preparing breakfast for the family. While his daughters sat at the table playing little games and giggling. Katie who was now six years old, looked just like Lily. She had shoulder length reddish brown hair and blue/green eyes. For a girl who had been so small and frail. She was now tall and muscular. Tali was a dead ringer for Ziva accept she had Tony's eyes and smile. She was on the small side and trim. Tony studied the empty chair beside Katie's. It was still so surreal to him that Jake was gone. He couldn't think about that right now though today was about his girls. Today both of his girls were starting kindergarten. When Katie was fifteen months old it was discovered that she had a severe auditory delay, caused by a deformity in her inner ear. She underwent surgery at three years old and due to that Tony and Ziva decided it would be best to delay school for her for a year.

"Will Tori be in our class?" Katie asked.

"Yes and Nathaniel is going to be in Ms. Jo's preschool class." Tony replied.

"I wish Johnny was going to be in our class." Katie sighed, she had always had a crush on Johnny McGee.

"I know you do but it's a long way from California. He is coming at Christmas though." Ziva reminded.

"Why did he have to move away?" Katie asked for the umpteenth time since the family had relocated in July.

"Because they are making Uncle Timmy's "Deep Six" novels into a TV series. At first he was just going to commute but then Aunt Delilah found out that she got a big promotion for DOD." Ziva explained.

"Now they have a big house, pool, maids, nannies, a butler who is literally named Jenkins. Delilah even has a wheelchair accessible sports car." Tony added wistfully.

"And meanwhile your poor dad is stuck with a roof over his head, the community pool, Gibbs for a baby-sitter, my house keeping, one of you answering the door and yelling for "The Grown Up!", and a mini van. However his wife can walk and he can go out in the sun without a bottle of sunscreen on his skin." Ziva explained teasingly.

"I just want a butler named Jenkins!" Tony whined.

"Well if you promise to never pretend to go to bed with a stomachache again and then when I take the girls for a walk order a pizza. I will get you one for your birthday week." Ziva offered.

"You know I hate broccoli casserole!" Tony snapped.

"Well I like having a husband and your cholesterol was high at your last physical." Ziva reminded.

"Just a little." Tony scoffed.

"Can you two stop fighting for two minutes!? It is our first day of real school for Pete's Sake and here you are arguing about butlers and pizza!" Tali snapped.

"Also the love of my life moved away. I will never love again." Katie sighed.

"Tali is right and Katie you are six years old you will love again. Many times." Ziva replied.

* * *

Tony got the kitchen cleaned up while Ziva got the girls ready for school. Twenty minutes later the trio came downstairs. Ziva wore a tank-top and and jeans. Both girls wore there Roosevelt Elementary Owls t-shirts. Katie's shirt was pink with sparkly purple lettering, she wore a pair of jeans with flowers embroidered up the legs, and a pair of sparkly pink sandles. While Tali's shirt was black with white letters, she wore a pair of somehow already grass stained jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. Katie's hair was in pigtail braids. While Katie's shoulder length hair was down.

"You girls are so beautiful." Tony commented.

"Thank you, daddy!" Katie cried.

"Thank you, Abba." Tali added.

"You are welcome." Tony replied.

"Alright well we best get going. We are already running late and I don't want the girls to be late on their first day." Ziva replied.

"Of course." Tony replied.

"It's Jake's first day too!" Katie reminded.

"I know it is." Tony replied.

"Who is walking him to his first day?" Katie asked.

"I don't know maybe his friends but he lives at school." Ziva replied.

"Why does he live at school?!" Tali cried.

"Because when you go to college you live on campus. Especially if you are going to school as far away as Jake is." Ziva explained.

"I still can't believe he went to Michigan!" Tony cried.

"Yeah it's a shame he had a full ride pre-med scholarship." Ziva replied.

"To my rival school!" Tony cried.

"Hey OSU was his first choice but they wait listed him. Michigan gave him the scholarship right away." Ziva explained.

"I guess that is a plus." Tony sighed.

* * *

Tony took Katie's hand and Ziva took Tali's. The girls' backpacks bounced behind their backs as they walked down the street. Katie had pink "My Little Pony" backpack. While Tali's was red with a ninja on the front.

"Are you girls excited for your first day?" Ziva asked.

"Yes!" Katie cried.

"Yes" Tali added.

"When can I start ballet?" Katie asked.

"And when do I start Karate?" Tali asked.

"Katie dance starts next week and Tali Karate starts in two weeks." Tony replied.

"Yay!" Katie cried.

"Why do I have to start later?" Tali asked.

"Because that is how the schedule goes. Though it does mean you get an extra week at the end of the year." Tony explained.

"NO FAIR!" Katie cried.

"Is so!" Tali argued.

"Let's not worry about extra circulars when they start. For now let's focus on having a great first day of kindergarten." Tony suggested.

* * *

The DiNozzo family rounded one more corner, crossed the street, and then were standing in the back parking lot of Roosevelt Elementary School. They walked up the side walk and rounded another corner. To get to the front entrance of the school. They checked in at the front office. Where they confirmed the girls teacher and Tony and Ziva were handed a mountain of paperwork. Then they headed down the hall to Mrs. Showalter's kindergarten classroom. Mrs. Showalter was a plump, older woman with gray hair and brown eyes. This would be her final year of teaching. She warmly greeted both girls and showed them to their seats. Tony was expecting at least Katie to hang back and be sad but she grabbed Tali's hand and skipped to her desk. Tony had to fight back his tears. This was the third year of school and each year the girls had gone off with a smile but it never got any easier. Jimmy and Breena walked in the room. Well Jimmy walked. Breena waddled. The Palmer's had adopted a set of twins infant twins and their ten year old brother from Romania the previous year. Then less than three months later Breena learned that she was pregnant with a set of triplets. As much as he was hurting. Tony actually felt worse for the Palmer's. Because not only did Tori run off but Nathaniel, Avery and Donald all tried to take off as well.

"How are you guys holding up?" Tony asked.

"OK but I miss my babies. Sending three off for big days is rough kindergarten, four year old VPK, and middle school." Jimmy listed.

"We have fourteen month old twins and these babies." Breena reminded.

"How much longer?" Ziva asked.

"The C-Section is scheduled for when I am thirty-five weeks. Unless I go in labor sooner but in either case it's a C-Section because of Nate." Breena explained.

"And you are getting your tubes tied?" Ziva asked.

"Oh yeah. I finally get the show eight is enough." Breena laughed.

"She's been saying that since the ultrasound and I am getting a vasectomy so I don't die." Jimmy added.

"Well you are almost done." Ziva assured.

* * *

That night Tony and Ziva were lying in bed. Katie and Tali were sound asleep in their room down the hall. The family had Skyped with Jake. Who had gone on and on about his first day of college and how he could not wait to become a pediatric oncologist and save children like Lily. Needless to say Tony and Ziva were both thrilled with all of their children. Even though they were growing up far too fast.

"Ziva" Tony called in his cutest voice.

"Not tonight Tony. It's been a long day and I started last night." Ziva replied.

"Gross but that is not what I wanted well it is but it's more serious than just sex." Tony replied.

"What is so serious?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva I want to have another baby." Tony replied.

"Well if you find a way to carry and deliver it be my guest but the shop is closed." Ziva yawned.

"I know but our babies are growing up and the Palmer's and McGee's are all having new babies. I want one too." Tony explained.

"Aren't you a little old to be peer pressured and besides even if we have another baby it will just grow up too." Ziva reminded.

"I know" Tony sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of the time skip? Jake will be back in the next chapter and there just might be another DiNozzo baby down the road. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	91. Jake's Graduation

Tony, Ziva, Katie, Tali, and the now old Otis were piled into Ziva's mini-van. Milo was staying behind but the Palmer's had agreed to feed him and look in on him everyday. The DiNozzo girls had just completed the fourth grade. Both on the honor roll and both far too excited to start their fifth grade year. Now the family was driving up to Michigan for Jake's graduation. They had driven so they could meet up with McGee who was visiting Sarah in Ohio where she now worked as special needs English teacher. They would be staying with the McGee's that night and then make the rest of the trip the following morning.

"Are you sure that Johnny won't be there?" Katie asked from the backseat.

"Katie we've been over this, Johnny's school does not let out until next week. He is staying home with Delilah." Tony reminded.

"Penny is coming though." Ziva added.

"She's not Johnny! I want to see Johnny!" Katie called.

"Like I said. You will in July." Tony added.

"And it's not July 14th through to the 25th right? Because that is the weeks we will be at camp." Katie asked.

"No sweetie they are coming for the fourth and I think they are leaving on the tenth." Ziva replied.

"How can you like a boy?" Tali asked.

"You are my favorite, Tali." Tony commented.

"He's just so cute is all." Katie replied.

"Tony you do know that eventually Tali is going to like a boy or a girl but she is going to fall in love eventually." Ziva reminded.

"I know but at least not when she is in the fifth grade." Tony replied.

"That we know of." Ziva replied.

* * *

After leaving at ten in the morning, stopping for lunch at noon, about twenty pit stops, and two stops just to stretch their legs. The DiNozzo's pulled into the Sarah McGee's driveway at seven at night. Over an hour later than they had planned. Thankfully Sarah had been willing to post-pone dinner to accommodate them. Once they were parked Ziva jumped out of the car with her hand cupped over her mouth. She made it to the front door before it was too late. She lost whatever was left in her stomach all over McGee's shoes.

"Oh My God! Ziva are you OK?!" McGee cried.

"Fine, I've been feeling pretty crappy all day." Ziva replied.

"You look terrible, you should lie down." McGee replied.

* * *

Tony got out of the car and helped Ziva up the stairs to the McGee's guest room. After getting her cleaned up. He got her tucked into bed and then went downstairs to collect the Ginger Ale and crackers that Sarah had grabbed for her. He grabbed an old coffee can off the kitchen counter and then headed back upstairs. He handed Ziva the bucket and placed the soda and crackers on the side table.

"You don't seem to be running a fever. That's the good news." Tony replied.

"I just hope that I am feeling well enough to go to Jake's graduation tomorrow." Ziva replied.

"He will understand and besides it is being live streamed." Tony assured.

"I know but he worked so hard." Ziva replied.

"The girls are bunking with Penny anyway and Tim said he would sleep on the couch he you needed privacy." Tony explained.

"It's not necessary." Ziva replied.

* * *

Once Ziva was comfortable, Tony went back downstairs and joined the rest of the family for dinner. By the time he got down everybody else had finished. He took his plate into the den where Tim was staying for the night. Tim sat on the couch holding Penny in his arms. Penelope Alicia McGee had been a welcome surprise into the McGee family twenty-two months before. Delilah had, had issues with her stomach and irregular menstrual cycles ever since the explosion. So when she started putting on weight she joined special handicapped friendly gym. For legal reasons she had to get a physical before she could sign the contract. It was there that she learned she was five months pregnant with a thankfully healthy baby girl. Penny had come into the world two months early but had spent only a few weeks in the NICU. She was now a vivacious and healthy almost two year old, who was a dead ringer for her mother.

"Uncle Tony!" Penny cried.

"Penny girl!" Tony cried.

"Don't get her stirred up. We are getting ready for bed." McGee replied.

"Right" Tony replied.

"How's Ziva?" McGee asked.

"She seems to be feeling better." Tony replied.

"Sarah is staying back with Penny. So Ziva can stay here if need be." McGee offered.

"Thanks but Ziva is really going to try to go." Tony replied.

"She knows it's being live streamed right?" McGee asked.

"Yes but she's also Ziva." Tony replied.

"Very true." McGee replied.

"I need to put Otis out and then I am going to head to bed myself. We've got to get on the road super early tomorrow." Tony reminded.

"Night oh did you remember to give Abby and the Palmer's the start time for the live stream and warn Gibbs' hotel about his hatred of technology before they offered him a high tech upgrade?" McGee asked.

"Done and done" Tony replied.

* * *

After letting Otis out and back in, and making sure he had plenty of water. Tony headed back upstairs. He reminded the girls to get into bed. Before hanging his suit on the door of the guest room. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. The next day would be a long one. They were leaving at six to get on the road and to guarantee they would arrive in time for Jake's graduation at three. The best part of all this was the fact that they would get Jake home for four whole months before he headed back to Michigan for med school. McGee would be coming along and Gibbs and Leona would be meeting them up there. They had flied out of DC that evening. Abby was unable to attend because her second cousin was graduating with a degree in Forensic down in New Orleans. The Palmer's were unable to attend because it was simply too hard and expensive to travel with a family of eleven. Ducky had suffered a massive stroke the year before and was now paralyzed, unable to speak, or care for himself. Jimmy was caring for him but with all his medical equipment. It would take a full van just for him and Jimmy. Then Breena would have to follow behind with Andrei, Tori, Nathaniel, Donald and Avery, and Samson, Estelle, and Nancy.

* * *

The next morning Tony heard Ziva getting sick in the bathroom. He begged her to just stay back but she insisted on joining them. Tim gave her some Dramamine and Tony grabbed bags and a bucket just in case she had to get sick. By the time the family arrived to the University of Michigan football field Ziva had used twenty bags, filled the bucket twice, and made Tony pull over at least three dozen times.

"Are you sure you are up for this? Because I can take you to Gibbs' hotel." Tony offered.

"It's fine" Ziva assured.

* * *

Jake was sitting with his class but when he saw his family he got up and raced over to their sides. After hugging his baby sisters. He threw himself into Tony's arms. He looked around for Ziva. It didn't take long for him to find her getting sick under the bleachers with a few graduates who had gotten just a little too drunk the night before.

"Ziva?! Are you OK?" Jake asked.

"I am just a little sick." Ziva replied.

"You look terrible maybe you should lie down. My dorm doesn't have to be cleared out until tomorrow. So you can stay in there." Jake offered.

"No Jake I want to be here." Ziva insisted.

* * *

Ziva sat in the row of bleachers. designated for family members and friends of students with the last names A-G. She sat between Tony and Gibbs. She was praying to every deity she knew of that she would be able to make it at least until Jake's name was called. The A's, B's, and C's seemed to go on for an eternity. The D's finally came but according to her program she had to get through Daniels to Dimarki before Jake was called.

"Asthton Daniels"

"Natasha Davidson"

"Wilbur Denny"

"Joseph Desmond"

"Allan Dia"

"Malachi Diez"

"Marcus Diez

"Maverick Diez"

"Desere Dimarki"

"Jacob DiNozzo"

* * *

A strong feeling of relief washed over Ziva after Jake's name had been called and the applause had died down. She stood up and was very quickly overcome by nausea. She fell back into her seat. She tried to cover her mouth but before she could react the vomit was pouring from her mouth like a hose. The man behind her shot her an angry glare and then stormed up grumbling about how sick people should stay home and how his suit was ruined. Tony handed her a trash bag and when she was finished he helped her stand. He took her arm and guided her to the health center.

"I am so sorry Tony. I am so embarrassed. I hope that Jake isn't angry." Ziva sniffed.

"Ziva it's OK, you were sick, and I am sure that Jake won't mind." Tony replied.

"God, what if there is something wrong with me? I don't want to leave you and I certainly don't want to leave the girls." Ziva sobbed.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just the stomach flu." Tony assured.

"I never feel this bad when I have the flu. In fact the last time I felt this bad was when..." Ziva retorted.

"Since what?" Tony asked.

"Nothing" Ziva asked.

* * *

Ziva got sick again while Tony got her signed in at the clinic. It was her first time in a college health clinic. An American one anyway. It was more like a small hospital than the nurse's office she was envisioning. Tony filled out the forms for her and due to graduation and the fact that a lot of students had cleared out already. She was able to be seen pretty quickly. She lay on a bed with a cool cloth over her forehead while she awaited her test results. Tony sat by her side like a frightened teenager with his sick date. An hour later the door opened and one of the campus doctors stepped inside.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Is she going to be OK? Please tell me that she is going to be OK." Tony pleaded.

"Congratulations, Mrs. DiNozzo. You are pregnant." The doctor replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! How will the DiNozzo's take the news of an unplanned pregnancy? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	92. Reality

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks of amazement and extreme confusion. They had always been so careful and they had sworn that Tali would be the last and only natural born DiNozzo baby. Yet here they were being told that Ziva was pregnant. How on Earth could this be happening? What were they going to do? They had two girls about to graduate elementary school and a son who had just graduated from college. Lily would be graduating from middle school if she were still here. Ziva was in her forties now and most of her friends were experiencing or had been through menopause. She had missed her period the week before and just thought it was the beginning of the end. She had no desire to have another baby. So she wasn't that devastated. Now she was being told that she was pregnant again. How could that be?

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"Well this was just a urine test. We would have to send you to the med school for a blood test or you can get one when you get home but this test is showing that you are pregnant." The doctor explained.

"We will get the test done when we get home. We have to get back to work day after tomorrow and we need to drop out friend off tonight." Tony explained.

"Very well" The doctor replied.

* * *

Ziva wasn't feeling up to returning to the ceremony, there probably wasn't a whole lot left anyway. So Tony sent texts to Jake and McGee letting them know what was going on and then made there way to Jake's dorm room. Ziva lied down on the bed and Tony sat at Jake's desk. The room was pretty much cleared out. Since Jake was returning home with the rest of the family. Tony had gotten Jake's blanket out from the top of his suitcase and given it to Ziva. She wrapped up in it and closed her eyes but she could not make herself fall asleep.

"Tony, I have a confession to make." Ziva said.

"Please tell me that this baby is not Gibbs'." Tony pleaded.

"Oh My God! No!" Ziva cried.

"Then what's up?" Tony asked.

"Remember a couple weekends ago when the girls went camping with their scout troop?" Ziva asked.

"Uh yeah" Tony replied.

"I was so busy that morning trying to get the girls ready because they were leaving straight from school and I forgot to take my birth control. I thought that I figured I was heading for menopause. So I didn't think of it." Ziva confessed.

"We used a condom that night. We always use condoms... but it broke." Tony replied nervously.

"I know and I was going to use the morning after pill but I was out and I had to rush Katie's extra jacket because she couldn't wear the nylon one around the fire. I just forgot." Ziva explained.

"So I guess this is happening. I guess we are pregnant." Tony replied.

"We don't know that yet but I am scheduling a blood test for first thing Monday morning." Ziva replied.

"I know you don't want any more kids but I want a baby boy." Tony confessed.

"I can't control that and this is for sure the last DiNozzo." Ziva insisted.

"I know" Tony replied.

"Tony! Ziva! I got your text. Are you OK, Ziva?" Jake cried rushing into the dorm room.

"I am fine. Where are you sisters?" Ziva asked.

"With everybody else at the reception." Jake replied.

"You didn't go?" Tony gasped.

"I had to make sure that you were OK." Jake replied.

"Well I am fine. Better than OK actually." Ziva assured.

"Your pregnant?" Jake gasped.]

"Possibly, I am getting a blood test as soon as we get home." Ziva replied.

"That is great!" Jake cried.

"It is but please don't tell your sisters. We want to wait until we are sure everything is OK before we tell anyone and I don't know if they would be old enough to understand a miscarriage." Ziva explained.

"I won't say a word but everything is going to be fine. You'll see." Jake assured.

* * *

After the reception Jake went and said goodbye to a few friends who were younger than him and then the family was on the road. It was a tight fit with the entire DiNozzo family plus McGee but the family made it work. Once again that night the DiNozzo's stayed with the McGee's. Katie was thrilled to be able to Skype with Johnny. Who was going through a surfer boy phase and had grown out his light brown hair to his shoulders. He also wore braces on his now totally big boy teeth. Unfortunately he also had a girlfriend. A girl named Laura who was in his computer club.

"How can he have a girlfriend?! He promised that we would be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Katie cried.

"You are eleven years old and Johnny's only ten. That is much too young for this love." Tony reminded.

"You just don't want me to date him because his dad's a geek!" Katie cried storming out of the room.

"I guess she heard about Laura." McGee commented.

"Unfortunately." Tony sighed.

"They are so young. Either she will grow out of it or they will get married." McGee assured.

"I'm not ready for this!" Tony cried.

"Neither am I." McGee admitted.

"What the hell do we do in the mean time? She's going into the temien years. Both girls are and so is Johnny. What do we do? Tori started her period last month and nothing has been the same for the Palmer's since! How the hell are we going to handle teenagers, Probie?! You were a good boy geek but I was a jock! What the hell am I going to do?!" Tony cried.

"We pray." McGee sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tony facing the reality of fahering a teenage daughter and a new baby is coming at the same time. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	93. Another Surprise

Ziva's appointment was scheduled for ten in the morning on Monday. She was a nervous wreck the rest of the weekend. Part of her was sincerely hoping that she was not pregnant because the last thing she wanted was another baby but part of her was really, really hoping that she was pregnant. Because part of her did want another baby. She remembered how much fun it was when Katie and Tali were babies, and she did want to give Tony a son. They had Jake but he was already almost grown before he became a DiNozzo. Monday morning Tony went to work and Ziva dropped the girls off with the Palmer's. Before heading to her OB/GYN's office. It was weird and worrisome heading to the Gynecologist for something that was not her annual check-up. She had a twinge of fear that she would be told that she was not in fact pregnant but had some horrible disease. She knew that it was completely ridiculous to worry like that. She was surprised to see Tony's car when she turned into the parking lot. She got out of the car and walked inside. She saw Tony standing in the lobby between the parking lot and the waiting room.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

"I thought you could use me being here." Tony replied.

"Thanks" Ziva sighed.

"Everything is going to be just fine." Tony assured.

* * *

Ziva got herself signed in and then sat down to fill out the forms. Checking the box for "suspected pregnancy" felt extremely strange. Again she never though that this would happen again. She turned the forms in and the receptionist instructed her to sit and wait. Ten minutes later a nurse called her name. For the first part of the appointment she insisted that Tony wait in the waiting room. These tests could get pretty personal and she only wanted Tony back there if she was pregnant and they did an ultrasound. Once in the doctor's office she leaned back on the table and waited. She had a pelvic exam and had blood drawn. Twenty minutes later the blood tests were ready.

"Congratulations, Mrs. DiNozzo you are pregnant." Dr. Johanson announced.

"Are you going to do an ultrasound?" Ziva asked.

"Yes but don't expect a lot. We are just going to measure growth and make sure that everything is developing on track." Dr. Johanson explained.

"Can I get my husband?" Ziva asked.

"Of course." Dr. Johanson replied.

* * *

Tali and Katie sat on the floor of Victoria's room. For her twelfth birthday Tori had been gifted with her own bedroom. She had painted it a soft lavender with butter yellow trim. She had a white metal bed with dark purple sheets and pillows. The only remaining toy was her Scottish teddy bear Dartha that Ducky had brought her from Scotland when she was two. Dartha had become extra special to her since Ducky's stroke. Her desk and chair were white but the chair had a purple cushion.

"So where did your mom have to go?" Tori asked.

"She had to go to the doctor." Tali replied, picking at a scab on her knee.

"Don't do that!" Katie cried.

"Really I don't want blood everywhere." Tori replied.

"Sorry" Tali apologized.

"Why did she go to the doctor?" Tori asked.

"I don't know but it was the gynecologist." Tali replied.

"Ewwwww!" Tori cried.

"It's just a doctor." Tali commented.

"So why did she go to that doctor?" Tori asked.

"Yearly checkup?" Katie guessed.

"Nope she's pregnant." Tali replied.

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

"She's been sick and emotional and I didn't see any pad wrappers in the trash can this month. So yeah she is pregnant." Tali explained.

"That's gross!" Tori cried.

"Well it's true." Tali replied.

"Yeah but don't mention pads! That is personal!" Tori cried.

"Whatever I am going to see what Nathaniel is doing." Tali sighed.

* * *

Dr. Johanson's nurse Amy went out to the waiting room and called Tony back. He stood and walked back to the room. He saw Ziva leaned back on the table, her stomach was exposed and the doctor had already applied the gel to her stomach. Tony sat down beside Ziva and picked up her hand. Dr. Johanson spread the gel over Ziva's stomach, Ziva's nose wrinkled as the cold gel was spread across her stomach. Dr. Johanson moved the wand across Ziva's abdomen until she landed on the uterus. Right there in the center of the screen was a tiny black, bean shaped dot.

"Oh Tony! It's our baby!" Ziva cried.

"It's perfect" Tony whispered.

"Actually it's babies." Dr. Johanson replied.

"What?!" Tony and Ziva cried in unison.

"Look over there just to the right of "baby A"." Dr. Johanson replied.

"Oh My God!" Ziva gasped.

"Please tell me there's just the two." Tony pleaded.

"There are just two." Dr. Johanson laughed.

"OK because our friend's were told they were having twins and when they went back for the anatomy scan. She they found a third baby." Tony commented.

"Trust me that is extremely rare and I have check you all over. There are only two babies." Dr. Johanson assured.

"That had better be the case." Tony ordered.

"Tony! First of all you are being rude! Secondly I am the one who will have to deliver the babies! You did all you can until they are out!" Ziva cried.

"Sorry" Tony apologized.

* * *

Tony and Ziva drove home in shock. Neither could believe that they were having twins. They were expecting maybe one baby but certainly not two. They had done two babies at once before but they were eight months apart. Now they were getting two tiny babies coming at once. Two babies and two tween girls. They had no idea what they were going to do. Of course most of their life they had no idea what they were going to do. It was just part of their life.

"Twins" Ziva gasped.

"I know" Tony replied.

"It's a combination of terrifying and amazing." Ziva replied.

"What else is new." Tony commented.

* * *

 **A/N: The surprises just keep coming for the DiNozzo's. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	94. A Growing Family

Ziva gently rubbed her now very swollen stomach, she was twenty weeks today. Exactly halfway through, though she had been told that she would likely deliver a little early. Today was also the day that she would learn the sex of her babies and the day that they would learn if anything was horribly wrong. The DiNozzo's had opted not to tell anyone about their pregnancy until they were sure that everything was going to be OK. Due to Ziva's age they were high risk for complications and they did not want to get everybody's hopes up and then have to break bad news. From the perspective of Tony and Ziva everything was going great. Both babies appeared to be growing well and both were kicking up a storm inside of Ziva. One baby was more active than the other and Tony knew that he or she would be Tali's ally. While the other baby was more laid back, that one would be on Katie's side. Tony shifted in his seat in the waiting room and looked up at his wife of ten years.

"Are you nervous?" Tony asked.

"Yes, everything seems to be great but what if if isn't. I can't lose another child." Ziva admitted.

"Everything is going to be fine. We just waited because we want to be sure that everything is OK. We didn't worry with Tali but Jake was older and Lily was too young to understand." Tony explained.

"I was also ten years younger back then." Ziva sighed.

"We are higher risk but that doesn't mean anything. Both babies are active and happy. In four and a half months we will have two healthy babies. Maybe even one boy." Tony explained.

"Why are you so obsessed with having a boy?" Ziva asked.

"Because Jake is out numbered and I want a boy. A boy that is mine." Tony explained.

"I just want two healthy babies." Ziva replied.

"But you still want to know the gender?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony I want to know the genders." Ziva assured.

"Good" Tony replied.

"You won't freak out if they are both girls, right?" Ziva asked.

"No" Tony assured.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ziva was lying on the exam table. Tony sat beside her in a wooden chair, he had his hand tightly wound around hers. Ziva had, had her tests done and now they were waiting for the doctor to return to preform the ultrasound. Tony studied the monitor, Ziva's information was already typed up on the computer. Finally Dr. Johanson stepped into the room.

"Sorry I am late. I had a woman who even I believed was in labor when it was just Braxton Hicks contractions." Dr. Johanson apologized.

"It's OK" Tony assured.

"Are you ready to see those babies?" Dr. Johanson asked.

"Very much so." Tony replied.

"Do you have any of our test results back?" Ziva asked.

"Not yet but we should have them by this afternoon." Dr. Johanson replied.

* * *

Dr. Johanson walked over and finished setting up the ultrasound. She squirted some jelly onto Ziva's stomach. She placed the wand over Ziva's stomach. On the screen were two perfect babies. Based on their head shapes and builds. The babies were going to be tiny, perfect mixtures of Tony and Ziva.

"Do you want to know the genders?" Dr. Johanson asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"Very much!" Tony cried.

"Alrighty then." Dr. Johanson replied.

* * *

Dr. Johanson carefully moved the wand until it was near the babies legs. Everything was looking great for both babies. Their bodies were measuring properly for their ages and everything was developing just how it should.

"Everything looks great. They are small but that is to be expected with twins." Dr. Johanson replied.

"Can you tell the genders?" Tony asked.

"Let's see baby A, is definitely a boy congratulations." Dr. Johanson replied.

"Yes!Oh man! Yes! Yes! This is the best news!" Tony cried.

"Alright Tony reel it in, they found a penis. He didn't get accepted to Harvard." Ziva laughed.

"Unfortunately Baby B, has it's legs closed. We cannot tell today but maybe at your next appointment. Which will be in two weeks. As of now everything is going fine and I see no need to refer you to the high risk specialist but you will have more ultrasounds than you did with Tali." Dr. Johanson explained.

"Great" Ziva replied.

"That is wonderful and I am so excited that baby A is a boy!" Tony cried.

* * *

Two hours later Ziva received a call confirming that all of her tests had come back normal. Mother and both babies were doing great and her next appointment would be in two weeks at three o'clock. Tony and Ziva both went back to work and both excitedly told Fornell. Who was now working with Tony to train incoming agents and that they were expecting and that at least on of the babies was a boy.

"That is great you guys!" Fornell cried.

"We are both really excited." Tony replied.

"It was a definite surprise and we have a lot to get used to but it is great news." Ziva added.

"Do you have names picked out?" Fornell asked.

"We are naming the one we know is a boy Jackson but we aren't deciding on Baby B until we are sure of the sex." Ziva replied.

"Well I personally think that Tobais is a wonderful name and since Emily won't use it. It is up for grabs." Fornell commented.

"Isn't Emily having a girl?" Ziva asked.

"I've met girls named Toby!" Fornell cried.

"We will think about it." Tony replied.

* * *

After work Tony and Ziva broke the news to their friends. Abby was of course ecstatic, McGee was thrilled and excited that their twins would be around the same age as Penny, The Palmer's were thrilled as well and had promised the DiNozzo's their old baby supplies. Since they wouldn't be needing them anymore. Vance was happy as well, especially since Kayla had just welcomed a baby girl the month before. Of course Gibbs had, had his suspicions. Leona was thrilled about the baby sitting opportunity. She had just been certified in newborn and infant care. They had told Ducky as well but they were not sure if he understood or not. He had extremely limited awareness since the stroke and since he could only speak in barely audible grunts. It was unknown just how much he understood. They had called Jake, who had begun med school the week before and told him that he was finally getting at least one brother and everything was going great. Now they were home and excited to tell their daughters. Tony brought the last dish to the table. While Ziva began scooping heaps onto her plate.

"Katie, Tali did you guys clean your rooms?" Tony asked.

"Yes daddy" Katie replied.

"Of course Abba." Tali replied.

"Are you sure because I could have sworn I saw junk on the floor when I was dropping off your laundry." Ziva commented.

"I cleaned my room but I am sure that the human tornado has destroyed both of our rooms already. I swear she lives up to her birth story." Katie argued.

"You couldn't pay me to touch your sparkle, fluffy, pink, pukey room!" Tali argued.

"Just go up to your rooms!" Tony ordered.

"Fine" Katie sighed.

"Oh OK!" Tali groaned.

* * *

Tali and Katie reluctantly raced up the steps to their rooms, arguing with each other over who's room was messy and who had messed with who's belongings. They had been arguing a lot over the past few months. Katie was becoming a teenager, while Tali was still a little girl. Katie went into her room that was designed similar to Tori's room. Except everything was pink and a white. Tali's room was dark green and blue with a set of bunk-beds in the back corner. While Katie's room was filled with porcelain dolls and animal figurines. Tali's was filled with stuffed animals and sports equipment. Katie's posters came from ballet's and Broadway shows. While Tali's were of sports stars and from old movies. For the moment the bedrooms had one big thing in common. Sitting on each girl's pillow was a white envelope with their name and a teddy bear sticker on the front. Katie found her's first and then Tali. In each envelope was a copy of the ultrasound and and rattle shaped sticky note. Katie's came with a clothes pin. While Tali's came with book about becoming an older sibling.

"Agghhhh!" Katie cried.

"I know!" Tali cried.

"I guess you found out." Tony laughed.

"We thought this would be a fun way to tell you." Ziva added.

"I am going to be a big sister, again! This time I will remember it!" Katie cried.

"And I am finally getting a baby brother!" Tali cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Any guesses on the name and gender of "Baby B"? Baby A, is going to be called Jackson Tobais DiNozzo. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	95. Feeling Of Dread

Tony woke up one morning when Ziva was six months a long with a terrible feeling in his gut. Not the kind of bad feeling that went along with a stomach virus. The kind that Gibbs would get, the kind that meant that something bad was going to happen. He frantically searched for Ziva who was down in the kitchen making breakfast for the family. He checked on the girls; Katie was down in the basement practicing her ballet. The big Christmas/Holiday recital was coming up in less than a week and she had been given a major role in a dance known as the "Dance Of The Angels". Tali was outside shooting baskets. She had made the travel ball team and had a big game the night after Katie's recital. Once making sure everybody in the house was OK. He called Jake, who was just fine but stressing over his midterms and fearing he wouldn't make it home in time for the girl's big game and recital. Once he knew his immediate family was well. Tony called his extended family. Gibbs was sore from a minor car accident. The wreck had happened two days before and Tony had picked Gibbs up and made sure he got checked out. So that was not the bad feeling. Abby was fine too and so were all the McGee's. Though Johnny was fighting with Laura and Delilah and Penny both had colds. Delilah was on the upswing but Penny was at the worst part. She was not badly ill but she was at that super needy and whiny phase of a childhood sickness. Next Tony called Fornell who was fine. He heard Emily in the background screaming that she "Was not fine! And just wanted this baby out already!". So maybe things weren't going so great at Case de Fornell but Emily was in a pretty standard mood for a woman who was thirty nine weeks and six days pregnant. When Tony called the Palmer's he did not get an answer but the feeling in his gut only grew worse.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I have a bad feeling." Tony sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"Something bad is going to happen or already happened." Tony replied.

"I have that feeling too." Ziva admitted.

"The kids are all fine and so are the McGee's, Gibbs', and Abby but I haven't heard of anything from the Palmer's." Tony replied.

"Oh no, I hope that Breena is OK. Remember that she is down in Florida and I think she is supposed to come back today." Ziva commented.

"She is and she was supposed to fly to Atlanta last night." Tony replied.

"I haven't heard of any crashes." Ziva replied.

"You double check the news. I am going to try and get in touch with Jimmy again." Tony replied.

"Can you get the girls to come in for breakfast?" Ziva asked.

"Of course" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony got Tali and Katie into the kitchen for breakfast and then went upstairs to try and get a hold of the Palmer's again. He tried Breena's number first. It rang and rang but then went to voice-mail. He tried to call Jimmy's number but it went straight to voice-mail. He called Jimmy and Breena two more times before giving up and deciding to try and get a hold of the kids. He called Andre first since he was the oldest and the most likely to be aware of anything that might be going on. To his surprise he actually got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Andre it's me Tony."

"Oh hey."

"Is your dad home?"

"No he's at the hospital."

"What!?"

"Oh shit he didn't tell you. Uhh... Oh My God! Samson get off of that! Tori calm down! Avery I doubt you could even wear that dress! Donald just wear a different pair of shoes it's fine! Estelle you know your classroom is nut-free! Nancy you have to wear pants or a skirt! Samson! I said get off of that! Oh Shit! Tony get over here NOW!"

"Yeah of course."

* * *

Tony poured his coffee into a travel mug, grabbed a bagel out of the toaster, told Ziva he was going to the Palmer's and rushed out of the house. He arrived to the Palmer's to find an exhausted and terrified looking Andre standing on the porch holding Samson who was sobbing and clutching his left arm in his right hand. The other Palmer children had filed out around him. Tori had a purple sweater clutched to her chest and Avery was screaming that it was hers. Even though it was clearly several sizes too big. Donald was holding a broken sneaker in one hand and screaming that it was his "only not church shoe!" Except for flip-flops which were forbidden on days that his class had gym. Nancy was standing in only her underwear, and Estelle was waving a jar of peanut butter. Declaring it all she wanted for lunch.

"Andre? What happened?"

"My dad is at the hospital. He left me in charge and everything went to hell this morning. Tori and Avery have been fighting non stop for weeks. Donald broke his shoe and is freaking out, Nancy has decided to become a nudist, and Estelle will apparently only eat peanut butter and I mean only peanut butter. Now Samson was climbing on the bookshelf. He fell and broke his arm. I can't drive by myself and I need to get Sam to the hospital and everybody else to school. The only one who is behaving is Nathaniel and that's just cause he left early for his chorus trip." Andre explained.

"Alright! Tori go put on your sweater! Avery, Katie had one just like that which should be about your size. Donald go put on your church shoes. I will bring you a new pair of sneakers and your dad can just pay me back. Nancy you have to wear clothes to school it's the law. Go put on something and keep it on! Estelle eat your sack lunch. You can have peanut butter as a snack later. Andre get Samson in the car. I am going to go get Ziva. Everybody be in the car when I get back!" Tony ordered.

* * *

Once he was sure that all the kids had complied. Tony rushed back home and grabbed Ziva. He rushed her back and then triple checked that all the Palmer children were in the van. He first dropped Ziva and Samson off at Urgent Care. Before rushing the children to school. Andre managed to get to school just as the first bell rang. Tori was only a couple minutes late but Tony had time to talk to the secretary. So she would not be counted as tardy. He also got confirmation that the girls had arrived safely. He dropped Avery and Donald off at before school daycare and was relieved to find that there was somebody at Nancy and Estelle's preschool. He got to the Urgent Care. Where Ziva confirmed that Samson had broken his arm. Thankfully it was just a minor break. He would only need a cast and some light pain-killers. All the while Tony tried desperately to reach one of the Palmer adults. Once Samson was patched up, Tony and Ziva brought him home to rest. A strong feeling of relief washed over Tony when he saw Breena's car parked in the driveway.

"Oh Sammy! I am so sorry! I am just so glad you are OK!" Breena cried taking her son into her arms.

"He will be fine but he needs to rest today." Ziva assured.

"Thank you so much. I am so sorry. I took an emergency flight this morning but I had to get to the hospital to be with Jimmy and I guess I never turned my phone back on and Jimmy's died last night after he called me. He didn't have the charger." Breena rambled.

"What happened? Why is Jimmy in the hospital?" Tony asked.

"Jimmy's not in the hospital. Ducky is. He had another stroke last night and he's brain dead. They are taking him off life-support this afternoon." Breena explained voice-cracking.

* * *

 **A/N: How will everybody cope with Ducky's death? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	96. Farewell Old Friend

Tony stood in the Palmer's driveway struggling to process what he had just been told. He had, had that terrible feeling all day but somehow it was easier to believe that Jimmy had gotten sick or that Breena had been in an accident. Than it was to process that Ducky would not be alive much longer. He had not been the same since the stroke. He had basically been a vegetable. He could breathe on his own and his heart beat. Sometimes he could make his hands grip onto something but that was really all he could do anymore. He was fed by a feeding tube because often he was too weak to swallow and nobody wanted to take any chances on him choking and suffering further damage. He could not operate his own wheelchair even on a good day. He had limited head control and his left eye was completely useless to him. He could speak but it was rare that even Jimmy could make out his words. Rather they had formed a nonverbal way of communicating. Jimmy, Breena, and the kids always knew what he wanted or needed. That is why Jimmy brought him into his home once he was released from rehab. Rather than putting him in a nursing home. Even though he was financially prepared to live out his days in a care facility. It was challenging but they did have the aide of a nurse during work hours and Ducky would go to a respite facility on certain weekends but he was usually depressed when he came out. So the visits were limited to when it was absolutely necessary for the children's benefit or if the family were ill with something that could leave Ducky in a critical state. For the past year and a half that had been the Palmer's life. It was fitting in it's tragic way. Their lives had crashed down when Ducky first became sick. Because he was the last person any of the expected to become weak and dependent on others, to be unable to care for himself or even speak. Now everything was crashing down again. Because Ducky was the last person anyone expected to be declared brain-dead. Even after all he had endured. They all still thought he would somehow live forever. Even Gibbs seemed more likely to suffer such a cruel twist of fate.

"I am sorry." Tony apologized when he finally could speak.

"Thank you but we are just glad he will be a peace soon." Breena replied, almost as if she were reading those words from a teleprompter. It wasn't that she didn't care. She had just memorized her words. In hopes of making her pain easier to bear.

"If there is anything we can do. Just let us know." Ziva replied.

"Go to the hospital and say goodbye. I have to get a few things for Jimmy and I can drop Sam off with my sister on the way." Breena replied.

"OK but do you need us to make any calls or anything?" Ziva asked.

"No we can handle it." Breena assured.

"If you are sure. You have so much on your plates already." Tony commented.

"We can handle everybody here and Jimmy has already started a phone tree for Ducky's family in the UK." Breena assured.

"Alright" Tony replied nervously.

"Go on. He does not have long and I know you would want to hear from you." Breena instructed.

"Does Gibbs know?" Ziva asked.

"Yes he was the first person Jimmy called. Again his phone died and mine was off because of the plane. I guess Gibbs is in shock." Breena explained.

"Oh" Ziva gasped.

"Poor Gibbs" Tony whispered.

* * *

After some debate, Tony and Ziva decided to let Katie and Tali stay in school. Though Breena had offered to collect them when she was getting Tori. They were not pulling Ducky off life-support until three o'clock and that was only if the second MRI confirmed that he showed no brain activity. Still McGee had been called and was flying out. He would come out, production for "The Six" had been put on hold until further notice but McGee did not see it impacting the season's run. At worst there would be a week long delay. Jake had been called but was unreachable. Though Tony had left a message with Jake's roommate Carl. Abby was rushing to the hospital and the family was fully prepared for a long and painful goodbye.

"I cannot believe that Ducky is dying." Ziva commented.

"I know it just feels so surreal." Tony agreed.

"He may not be brain-dead but even if he isn't, how much longer can her survive? He has no quality of life and no strength. It would be merciful if he were. If it could just end and he could be Ducky again in some way." Ziva explained.

"The Bible says we will be restored in heaven." Tony commented.

"I so hope that is true." Ziva sighed, looking out the window at the sky which had turned to an ugly shade of gray.

* * *

Tony and Ziva arrived to the hospital. Tony put his arms around Ziva as they rode up to the ICU. Even after ten years he still shuddered at the thought of the ICU. The thought of how easily he could have died, how he should have died terrified him. The elevator doors slid open and the couple walked over to entrance. Tony picked up the phone and dialed the nurses station. Moments later the door opened and the couple headed for Ducky's bed. They were surprised by how he looked. He was pale and it was clear that death was near but he was not covered in a mass of tubes and wires this time. He had a breathing tube in his throat, a heart monitor, an IV, and that was it.

"He had another stroke just after Breena left. There is nothing more they can do. Even if he had brain activity. We are going to take him off after everybody says goodbye. McGee was able to say goodbye over the phone before the plane took off." Jimmy explained sadly.

"I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"I will leave you to say goodbye." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy left the room, leaving Tony and Ziva alone to say their final goodbyes. They were still struggling to process the fact that he was really about to die. They only took solace in knowing that he would soon be free.

"Ducky, you were such an inspiration and a wonderful friend. It was amazing knowing you. You were always so kind to me. Even when the others weren't. I won't ever forget you." Ziva said.

"Ducky it was amazing working with you for all those years. It was even better getting to know you after you had retired. You won't ever be forgotten." Tony said.

* * *

Soon Abby arrived and, Tony and Ziva left her to say her final goodbyes. They walked out to the waiting room and found Gibbs sitting with the Palmer family. Jimmy and Breena were clinging to each other sobbing. The children just looked confused and a little frightened. Gibbs honestly looked like he had no idea where he was. A few minutes later Abby came out and the Palmer's returned to say their final goodbyes. After a while Breena came back out with the kids and Gibbs headed back to be with Jimmy and Ducky in the end. Half an hour later the pair returned with broken looks on their faces.

"He's gone." Jimmy whispered, voice cracking.

"I...I need to lie down." Gibbs said.

"Come on, Gibbs. I'll take you home." Abby replied.

* * *

 **A/N: How will everybody cope with Ducky's death? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	97. Returning The Favor

Tony and Ziva left the Palmer's to grieve. They rode the elevator back down to the main floor. As they were exiting the elevator Emily Fornell was rushed into the elevator in a wheelchair. She was breathing heavily and based on the terrified look on Tobias' face. It was clear that it was time for the newest Fornell to enter the world. The DiNozzo's and Fornell's exchanged pleasantries and then Emily was rushed up to the maternity ward.

"Dangit! I was one day off in the baby pool!" Tony cried.

"Just be glad everything is going well. I cannot imagine how Emily must feel being a single mother and without her own." Ziva explained.

"True, hey does she know who the father is?" Tony asked.

"Yes she does." Jake commented.

"Jake? How did you get here so fast?" Ziva asked.

"We just called you two hours ago and you weren't home." Tony added.

"I came up when Tobais called me." Jake sighed.

"Why would Tobais be calling you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah why?" Ziva asked.

"Because I am the father of Emily's baby." Jake confessed.

* * *

Still reeling from the tragic loss of Ducky, Tony and Ziva were astonished by the news that Jake had just given them. How was it possible that nine months had gone by and they were just now learning that Jake was the father of Emily's baby? Fornell had never said anything about the father and neither had Emily. So Tony and Ziva kept their mouths shut. Before learning about the twins, Jake had asked if they still had any of the girls baby clothes but he had told them it was for a friend of his who was expecting a baby. Now here they were hearing that Jake was the father of Emily Fornell's daughter.

"Jake how could you not tell us until now?" Tony asked.

"Did you not know?" Ziva asked.

"No I knew." Jake admitted.

"Then why did you not tell us until now?!" Tony cried.

"Because Emily was worried that you would make me drop out of school and she knew that being a pediatric oncologist has been my dream since I was fourteen." Jake explained.

"Well of course we won't make you drop out! But you do realize how hard this is going to be right? With you in school in Michigan and Emily here." Ziva commented.

"I know that is why I am transferring to Georgetown next year." Jake explained.

"Your credits will transfer, OK?" Ziva asked.

"Yes believe me. I checked twice with both schools." Jake assured.

"Well congratulations on both of your announcements. Now go be with the mother of your baby." Tony instructed.

"Of course" Jake replied.

* * *

Jake gave Tony and Ziva permission to join him and Emily in the maternity ward and they gratefully accepted. It was getting close to time for the girls to get out of school. So Tony called the school and let them know that they would not be home but would call the girls as soon as possible. He then went back to waiting.

"I can't believe that we are going to be grandparents." Ziva gasped.

"I know" Tony replied.

"I doesn't make sense though." Ziva stated.

"I know why would Jake not tell us. Why would he think that we would make him drop out of medical school? And why would Emily tell him that?" Tony questioned.

"I hope Emily isn't one of those girls. Jake does not deserve that." Ziva commented.

"He certainly does not." Tony replied.

"Maybe we are too quick to judge. We only know a hastily told version of half of the story." Ziva replied.

* * *

Jake stood alone with Emily in her hospital room. His parents were still out in the waiting room and Tobais had gone to get something to eat. Emily was only six centimeters dilated and the doctors were saying it would be at least another half hour.

"Thank you so much for stepping up." Emily whispered.

"It's the least I can do. I set you and Tyler up and then he did this to you." Jake commented.

"He didn't even care. He just wanted to party and have as many girls as he wanted." Emily replied.

"That's how Lily's, God-mother was. She just wanted to party. After Lily died she acted all sad but she didn't care before that. The way Tony stepped up to raise me an my sisters. He saved us and kept us together. Which after everything that happened with Lily. I am even more grateful for. After all that. I vowed that I would do the same thing for another child." Jake explained.

"I know and I am eternally grateful." Emily replied.

"After everything that you told me about Tyler. I knew that I finally had my opportunity and I cannot wait to make our family whole." Jake replied.

"Soon" Emily replied.

* * *

After getting a text from Katie Grace that they were home. Tony again stepped out of the waiting room to call the girls. He was dreading having to break the news about Ducky to the girls but was ecstatic to tell them that they were going to be aunts.

"Hello?"

"Hi daddy!"

"Have you talked to Tori today?"

"No she got sent home."

"Can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure"

"Alright girls I have some really sad news for you."

"What?"

"Ducky died today. I am sorry we didn't get you but he was bad off and I wasn't sure if you girls could handle it. It was hard on the Palmer kids."

"I am glad you didn't. I hate hospitals."

"I don't mind them but I am not great at the touchy feely stuff. So I am glad that you didn't get us."

"I am glad you understand but I do have some good news for you."

"What could possibly be good news in a time like this?"

"Jake's in town."

"Why?"

"He is the father of Emily Fornell's baby."

"No way! So I am going to be an aunt!"

"That is awesome!"

"Do you want us to come and get you guys?"

"No way!"

"Could you come get me?"

"Of course Tali but it is going to be very long and boring, and you are going to have to be very quiet."

"It's OK, I understand."

"I will be right there."

"Great! Thanks!"

* * *

Two hours later Baby Girl Fornell-DiNozzo made her entrance into the world. It was a rough labor for Emily but she got through it like a champ. She came into the world weight eight pounds even and measuring at twenty inches. She had her grandmother's red hair and the soft pale skin of her mother. Once the cord was cut and the baby was dried off, the grandparents and aunt were called into the room.

"Everybody I would like to introduce you to Toni Diane Fornell-DiNozzo." Jake introduced, holding up his newborn daughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Jake certainly has grown into a fine young man. Hasn't he? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	98. Carrying On

Lily Diane was now a month old, she was a feisty and happy baby girl. When she was two weeks old Jake finally admitted that he was not the father. That instead he had stepped up to be the dad because the real father had no interest in being a parent. Everybody was proud of Jake for his courage to step up as a father to a child who wasn't even his. All while keeping up with med school but to Jake he was just being a man. Having lost his father at such a pivotal point in his life. It was Tony who had taught him how to be a man and he was just doing for Toni what Tony had done for him. He had gotten a job at a bait shop near lake Huron to support Emily and the baby until he could move back to DC in the summer. After that he would play Mr. Mom and Emily would return to her job as an agent with the FBI. Fornell would be the primary baby-sitter once Jake had returned to med school in the fall. Since the main thing Toni needed was a father. Jake would drive down to Sarah's house in Ohio every Friday night and Emily would join him. They would spend the weekend together before returning home on Sunday nights. This weekend however Jake had driven all the way back to DC. Because it was the day of the reading of Ducky's will and apparently he had been left something. Jake sat on the couch in Emily's living room and watched Toni try to hold her head up as she sat in her grandpa Tobias' arms.

"It's funny, she looks just like her grandmother." Tobias said.

"Oh yeah?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Diane was an interesting woman. She had her problems but she did change in the end. I guess missing so much of Emily's life changed her." Tobias explained.

"My dad was pretty wild too but he turned around before I was born. I am glad for that. I got him for such a short time. I am glad that he was able to be a father to me at all." Jake explained.

"I wish Tyler had been that way. No offense to you but Tyler is really missing out." Fornell commented.

"That he is" Jake sighed.

* * *

The entire NCIS family had gathered in the office of Ducky's lawyer for the reading of his will. It was the first time they had all been together since Ducky's funeral the previous month. Everybody was handling the loss as well as to be expected. Gibbs was really struggling with the loss of his eldest friend but he was doing something he had never done before. He was opening up to his friends and seeking comfort in the arms of others. Abby was purely devastated but took solace in knowing that Ducky was reunited with his parents and brother and best of all out of the pain he had endured in the final twenty months of his life. The DiNozzo's were struggling with conflicted emotions. They were heartbroken over Ducky's death but ecstatic about the birth of their granddaughter and the impending arrival of their twins. McGee was hurting as well and had completely retooled the season finale of "The Six" to tell the story of Dr. Birdie's death. Jimmy was having the hardest time having cared for Ducky in the end but also knew that Ducky would not want him to be too devastated over his death. For Ducky had truly lived a long life making it to eighty one years old. The family exchanged glances as the lawyer stepped into his office and took a seat at his desk.

"Good afternoon, today I am going to read you the final will and testament of Dr. Donald Charles Mallard. To Timothy McGee I leave my collection of Opera CD's and the left handed golf clubs Anthony accidentally ordered. To Abigail Scuito I leave my Morgan so long as she keeps it in the same condition that I did. To Jethro Gibbs I leave my antique furniture. To Anthony DiNozzo I leave my movie classic film collection and any Hollywood relics that own. To Ziva DiNozzo I leave my I leave any all ballet memorabilia. As well as my Phantom of the Opera recordings and poster. As that was the favorite of her sister Tali. To James Palmer I leave my antique medical books and equipment. To many these gifts may seem like nothing but everything is items that I know they will truly appreciate. I also leave everybody on this list fifty thousand dollars. The rest of my money will go to charity. With one hundred thousand being ear marked to go to Jacob DiNozzo to begin the Lily Dallas Foundation. I know that you will be the one to cure the cancer that killed your beloved baby sister Lily." Ducky's lawyer read.

* * *

For a long time Jake just sat in his folding chair in complete shock. He held onto the wall and the arm of the couch that sat beside him. He could not believe what he had just heard. He had been left a hundred thousand dollars to start a foundation in his sister's name. He had wanted to do that after he was done with med school and had begun his work as a pediatric oncologist. Now he would be able to start it up three years early. He loved the idea of being able to save other children. Even before he had begun his career.

"Congratulations Jake I am so happy for you." Tony said embracing his son.

"It is amazing but this is all thanks to you. You saved my life and gave me this future." Jake replied.

"It was no problem and you did a lot of this yourself." Tony replied.

"Well you did most of the work and now I can do the same thing for little Toni Diane." Jake replied.

"See what I told you? Life truly is amazing." Tony replied, again embracing Jake.

* * *

 **A/N: Only two chapters left and everything is already coming full circle. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	99. The Big Day

The big day had finally arrived, the newest DiNozzo's were finally going to come into the world. The doctors had scheduled a Cesarean Section for her at thirty eight weeks due the fact that Ziva had, had an emergency C-Section with Tali. The way the twins were positioned was another factor in the doctors opting for a C-Section. With one baby being breech and the other being slightly angled. Since they were large for twins and very close together. Re-positioning the babies was not an option. Ziva didn't mind a C-Section. She just wanted her babies to be healthy. Though in a way she was saddened by the thought of her twins being born. She knew that they would be her last babies and she would never again feel a baby kick from inside her or anticipate an ultrasound. It would be even harder as they grew. Because she would have no more babies. Of course while she wouldn't have anymore babies herself. Jake and Emily would likely have children of their own and so would Katie Grace, Tali, and whomever they decided to marry. She would have grandchildren and maybe even great grandchildren. Still it was hard to imagine this being her last pregnancy.

"How are you doing?" Tony asked, coming down the stairs.

"Alright just a little sad." Ziva admitted.

"Why are you sad? It is a happy day." Tony questioned.

"Because these are my last babies." Ziva replied.

"That's what you said with Tali." Tony recalled.

"We were all ten years younger when Tali was born." Ziva reminded.

"True and believe me I know how you feel. I love you pregnant and I love our babies." Tony replied.

"I do too but even the easiest pregnancy does have it's low points, we are at such high risk with our ages, and every pregnancy carries risks. That is why Breena had her tubes tied after the triplets were born. Babies are hard work as well but they do grow into wonderful adults and older children. Besides as our children grown they will give us grandchildren." Ziva explained.

"Very true, now let's go get our new babies." Tony replied.

* * *

Tali and Katie Grace rode in the backseat of the DiNozzo's mini van. Both were ecstatic at the idea of getting two little siblings. They adored being aunts to little Toni and knew from their friends that having siblings would be even better. Tali was especially excited about finally getting a baby brother. She had been pestering Tony and Ziva for a baby brother since Jake left for college. Because at least a baby wouldn't have to go off to school. While Katie was hoping that Baby B, who refused to cooperate in ultrasounds would be a girl and would grow up to be girly like her. Tony and Ziva chuckled as their daughters argued about the babies genders and which would be better. While Tony was rooting for a second son. He was rooting mainly for two healthy babies and so was Ziva.

"I am just saying. It has to be two boys. Look at how sick Ziva was. That means boys." Tali insisted.

"Which proves my point! Boys are disgusting! That is why the other baby just has to be a girl! A real girl. Not a disgusting tomboy like you." Katie insisted.

"I am not disgusting! And I am a real girl! I am not transgender!" Tali cried.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Yes! And if I were it would be a hate crime for you to be mean to me!" Tali snapped.

"Katie be nice to your sister. Tali it isn't a hate crime for siblings to tease each other. It is just nature." Tony explained.

"Maybe if you had been nicer to uncle Timmy, he wouldn't have moved or at the very least Johnny would have fallen in love with me!" Katie scoffed.

"Timmy moved away because both him and Delilah got great job offers out west. Johnny is only close to Laura because she goes to his school and lives in his neighborhood." Tony explained.

"No Laura and him broke up. He is dating Maggie Marie now. She is from Georgia and her dad plays Agent Mislop on "The Six". She also has breasts." Katie explained.

"Man poor McGee." Tony whispered.

* * *

Upon arriving at the hospital Ziva was checked in and taken up to a room. Tony went with her and Gibbs brought the girls up to the waiting room. Ziva was checked out one last time and it was discovered that she was three centimeters dilated. Not that it mattered at all. An emergency delayed Ziva's procedure by a bit but Tony and Ziva were just grateful to hear the emergency baby's cries from down the hall. Ziva was finally taken back at just after one in the afternoon.

"This is so much better than Tali's birth. I love her but I did not love how she was born. That was one of the scariest days of my life." Tony commented.

"Don't remind me and I am still furious with you for leaving your inhaler! And then trying to take advantage of my drug and fresh out of the delivery room addled mind to try and make me forget! If it weren't for Jake none of us would be here! But at least your death would have been preventable! I am so mad at you!" Ziva cried.

"OK well I didn't die and everybody is fine now." Tony reminded.

"I know but it was scary and this is scary. Birth is scary." Ziva admitted.

"Everything will be fine. You will see." Tony replied.

* * *

Ziva was placed on the table, a curtain was placed just below her breasts, and she was given a local anesthetic. Tony took position by her side, he picked up her hands and watched anxiously over the curtain as the doctors began preparing for the delivery. The doctor carefully cut into Ziva's abdomen and then reached down. Seconds later he rose with the first baby. The largest of the twins and the son Tony had wanted so desperately for so long.

"Congratulations it's a boy! Fifteen inches long, seven pounds!" Dr. Johanson called.

"Is he alright?" Ziva asked.

"He is perfectly healthy. Now let's get baby B out." Dr. Johanson replied.

* * *

Dr. Johanson handed baby Jackson to the nurse and then bent back down to get the second baby. Baby B, the one who refused to let anybody learn it's gender. The last ever David-DiNozzo baby. Ziva shifted her head so that she could see as the doctor stood and held up baby B. Baby B was much smaller than it's brother but had two very strong lungs. It's cries were heard throughout the maternity ward.

"Congratulations! You have a second very healthy son! He is five pounds, ten ounces and fourteen inches long." Dr. Johanson called.

"Oh Tony! We have twin sons!" Ziva cried.

"I know! It's perfect!" Tony agreed.

* * *

Ziva was taken first to recovery for a short period of time. While the twins were taken back for a few quick tests. Before long Ziva was moved into a regular room and the babies were returned to her. While Ziva fed the twins, Tony went out to the waiting room to collect the others. Jake had come down for the birth and Emily had joined him at the hospital. Leaving Toni in the care of her grandfather. Gibbs was there as well and of course Katie Grace and Tali as well. The family was now gathered around in Ziva's room. Baby A was resting in his father's arms. While Baby B was giggling in Ziva's arms. All were patiently awaiting the announcement of Baby A's middle name and the full name of Baby B.

"I guess they are kind of cute." Katie commented.

"They are perfect and I finally have baby brothers!" Tali cried.

"Just imagine how I feel. I waited through four sisters before I finally got brothers!" Jake cried.

"So do they have names?" Gibbs asked, only the family knew Baby A's first name.

"This is Jackson Donald DiNozzo." Tony introduced

"And this is Gabriel Michael DiNozzo." Ziva introduced.

"Jackson after my dad? And Donald for Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes we were going to use Tobias until Ducky died." Tony explained.

"Michael is for Mike Franks and Gabriel is for Tony's grandfather." Ziva added.

* * *

 **A/N: The babies were finally born and the DiNozzo's finally got sons. New and final chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. Sorry for the spotty updating this passed week. First I had to deal with a cracked laptop screen. Which I couldn't get fixed until Saturday and it broke last Sunday. Then I had jury duty this morning. Thank God I was dismissed. I am going to finish this story tonight and then maybe start my new story. Just a warning my next story will deal with Tony losing Tali to an accident and Gibbs struggling to bring him back. I know it's depressing but the idea has been nagging me for a while. Then I will get back to my regular updating schedule.**


	100. Thank You For Being There

Tony was awakened in the morning by two pairs of hands grabbing at him, two mouths screaming, and two pairs of green eyes looking up at him. He could not believe that Jack and Gabe were four years old now. Even more he could not believe that Jake had graduated from medical school.

The eldest DiNozzo child had just started his internship at St. Jude's. The impassioned speech he had given at the opening of the "Lily Dallas-DiNozzo Foundation" had gotten him accepted to an elite program where he was sure to make a major difference in the world. Emily and him were now engaged and Emily was three weeks along with their first child. Toni was doing great as well, she was just like her mother and adored her aunts and uncles. Especially the twins who were just a couple of months younger than him.

Katie Grace was now fifteen years old and had just gotten her learner's permit. She also had just gotten her first boyfriend. His name was David Tucker and he was a full year and two full grades ahead of her. A fact that made Tony extremely uncomfortable.

Tali was fourteen and had just gotten her black-belt in Karate. She was now taking Krav-Maga classes at the community center. Which also made Tony extremely uncomfortable but at least she could take care of herself.

As for Tony and Ziva, they were doing well. They had been together for fifteen years now and were excitedly anticipating the next ten. Tony had retired shortly after the twins were born but Ziva was still happily working for the FBI.

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

* * *

More time passed and the DiNozzo family continued to grow and thrive. Jake and Emily welcomed their first child a daughter whom they named Lily Marie. Followed by three sons Jason Dallas Tobais Patrick, and Mark Alexander. Toni was now ten, Lily was six, Jason and Tobais were four and little Mark had just turned one. Jake was now an attending physician at the brain tumor division of St. Jude's. He had not cured Lily's cancer yet but he had saved at least a dozen lives in his short time in his profession. He had lost many but he chose to focus on the one's he saved at the end of the day. Only worrying about the ones he lost when he was doing his research.

* * *

Today however the family was not focusing on Jake. Today was the double wedding of the two DiNozzo daughters. Katie Grace had gotten her life long dream and was finally marrying Johnny McGee or John as he now preferred to be called. They had reconnected at UCLA where they both studied to be teachers. Jake was teaching AP physics at a STEM Academy in Los Angeles and Katie was teaching English at a nearby middle school.

* * *

Tali was marrying Nathaniel Palmer. Whom she had secretly been in love with her entire life. Though she never admitted it because she feared it would ruin her image. Until Nathaniel was involved in a horrific bus crash returning home from a tour with his college choir. He had survived the wreck with limited effects but had laid in a coma for six weeks. Two of which it was unknown if he would ever recover. Tali had been in Israel for a mission trip and had rushed straight home to be by his side. She rarely left the hospital and when he finally woke up. She told him exactly how she felt. They had been together ever since.

"I cannot believe we are both getting married." Katie commented.

"I know" Tali agreed.

"Like I told you, you can be totally bad ass and still have human emotions." Katie remarked.

"I know" Tali replied.

"So when are you going to start having babies?" Katie asked.

"Actually me and Nathaniel haven't told anybody yet but we are expecting twins in November. I guess they run in the family." Tali explained.

"That is so cool! Because John and I are having a baby in November too! Thankfully just one though. I don't think I could handle twins." Katie explained.

"So our babies will be the same age! That is awesome!" Tali cried.

"Hey Tali, I am sorry I was so mean to you when were were teenagers. It's just I was a lot like Lily I guess and she died before I could really know her. Then you were so different and to make it even harder you were so clearly a David-DiNozzo. While I was so clearly a Dallas. It was easier when Jake was around because we were alike." Katie explained.

"It's alright I wasn't exactly a saint back then but just so you know. You are and always will be a DiNozzo." Tali assured.

"Thank you" Katie replied.

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

* * *

The lighting of the hospital room perfectly matched the emotions of the DiNozzo family. The lights were turned down to just a dim haze. Ziva was curled up on the bed of the man she loved. Nobody was saying it but they all knew that she would not make it long at all without Tony. Tony had been diagnosed with Multiple Myeloma just a month before. Unfortunately by the time he had the diagnosis the illness had already progressed greatly. He had started with chemotherapy and applied to be in a trial but his body was so weakened by the plague and a previous bout with prostate cancer. Along with multiple cases of double pneumonia over the past thirty years. Still had made it to seventy five years it was an average life but for a man with as many close calls as Tony. He had far our lived many expectations and really up until the last month or so he had been in pretty good health. He had played basketball with the now college aged Jack and Gabe just a week before the diagnosis. He had seen all of his surviving children graduate high school, at least go off to college, and become fine adults. He had seen Jake, Katie, and Tali graduated college and he had see Jake, Katie, Tali, and Jack get engaged. He had met eleven of his grandchildren. Including Tali and Katie's children Angela Marie Christina Alice, and Lilian Eloise being born to Katie and Joseph Anthony, Patrick Jethro, and Josiah Abraham being born to Tali. He had been able to hear that Jack's fiancee and Tali were both pregnant. He had learned that Gabe would be playing his father in the upcoming movie of "The Six" and Jack was going to be a paramedic. He had lived an amazing life but now it was time for him to die.

"Thank you so much for raising us. You saved me and you gave the girls great lives. Even though Lily's was short. Thank you." Jake said.

"No problem Jake. Lily and your parents are so proud of you. I need you to take care of Ziva and your brothers and sisters now." Tony replied, and then he was gone.

"I will, Tony. I promise and thanks again." Jake sniffed.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Did this story and the ending live up to expectations? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
